battle of gods
by bundie21
Summary: Battle Of The Gods Done By: Ryugen - EvilAngel - & Segnas Part 1 [ Tokyo, Japan] [ 8:00 P.M] [ Tokyo City Park] Nicholas: *Walking along the sidewalk with a bag of items he got from a anime shop* "Hmm? It's already night time. Man I must have been in the store to long. ?: *Is wandering around in a daze with her pupils blown to the size of the iris and accidently shoulder ch


Battle Of The Gods Done By:  
Ryugen - EvilAngel - & Segnas

~ Part 1 ~ [ Tokyo, Japan]  
[ 8:00 P.M]  
[ Tokyo City Park]

Nicholas:  
*Walking along the sidewalk with a bag of items he got from a anime shop*  
"Hmm? It's already night time. Man I must have been in the store to long.

?:  
*Is wandering around in a daze with her pupils blown to the size of the iris and accidently shoulder checks Nicholas*

Nicholas:  
*looks*  
"Hmm?"

?:  
*Wanders on - Half off balance and muttering to herself*

Nicholas:  
"Hmm? Um...Are you ok?"

?:  
*Continues muttering*  
"H-he's coming for me m-must escape...m-must escape..."

Nicholas:  
"Who coming?"  
*Walks over to her*

?:  
*Teeters on her toes then straightens up with a gasps*  
"The D-dark M-Master!"

Nicholas:  
"Who!?"

?:  
*Looks around in fear*  
"The D-dark M-aster...I shouldn't have taken it..."  
*Starts wandering off again*

Nicholas:  
"Hey wait! Who are you running from?"

?:  
*She turns, looks Nicholas right the eyes with the suddenly slitted pupils of a bird*  
"DEATH!"

Nicholas:  
"Wha!?"

?:  
*Growls and looks sharply over his shoulder*  
"You shouldn't have made me say his name."  
*A dark shadow looms over them both*

Nicholas:  
"Wha?"  
*Looks up*

?:  
*Stares up at the great Black God of Death - Thanatos with defiance*  
"I'm not giving it back! L-leave!"

Nicholas:  
"What's going on!?"

Thanatos:  
"Return what's mine and you can go free, White Fury, my Valor."

Nicholas:"White Fury? Valor?"

Valor:  
"NEVER!"  
*A ripple of red lightning skates down her bare arms*

Nicholas:  
"Whoa!"  
*Falls down*

Thanatos:  
"Hypnos warned me you'd be trouble...Very well...I'll just take it back by f***e."  
*A blaze of hellfire ignites around the giant black cloaked figure*

Nicholas:  
"The Hell ?!"  
*Moves away*

Valor:  
*Hisses in challenge before suddenly materialize a massive scythe*  
"YOU WANT IT!? COME PRY IT OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS BASTARD!"  
*More red lightning rips up the staff of the lethal weapon*

Thanatos:  
"SO BE It!"

Nicholas:  
"A Scythe!?...Just what the heck is going on here!?"

Thanatos:  
*Launches a large fireball at the White Fury's head*

Nicholas: "Watch out!"

Valor:  
*A loud tearing sound and wings as white as new fallen snow sprout from her back - She launches herself into the air taking Nicholas with her for safety as the fireball smashes a crater in the sidewalk where they had been standing*

Nicholas: "Whoa! This crazy and cool at the same time!" .

Nicholas: "Ok, so um...I'm guess there something?...So um?...You want to fill me in?"

Valor: "Later!" *Soars higher as Thanatos launches another monster fireball at them*

Nicholas: "Oh crad! More fireballs are coming at us!"

Valor: "Bastard...  
*Mutters - "To think I was to be your mate" - Raises the scythe and slices it in Thanatos direction, loosing a streak of bl**d red lightning blades through the air at him*

Thanatos: *Dodges into liquid shadows - Vanishing from sight*

Nicholas: *Hanging on to his stuff for dear life* "Ok...So um...Where are we going, excatly?"

Valor: *Smirks* "Heaven." *Rockets up into the clouds*

Nicholas:  
"Wa!"

Valor: *Softly laughs, then breaches the cold wet of the clouds to reveal a wonderland of golden architecture*

Nicholas:  
"Oh...I don't know if I ate anything wierd or drink anything wierd, but what I'm seeing looks like something out of a religious book. Where are we?"

Valor: "The Sacred Between. We'll only be here long enough to talk to my friend, then we must leave before He transcends to this plane."

Nicholas:  
"Ok."  
*He feels pain from something pulling on his hair* "Ow! Oh, man...My Chain necklace got caught in my hair again." *Pulls it out and moves it a little and reveals a heart medallion with angel and demon wings*

Valor: *Glides over several beautiful structures before floating down to a sanctuary type building* "GEN!...GEN! ARE YOU HERE!?"

Nicholas: "Oh man. This is crazy. Really crazy."

Gen: *Materializes before them and her liquid amber eyes land on him* "You've brought a human here?...Why?"

Valor: "He won't be here long I need your Shield."

Gen: "Mathew?...What for ?"

Nicholas: *Necklace shines a little from the reflective lights of this place*

Gen: *Eyes track the gleam and a slow smile appears* "You're not human. Your something Other."

Nicholas: "Wait...Wha?"  
*Thinks - "Um, ok, well I can honestly say this is the most crazy day of my life and it feels like there's more to come?" *

Nicholas: *Looking around and thinks - "This place does really look like something out of a religious book or a movie." *

Gen: *Notices Nicholas wandering gaze*  
"Searching for God?...He's a floor above us." *Snickers, then fnally notices what Valor is carrying* "YOU MUST LEAVE! YOU CAN"T HAVE THAT HERE!" *Points a stern finger at the scythe*

Valor: *Growls* "Thats why I need Mathew!"

Nicholas: "  
"The scythe?..."Is there a problem with it?"

Gen:  
*Glares at Valor before eyeing him* "HE and his twin b*****r made that monstrous thing when they were still angels here to kill souls and when God threw them out to serve humanity the weapon was cursed."

Valor: "Gen...Mathew, please..."

Gen: "Fine!...You may have him so long as you leave with that toxic thing!"

Valor: "Done."

Gen: *Mists out of their sight*

Nicholas: "I know that scythes are deadly, but this is beyond deadly."

Valor:  
"Boy this scythe is a God killer." *Mutters - "Thats why I stole it" *

Nicholas: "I see."

Mathew: *Flares into existence in a golden blaze and unfurls wings of deepest purple* "I have been told you are in need of me?"

Valor: "Yes"

Nicholas: "So...You're Mathew?"

Mathew: *Dark scarlet eyes land on him and a crooked smile turns up one corner of his lips* "And you're a half-breed...My Shielding abilities will only keep you hidden from Him for so long Fury." *Stares pointedly at the scythe*

Valor: "I know...I only need long enough to destroy it."

Nicholas: "If you are wondering about the scythe we can explain later. Right now we've got an evil guy on our tails."  
*Necklace shines a little*  
Vicki Smith-Nicholas

Mathew: *Chucklings* "He's not evil just really pissed off little Nephilim...Just so, lets be off then." *He's the first to take to the air*

Nicholas: "Nephilim?...Whats he talking about?"

Valor: *Finally notes his glimmering necklace* "The Chain of D-...You're one of His Earthbound c***dren?" *Shakes her head, sends the scythe into the Nothing, snatches him into her arms, and takes flight after Mathew's trailing vapors*

Nicholas: "Earthbound c***dren? Is it my necklace or something?"

Valor: "I find it hard to explain without uttering His name, but eons ago after the Twins were thrown to Earth, they slept with mortals and bred c***dren, but God found out about it and nearly wiped them all out of existence. Only the White God of Slumber cleverly came up with chains that secreted those remaining c***dren from God's sights...And believe me you're one of them. The necklace about your throat is prove of it."

Nicholas: "This?...My dad gave it to me when i was five. He said this is an heirloom passed down to the second born c***d of the f****y."

Valor: "Has your f****y produced a pair of twins at one point in time?"

Nicholas: "Twins?...Well no, but some tell that me and my little s****r look alike."

Valor: "She the eldest?"

Nicholas: "Yep...My dad gave her a rosary cross in a form of a bracelet and I have another older s****r. She has a son, but they live far from here and she holds a black ring."

Valor:  
*Shocked* "A Chain and a Ring."  
*Mutters - "Direct descendants of the original?" *  
"I'm fortunate to have found you, young one, you'll be of use to me." *Evil grin*

Nicholas: *Thinks - "Now I have a bad feeling." *

Valor: *Looks ahead and sees how far Mathew has gone and speeds up to catch up*

Nicholas: *Thinking of what Valor, Gen, Mathew have said to him - "Nephiliem? Earthbound c***dren?...Was there a secret my father never told me?" *

Mathew: "So I'm taking you to a safezone just outside Tokyo...I should be able to Shield you both for a few hours, okay?"

Nicholas: "Ok."

Valor: "Thats good enough. Thanks alot. Oh, and thank Gen for me too when you get back."

Nicholas: *Looks at his necklace*

Mathew:  
"I'm sure she already knows. She is a Heavenly Prophet after all." *Looks at Nicholas then at Fury* "You gonna tell him whats so special about that?"

Valor:  
"Not yet."

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Mathew: "You know he could-"

V: "I know I'll use that later."

Nicholas: *Srcatches his head*

Mathew: "Alright...We're almost there."

*They break through the clouds over an old steel refinery*

Mathew: "We'll land by the waters edge and walk in from there. This place is heavily warded by the guy who lives here."

Nicholas: "So how come the other Nephiliem were destroyed? Whats so bad about them?"

Mathew: "Too powerful for they're own good. You'll find out about that soon enough my young friend."

Nicholas: "I see."

*Valor and Mathew slowly descend to the watery shoreline and land lightly upon the muddy gravel*

?:  
"Well, look at what we have here."

Mathew: "Hello Asuka. How you doing?"

Nicholas: "Hmmmm?"

Aszuka:  
"I've been better. Who is your friend?"

Nicholas: "Hello, my name's Nicholas."  
*Necklace shine a little - Asuka sees a heart medallion with angel and demon wings*

Valor: "I'm known as the White Fury, but you can call me Valor."

Nicholas: "So this guy's a friend of yours?"

*Standing before them is a bit tall kinda skinny, black haired, red eyes guy - He approachs the White Fury*

Nicholas: "Wha?" *Looks*

Mathew: "Yep...We go way back dont we?"

Aszuka:  
"Quite a bit."

Valor:  
*Watches Asuka's approach with weariness*

Nicholas: *Sits down*  
Asuka:  
*Stops his approach and sits down too*

Valor:  
*Relaxes*

Aszuka:  
"I'm very tired from my hunt."

Mathew: "You catch anything good?"

Nicholas: *Checks his cell phone for any messages*

Aszuka:  
"Yeah...A bear."

Nicholas: "So you are a hunter?"

Mathew: "Nice. Thems some good eating. Mind if we join you for dinner?"

Aszuka:  
"Sure. Yes I'm a hunter of wild game a****ls."

Nicholas: "I see."  
*Takes a pack of gum out of his bag and chews on one*

Valor:  
*Realizes she may be keeping the Nephilim boy too long away from his f****y* "Why don't you call your people and let them know your safe."

Nicholas: "Well, I live by myself right now i just moved here a few hours ago my f****y is back in America in my home state of California."

Aszuka:  
*Starts cutting up the bear meat*

Valor: "What brought you to japan?"

Aszuka: *Listens closely in on the conversation, while preparing the meal*

Mathew: *Joins Asuka in preparing the massive amount of meat*

Nicholas: "Well, my clothes and some of my replica swords and etc...And my f****y weapon."

Valor: *Raised eyebrows* "More heirlooms?"

Aszuka: *Passes wild onions to Valor*

Valor: *Reflexively grabs them and peels them*

Nicholas: "Yes. It belonged to my great great grandpa . He made it to protect his f****y and love ones. He passed it down to the one who is worthy of weilding it."

Valor: "I see."

Nicholas: "I left it in my apartment I'm staying at."

Valor: *Dices the onions and sprinkles them over the cooking meat*

Aszuka: *Holds his hand out and restarts fire that's sputtering too low for cooking*

Mathew: "What kind of case is it in?"

Nicholas: "Well, it's just a metal stick. It's old and rusty."

Aszuka: "Would you like me to fix it?"

Mathew: *Grins*

Aszuka: "If I do repair it try not to stay to close to me."

Nicholas: "No it's fine."

Aszuka:  
"Ok."

Nicbolas: *Thinks - "But I know it's something more than just a stick." *

Valor: "Asuka...Could I speak to you alone a moment?"

Aszuka: "Of course."

Valor: *Walks away a good distance and stops with her back turned to him*

Aszuka: "What's wrong?"

Nicholas: *Looks at the water as the sun begins to set in the distance*

Valor: "I feel I should warn you that the Black God of De-...Well you know...He is after me and that k** is one of his Earthbound descendants...I plan on giving him the scythe I've stolen and unleashing him on the bastard, but he needs training would you be willing to do this?"

Aszuka: "Why not I'm bored and need the company. What kind of training does he have now?"

Nicholas: *Senses something's off*

Aszuka: *Turns back to look as he senses it too*

Valor: "Thank you. I'll only be here a little while longer but I'll entrust the scyhe to you before I leave. He has no training that I know of. He wears the Chain of Dea-... Just set the medallion on his free and it will unleash his hidden potential."

Aszuka: "Were you two followed?"

Mathew:  
*Head shoots up in alarm* "Shit! He found us!"

Aszuka: "No what he found is a very nasty trap."  
*Grins demonically*

Nicholas: *Looks around* "Crap!"

Aszuka: "Time to go! Now! Lets go!"

*Back at Nicholas' apartment the rusty stick is glowing white in the darkness*

Nicholas: "He's coming!"

Aszuka:  
*Takes scythe Valor hands him*  
"Where is he?"

Valor: "Damn! The bastard has gotten fast in his old age!"  
*Growls as Thanatos appears in a burst of hell fire*

Aszuka: "Wow, Thanatos, you've gotten pretty hefty there."  
*Smiles comically at the Black God*

Nicholas: "How did he find us?"

Aszuka: *Grins as Thanatos scowls at him*

Nicholas: *Places his stuff behind a big rock*

Thanatos: *Dark red eyes glow from the shadows of his hooded head* "Begone pest!" *Waves his hand and sends Nicholas into the Shadow Realm*

Aszuka: *Uses his power to hide*

Nicholas: "Whoa!"

Aszuka:  
*Reappears beofre Thanatos* "How long has it been since we fought last?"

Valor:"Nicholas!" *Warps in after the boy to protect him from the Harpy s****rs*

Aszuka:  
*Summons a tornado*

Thanatos: "Fuck you! I just want my scythe back! "

*At Nicholas' apartment the rusty old sword flashes white and vanishes*

Nicholas: "Harpy!? Oh crad!"

Harpies: *Stare at the boy as he lands at their feet* "Well well, what have we here...A snack?"

Valor: *Red lightning bolts strike in-between the boy and the Harpies* "Fuck off bitches!"  
*Summons a giant lightning bolt to fry all the harpies*

Thanatos: *Slams Asuka into Hell with him*

Nicholas: *Thinks - "Geez, harpies are the second dangerous woman type creatures in mythology." *

Aszuka:  
*Rips back out of Hell with Thanatos in a head lock - both of them covered in bl**dy wounds*

Harpies: *Hiss at the White Fury* "Dirty woman-bird die!" *All three of them launch themselves at Valor*

Aszuka: "What now, bitch boy?"

Thanatos:  
*Shadows out of Asuka's grasp and takes him inside the liquid abyss with him*

*The rusty old sword appears in a bright flash of white light and hits two of the three the harpies*

Aszuka:  
*Throws his arms in a cross motion and drops the scythe*

Harpies:  
*Are loudly gasping and screeching in pain*

Aszuka:  
*Summons a wrath blade*

*The rusty swords white light hits Thanatos and frees Asuka*

Thanatos:  
*Stares hard at the bright instrument that struck his Harpies and himself*

Aszuka: "Valor! Run I can't hold this power in for much longer!"  
*Then goes to Nicholas and offers his hand to help him to his feet to run*

Thanatos: *Roars in outrage when he sees two of the Harpies dead*

Nicholas: "Wait!"  
*Summons the rusty sword and Thantos scythe to him*

Aszuka:  
*Slices Thanatos in too with his Wraith Blade when the Black God tries to attack the boy and traps him in the blade*

Nicholas: "What the?"

Aszuka: "That won't hold him for long."

Nicholas:  
*Holds the brightly glowing sword and scythe in both his hands*

Valor: *Stares at Nicholas in astonshiment*

Aszuka:  
*Focus' on the Wraith Blade as it starts to vibrate violently in his grasp*

Thanatos: *Sets the blade aflame and roars out in a cloud of smoke with his skeletal hands pressed over his oozing abdomen and glares at Valor* "You were suppose to be mine...Damn you woman!" *Vanishes into liquid shadows*

Aszuka: "Nicholas! Look at me, attack me now, and cut my arm off! Thanatos left a Shadow burn behind and if I don't get it off it'll poison me to death!"

Valor: "Your training starts now little Nephilim!"

Nicholas: "Alright!"  
*He grips the sword as it becomes a Holy sword and the scythe glows brighter as he combines them together into a whole new weapon and lobs off Asuka's arm*

Mathew: *Appears sees whats up and leaves with a laugh*

Aszuka: "Crap!"

Nicholas: "Oh man!"

Valor: "I must go...I have someone I need to see...Train him well Asuka...Please." *Red bolts flash and she vanishes*

Nicholas:  
*Drops the new weapon to the ground in surprise as Asuka regrows the arm he just cut off*  
"Whoa!"

Aszuka: "It's ok Nicholas this isn't new to me. Now, I need you to follow me please."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Picks up his stuff and his new weapon*

Aszuka:  
"Ok. Please hold your breath and hold tightly to my arm."

Nicholas: *Grabs Asuka's arm hard and grips his stuff close*

Aszuka:  
*Warps them to a Sky Castle*

Nicholas: "Wow!"

Aszuka:  
"Try not pet my wolf...He bites."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Looks at his weapon*  
"How did Thanatos scythe and my f****ys rusty sword turn into a whole new weapon together?"

Aszuka: "It's the power you possess."

Nicholas: "My power?"  
*Looks at the weapon in it's sword form*

Aszuka:  
"It takes the form of any weapon you think of...So I'm told."

Nicholas: *Thinks of the scythe and the weapon changes into it*  
"Cool."

*The scythe changes into a chain and connects to the two rings on his pinky and middle finger in a Vongola Gear of the Sky type style*

Aszuka:  
"Ok I need to rest a bit. I'm going to wear you out with this training later."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka: *Goes into the sky castle*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "Well it seems like my normal life has just changed forever." *

Aszuka:  
*Shows Ncholas to a room*

Nicholas: *Walks inside and places his stuff down in a nearby lounge chair*

Aszuka:  
"I hope the room is big enough for you man. I had it funished with a king size bed, a 70-inch plasma tv, and the small kitchen over there is fully stocked with food and there's a huge walk in closet on the otherside of the bed there. This is will be your room while I'm training you."

Nicholas: "Whoa."  
*Takes it all in*  
"This is something you would see out of famous person house."

Aszuka:  
"Yeah. I kinda went over the top threwing a king sized bed in here...So Valor hasn't told you who I am has she?

Nicholas: "Um, well no, I'm just a person she took along with her, so I'm mostly new to all of this."

Aszuka:  
"I'm a Warder but before that I was a trainer of warriors."

Nicholas: "Hmm? That's sorta like that goat guy from the movie Hercules, huh?"

Aszuka:  
"Kinda. Just more crazy."

Nicholas: "Ok? I see."

Aszuka:  
"I'm also a Geomancer."

Nicholas: "Oh, ok, well I think I'm used to hearing about weird stuff now."

Aszuka:  
"My power is Matter itself. By the way it sounds like the weapon is talking to you."

Nichoals: "Hmm?"  
*Looks at his ring*  
"Why would it do that?"

Aszuka:  
"Not sure. I only know about your weapon through books."

Nicholas: "I see."  
*Sits down on the bed, then pops back up as he suddenly remembers something*  
"Oh wait! I forgot I have to start school tomorrow! How am I suppose to get there from here!?"

Aszuka: "Don't worry there's the warp portal to it over there off the kitchen."

Nicholas: "Cool."

Aszuka:  
"It's set and ready go all you have to do is step through it."

Nicholas: "Nice. I think I'm starting to like my new life as a warrior."

Aszuka:  
"Here's a cool trick that you can do now. Focus on the cup in the kitchen and focus hard."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Focus' on the cup sitting on the counter and a different cup suddenly warps to his hand*  
"Cool. Hold on now."  
*Focus' on his stuff back in his apartment and it all appears in his new room*  
"I can't forget my clothes and my other stuff."

*A stranger's voice cries out in outer area living room kitchen*

?: "Hey that's my vodka...Give it back!"

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Aszuka: "I see you've moved back in."

*A scantily clad Succubus strolls into the room glaring daggers*

Nicholas: "Um...Is she another person living here?"

Aszuka:  
"Yeah. Here take this bottle."  
*Hands a the Succubus a vodka bottle from under bedroom/kitchen counter*

Nicholas: "Um...Hello my name is Nicholas. I'll be living here as a warriror in training."  
*Take the bottle from Asuka and offers it to the Succubus*

*The red silk swishes as the Succubus strides to Nicholas and snatches the bottle from him*

?:  
"Hmph. I'm Ecstasy."

Aszuka: "Why can't you put on clothes when there's company here?"

Ecstasy: "Cause they're hot thats why." *Sticks her tongue out at him*

Nicholas: "It's nice to meet you. Hmm? *Finally realises that Ecstasy is have naked and covers his eyes*

Aszuka: "How old are you, Nicholas?"

Nicholas: ?."

Aszuka:  
"Ok, good."

Ecstasy: *Grins at Nicholas takes a sip of her drink, then softly pushes his hands away from his eyes* "Look while you can boy" *Laughs as she saunters away with a middle finger waving behind her at Asuka*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy put some clothes on."

Nicholas: "Eh." *The necklace shines a little*

Aszuka:  
"Please make yourself at home I need to go handle something."

Nicholas: "Um...Ok."

Aszuka:  
*Runs full speed out of room - sssshhhhhooooommmmm*

*Loud squealing laughter erupts in the background where Nicholas can't see*

Aszuka: "Hold still."

Nicholas: *Sits down on his bed*

Ecstasy: "Over my sexy ass!" *Materializes a whip of nine tails and snaps it at Asuka*

Aszuka: "Hey! None of that."

Nicholas:  
*Walks out of the room to see what's happening and sees the whip* "Oh, geez! What is she?"

Aszuka:  
"She's a Succubus."

Nicholas: "Wait, wha? SUCCUBUS!?"

Ecstasy: *Laughes, changes her nightie to a black leather bodysuit, and walks back over to the boy* "A very powerful Succubus." *Grins and unleashes a wave of heat over him*

Aszuka: "Stop that."

Nicholas: "Oh, I see...Well I'm a Nephiliem."

Ecstasy: *Walks back to Asuka knocks him onto the couch and sits in his lap*

Nicholas: "Oh, geez?"

Aszuka:  
*His eyes glow a bright red*

Ecstasy: "Oooh...Half-breed...Delicious."

Aszuka:  
"I have to complete healing my hand now."

Nicholas: *Goes back to the room and grabs his laptop from his bag*

Ecstasy: "No need babe." *Grabs Asuka hand and licks it with her forked tongue to heal it*

Nicholas: *Returns and sees what Ecstasy is doing*  
"Whoa? I never knew that Succubus had healing abilities."

Aszuka:  
*Opens and closes his hand in relief*  
"Thanks."

Ecstasy: "Your welcome babe. I can heal cause I've taking the soul of an angel."

Aszuka: "I used the Dark Wraith Blade today."

Ecstasy:  
"Idiot. You know that slows your healing abilities."

Aszuka:  
"I used it on Thanatos."

Ecstasy: "Oooh goodie! Can I play with too next time!?"

Nicholas:  
*Starts making a dairy on his laptop*

Aszuka:  
"Yeah, but his power is a bit much, so it burned the crap out of my hand."

Valor: *streaks into the place and slams into the barrier before sliding to her ass*  
"Ow!"

Ecstasy:  
*Laughes*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "I wish I could have done something back there." *  
"Hmmm? Valor?"

Valor: "Asuka...If you would..." *Glares at the barrier*

Aszuka:  
*Lowers the barrier*

Ecstasy: *Still laughing*

Nicholas:  
*Walks over to the White Fury and helps her to her feet*

Valor: "Thanks, k**. So how's it going so far?"

Aszuka: "Welcome back, Valor."

Nicholas: "It's going good."

Valor: "Hey, Asuka. When did the soulsucker return?"

Ecstasy:  
*Shoots to her feet and prepares to attack Valor*

Aszuka:  
"She's been here for a while."

Nicholas: *Goes back to the couch and sits down*

Aszuka:  
"You two stop, or I'll electrocute the both of you."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Don't fight, please."

Ecstasy: *Stops and turns around to pout at Asuka* "But she insulted me."

Aszuka:  
"You're not going to fight in here."

Valor: *Laughes* "Okay...So Nicholas, what have you learned so far?"

Nicholas: "Well, I can change my weapon to anything I think of and my stuff appears to me when I suon it."

Aszuka: *Stands up and starts balancing light energy in his hands*

Valor: "Good...Thats more than I expected you learn in just a short while...Thanks Asuka."

Aszuka: "No problem."

Ecstasy: *Stares fixedly at the light like a cat*

Aszuka:  
"This is another basic trick you can use, Nicholas...And it's good you weren't followed here, Valor."

Valor: "I went to see Hypnos...He promised to hold Thanatos off for a while until he heals from that wound you gave him."

Nicholas: "I wonder if I'm the only Nephiliem?"

Aszuka:  
"It's a bad history."

Nicholas: "I see."

Valor: "No...Your older s****r might be too sense you have the Chain of Death, then she must have the Ring of Mercy."

Nicholas: "I see."  
*A dragon tail suddenly appears out of him*

Ecstasy: *Still staring at the glowing light ball*

Nicholas:  
"Hmm?" *Looks behind him and sees the tail*  
"I have tail!"

Aszuka:  
"Try not to break your focus now or you'll lose it."

Nicholas: *Loses his concentration and the tail disappears*

Valor: *Laughs* "Yep...You are definitely a descendant of Thanatos."

Nicholas: "So then, that makes him my grandpa?"

Valor:  
"Yeah, pretty much."

Aszuka:  
"Up here your powers will flow freely, so be conscious of what you are doing at all times."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."

Ecstasy: *Looks away from light* "Hey your a Thana-breed... I'm the Princess of Lucifer."

Nicholas:  
*Concentrates and his head turns into a dragon head*

*A loud howl tears through the sky castle - aaaaaaawwwwwoooooo!*

Nicholas: "You're Lucifer's daughter?"  
*Loses concentration and his head changes back*

Ecstasy: "Yep"  
*Grins*

Nicholas: "I see...So, Asuka was that your pet wolf just now?"

Aszuka:  
"Yeah, that was my boy Sif."

Ecstasy: *Hisses like a cat and runs and hides*

Valor: *Laughes*

Aszuka: "Nicholas, do you remember what I told you about my wolf?"

Nicholas: "Yes."

Aszuka:  
"Hes a giant white wolf."

Nicholas: "He? Giant?"

Sif:  
*Walks into the living room and takes up most of the huge space*

Ecstasy: *In the background* "You keep that monster away from me!"

Aszuka:  
"Sif. Out. Now."

Nicholas: "Whoa!" O_o

Valor: "Aw let him stay. He's keeping the room clear of soulsucker stink."

Ecstasy: *In the background* 'Fuck you!"

Aszuka:  
"Yeah. Ecstasy is keeping my powers in check, so I really need her in here."

Valor: "Oh, ok. Go on, Sif."  
*Strokes his head*

Sif: *Walks out*

Aszuka: "I'll play with you in a bit."

Nicholas: "Well I guess it's going to be fun and hard living here."

Aszuka:  
"It will be."

Nicholas: *Yawns*  
"Well I'm tired."

Aszuka:  
"By the way...Feel free to transform."

Nicholas: "Transform?"

Valor:  
"Get some sl**p k**. We'll start again in the morning."

Aszuka: "Valor, no drinking my rum."

Valor: *Guiltily sets the bottle of said rum down*  
"Aww, but thats the good shit!"

Nicholas: "School starts on Tuesday for me, so resuming training tomorrow is no problem."

Aszuka:  
"Get some rest and begin again in the morning."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Goes back to his room and lays down on the bed*

Aszuka: "So, Valor, how badly hurt was Thanatos?"

Valor: "He was still bleeding according to Hypnos, but he says he'll heal."

Ecstasy: "Thats good, but why did you stick Thanatos, Asuka?"

Aszuka:  
"He stole my food and stabbed me."

Valor:  
*Laughs*

Aszuka:  
"And he has gotten fat."

Ecstasy: "Oh, well in that case it's all good."

Nicholas: *zzzzzzzzzzzzzz!*

Aszuka:  
"He's out cold."

Valor: "Geez...Thanatos snores like that too." *Looks sad*

Aszuka:  
"Now, s*s, what is going on?"

Ecstasy: *Looks astonished* "She's your s****r!"

Valor: "Yes we kept it a secret."

Ecstasy: "Hmph...Secrets suck."

Nicholas: *Wings pop out his back - demon and angel wings*

Valor: "Whatever...I'm fine Asuka."

Aszuka:  
"As long as he is here I can moniter Nicholas' power."

Valor:  
*Stares at the wings through the bedroom doorway from the living room with warmth in her gaze* "So beautiful."

Aszuka: "Valor? Are you sure you're ok?"

Nicholas: *zzzzz - burps out a black and white flame from his mouth in his sl**p*

Ecstasy: *Grins* "I think she loves Thanatos. but hates to admit it."

Valor: "Fuck off imp...I'm fine."

Aszuka:  
"I'm still 5 -10 in the rounds. You wanna fight?"

Ecstasy:  
*Stares at the fireball in the boy's room* "I can pull those colors off on my whip."

Nicholas: *zzzz*

Valor: "Bring it mancer!"

Aszuka:  
"You're trapped already."  
*His eyes turn black*

Valor: *Blinks, slams her hand before her, and encounters a barrier* "Cheater...Whatever, let me out." *Sighs*

Aszuka:  
"Lets her out."

Valor: "I'm going to my old room...Good night."

Aszuka:  
"You need to move away from Nicholas. Your power will get out of control staying so close to him."

Nicholas: *zzzzz*

Valor: *Flips Azuka off*

Aszuka: *Burps fire too*

Ecstasy: *Laughs*

Nicholas: *Rolls over to the other side of the bed*

Valor: "My powers are fine." *A streak red lighning rolls down her spine* "Sort of."

Aszuka:  
"Always so cheerful."  
*Looks at Ecstasy* "Wanna have some fun?"

Ecstasy: *Smiles sensually at him* "Oh yes."

Nicholas: *zzzzzzz*

*Later that night and hidden from sight*

Aszuka: "Hey! Don't bite so hard!"

Nicholas: *Wakes up* "Hmm?"

Aszuka: "When's it gonna be my turn?"

*An explosion of red light blows a hole in the wall of Valor's room and a rage fueled scream follows it while still asl**p in her bed*

Nicholas: "Whoa!"

Ecstasy: *Jerks up and stares at Asuka in concern*

Aszuka:  
"Lets check on her."

Nicholas: *Goes to see what's going on*

Aszuka: "Nicholas I need you to focus on your powers."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Focus' on his powers*

Valor: *Thrashing wildly on the roasted bed*

Aszuka:  
"Now try to relax."  
*Holds one hand toward Valor and sets a barrier*

Ecstasy:  
*Hiding behind Asuka*

Valor:  
*Red lightning whips around her and tears down more of the walls*

Aszuka: Nicholas, think of the one happy place you want to be right now."

Ecstasy: *Whimpers and runs away*

Nicholas:  
"Ok."  
*Thinks of a calm forest*

Valor:  
*Growls menacingly in her slumber*

Aszuka: *Cuts off his arm and lays the bl**d from it on Valor and starts chanting a spell*

Valor: *Roars in pain and her pure white wings burst out and slowly turn crimson*

Nicholas: "Valor?"

Aszuka:  
*Unleashes his bl**d to bring Valor back to normal*

Valor:  
*The crimson slowly drains out back to white and her body convulses into a high arch off the bed*

Nicholas: *Walks over to Valor*

Aszuka: *His vision is starting to blur*

Nicholas:  
*Catchs Valor as she collapses out of the arch*

Valor: *Whimpers in her sl**p and tears start to roll out of her tightly shut eyes*

Nicholas: "Valor, what happened?"

Aszuka: "You seem to have a calming effect her. It's an overload of power."

Valor: "P-please..."

Aszuka:  
*Holds a ruby arm out and takes all the bl**d back to reform the arm*

Valor: *Reaches out and cups the boy's face* "Don't hate me f-for this..." *Sends a surge of energy into him*

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, can I have some help? I lost a lot of bl**d here."

Ecstasy: *Peeks around corner* "Is that b**stly s****r tamed?"

Aszuka: "Yes."

Valor: *Shudders after sending her power into the boy and smiles when she notes he has taken it without ill affects* "I'm fine now, Ecstasy."

Ecstasy: "Good. You're a scary bitch when you overload like that...Here baby." *Slits her wrist and puts it to Asuka's mouth*

Aszuka:  
*Takes her wrist and sucks the bl**d and his eyes turn back from black to red*

Ecstasy: *Moans and strokes his hair as sucks on her too fast* "Be good baby or I'll have take it away."

Aszuka:  
*Slows down, then passes out*

Nicholas: "Asuka?"

Ecstasy: *Shakes her head*

Aszuka:  
*Pops up*  
"Damn. I took too much."

Nicholas: "Will he be ok?"

Valor: "Aszuka always does...Just like I forget to release my power build up."

Ecstasy: "Yeah, bonehead."

Nicholas: "Are feeling better, Valor?"

Aszuka:  
"Next time I may have to give even more bl**d."

Valor: "Yes. Thanks to you, k**." *Smiles at him*

Nicholas: "Good. Glad to hear that."

Ecstasy: "Hey, Aszuka helped too."

Valor: "Ok. Thanks, Aszuka."

Aszuka: "I'm a pretty pony."  
*Walks off in a d***ken stuper*

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs* "d***k on Lucifer bl**d. No surprise. He'll run that dream to its end."

Nicholas: "Well, lets all head back to bed."

Aszuka:  
"Giddy up Sif!" *yyyeeeeeehhhhhhaaaaa - crashes into wall and looks at all the stars floating around his head*

Valor:  
*Laughs* "That a boy."

Ecstasy: "Yes. Pretty aren't they?"

Nicholas: *Looks up too*

Aszuka:  
"Hi there, pretty lady."

Ecstasy: "Hello, handsome."

Aszuka:  
*Stumbles his way into the bedroom and crashes out*

Valor: "Uh-oh."

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Ecstasy: "I've got him. Don't worry Valor."

Aszuka:  
*Snores*

Valor: *Laughs* "Ok...You ok k**?"

Nicholas: "Yeah I'm ok. Well I better head back to my room."

Valor: "Ok. Later then." *Heads for the couch and clicks on tv*

*As everyone sl**ps a new day begins*

~ Part 2 ~ [Heaven]  
[ 6:00 a.m.]  
[ The Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *Gets up*  
"Aw man. Last night was a crazy one. Well, today I start a new day and head off to school, but before that I need a shower."  
*Thinks - "Lets see. I've made a few new friends in just one day. That's awesome and I can't believe that I'm something special like a Nephilim. Well, I shouldn't let that go to my head." *  
"Well time to enter the shower and get my self clean. Oh, wait. I don't know where the shower is in this castle. Better find Asuka and ask him."  
*Goes to find Asuka*

Valor: "Where you off to k**?"

Nicholas: "Oh, I'm looking for the shower."

Aszuka: "Get ready for some hell today Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Um, yeah. That's going to have to wait until after school."

Valor: "Showers over there."  
*Points towards the gym and barely visible entrance to a military type shower facility*

Nicholas: "Thanks."  
*Heads for the shower*

Aszuka: "Ok. Now that I'm sober, what is the plan Valor?"

Nicholas: *Enters the shower room*

Valor: "Chill here until the k**'s school day is done." *Laughs, then changes channel to the weather*

Aszuka:  
"Nicholas, I have food ready for your lunch."

Nicholas: "Thanks."  
*Puts on his necklace and ring*

Valor: "By the way...What's the name of your school?"

Nicholas: Um..  
*Looks at his phone*  
"Sakura High."  
*Starts eating his breakfast*

Valor: "HEY! I have a young friend who goes there."

Nicholas: "Really?"

Valor: "Yeah and she's your age too."

Nicholas: "I see. Cool."  
*Looks at the time*  
"Well, I'd better be heading off."

Aszuka:  
"You know where the portal is in your room just walk on through and you'll be there in a snap."

Valor: "Have a good day k**, and tag us if you need us."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Walk into the portal and appears right in front of the school*

Aszuka: "Valor, I'll have Sif watching over Nicholas."

Nicholas: *Walks into the school*

Valor: "Ok, then I'll just go check some things and be back later."

Nicholas: *Looks for his class* "Ok. Lets see. I'm in class 2-A."  
*Finds it and walks in*

Teacher: "Students. Today we have a new student. He came here from America. Please say hello."

Nicholas: "Hello to you all. My name is Nicholas. I hope to get along with you all."

Teacher: "Ok. Please take a seat Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Walks to his seat and sits down*

*At the Sky Castle*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, where are you?"  
*Getting ready to set up Nicholas' training ground*

Ecstasy: *Lounging on the balcony with her feet rubbing Sif's large back*

*Returning to the School*

Nicholas: *Doing work and thinking - "This is japanese class work and it's hard as hell." *

*A female student with long raven black hair and acid green eyes looks the new k** over*

Female Student:  
"Hey? You need help new guy?"

Nicholas: "Hmm? Oh, um...Yes. I'm having a problem on this math question."

Female Student:  
*Smiles* "I think we all do at some point, but here just use this equation here and change this symbol, then solve...Easy."

Nicholas: "Oh, really? Thanks."  
*His necklace shines a little and the ring too*

*Slit snake pupils lock onto the shine, then switch back to human pupils as the female looks away with a frown*

Nicholas: "Hmm? You ok?"

Female Student:  
*Shakes her head and turns her face away so he can't see the large snake fangs trying to push over her bottom lip*  
"I-I'm s-s-sfine."

Nicholas: "Ok."

*A few minutes go by and lunch time begins*

Nicholas: "Oh my. That was tough work. I think my brain is having a earthquake."

Aszuka: "So, what do want for you lunch?"

Female Student:  
*Sitting alone smoking an electronic cigerette*

Nicholas: "Hmm?...WA! Asuka!? When did you get here!?"

Aszuka:  
"I can warp anywhere."

Nicholas: "Ok. Well, I'll just take some rice and steak meat."

Aszuka:  
"Ok. One sec."  
*Warps a medium size bowl of rice and steak onto Nicholas' tray*  
"Anything to drink?"

Nicholas: *Picks up his tray* "No thanks. I'll be fine."

Aszuka:  
"Ok."

Nicholas: *Heads for the roof at the top of the school*

Female Student:  
*Sees this and follows after him out of curiosity*

Aszuka: *Appears behind her*  
"May I help you?"

Female Student:  
*Shocks, screeches, and spins to stare daggers at the strange old man* "Who the fuck you?"

Nicholas: *Enters the roof top* "Woo yeah! I've always wanted to eat lunch on a school roof top."

Aszuka:  
"Just an old man trying to see what you're doing."

Female Student:  
"None your business saggy balls. Now bugger off!" *Spins back around and races up to the roof*

Nicholas: *Starts eating*

Aszuka:  
*Maneuvers ahead of the girl* "May I ask your name?"

Nicholas: "Aw, yeah. This is how I wanted to start my first day in a Japanese school."

Female Student:  
*Smacks into the old man, screechs again, and decks him* "Will you fuck off already!?"

Nicholas: "I wonder what friends I'll make?"

Aszuka:  
*Takes the blow in stride* "You have power and I would like to teach you more on it."

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Female Student:  
*Glares*

Nicholas: *Looks at the whole town from the roof* "Wow! It's really great here. The winds and the sun feel nice up here."

Female Student:  
*Tries to dodge around the old man onto the roof*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, I think we may have another new student."

Ecstasy: *Smokes in and looks at the enraged girl* "Are you sure about that? She looks pissed to me?"

Female Student:  
*Large snake fangs protrude over her bottom lip and a menacing hiss sips out of her*

Aszuka: "I think you woud do a better job than me on this one."

Ecstasy: *Laughs* "Look, honey, just cause I have a forked tongue doesnt mean I know how to handle a serpent."

Aszuka:  
"Her power is going out of control."

Female Student:  
*Green poison oozes out of the fangs as she hisses again*

Aszuka:  
"Her power feels like yours'."

Ecstasy: *Stares at the poison and rolls her eyes* "Cub...Ok fine I'll deal with her."

Aszuka: "Sorry, Ecstasy."  
*Comes up to the roof*  
"How's your first day so far Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "Great. Work is really hard, but I might get use to it."

Aszuka:  
"If you need help. Let me know."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*His ring's flashing a black light*  
"Hmm? My ring's acting up."

Aszuka: *Feels the energy pulsing from the ring*

Ecstasy: *Snaps her whip of nine tails out with black and white flames sizzling over it* "Ok, girlly, lets see what you've got."

Female Student:  
*Hisses and crouches low to the ground as the whip sails towards her head*

Nicholas: *His inner eyes are seeing what's going on and he heads towards the problem*

Female Student:  
*Launches herself at Ecstasy's legs and tackles her to the ground, then Ecstasy grabs her jaw to keep her from fanging her with poison* "Crazy chilld! Chill out!"

Aszuka:  
*Warps after Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Sees it's the girl that helped him with the math problem* "Wha!? Hey! That was the girl in my class! Ecstasy is here too!?"

Valor: *Appears and snatches the snake girl off Ecstasy*

Nicholas: "Valor?"

*The snake girl screams and kicks Valor in the stomach*

Valor:  
*Woof* "Shit, k**! Relax! It's me!"

Aszuka: "Um...Valor, what are you doing?"

Nicholas: *Walks over to Valor*

Female Student:  
*Wrenches out of Valor's hold and turns to point in her face* "Fuck you old woman! I don't need your help!"

Nicholas: "Hey! Stop!"

Valor: "Well, excuse me! Go ahead and continue I'll just sit back here and watch you get your ass handed to you, Kirani."

Nicholas: "Kirani?"

Kirani: *Slitted snake eyes lock on Nicholas* "What?"

Nicholas: "So that's your name."  
*Ring flashing a white light making a calming aura*

Aszuka: *Sets up a barrier*

K: *Sucks in a breath and slowly her fangs retract, then her eyes revert back to human* "Thanks...Just what are you?"

Nicholas: "I'm a Nephiliem."

Kirani:  
*Blinks and looks at Valor* "Seriously?"

Valor: "Yep."

Ecstasy: *Still lying on ground watching the clouds roll by*

Nicholas: *Rings showing off his aura in the shape of three dragon*

Aszuka: "Kirani be happy that Ecstasy did not try to kill you."

Kirani: *A slow grin curls one side of her full lips* "Nice."

Ecstasy:  
"Oh yeah.. Death to the cub and all that." *Laughs*

Valor: *Helps Ecstasy to her feet*

Nicholas: "Lets try and get along ok guys? So, Kirani, what are you?'

Kirani: "A government experiment gone wrong."

Valor: *Shakes her head* "She's my adopted daughter."

Nicholas: ". . . . Wha!"

Aszuka: "So that's why I wanted to train her."

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, I'm in feeling a certain way. Wanna come home?"

Valor: "Yes. The turd is just like me even though we don't share bl**d." *Grins when Kirani punchs her arm*

Ecstasy: "Sure babe."

Nicholas: "I see."

Nicholas: "So...A step daugther?" *Ring is glowing and changing into a Visor. He is using True Vision to see everyone's true forms*

Valor:  
*Appears as a white winged angel with crimson lightning enveloping her body*

Kirani:  
*Appears as raven winged serpent scaled girl*

Nicholas: "A black feathered serpent? Just like the Aztecs got?"

Kirani: *Blinks in surprise* "You can see me?"

Nicholas: "My ring turns into a Visor. I can see everyone's true form."

Valor:  
*Laughs at Kirani's shocked expression* "It's cool k**. He's a descendant of Thanatos."

Kirani:  
"WOW!"

Nicholas: "Hmm? This Visors got other features. X-Ray, Long rang sight, and Lazer Vision."

Valor: "Don't you ever use that X-Ray around us females k**!"

Kirani:  
*Giggles*

Nicholas: "Um...Well, this is the only type, and yes, mama."  
*Visor changes back into a ring*

Valor:  
*Rolls her eyes*

Nicholas: "Well...Note to self - Only use Visor for emergencies."

Kirani: "Good idea."

*Bell rings*

Valor: "Class. See you round, k**dos."

Nicholas: "Oh crad! We need to get back to class! Lets go, Kirani!"  
*Starts walking*

Kirani: "Ok. Laters, old lady."

Valor: *Mutters - "Old lady my ass." - Then warps away*

Kirani: *Follows Nicholas*

[Two hours of school is past]

Nicholas: *Face is on the table and looks like he is drained of power* "Oh my dear lord. That was a lot of work."

Kirani:  
*Laughs* "You think that was bad. Wait until finals week. You'll feel like you went to the car crushers."

Nicholas: "I see. I wonder what's next?"

[P.E. ]

Nicholas: "I never thought I'd wear p.e. clothes like these."

Kirani: *Evil grin* "Welcome to hell. The gym teacher here loves dodgeball."

Nicholas: "Dodgeball you say?!"

*Everyone gets ready*

Kirani: *Changed into skimpy red hip shorts and a skin tight tank*

Nicholas: *Changes to blue pants and white shirt*  
"Well...It's been a while since I wore p.e. clothes."

Kirani:  
*Checks him out and gives an approving smile* "Looks good."

Nicholas: "Thank you. You too. Ok. So, who's the P.E. Teacher?"

Kirani: "Mr. Warhead, and he's a monster...Oh and...Duck!" *A red ball rockets toward Nicholas' head*

Nicholas: *Looks and gets hit*  
"Ow! Jesus living canon ball! Who threw that?"

*A giant of a man with huge muscles and hair all over grins, then roars with laughter* "Welcome to Japan, newbie!"

Kirani: "Warhead!"

Nicholas: "I'm guessing you're the teacher?"

Warhead: "Yep!" *Slaps a ham hand to the boy's shoulder*

Nicholas: *Almost falls down* "I guess you were a solider in the army?"

Warhead: "You got it! OK! LINE UP!"

Nicholas: *Gets in line*

Kirani: "Good luck, teammate." *Strokes a hand down his spine as she saunters by*

Nicholas: "Ok."

War: "READY!"

Kirani:  
*Snatches up nearest ball*

Nicholas: *Does the same*

Warhead:  
"AIM!"

Nicholas: *Gets ready*

Kirani:  
*Locks target on a big football player*

Warhead:  
"FIRE!"

Nicholas: *Throws the ball*

*Balls missile every which way, nailing various victims who scream, grunt, or holler before leaving the floor in defeat*

Nicholas: "Oh jeez! What the hell do these people freaking eat?"

Kirani:  
*Her ball bulldozers the large football player to the hard wood floor* "HA!"

Nicholas: "Alright!"

*The football player lays on floor crying like a girl*

Nicholas: "Nice one, Kirani!"

Kirani: "Thanks!" *Slaps his butt, then grabs another ball and nails a pretty prom princess girl in the back of her head, who gets flipped and lands hard on her butt and screams bl**dy murder while clutching her head in agony*

Nicholas: "Ouch. You go all out in this don't you?"

Warhead: "Team Captain Kirani! Take it easy on the civies! They're weak!"

Kirani: "All right, coach!"

Nicholas: *Throws the ball and hits two people in one shot*

Kirani:  
*Lightly taps a nerd in the chest and he faints*

Nicholas: "Jeez. I think this school might have a lot of sterotype people."

Warhead: "Nicholas! Nice double whammy, new guy!"

Nicholas: "Thank you! I played this game alot back in America! Learned a few tricks, too!"

Kirani:  
*Gets winged by an emo chick* "Ooo! Nice hit, Matsuni!"

Matsuni: "Thanks!"

Nicholas: "Hmm? Is she a friend of yours?"  
*Stops a ball with one hand*

Kirani: "Yeah. We were at the same lab together. Shared a cage actually...Well, I'm out. Please be careful with the rabbit." *Pecks him on the cheek as she leaves the floor*

Nicholas: "Ok. Final shot."  
*Throws the ball in the air and hits it on the side of the wall, causing it to bounce around and become a heat seeking ball knocking everyone down*  
"We win."

Warhead: "Whaa! Awesome!"

Nicholas: "That trick. My dad taught me."

Matsuni: *Stares at the layed out bodies and looks up at Nicholas* "You have one more, new guy!" *Rockets the ball into the air and power kicks it to bounce off the coach and towards Nicholas' back*

Nicholas: *Turns to the side, catches it, and turns it into a rocket ball that hits the wall and makes a holes all over*

[50% of wall is gone]

Matsuni: *Blinks and starts laughing* "Nice!"

Kirani: "Holy crap, Nicholas!"

Warhead: "Hmm...Clean up crew!"

*A bunch of k**s in utility uniforms show up with repair materials and fix the wall*

Nicholas: "Oops! I went to far...ehehehehe."

Matsuni:  
*Leaps 20 feet across the gym and lands in a crouch at Nichols' feet* "It's cool. Coach is usually the one who makes holes around here. You're just the second guy to do it."

Nicholas: "I see."

Kirani: *Jogs over grinning*

Warhead: "Good game, recruits! Now, relax!"

Nicholas: *Sits down*  
"Wow, man. I never had that much strength back in America. I mostly got hit a lot."

Kirani:  
*Gets dragged to the floor by Matsuni and gets her big boobs used as a pillow*

Matsuni: *Grins* "So soft."

Kirani:  
*Pats her head* "Good cuddle bunny."

Matsuni: *Laughes*

Nicholas: "Oh. I forgot to Introduce myself. My name is Nicholas."

?: *Purple hair girl with blue eyes passes by Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Looks and sees she's shining* O/o "Aaaa. Who is she?"

?: "Her name is Rala Kuro. She's the student body president of the school."

Nicholas: "I see, and who are you?"

?: "Oh, my name's Danny, but you can call me Dan. You must be the new guy, Nicholas. My, you've got hell of a lot of strength and I thought the teacher was dangerous."

Kirani and Matsuni: "I Know Right!"

Nicholas: *Looks at Rala* "Rala. She looks like a goddess."

Dan: "Yeah. She's the pretty one in the school and she has s****r too, that's equally as pretty."

Nicholas: "I see."

Matsuni: *Rabbits Nicholas, knocking him to his back* "What's your type?"

Nicholas: "Wa!? Um...Well, I don't know, but I don't think I have a type. Why do you ask that?"

Kirani: "Rabbit hormones." *Snatches Matsuni off Nicholas and starts dragging him away with Matsuni following after them*

Nicholas: "Woo!"

Dan: "Hmm? Well, this might be intersting."

?: "Come on, Dan! We need to get back to work!"

Dan: "Ok, Jin!"

Nicholas: "Yo, Kirani, why are you dragging me? Where are you taking us, Kirani?"

Kirani:  
"Outside. I need nicotine to keep my snake instincts in check and Matsuni needs to run off her hormones."

Nicholas: "Her hormones, wha!?"

Matsuni: *Hops on Nicholas' back and starts rubbing her nose in his hair* "Smells good. Would make a good mate."

Kirani:  
"No!" *Snatches her off him*

Nicholas: "WA! [ O/o ] How did this happen?'

*They get outside and Kirani throws tiny Matsuni a good 20 yards out* "Go run it off, bunny!"

Matsuni: *Lands, then takes off around the track*

Nicholas: *Ring changes to Visor Mode and scans Matsuni to see her true form*

Matsuni:  
*Appears as a furless jack rabbit with long ears, small bushy tail, and is running so fast she's a blur*

Nicholas: "Whoa! A rabbit monster! I can put this on my list of cool and weird things I've seen so far."  
*Visor returns back to ring mode*

Kirani: *Pulls out electronic cigarette and smokes a little before putting it away and placing a hand over Nicholas' heart*

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Kirani: "Sorry. Snake. We're naturally drawn to heat and you're practically your own sun."

Nicholas: "Hmm? I see."

Kirani: "Don't take this wrong way, but can I just lean my face into your chest for a bit?"

Nicholas: "No. It's cool. Besides, you can't help it."

Kirani:  
*Sighs in gratitude* "Thanks." *Presses her face against his chest and pushes her nose over his burning heartbeat*

Nicholas: "I know that a****l instincts are hard to control."

Kirani:  
"Mmm." *Rubs against him and inhales his scent* "Matsuni's right. You do smell good...Like a...I don't know. It's just a nice smell."

Nicholas: "Um...I, well...I showered this morning."

Kirani:  
*Breaths a laugh against him* "And cute too...Too bad I can't be like Matsuni..." *Moves away and starts walking towards the track* "Thanks for lending me your heat, dragon boy."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

?: "Hmm? My, my, a woman magnet?"

Nicholas: "Hmm..."  
*Looks* "...Who are you?"

?: "I'm Yin. The school discipline chairman."

Nicholas: "So you keep the peace here?"

Yin: "Yep."

Matsuni:  
*Blurs over and pins Yin to the ground* "Yin! Can you play today!?"

Kirani: "Matsuni!"

Yin: "Sorry, not today. Right now I need to do some paperwork about the injury of a few students from dodgeball today."

Matsuni:  
"Oh." *Pouts, then helps her up before going back to Kirani*

Yin: "Well, better be heading off."  
*Starts walking*  
"My s****r, Yang, has a lot of people to heal."

Nicholas: "Yang? So, your s****r works in the med lab?"

Yin: "Yeah. Oh and you'll need to head there for a check up newbie. Every new student needs a check up."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Yin: *Walks off*

Nicholas: *Ring shines a little*  
"Hmm? My ring senses something. Hmm? It feels like there's more to this place than I know."

Kirani: "You'll find that this place is full of Specials and we're all very different, but there are humans here, so we have to be careful."

Nicholas: "Yeah. You two feel better now?"

Matsuni: "Yes." *Waves arms over her head and takes off back into school in a blur*

Kirani: "Yes, thank you." *Walks after her*

Nicholas: "You're welcome. I better head for the doc place."  
*Walks to the med room and steps inside* "Hello? I'm here for my check up."

?: "Oh, you must be, Nicholas. I'm Yang the Nurse."

Nicholas: "Oh, hello."  
*Does his Check Up for about one hour*

Yang: "Well, that's all the information I need. Do you have any question to ask about this school?"

Nicholas: "No. Not really."

Yang: "Ok. Well, head back to class now."

Nicholas: "Ok. It was nice meeting you."  
*Gets up and heads for class*

Yin: *Moves through the currents of students* "Well, he seemed like a Special boy?"

Yang: "Indeed. Lets tell s****r Rala about this. We might have found the Reaper Breed."

[Back in class]

Matsuni:  
"Yeah! Nicholas is back!"

Kirani:  
*Smiles* "How did it go?"

Nicholas: "It went good."

Kirani: "Glad to hear it. I love those s****rs. They are so gentle."

Nicholas: "Yeah. True."

Matsuni: "Yin plays good rabbit games even though she's no bunny."

Nicholas: "I see."

Kirani:  
"What about me? Am I chopped liver?"

Matsuni: "You're fun. Just not fast." *Laughs*

Nicholas: "ehehe. Well, after school I need to head back home and start my training that is going to give."

Kirani: "I'd like to come with you, sense the hags there." *Grins*

Matsuni: "White's not old. She's a beautiful Fury."

Nicholas: "Well, I agree with Matsuni."

Kirani: *Frowns* "Ok, fine, she's cool as a mom. I'll give her that."

Nicholas: "ehehe."

[In the Persidents room]

Rala: *Looking at the information on Nicholas*

Yin & Yang: *Walk in*

Rala: "Oh, hello s****rs."

Yin: "So, s****r, do you sense anything out of the boy?"

Rala: "Well, from what I saw this morning, it may seem that we might have a new creature with us but I feel like he has something special."

Yang: "Yes, indeed."

Yin:  
"Well, then lets wait and find out what he is then we can see if he's the Other that we are looking for."

Rala: *Holds a chain necklace too, but it has a cross on it*

[Back with the others]

Nicholas: *Looking at his necklace*

Matsuni:  
"Ooo, pretty. Whats it got on it?"

Kirani:  
*Turns away, because the image it holds messes with her for some reason*

Nicholas: "Oh, it's a heart of light and darkness. It's a symbol of freedom. It's been in my f****y for for years."

Matsuni: "Cool."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Well, it seems school is almost over. I wonder what training I'm going to do? Oh, hey. You two want to head to a cake shop? I want to bring something nice to Valor, Asuka, and Ecstasy for helping me out."

Kirani: "Sure thing."

Matsuni: "CAKE!"

[A couple hours later]

Nicholas:  
*Walks into a cake shop*

Matsuni: "AWW! Pretty colors! " *Jogs around looking at all the cakes*

Nicholas: "ehehe. Chill, Matsuni."  
*Looking for a certain type of cake*

Kirani:  
"Easy, Matsuni, we're here to buy not eat out the place." *Walks over to a lovely cake display and smiles and stares at the large red velvet cake with a battle scene depicted on it in frosting*

Nicholas: *Gets the cake he needs and looks at the red velvet cake too*  
"Oh, red velevt. That's my favorite type of cake."

Matsuni: "Mine too!"

Kirani: "I just think they're lovely...Can't eat them though, because of the carnivore thing."

Nicholas: "I see, hmm? *Asks the baker for three slices*  
"Well, I might well get you two something for being my first friends at the school."

Matsuni:  
"Awesome!"

Kirani:  
*Laughs at Matsuni's enthusiasm* "Thanks."

Nicholas:  
*Gets the cakes and warps everyone into his room*

Matsuni: "Ooo..."  
*Too stunned for words*  
0 . 0

Nicholas: "Yeah, this is the room Asuka gave me."

Kirani: "Wow...Very manly." *Takes a short walk around to see everything, then rubs Matsuni's head to break her trance*  
Matsuni: "It's soo big."

Nicholas: "ahaha."

Valor:  
"aah...I thought I heard voices..How was school?"

Matsuni:  
"FURY!" *Launches herself into her arms*

Kirani: "Fine." *Looks at the floor*

Nicholas: "It was good."

Valor:  
*Cuddles Matsuni, looks at Kirani, then at Nicholas and smiles* "Good."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Oh, I bought you, Asuka, and Ecstasy some cake."  
*Gets her, her piece*

Ecstasy: "I HEARD CAKE! WHERE?!"

Valor:  
*Bolts out of the way as Ecstasy whips into the room*

Nicholas: "Oh, Ecstasy. I bought you a piece of cake, too."

Ecstasy: "Hand it over." *Grins like a madman*

Nicholas: *Gives her, her piece*

Ecstasy: *Holds it like it's the Holy Grail and slowly leaves the room*

Valor & Matsuni: *Laugh*

Kirani: *Raised eyebrow*

Nicholas: "Hehehe".

Valor: "Get our cakes girlie and we'll go devour the suckers." Matsuni: "Yeah! Cake! *Grabs their two and follows Valor out of the room*

Kirani: "I don't get it. Cake can't be that good. Fresh meat sounds so much better to me." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "I see. Here, you can have a piece of mine."

Kirani: *Recoils away from it like it's diseased* "No, thank you."

Nicholas: "Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go find Asuka and give him his piece."  
*Puts down his cake and head out the room go look for Asuka*

Kirani: *Looks at the cake, makes sure he isn't near by, and steals a small bite* "Mmm..." *A blush of pleasure colors her cheeks at the sweet flavor*

Nicholas: *Looking for Aszuka*

Ecstasy: *Two finger picking her cake and delicately eating the pinched bites* "Soo yummy."

Nicholas: *Still looking for Aszuka*

Valor & Matsuni: *Feeding each other bites of cake and watching football*

Nicholas: *Walks passed them* "Hey, Valor, you know where Aszuka is?"

Valor: "No idea. He was building a training course for you the last I checked."

Ecstasy: "Asuka isn't here right now. Why don't you go play with the serpent girl for awhile."

Nicholas: "Oh, I see. Ok, well, I'll put this piece of cake in my room fridge to keep it cool and fresh."  
*Walks back to his room*

Kirani: *Realises she ate half the cake and tries to hide it* "Crap." *Quickly sticks it in a dresser drawer*

Nicholas: *Walks back into his room*

Kirani: *Tries to look innocent with frosting coating her lips* "Hey, Nicholas. Did you find Asuka?"

Nicholas: "Oh, no. Your mom said he was working on my Training Area."

Kirani: "Oh, ok."

Nicholas: *Places Aszuka's cake in his fridge and sits on his bed*  
"Man it's only be a day and I already feel like I've been here longer."

Kirani:  
*Licks her lips, realises she has frosting on them, and quickly hides the evidence behind her hand* "How long have you been in Japan?"

Nicholas: "Oh, I came here yesterday."

Kirani:  
"Wow, so short...Well, welcome anyway." *Laughs*

Nicholas: "Yeah. Thank you."  
*Lays down on his bed*

Kirani: *Is starting to feel relieved that he hasn't spotted the missing cake*

Nicholas: "You don't have to lie to me. You enjoied the red velvet cake didn't you?"  
Vicki Smith-Nicholas

Kirani: 0. 0 *Blushes and slowly pulls the cake out its hiding spot to put back on the night stand* "Mrm-meat...It looked like meat. S-soo i gave it a try." *Bold face lie*

Nicholas: "You lose your cuteness when you lie like that."

Kirani: *Turns red and stutters* "O-o-ok. It w-was good...Y-you t-t-think I'm cute?...Nevermind! Don"t answer that!" *Turns away after setting the plate down*

Nicholas: "Well, yes. My dad always says to be honest with my words."

Kirani: *Is completely red in the face and grinning like an idiot*

Nicholas: *Sits up and checks his laptop*  
"That's a rule my f****y stands by. We're honest to the people we meet and know."

Kirani: "Where me and Matsuni grew up it was safer to lie or die...Sorry I lied about the cake...It really was good, thank you." *Shaking a little cause her heartbeat is above normal*

Nicholas: "I'm glad you liked it. Well, you had a hard life, so it's only natural you decided to lie to protect yourself."

Matsuni:  
*Blurs into the room and embraces Kirani* "Warm, warm, safe, and calm...We have to keep that heartrate done." *Smiles at Nicholas* "She ate cake?"

Nicholas: "Yes."  
*Typing stuff on his computer*

Kirani: *Leans into Matsuni and sighs* "Thanks, Matsuni."

Matsuni: "No problem, cage s****r." *Smiles*

Nicholas: "It feels great having friends together."  
*Checks his phone and sees a message from his s****r that says that she sent a package to him*  
"A package?"

*Both girls look at Nicholas in concern*

Nicholas: "Well, my older s****r is sending me a package."

Kirani: "Huh..Wonder what it is?"

Matsuni:  
"Secrets. Some good. Some bad."

Nicholas: "Well, I bet it's something that I might of left back at home. I didn't have so much time to pack all my stuff before I moved here."

Kirani: "Well, don't let us keep you. Go snag it."

Matsuni: "Presents!" *Laughs*

Nicholas: "Well, I can't. You see, my power has not fully awakened yet, so right now I'm a bit limited and she said the package was sent yesterday, so it will be here in four days."

Kirani: "Oh, ok." *Blushes at not thinking of that*

Matsuni: "Long time. No fun. Lets play."

Nicholas: *Takes off his necklace and rings and one ring changes into Scythe form*

Matsuni:  
0\. 0 "No play!" *Races out of room*

Kirani:  
*Laughs*

Nicholas: *Looks at his scythe* "It's weird how Thanatos' scythe and my f****y weapon can combine together."

Kirani: "It"s cool. I wish I had awesome powers, but all I can do is poison people, transform, and go all Aztec cannibal on their asses." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "I see. Well, inside there might be power that you might not know about yet. Don't think your powers are not special, because they are."

Kirani: *Blinks, blushes, and nods her head* "Ok."

Nicholas: *Necklace starts shaking*  
"Hmm?"

Kirani: *Shrinks away from the sight and turns away with a shudder*

Nicholas: "Hmm? Does my necklace bother you?"

Kirani: "Yes, and I don't know why."

Nicholas: *Puts his necklace in a box* "There."

Kirani: *Softens from her rigid stance and sits down beside him* "Thanks."

Nicholas: "You're welcome. I wish I knew more about my necklace and my weapon. I hope to one day know their sercets."

Kirani: "Why not ask their maker?"

Nicholas: "Hmm? I wish I could ask the maker, but right now I don't need to know. I'll learn it on my own eventually."

Kirani: "All right...Soo, what should we do until old master Asuka returns?"

Nicholas: "Hmm? I don't know."

?: "Why don't you kiss each other?"

Nicholas: "Who said that!?"

?: "Me."

Nicholas: "Where?"

?: "Right in front of you."

Nicholas:  
"Wha!?...Scythe you're talking?"

Kirani:  
*Confused*

Scythe : "Yep. Finally able to talk."

Kirani: "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Scythe: *Changes into a medium sized Metal Dragon*

Nicholas: "Wow!"

Kirani: "KAWAII!"

Scythe: "My name is Dren."

Nicholas: "Dren?"

Dren: "It's short for DragRen."

Kirani: *Smiles* "Awesome name."

Dren: "Why, thank you, young feathered serpent."

Nicholas: "So, wait. You are a living object?"

Dren: "Yep."

Nicholas: "Cool!"

Kirani: *Tentatively reachs out strokes her fingertips over the ridges of Dren's spine*

Nicholas: "So, why were you not talking earlier?"

Dren: "That's because I was regaining my energy?"

Nicholas: "I see."

Dren: Well, I never thought I see a woman in a mans room. Mostly when that happens they are mates or something?"

Nicholas: O/o "Um...Well, that's not what it looks like. What era do you come from?"

Dren: "Oh, that used to happen a long era ago, before the time of the end of the Nephilim."

Kirani:  
*Blushes crimson, then gets off the bed and hugs herself in embarrassment*

Nicholas: "So, you lived that long ago?"

Dren: "Yes, and I'm the weapon that was covered in their bl**d. I was used for a wrong purpose. Inside I hated what I had done."

Kirani: *Looks sad, reachs out and picks the dragon up to hug him to her* "How tragic. I'm so sorry."

Dren: "It is, but I promised myself that one day, if another Neplilem was still living, then I would be their partner and repay my sins."

Nicholas: "Well, dude I'm glad to be your partner."

Dren: *Looks at Kirani* "It seems like you got yourself a nice girl, young Nephilim."

Nicholas: "Oh, she's my first friend. Her name is Kirani."

Kirani:  
*Blushes, but refuses to react to it this time*

Nicholas: "Well, it's nice to meet you and I'll help you pay for your crime so that you no longer feel the suffering anymore."

Dren: "Thank you. I knew you were the right person to wield me."  
*Changes back into a ring*

Kirani: "Well, that was interesting and a little embarassing." *Laughs*

Dren: *In ring form* "I can sense that she holds a sercet power too."

Nicholas: "You can tell?"

Dren: "Yes."

Kirani: "I have nothing special. Believe me." *Smiles*

Dren: "Hmm? I don't know about that. I know what I see. Well, time for me to sl**p."

Nicholas: "So, he beleieves in the same thing that I do. Me and him think alike."

Kirani: "Dragons are psychically linked that doesn't surprise me." *Sits down beside him again*

Nicholas: "I see."  
*Pops out dragon tail from his backside*

Kirani: *Grabs it and strokes along the scales* "Pretty."

Nicholas: *Pops out a second tail that's white along the black*

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Another pretty tail?" *Grabs it and looks it over*

Nicholas: "Well, it seems I might know my creature form."

Kirani: "I told you, dragon boy." *Smiles and slowly transforms her hand to be covered in emerald scales and strokes it along the white tail*

Nicholas: *Tails go back in*  
"Whoa.. So, these are your scales? A nice beautiful emerald color."

Kirani: "Mmm...Matsuni loves them. She used to pluck them out until I explained that, that hurts me." *Laughs*

Nicholas: "I see."

Kirani: "She didnt like my wings though. They reminded her of a scary hawk." *Raven black wings spread out from her back*

Nicholas: "I see." *Touchs her wings* "They feel really nice."  
*An angel wing on his right side pops out*

Kirani:  
*Her wings twitch and brush against his*

Nicholas: "Well, these are nice wings."

Kirani: "Yes. They are." *Bites her lip and strokes her unscaled hand over his wing*

Nicholas: "Mostly I wonder what would the goverment wanted when the made you and Matsuni?"

Kirani: "We don't know. We escaped when we could and never looked back."

Nicholas: "I see. Well, at least you and her are safely out of that place."

Kirani: "I'm just glad to leave all that brutal testing behind."

Nicholas: "Yep, but if they should come looking for you two. I'll protect you guys."

Kirani:  
"No..I'll protect us." *Flushed with sudden temper, she leaves the bed, and walks to the dresser to dig her talons into the wood to calm herself*

Nicholas: "I guess I said the wrong thing. My bad."

Kirani: "No, it's okay. It's just we've never depended on anyone to watch over us and I went months without rest to get us to this point. Poor Matsuni still has nightmares about that horrid place. Sorry. I really do appreciate your offer though." *Frustrated, she stares at her scaled hand, and an unexplained tear races out of the corner of her eye before she can stop it*

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."

Kirani:  
*Swipes the tear away, takes a deep breath, and f***es herself to return to her human from* "Sorry."

Nicholas: "No, it's ok."

Kirani: "Thanks for understanding...Um, I think I'll take a little walk now." *Calmly leaves the room*

Nicholas: "Ok."

Matsuni: *Sneaks in after Kirani leaves and smiles at Nicholas* "She's not mean you know."

Nicholas: "I know."

Matsuni: "And you and the wee dragon are right. She does have power. That's why she needs heat not just cause she's a snake."

Nicholas: "I see."

Dren: "So, she's the other person."

Matsuni: "She's Thana-Breed, but the gov messed her up and now instead of flames she makes ice."

Nicholas: "I see."

Matsuni: "No worries. Her Thana-Breed f****y is far distant from yours, so you can still mate her." *Grins*

Nicholas: o/o "Please, don't say that."

Matsuni: *Laughs* "Why? It's only nature. Right, wee dragon?"

Dren: "Indeed."

Matsuni: "Wish I was as lucky as Kirani. She had a possible mate before at the gov place, but they killed him."

Nicholas: "I see. Well, *pats her head* you'll find your special person someday."

Matsuni:  
*Scowls* "Don't hurt my Kirani, or I'll kill you dragon male." *Her eyes go black and her long rabbit ears appear in a rigid angry pose*

Nicholas: "I'm not, swear, please don't hurt me."

Matsuni:  
*Reverts back instantly and smiles* "Good." *Leaves with a smile*

Nicholas: "I'm a little scared by her."

Dren: "Be calm, young dragon."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know . Well, I'm glad to be friends with them."

Valor: "Hey Kirani. You all right there, girlie?"

Kirani:  
"Yeah, mom. I'm good." *Goes out on the balcony, spreads her wings. and takes flight into the warm air*

Nicholas: *Looks out the window and sees her*

Valor:  
"Mom? Ok, something's not right. Where's the old hag bit?" *Follows her outside and watches her fly*

Matsuni: "She's fine. She needs heat. She'll be back."

Nicholas: *Gives up his vigal to lay down on his bed and a few minutes later he falls to sl**p and has a weird dream*  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Ecstasy: "Hey, tell serpent girl she's getting too cold. I can feel her core temp from down here."

Valor: "Kirani! Land now!"

Matsuni: "Kirani doesn't take commands, mama bear...Kirani! Hugs!"  
Kirani: *Comes in for a landing and Matsuni embraces her to warm her up*

Ecstasy: "What did you think you were doing?...Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Kirani:  
"No, sorry. When I get too moody the ice...It gets to be too much."

Nicholas: *Body heat increases*  
"Arggh. . ."

Valor: "You hear that?"

Matsuni: "Dragon male is a bad sl**per."

Valor and Ecstasy rush to the k**s room to check on him*

Matsuni: *Smiles* "He's hot-hot."

Kirani: "He's a dragon, of course he's hot."

Valor and Ecstasy touch him and recoil with scolded palms* "Yeah, too hot!"

Nicholas: *Heat decreases*

Matsuni: *Frowns* "Not hot-hot dragon male, strange."

Nicholas: *Wakes up*  
"Wha? What's happening?"

Valor: "Hey, k**, you ok?"

Ecstasy: "You were freaking hot as hell."

Nicholas: "Yeah. I'm good. I was hot you said?"

Valor:  
"What?"

Nicholas: *s**tches his head*

Ecstasy: "What? Can't remember? What's wrong k**?"

Nicholas:  
"No. Was there a problem?"

Matsuni: "You groaned and got all hot-hot and Valor and Ecstasy touched you and got burned."

Kirani: "Dragon, people. He's hot all the time and it's not unusal to forget a dream upon waking either."

Valor:  
*Glares at Kirani*

Nicholas: "Um...Well, I don't know if I was dreaming or looking into the future."

*All the females gape* "WHA!"

Nicholas: "For what I saw it seemed like we were being attacked by some fire demon and they seemed like they were not going to be stopped."

Matsuni: "Scary things. Not good."

Kirani: "Hush, Matsuni...What else did you see?"

Nicholas: "And I saw this shadow figure of me, but it felt like fire and ice together. Like a burnig ice feeling and then it ended there."

Matsuni:  
*Grins* "You see an awesome future!" *Looks at Kirani in excitement*

Valor:  
"What the fuck?"

Nicholas: "I wonder what that was?"

Dren: "Must be you inner dragon giving you a vision of your new ability."

Matsuni: "Wee dragon could be right. Yeah!"

Kirani: "Matsuni, please?"

Matsuni: "Ok." *Calms down*

Nicholas: "Weird. An ice and fire feeling together. Where have I seen this before?"

Valor:  
"Fire and ice? You have fire? Kirani has ice?"

Nicholas *Grabs his bag and get a drawing notebook out*

Kirani: "Mom!"

Matsuni: "I already told, Kirani. Chill." *Laughs at her scowling friend*

Nicholas: *Looks through the notebook, finds what he's searching for, and shows them the drawing picture he found*

*All the females lean in for a glimpse*

Valor: "Well, I'll be damned."

Ecstasy:  
*Gapes*

Matsuni: *Smiles* "Pretty."

Kirani: "You can draw? That's really good, dragon boy."

Nicholas: The dream came from my drawing. It seems like my ability is not just created, but also to change forms."

Matsuni: "Cool tricks."

Dren: "It seems you gain power too fast."

Kirani:  
*Sighes, then groans* "I can't take this crap!"  
*Storms out*

Nicholas: "Really?"

Matsuni: "Kirani! No!" *Chases her*

Nicholas: "Kirani?"

Valor:  
"Kirani! Get back here!"

Ecstasy: "Shit..These k**s and their powers."

Valor goes after them and Ecstasy looks at the boy* "Well?"

Nicholas: "I . .I don't know."

[In the background]

Valor: "Kirani! NO!"

*Crashing sound and Matsuni screaming*

Ecstasy: "Damn it! That had better not of my alcohol being demolished." *Rushes out*

Nicholas: "What?!" *Gets up and runs to go see what's happening*

*Kirani is in full serpent form with her wings out like an aztec goddess and Matsuni is facing her down in her b**st form*

Nicholas: "Kirani!"

*Kirani attacks Matsuni and Matsuni drop kicks her to the floor before landing on her to pin her, but gets thrown off into the wall*

Nicholas: "Valor, what's happening?"

Valor: "Leave them be, k**. They'll fight it out and she'll be calmer for it."

Nicholas: *Looks at the fight*

*Matsuni rises off floor in a blur and tackles Kirani just as she gains her feet, then both girls slam into the opposite wall in a screaming ball of fury*

Dren: *In dragon form* "Oh my."

*Kirani elbows Matsuni in the jaw, then fangs her arm to loosen her chokehold. Matsuni screams and head butts the back of Kirani's head*

Dren: "I wonder what triggered the girl?"

Valor:  
*Sighs and looks at the shattered balcony glass, where Kirani tried to blast through them before Matsuni stopped her*

Ecstasy: "It"s time to explain, momma."

Valor: "Fine, but let her tell. It's their story. I just found them nearly dead in that shack."

Nicholas: "Wha?"

Valor: "Thanatos thought he sensed impending dead and sent the Harpies to get them, but Kirani, even have dead, killed two of the five before I showed up to intervene."

Nicholas: "Harpies again."

Dren:  
*Changes to sword mode*

Valor: "Yeah, those bitches are so annoying but-"

*Kirani blasts Matsuni with ice and Matsuni dodges only to get her hands frozen to the wall and Kirani punches Matsuni hard, breaking her nose...Matsuni screams, spitting bl**d, and rabbit kicks Kirani to the floor*

Nicholas: *Goes off to fight the other three harpies*

Valor: "Wait, k**. Where are you going?"

Ecstasy: "Valor. The girls."

Valor: "Dammit! *Turns back to see Matsuni trying free herself and Kirani oozing icy mist*

Nicholas: Valor, I need to do someting to calm Kirani down."

Valor:  
*Black eyes lock on Nicholas* "Do it!" *Slams into an icewall as she tries to go after Kirani*

Nicholas: *Places Dren down and goes to try to stop Kirani*

Kirani: *Enraged snake slit-pupils lock onto him and more ice flows out*

Nicholas: "Kirani, please, calm down."

*Matsuni shakes her head and tries to mime a hug with her hands frozen to the wall - Kirani blasts ice at Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Wa!" *Breahes out fire*

*Kirani swoops her wings back to avoid the flames with a hiss*

Nicholas: *Stops* "Kirani, please, calm down. I don't want to hurt you. Please, calm down."  
*Sits down and does nothing*

Kirani: *Hisses and slams out into the balcony area and tries to take off only to fall to the marble floor under the break of her left wing that Matsuni shattered on impact against the wall earlier*

Nicholas: "Kirani!"  
*Goes after her*

Kirani:  
*Claws the floor and tries to crawl to edge of the balcony*

Matsuni:  
"NOOO! DON'T JUMP, PLEASE!" *Is back in human form and crying*

Nicholas: *Keeps chasing Kirani* "Kirani! How do I calm her down? I need to find the way, but how? I guess I need to do this..." *Jump off the balcony after Kirani as she tumbles off the edge*

Matsuni: "Warm hugs! Her mate, he called them that, because he was a really hot lion and liked to warm her up! The damn gov killed him and she broke!"

Kirani: *Wings wrap around her scalled body and is waiting to hit the ground*

Nicholas: *Transforms into his dragon form yelling loudly*  
"Kirani!" *Swoops down and catches her*

Kirani: *Glares between her wings at him* "Let me go!"

Nicholas: "Stop this madness and calm down, please!"

Kirani: "My wing is broken! There's always more fighting and I can't take it anymore! I want to go to my Leo!"

Nicholas: "Leo? Who's Leo?"

Kirani: "Leo...my Leo..My lionheart...*weeping*..He's gone.."

Nicholas: "What happened?"

Kirani: "The gov took him out on a mission and they injected him with something. He fought it, but when he got back he was dead...They killed him!"

Nicholas: "He was your precious someone?"

Kirani:  
*Whimpers* "Yes."

Valor: "Hurry up, boy! That's ground heading towards her back and your face!"

Nicholas: "Kirani, I may never understand the pain you felt back then, but do you think Leo wants to see you like this...Trying to end yourself?"  
*Flaps his wings hard and rockets upward away from the rising earth*

Kirani: *Moans* "N-no...He would have tied me up and talked me down."

Valor:  
*Sighs in relief*

Nicholas: "Understand this. Leo was someone precious to you. That's how me, Valor, and Matsuni feel about you...You're precious to us. You're my friend and you are the most precious person I know."

Kirani:  
*Sobs* "I'm soo sorry!" *Clutches him hard*

Nicholas: *Changes back to human form with his wings still out* "It's ok."

Matsuni:  
"Kirani..Kirani..Kirani..."  
*Weeping and straining for her*

Nicholas:  
"Sometimes remembered pain hurts bad, but learn to move on from it to make it better that's the way to go."

Ecstasy: *Finishes melting the ice off Matsuni's hands*

Nicholas: *Swoops back up to and inside the castle with a rough lading on his butt*

Matsuni: *Blurs to the balcony to stare at them, then pounces them both when they land and squeezes* "No more trying to leave me, Kirani...Ever!"

Kirani:  
"I'm sorry, Matsuni...Are you okay...I'm soo, sooo sorry!"  
*Weeps into her friends shoulder*

Matsuni: "Thank you for saving her, dragon male."  
*Still weeping*

Nicholas: "You're welcome. I'm always willing to help."

Valor:  
*Sk**s in beside them on her knees and smiles at the weeping girls with the squished boy between them*

Ecstasy: "Can we live one day without drama in this castle? Sheesh." *Wanders off*

Nicholas: "It's good to see them ok."

Dren: "It's good to see them both safe. It seems like you awakened, dragon boy."

Nicholas: "Yes."

Kirani: *Reverts to human form, cries out, and leaves the broken wing out* "Damn, Matsuni, where were you hiding all that strength, girl?"

Matsuni:  
"Inside this strong heart." *Laughs*

Dren: *Walks over to Kirani, touchs her broken wing, and a white light heals it*

Kirani:  
*Gasps in relief, picks up the dragon, and kisses his snout* "Thank you."

Dren: "You're welcome. It's just one of our abilities."

Matsuni:  
*Laughs* "The wee dragon got a kiss before the big dragon male did."

Kirani: *Immediately turns about and smacks a kiss on Nicholas' mouth* "Thank you."

Valor:  
*Pretends not to have seen that*

Nicholas: o/0

Matsuni:  
*Still laughing*

[Meanwhile - In another Dimension]

Aszuka: *Finds himself trapped in another dimension*  
"Not again. I'm go one day without checking and now I'm stuck here."

~ Part 3 ~ [Heaven]  
[8:00 p.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *Still wandering where Asuka is*

Dren: "Still wandering where your trainer is?"

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dren: "Well, don't worry he might be late or stuck in another dimension."

Nicholas: "I see."

Dren: "You're still a bit shook up from getting your first kiss from her,huh?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. That was unexpected."

Aszuka: "Let me out, Warden. I have a job to do."

Nicholas: *Sitting on his bed*

Dren: *Eyes flash black* "Hmm. I sense Asuka. Seems like he is in trouble."

Aszuka: "Warden! Let me out or I'll crush you!"

Warden: "You did not report Valor's power overload."

Aszuka: "It's not my place to report to you."

Warden: "But it was your right to take the boy to train with you was it?"

Aszuka: "That's my business. Now let me go."

Dren: *Warps to where Asuka is with Nicholas and they appear before him*

Aszuka: "Why...Hello there."

Nicholas: "Asuka! There you are."

Dren: "So you're the trainer?"

Aszuka: "Sorry for the delay."

Nicholas: "That's ok."

Aszuka: *Breaks down the barrier around him* "Lets go."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka: "Warden, if you ever trap me here again I'll destroy you."

Nicholas: *Looks at Warden*  
"Ok. Lets roll."

Aszuka: "I'm ready."

*Both warp back to the Sky Castle*

Aszuka: "Ok, if you're ready, I can train you in combat now."

Nicholas: "Ok...Oh, and Asuka...I can transform into my dragon form now."

Aszuka: "Nice, but can you control it?"

Nicholas: *Transforms into it at will*

Aszuka: "Ok, then attack me."

Nicholas: *Breathes a fireball at him*

Aszuka:  
*Catches it and shoots it back at Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Dodges it*

Aszuka:  
*Appears behind Nicholas*  
"Try to keep track of everything no matter what."  
*Hits Nicholas on the shoulder*

Nicholas: "Crap!"  
*Changes back to human form and uses his twin tails to sweep Asuka's feet out from under him*

Aszuka:  
*Snaps fingers and the ground starts to crack up*

Nicholas: "Crap!" *Uses his wings to fly out of harms way*

Aszuka: *Gets up and summons a huge gust of wind to blow Nicholas out of the sky*  
"Try to adapt to everything coming at you."

Nicholas: "Whoa!"  
*Moves foward and spins like a drill*

Aszuka:  
"There you go, but too slow."  
*Hits Nicholas in the chest*

Nicholas: "Argh!"

Aszuka:  
"Focus hard and you will see my speed."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka:  
*Appears right in front of Nicholas, balls up a fist, and goes for the hit*

Nicholas: *Blocks it fast and relaxes*

Aszuka:  
"Good."  
*Balls up the other hand and goes for a another hit*

Nicholas:  
*Uses one of his tails to grab and stop the other fist*

Aszuka:  
*Goes for a kick*  
{ For a visual reference please visit this site address:  
/e0CwUcPyoxI Scott Adkins Guyver Kick Demonstration July 2014 Guyver Kick at July 2014 seminar in Falmouth}

Nicholas: *Uses his other tail to stop Asuka's foot*

Aszuka:  
*Rolls away and gets into a fighting stance*  
"Now, its time for you to break my defense."

Nicholas:  
*Gets into a fighting stance too*

Aszuka:  
*Kicks up his left leg at sonic speed*

Nicholas: *Moves away fast, grabs his leg, and slams him down to the ground*

Aszuka:  
*Wraps his other leg around Nicholas' arm and slams him to the ground too*

Nicholas: "Aw!"

Aszuka: "Look out for counter attacks."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka:  
*Helps Nicholas up*

Nicholas: "Weird. I don't how to fight and yet I feel like I've done it before."

Aszuka:  
"It's muscle memory."

Nicholas: "I see."

Aszuka:  
"But that can do oh so much to defend you. That's why I'm teaching you to know you enemy."

Nicholas: "I see."

Dren: *Has been watching them this whole time*  
"Impressive."

Nicholas: "Oh, and Aszuka, you missed a lot of things that happened here."

Aszuka: "I know. May I ask who you are?"

Nicholas: "Oh, him, well, he's my scythe."

Dren: "Pleased to meet you, my name is Dragren, but you can call me Dren for short."

Asuka:  
"So, you now have a mind of your own."

Dren: "Yes."

Nicholas: "Well, he was always alive. He was just asl**p for about a thousand or millions of years. How many years ago was the destruction of the Nephilim?"

Aszuka: "Lets make this interesting."

Nicholas & Dren: "Hmm?"

Aszuka:  
"How about the both of you attack me at your full power."

Nicholas: "Ok. Dren...Sword Mode."

Dren: *Changes to Sword Mode*

Aszuka:  
*Summons a Wraith Blade*

Nicholas: *Goes into his fighting stance* "Ok. Here we go."  
*Goes for the attack*

Aszuka:  
*Blocks*

Nicholas: *Moves a little more fast doing a multi-slash attack*

Aszuka:  
*Grabs Nicholas' hand and slams his shoulder into Nicholas' stomach*

Nicholas: "Argh!"

Aszuka:  
*Slashs the blade downward*

Nicholas: "Crap! Dragonic Shield!"

*Sword Dren changes to a shield*

Aszuka:  
*Slams Nicholas to the ground*

Nicholas: *Argh!"

Aszuka: "You are fast, but you need to have speed and strength."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I figured."  
*Gets up*

Aszuka:  
"But I have a good defense."

Nicholas: *Cracks his back*

Aszuka:  
"Here's your job for now. I need you and Dren to focus on your fighting techniques."

Nicholas: "Yes, sir. Oh...Hold on..."  
*Warps a box of cake to his hand*  
"...Here, I bought you some cake."

Aszuka:  
O.O

Nicholas: "I bought it when I left school. This is a thank you gift that got each of you. You, Valor, and Ecstasy for helping me out."

Aszuka:  
"It's no problem at all. You and Dren practice on each other, ok?"

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka:  
"Train hard enough and you two will be able to beat me."

Dren & Nicholas: "Yes, sir."

Aszuka:  
"I have to go rest now. Using the Wraith Blade takes a lot out of me."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok...I wonder if Kirani and Matsuni are doing ok now."

Aszuka:  
"Oh and make sure you remember the lessons I taught you here today while you are both practicing."

Nicholas: "Yes. I know. All right, well I need to relax. I had a rough evening."

Aszuka:  
"Here take this."  
*Hands Nicholas a bottle of water*

Nicholas: *Takes it* "Thanks."

Aszuka:  
"It will relax your body and don't tell Ecstasy I gave it to you."

Nicholas: "Ok?"

Aszuka: "Try not to drink to much of it. It may get you d***k."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Head back to his room and Dren follows him by flying*

Nicholas: *Has a little of the water on the way*  
"I wonder why he wants me to keep this water a sercet from Ecstasy?"

Aszuka: "No, Ecstasy, I have not seen your water."

Nicholas: *Walks into his room and places the water in the fridge*

Dren: "My, my. Such a short day and you already had a crazy time of it."

Nicholas: "Yeah, weird. Well, it's good that everyone is happy and safe. That's what I care about the most."

Dren: "That's good, but also it was really unexpected that Kirani, your first friend from your new school, gave you a kiss like that. I gotta say k** your very lucky."

Aszuka: "Sif! Down boy! No, no, not the face...Aaaaahhhh!"

Nicholas: "Hmm?"  
*Looks outside his door*

Dren: "Hmm?" *Looks too*

Aszuka: "Sif! Down boy!"

Nicholas: "What's going on?"

Dren: "I don't know."

*Sif continues to toss Asuka in the air*

Nicholas: "Sif? What are you doing?"

Sif: *Looks at Nicholas and runs off*

Nicholas: "Aszuka, what's going on with Sif?"

Aszuka:  
"We were playing."

Nicholas: "Ok. That didn't sound like playing?"

Aszuka: "He's a giant wolf, so we play a bit rough."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."

Dren: "Well, that seems an interesting way to do it."

Nicholas: "Well, back to bed then. I need to be ready for school tomorrow."  
*Walks back to his room*

Dren: "Hmm...This boy has an interesting life. I wonder why he was never told what he was?"

Aszuka: "This is going to be a long night."

Dren: "Hmm?"

Nicholas: *Is back in his room and laying down on his bed*  
"Aw...Today was fun and interesting. I wonder what the future will bring me?"  
*Falls to sl**p*  
Zzzzz!

Aszuka: "This Wraith Blade is taking too much energy from me."

Dren: "Why do you wield a sword like that?"

Aszuka: "It's a bit of a curse."

Dren: "I see."

Aszuka: "It's nothing but dark energy that I harness on my own."

Dren: "I see. You must have had a hard time using that?"

Aszuka:  
"I have a hard time controlling myself, actually."

Dren: "Uh, ok."

Nicholas: *Having a dream featuring fire and destruction and a field of dead bodies and all of them are Nephilim*  
"Wha!? What's going on?"  
*Looks all around him in confusion*

Aszuka: "If I don't keep my power in check I'll transform into a demon."

Dren: "I see, so a simple slip up and it's all over, huh?"

Aszuka:  
"Yeah. If my eyes are ever black I'm close to transforming."

Dren: "Aw. Well, you're doing your very best then."

Nicholas: *Still dreaming*  
"What the hell happened here?"  
*Takes in all the carnage and breathes in fear*  
"Why? Who would do something like this?"

Dren: *Eyes flashing a black light*  
"Hmm? Something's up with Nicholas?"  
*Head over to go see*

Nicholas: *Looks for who did it and see if it's a him or a her*  
"Is anyone alive?"  
*Looks amongst the bodies for any survivors*

Aszuka:  
*Powers down*

Nicholas: *Wakes up in a cold sweat and breathing like he just faced his worst fear*  
"What the hell was that?"

Aszuka: *Pokes his head in Nicholas' room*  
"Dreams of what can happen or have already happened most likely."

Nicholas: "All the people. They were Nephilim and all of them were dead."

Dren: "You must have looked into the past to the that dreaded day."

Sif: *Comes to aid Asuka before he falls over*

Nicholas: "Sif? Oh, man, now it's going to be hard to sl**p."

*Girls arrive after a long day at the spa*

Ecstasy: *In the kitchen* "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY VODKA!"

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Aszuka: *Manages to push off of Sif and run off*

Ecstasy:  
*Spots him bolting for cover and gives chase* "Give it back!"

Aszuka:  
"Give what back?"

*The other three girls watch with wide eyes* 0 . 0

Ecstasy: "The vodka! Where do you put it!? I know you didn't drink all of it! It was a full bottle!"

Aszuka:  
"You gotta come get, babe."

Nicholas: *Walks out of his room with the water bottle from his fridge*

Ecstasy: *Glowing red eyes* "Do you wish do die now or later punk?"

Aszuka:  
"I'm sorry, but I needed it for him. He got pretty sore after training tonight."

Valor: "k**! Hand her the bottle quick!"  
Ecstasy: *Storming towards Nicholas*

Aszuka:  
"What I gave the k** was your medicine."

Nicholas: *Still having the cold sweats* "Wait! wha!?"

Aszuka:  
"His powers were going a bit wild."

Ecstasy: *Shuts down and sighs* "Whatever then." *Leaves*

Nicholas:  
*Was starting to run away from Ecstasy, but stops when he sees her walk away*

Valor: "Geez, Aszuka, think much?"

Aszuka: "I came close to transforming four times tonight. I'm still getting close to it now."

Valor: "Oh, ok...Well, how was training? And by the way, where were you?"

Aszuka:  
"Warden asked for you."

Nicholas: *Walks over to them*

Valor: "W-Warden ask for m-me?...Oh, u-um..."  
*Vanishes*

Kirani & Matsuni: *Stare at their flustered mother, then laugh when she disappears*

Matsuni: *Pounces Nicholas* "Hey, buddy."

Nicholas: "Ow. Hey, Kirani and Matsuni. How are you two feeling?"

Kirani & Matsuni:  
"Fine."

Nicholas: "That's good. Aw, man. I'm still a little sore from training."

Aszuka:  
"Use the med shower."

Nicholas: "Oh, um...Where's that at?"

Aszuka:  
"It's down the hall to your right. It will heal your soreness."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Walks to the med shower*

Dren: *Floating around in the air observing everyone*

Nicholas: *In the med shower healing up*

Aszuka:  
"Try not to stay in there too long."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Stops the shower* "That feels a lot better."  
*Heads back to his room to change into night time clothes*

Kirani:  
*Walks by and gets eyes full of naked Nicholas butt and keeps going with a blush*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy? Um...You there?"

Ecstasy: "No. I'm down in hell playing checkers with Satan."

Aszuka:  
"I'm transforming."  
*Horns start to grow out of his head*

Ecstasy: "Lovely...Come to momma." *Slits her neck and pushs his mouth to the wound*

Aszuka:  
*Turns back to normal, then comes into the room with Ecstasy*  
"My transformations are getting worse."

Ecstasy: "You're getting old. Deal with it."

Aszuka:  
"I am not. I'm 202 years old. That's 30 in human years, woman."

Ecstasy: "Yes, you are, but at least you got the hot old guy thing going for you." *Sends him a sexy smile*

Aszuka: "It's still hard to control the transformation."

Ecstasy: "Yeah, ok." *Cups his face and kisses him* "I think you'll live, doll, but if you go all devilman on me, I'm going all demon mistress on your butt."

[Meanwhile - In another dimension]

Valor:  
*Looking for Warden*

Warden:  
*Appears before her* "Where have you been, Valor?"

Valor:  
*Grins sheepishly at him* "Um...Here and there."

Warden: "Why were you near your b*****r?"

Valor:  
*Scowls* "Uh...How about, because I'm a grown adult and can go where I please that's why."

Warden:  
"He's a warder demon. He will turn on you at any minute."

Valor: "He's my b*****r. I know what he is. Besides I intend to leave soon anyway. I have a bastard to rip apart."

Warden:  
"Be quick about it. He's transforming freely already."

Valor: "Fine. I'll leave tonight. Maybe Hypnos will let me crash at his place, which Thanatos never goes to anyway."

Aszuka: *Warps to the other dimension and appears before Warden*  
"Still telling lies, Warden."

Warden: "Why are you here?"

Aszuka: "To tell you I've been transformed the whole time. You still live in fear. I'll leave you to your fears, but if you keep telling Valor lies I will kill you."  
*Leaves*

Valor: *Scowls and punches Warden in the mouth* "Jerk!"  
*Vanishes*

Nicholas:  
*Lays down on his bed* "That shower really felt nice."

Kirani: *Comes into Nicholas' room and sits on his bed*

Nicholas: "Hmmm? Hey, Kirani."

Kirani:  
*Blushes hard at the memory of his naked backside* "Hi."

Nicholas: "You ok?"

Kirani: "Yeah." *Trying really hard not to remember seeing him naked for 2 seconds earlier* "So, how was training?"

Nicholas: "It was good. I need to work on my strength. My speed and defense are good though."

Matsuni: *Walks in the room* "Why don't you bench press Kirani a few times to build strength. She weighs a ton."

Kirani: *Glares at Matsuni* "I do not."

Nicholas: *Sits up*

Kirani:  
*Shifts so Nicholas has more space to share the bed*

Matsuni: *Takes Dren out of the air and sets him on her head with her long bunny ears out*

Dren: *Becomes a helicoptor hat and starts to fly with Matsuni*

Matsuni:  
"Wheeee!"

Kirani:  
*Grins*

Nicholas: "Hehe. It's good to see you both feeling better."

Kirani: "Yeah. A girls day at the spa always does the trick." *Laughs*

Nicholas: "I see. That's good."

Matsuni: "Whoooo! Wheeee!"

Nicholas: *Lays back down*

Kirani:  
*Instinctively lays her hand on his thigh, realises what she did, and quickly removes it*

Nicholas: *Falls asl**p quick* Zzzzzz

Dren: "Wow...Quick sl**per."

Kirani: *Smiles and gingerly strokes his hair to one side before placing a chaste kiss upon his sl**ping brow*

Matsuni: *Chuckles* "You like him, don't you?"

Kirani: "Yes, but that's just between us, s****r."

Nicholas: Zzzzz.

Dren: "My, my. A quick love. This boy is a very lucky one."  
*Lands*

Kirani: "Hush you or I'll turn you into a metallic purse to hold all my leeky powdered make-up."

Matsuni:  
*Laughs*

Dren: "Hehehe. Fine, fine. Aw, young love, a sweet sight to see." *Changes into ring form*

Nicholas: Zzzz. . . .Zzzz. . .Zzzz

Matsuni: "He snores? Cute." *Grins*

Kirani: "I like it. Makes me want to sl**p too...Actually, that sounds good." *Stretches out beside Nicholas without touching him and uses her arm as a pillow*

Matsuni: "Well, I'll just go find someone to play with then." *Leaves*

Aszuka: "Hello, Matsuni."

Matsuni:  
*Giggles* "Hey, old guy. Want to play?"

Aszuka: "I'm not that old and no I can't play right now, but my wolf wants to play."

Matsuni: *Pounces Aszuka and sniffs his neck* "Smells good. Want to be my mate?"

Ecstasy: "NOO! HE DOESN'T! HE'S MINE! *Snatches Matsuni off him and drags Asuka away*

Aszuka: "Um...What just happend?"

Matsuni: *Pouts, then stares at Sif with a big smile* "Hi there, doggy."

Sif: *Goes into play mode*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, um...How old was she?"

Ecstasy: "She looks 16, but she's older. Trust me."

Matsuni: *Blurs between Sifs feet*

Aszuka:  
"That explains why I wasn't attracted to her."

Ecstasy: *Laughs*

Aszuka: *Goes to his meditation chambers and sits inside in the Lotus position*

Matsuni: *Is riding Sif like a horse*

Aszuka: *Starts powering up and his eyes turn black with a red aura around him*  
{For he emotional feel of this scene, please refer to this site:  
/L7YpECHqC7k Two Steps From Hell - Rebirth (Orion - Epic Beautiful Drama)  
Epic emotional and modern dramatic track from Two Steps From Hell's new industry release

Ecstasy: *Looks in on Aszuka, then at Matsuni riding Sif and laughs*

Aszuka:  
*The room starts shakes from him powering up. He screams out in pain as he forms the Wraith Blade and transforms in to his demon form with wide spread wings*

Matsuni: *Dismounts Sif like an Olympic gymnist and pats his leg* "Go lick your master, boy."

Aszuka:  
*All of nature's energy comes swirling around him like metal drawn to a magnet*  
"It seems I needed to tranform and I'm in control. It seems the presence of the Nephilim is helping me keep control of myself."

Ecstasy: *Standing in the doorway*  
"That's good."

Aszuka:  
"Excellent."  
*He grins evilly and changes back*

[Meanwhile in the Realm of Dreams]

Nicholas: *Having a much calmer dream this time lying down in a grassy field*

Kirani: *Dreaming of standing by a crystal blue lake in only a thin white silk gown with her bare toes being licked by the flowing waters*

Nicholas: *Sits up in his dream and looks at the sky*

Kirani: *She starts dancing in the waters in her dream and laughs, while the sun sets over her*

Nicholas: *Gets up and walks on the grassy field*

Kirani: *Spots a flat/smooth rock, picks it up, and skips it out across the surface of the lake*

Nicholas: *Walks to a lake and throws a stone across it and it skips*

Kirani:  
*Gasps when she sees a rock skip back at her...  
"How?"  
*...looks about*

Nicholas: "Hmm? A voice?"  
*Looks across the lake*

Kirani: "Hello?"  
*Holds a hand over her eyes to block the glare of the fading sun*

Nicholas: "Hello."

Kirani: *Recognizes the voice*  
"Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "Kirani?"

Kirani: "What's going on?" *Finally spots Nicholas across the lake*

Nicholas: "I don't know?"

Hypnos: "Welcome to my domain."

Nicholas: "Who are you and why is kirani in my dream world?"

Hypnos: "I'm the God of Slumber. I am Hypnos, the Maker of Dreams...Don't you like your dream?...I thought young men liked sharing a dream with a beautiful woman?"

Kirani: *Blushes at the god's compliment*

Nicholas: "Why are you in both of our dream worlds?"

Hypnos: *Smiles and walks around the blushing Kirani before slowly walking over the surface of the water*  
"Dreams are my thing. I saw your connected auras of budding love and gave your dreamscapes a little nudge, so you could see each other while you'll slept."

Nicholas: "Wha?"

Kirani: "Um... Thanks, but that wasn't necessary."

Hypnos: *Blurs back to Kirani and catchs hold of her chin when she flinches* "You're very welcome, young lady."

Kirani: *Swollows and frees herself before moving out of his reach*

Nicholas: "Hey, Hypnos. I have a question for you."

Hypnos: "Ask and I'll answer, young Nephilim."

Nicholas: "I want to know about my f****ys necklace. When I have it around Kirani she seems to react weirdly to it, why?"

Hypnos: *Raised eyebrow* "Does she now? How interesting. *White eyes roam over the girl, who is getting very uncomfortable like when she's around Nicholas' necklace*

Nicholas: "Do you know why or not?"

Hypnos: "Would you like me to show you instead?" *Grinning*

Kirani:  
*Shaking*

Nicholas: "Yes?"

Hypnos: "Very well. *Grabs Kirani and kisses her sweaty brow and steps away*

Kirani: *Screams and collapses to the ground clutching her chest in agony*

Nicholas: "Kirani!" *Starts running around the lake edge to get to her*

Hypnos: *Shatters the land and prevents Nicholas from coming to her* "Just watch, boy."

Nicholas: *stops and watches*

Kirani: *Moans, transforms into her snake and raven form, then ices over from head to toe before she catches fire*

Nicholas: "Kirani!"

Hypnos: "She's got a little of me and Thanatos in her. The necklace was just calling out the flames hidden beneath her ice that's all."

Nicholas: "She's both?"

Kirani:  
*Hisses, stumbles to her feet, and superman punches Hypnos in his jaw*

Hypnos: *Takes the blow, smiles, and taps her forehead, which makes her return to her human form* "That's all right. I deserved that."

Nicholas: *Leaps over the gorge Hypnos had created by the lake to stop him and goes to her*

Kirani: *Whimpers and throws herself at Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Catches her*

Hypnos: "My apologises. The first transformation with ice and flame can be pretty painful."

Kirani:  
*Wraps her arms around Nicholas' neck and squeezes with her tears rolling hotly onto his bare neck*  
Nicholas: "Ice and fire?"

Hypnos: "Yes. Nice isn't it? Well, I've made a fool of myself enough for today I'll be leaving now...Kirani I'm so sorry, sweet girl." *Walks back into the lake*

Nicholas: "Kirani?"

Kirani: *Sniffles* "I'm so tired of that kinda crap happening me. It was just like the experiments done us at that lab...Please, don't let go."

Nicholas: "I won't I swear to it."

Hypnos: *Collapses the dreams and sends them back to the Waking World*

*The wary dreamers awaken and discover it's morning already*

Kirani: *Opens her eyes and finds herself clutching Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Wakes up*

Kirani: *Her hand is squeezing the necklace medallion*

Nicholas: *Looks down at it*

Kirani:  
*Realises what she is doing, quickly lets go, and leaves the bed staring at her palm*

Nicholas: "Kirani?"

*Out in the living room*

Valor:  
*Trying to convince Matsuni to get off Sif and go to school*  
Matsuni: "Nooo...Comfy puppy!" *Pouting*

Aszuka: "Sif can go with you. No human can see him when he goes invisible."

Matsuni: "Yeah!" *Hugs Sif's back with her whole body*

Valor: "Thanks. She wasn't listening to me at all." *Laughs*

Aszuka: "It's no problem."  
*Grinning*

~ Chibisode - Part 1~ [Open Scene]

Shark:  
*Flys out of nowhere*

Tiny Aszuka:  
*Punchs the shark in face*

Tiny Nicholas:  
*Grabs Sword Mode Dren and sushi cuts the shark into little pieces*

Tiny Aszuka: "Woot! We have lunch!"  
*Dancing excitedly*

Tiny Nicholas: "I wonder how a shark got here?"  
*Looks around in confusion*

Tiny Aszuka:  
"I was opening up a portal when it came flying through at me. Must of opened it to the ocean."

*Behind them the portal is still open and more sharks are about to swim through*

O.O [End Scene]

~ Part 4 ~ [The Surface World]  
[8:00 a.m.]  
[Japanese School]

*Kirani and Nicholas are loitering in the hallway awaiting that first tolling bell*

Kirani:  
*The image on the medallion is burned into her palm* "But it doesnt hurt...soo weird."

Nicholas: *Hears her whispering to herself*  
"How do you feel, Kirani."

Kirani: "I'm good. Thanks for asking."

Nicholas: "That's good to hear. I'm having Dren destroy my necklace."

Kirani: "Wha...why?"

Matsuni: *Arrives at school with her hand in midair, where the invisible Sif is* "Hi Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Hey, Matsuni."

Matsuni: "I got to bring the doggy to school with me." *Smiling*

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Seriously?"

Nicholas: "I see. Well, no see him, right?"

Matsuni: "Yep. No see."

Kirani: *Flabbergasted*  
"I'm shocked they let him out with her. She's a bunny and you know dogs."

Nicholas: "Um...I guess Aszuka's ok with it then."

Dren: *Appears*  
"I can't destroy the necklace. It's a strong item of Thanatos."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok." *Sits down*

Matsuni: "Why do you want to destory the necklace?"

Nicholas:  
"Because of the rough dream we had last night."

Matsuni: "Dream?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. Hypnos came into our dreams last night. He's the reason I now know why Kirani reacts weirdly to my necklace."

Matsuni: "Wha!?"

Kirani: "Yeah. He totally creeped me out."

Nicholas: "He told me that Kirani has ice & fire in her and that she's a breed of both Thanatos and himself."

Matsuni: "Woo...Powerful."

Kirani: "I guess it's kinda cool." *Smiling*

Nicholas: "Yes, but the power was also hurting her."

Kirani: *Shrugs*

Nicholas: "My necklace was causing her pain, so he showed me why and that's when that power erupted and hurt her."

Matsuni: "No one hurts my Kirani. I'll kill this Hypnos guy..." *Gets up and looks about* "...where does he live?"

Nicholas:  
"Don't worry about it. Anyway, that's why I want the necklace destroyed."

Matsuni: "Oh, ok. Are you sure?"  
*Sits in Kirani's lap*

Kirani: *Hugs her friend* "I'm ok now. No worries, bunny girl."

Nicholas: "I wonder if my older s****r's black ring can cause the same thing to happen?"

Kirani: "If we ever see Hypnos again we can ask him."

*Over the threesomes heads the school bell rings, signalling the start of classes

Nicholas: "Yeah. Well let get back to class."

Dren: *Changes back to a ring*

*The girls follow Nicholas to their classroom*

Nicholas: *Walks into class and sees a list of student names on the board and talk about club*  
"Hmm? Club?"

Kirani: "Ug! Club season. Great! *Frowns*

Matsuni: "Yeah! Clubbies!"

Nicholas: *Looks at the club listings* "Seems like everyone has filled in all of the clubs..."  
*Spots one club listunfilled* "...hmm? The Supernatural Club?"

Kirani: *Scowls* "I used to love that one. Now I can't stand the guy who runs it."

Matsuni: "I still like it. It was fun."

Nicholas: "I see. Well, it seems like the only one open, so I'll check it out." *Writes his name down*

Matsuni: *Signs on with Nicholas*

Kirani: *Pouts* "Whatever. I'll just wander then when you guys have activities."

Nicholas: "I wonder what they do in there? Lets go a check it out."

*Later on in Room 4-D*

Nicholas: *Walks in the room*

Matsuni: *Hops into the room after Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Seems empty."

Matsuni: "You will like it. Trust me it's very cool stuff. And it's not empty, but very full." *Smiles*

Nicholas: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

*Something shimmers in the center of the room*

Nicholas: "Hmm?" *Stares at the spot and soon sees a guy wearing all black with white hair and pale skin appear*

Matsuni: "GHOST!" *Pounces him just as he becomes solid*

Ghost: "Woof!" *Smacks the floor on his back*

Nicholas: "So, your the leader here?"

Matsuni: "Ghost is the chairman of this club."

Sif: *Pulls out a giant sword*

Ghost: "Hey, Matsuni...U-um, where's, Kirani?"

Nicholas: "She didn't want to come."

Ghost: "Oh." *Scowls and mutters - "Bitch." *

Matsuni: *Shakes her head at Ghost, but doesn't react to his sudden attitude*

Nicholas: "You have something against her?"

Matsuni: "No. He ju-"

Ghost: O.O "Hush it, bunny girl!" *Covers her mouth and she laughs*

Nicholas: "Well, me and Matsuni will be your club members here. Is there any other people here?"

Ghost: "U-um... There's a co-chair, but I'm not sure where she is right now."

Nicholas: "I see."

Matsuni: "Ghost takes us on ghost hunts or to different places to meet cool monsters in this club."

Dan & Jin: *Walk in the room*  
"Hello? Is this the Supernatrual Club?"

Ghost: "Uh-yeah. I'm Ghost and these two here are Nicholas and Matsuni."

Nicholas: "Hey, you're Dan. I met you yesterday. Your the one that told me about Rala."

Dan: "Hey, dude. Cool, your a member here too?"

Matsuni: "Hey, Dan. How's it going, Jin?"

Jin: "Hello, Matsuni."

Matsuni: *Blushes at Jin's cool guy voice*

Ghost: "Oh, you all know each other? Well, that makes it easy."

Nicholas: *Senses something* "There's another person here."  
*Looks up*  
"You can show yourself."

*A strange girl hangs upside-down from a big spider web in a creepy costume*

Ghost: *Chuckles* "Show off."

?: "Hehehe. My, my, a lover boy noticed me?" *Comes down in a perect gymnist flip and takes off the costume* "Hi, my name is Yuko, but you can call me Black must be that famous new student that destroyed the wall at p.e yesterday."

Ghost: "As in will blacken your eyes and bleed you out." *Grins*

Matsuni: "Yuko!" *Hugs her gently*

Yuko: "Hello, Matsuni. How have you been doing?"

Matsuni: "I'm good. I brought a doggy to school today. Do you want to see him?"

Sif:  
*Looks at Matsuni*

Yuko: "Maybe later. Right now I wish to learn about the new boy."

Matsuni: "Oh, ok" *Goes and sits down by Sif's leg looking wounded*

Yuko: "Ok, ok. Let me see this doggy you speak of?"

Matsuni:  
*Grins* "Sif. Show off, buddy."

Sif:  
*Appears*

Yuko: "Oh, my!"

Ghost: "Holy Mary of God!" *Falls over in shock at Sif's size*

Dan: "Whoa!"

Jin: "Interesting."

Sif: *Looks at the two boys in wonder*

Matsuni: *Stands up and hugs Sif's leg* "I just wish he could be human I'd make him my mate. He smells really good."

Nicholas: "Don't worry. He's harmless, Ghost. Calm yourself, Matsuni."

Matsuni: "Whoops! Sorry. Hormones." *Starts pouncing in place to lose some of them*

Ghost: "You have always been a weirdo, Matsuni, but that dog is cool."

Nicholas: "I guess I should show myself too."  
*Opens his wings to reveal they are angel and demon*

Ghost:  
*Blinks, then smiles* "That is soo cool!"

Nicholas: "I'm a Nephilim."

Dan: "Nephilim? Aren't they the rarest creature in the world? Well, it seems like we are in the presence of a true creature."

Yuko: "Oh, my, my. How intersting."

Kirani: *Sk**s into the room* "What's happening...Nicholas, are you ok?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I'm good."

Matsuni: "Kirani!" *Hugs her*

Kirani: *Clutching the hand that was burned with the medallion image* "Oh, I thought you were...Ok, nevermind" *After hugging Matsuni back, she starts to leave*

Ghost: 0/0

Yuko: "Oh. Her Kirani."

Ghost: "Hush, spider...Please."

Yuko: "Hmmm. I sense something different about her..." *Thinking* "...oh, I know what it is." *Grins a little*

Kirani: *Flinches at Yuko's tone and turns back* "What do you know. Charolette's Web?"

Ghost: "Oh, shit."

Yuko: "Oh, nothing."

Nicholas: *Looks around the club room and sees various supernatural paraphernalia*

Kirani: *Scowls and slowly walks toward her* "Just spit it out, hourglass."

Ghost: "Kirani. Chill, she's actually being nice today. Don't get pissed at her."

Yuko: "Don't get all work up. I just had a little hunch on something? It's not important."

Kirani: "Then I'd like to hear it...Please."

Yuko: "Oh, I'm sorry. I never reveal my hunchs until I work on a theory, so you'll have to wait."

Sif: *Transforms into a human*

Matsuni: *Grabs Kirani and tries to pull her back*

Ghost: 0. 0

Kirani:  
*The wolf transforming distracts her and has her staring at Sif instead* "What the fuck?"

Nicholas: *Finds a book on monsters*

Sif:  
*His huge sword falls over and crashes to the floor after his transformation*

Matsuni: *Looks over at the giant sword, then back at Sif with her mouthhanging open*

Sif: *Tries to talk, but fails at it*

Matsuni: *Slowly moves toward Sif and touches his face*

Sif:  
*Stands up*

Matsuni: "Wow...You're even big as a human." *Looking up at him*

Kirani: *Through being flabbergasted by Sif's sudden transformation, she looks back at Yuno* "Well, you just let me know when you're done then...I guess."

Nicholas: "Well, this will be an interesting club."

Ghost: *Sees the book in Nicholas' hand* "Oh, yeah. Um...Can I have that back?"

Nicholas: *Gives the volume over to him*  
"Ok, well then, Ghost, what's the first thing we do?"

Ghost: "Thanks. I get to that thing in a second." *Closes the book and sticks under his arm with a blush*

Kirani: *Sees Ghost and scowls* "I want that picture back."

Nicholas: "Hmm? Picture?"

Ghost: "Lets go exploring in a cemetery!" *A little too enthusiastically*

Nicholas: "Alright."

*They all arrive moments later in the cemetery by the school*

Nicholas: "Come on Matsuni and Sif."

Kirani: *Snatchs the book away from Ghost as he tries to walk by her into the cemetery*

Ghost:  
"Hey!"

Sif: *Grabs a notepad and writes out that he does not turn to this form very much*

Matsuni: "That's ok. I like it for now. You'll turn back soon I guess, right?" *Looks sad at the thought*

Dren: *Turns into the Visor Mode, so Nicholas can see what the fuss is about*

Kirani: *From the back of the book she pulls out a picture that shows her with only her raven wings out and buck naked, then shreds the picture and slaps Ghost*

Ghost: "Ow...Geez!"

Sif:  
"I can only transform in front of people I trust."

Yuko: *Walks next to Nicholas*

Matsuni: "Oh...So, you trust us?"

Sif:  
"I trust you."

Matsuni: 0/0 "Oh." *Starts hopping in place trying to control her horomones*

Nicholas: *Looks around* "No paranormal activity here."

Dan: "Man, I thought I was going to see something good."

Jin: "Don't worry, Dan."

Ghost: *Walks over to Nick* "That's because you don't know where to look...Over there by the big mausoleum."

Nicholas: *Looks and sees a big cranky war solider stands by the grave scowling at the k**s*  
"A solider?"

War Solider: "Noisy brats!"

Ghost: "Calm down, luetinent. We come in peace."

Sif:  
*Turns into a giant wolf and goes invisible*

War Solider: "What in the bombing of Pearl Harbor was that!?"

Nicholas: "Our wolf friend."

Matsuni: *Laughs and strokes a hand over Sif's invisible leg*

War Solider: "That thing's a monster!"

Matsuni: *Bursts into her bunny from and growls at him* "He's beautiful! Fuck you, old dead guy!"

War Solider: "I take that back! She's the monster!"

Nicholas:  
"Matsuni, chill."

Matsuni: *Returns to her human form and huffs*

Ghost: "Will you, please chill, sir?"

War Solider: "Fine! Just go away will ya!"

Sif: *Is just looking around*

War Solider: *Fades out with a scowl*

Ghost: "Well, that was fun."

Kirani: *Snickers* "For you."

Ghost: *Flips her off*

Kirani: "No thanks. I don't fuck limp dicks." *Leaves the cemetery*

Ghost: 0 . 0

Nicholas: *Goes to look around*

Yuko : *Follows Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Sees a tomb stone and goes over to it*

Ghost: *Follows Nicholas and looks at the tombstone too*

Nicholas: *Looks at it and reads, 'Here lies the a good man and a great husband', and sees his f****y emblem above the the engraving*

Ghost: "Yeah, that's a really old one. The guy doesn't always show, but he's a great chatter."

Nicholas: "That's my f****y emblem right there..." *Looks at the name above the inscription* "Sir. Nicholas the First."

Ghost: "Seriously?"

Ghost Nicolas: "I see a f****y member has found me."

Yuko: *Can't see the ghost, but she can feel it*

Nicholas: "You look like me."

Ghost Nicholas: "My, it's good to see my great great great grandson here."

Ghost: "Dang, dude. Nice to see you again."

Ghost Nicholas:  
"Hello, Ghost."

Ghost: "I'll just leave the two of you alone sense your f****y and all." *Wanders off*

Yuko: *Writing down any information she hears*

Ghost Nicholas: "Well, I can't stay long to chat, because I need to head back my f****y, so bye bye."  
*Disappears like mist*

Sif: *Sniffs the air and lets out a low growl*

Matsuni: *Sniffs too*  
"Smell anything good?"  
*Quickly climbs him and hangs on to his back fur*  
"What do you smell, sweety?"

Sif:  
*Turns his head to a really big tomb stone*

Matsuni: "Oh, I see." *Strokes behind his ear*

Sif:  
*Pants loudly*

Matsuni:  
*Giggles*

Nicholas: *Walks out of the cemetery*

Yuko: "You just keep getting more and more interesting."

Ghost: *Spots Kirani kicking a tree and muttering to herself and slowly walks toward her*

Sif: *Pulls his sword out and holds it with his teeth*

Ghost: *Sees the sword and runs away*

Sif:  
*Fur flares up and eyes turn red as he watchs Ghost run*

Matsuni: "Noo!" *Leaps down and makes herself the chase target instead*

*They all return the school just in time for lunch hour*

Nicholas: *Nomming on a taco that Aszuka made for him*

Yuko: "May I eat with you?"

Nicholas: "Hmm? Sure."

Yuko: *Sits down next to him*

Kirani: *Storms inside the cafeteria, sees Yuko sitting with Nicholas, grinds her teeth in frustration, and leaves them only to get something to eat*

Yuko: *Smiles, because her theory has been proven*

Kirani: *Returns chewing on enchilada and leaves the cafeteria*

Yuko: "Well, I'm done now. I need to go find Kirani."  
*Leaves Nicholas to finish his lunch*

Kirani: *Drinking a coffee milk by the vending machine she purchased it from*

Yuko: *Crawling on the wall* "Found you."

Kirani: *Looks up at Yuko, glares, and turns away*

Yuko: "I know why your upset. You don't have to hide it."

Kirani: "Sure you do. I'm not hiding anything.* *Starts tapping foot*

Yuko: "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not trying to steal your dragon boy away from you."

Kirani: 0/0 "That's not what I'm thinking!" *Starts to walk off*

Yuko: "Heehee, my, my, love is a strange thing."

Kirani: *Getting pissed* "Bugger off, roach!"

Yuko: *Chuckles a bit* "Calm, calm. I'm not trying to be mean."

Kirani: "Whatever. I like him that's all. *Walks away*

Yuko: "I see. Ok." *Writes down her observations in her little notebook*

[Outside in the courtyard]

Sif: *Sees a Hunter trying to hunt him and crushs him in one blow*

Matsuni: "Oh, wow, ok. Are there anymore?"

Sif:  
*Points his sword to the left, where another Hunter is sneaking up on him*

Matsuni: *Transforms and drop kicks the Hunter in the head breaking his face*

Sif: *Uses the swords power to talk to her*  
"I have Hunters that hunt for me. They almost got me once when they cut my throat. That's why I can't talk."

Matsuni:  
"That's awful!"  
*Catches another Hunter trying to stab Sif in the back and snaps his neck*

[Meanwhile back at the Sky Castle]

Aszuka: "Valor, it seems I can use my full power now."

Valor: "Awesome. Lets test it out." *Transforms into full Fury form with red lightning covering her whole body*

Aszuka:  
*His eyes turn black and his demon form has a red aura*

Valor: *Tugs a part of the lightning loose from her body and forms it into a two-handed whip*

Aszuka:  
*Summons two Wraith Blades*

Valor: "Oh, yeah...It's on." *Grinning*

Ecstasy: "Ding, ding." *Steps out of range and watches*

Aszuka:  
*Lunges toward Valor in a cross strike*

Valor: *Whips the air and red lightning strikes slam into his blades*

Aszuka:  
*Disappears like a shadow*

Valor:  
*Throws up a smoke screen and extinguishes her lightning*

Aszuka:  
*Whips his blade like a whip to grab hold of Valor arm*

Valor: *Slips it and blasts a flaming trail of red lightning in a circle around them*

Aszuka:  
*Fires a wind blast*

Valor: *Flaps her wings hard and sends the wind back at him*

Aszuka:  
*Turns it into a tornado*

Valor: *Strikes the tornado down the middle breaking it up*

Aszuka:  
*Comes in for a punch*

Valor:  
*Wasn't expecting that and gets nailed to the ground*

Aszuka: "You alive down there?"

Valor: *Laid out and laughing*

Aszuka:  
*Comes down to her in a crouch*  
"Valor, are you ok?"

Valor: "I'm good. Nice hit." *Still laughing*

Aszuka: "I had to learn how to take you down fast."

Ecstasy: *She comes over smiling and helps Valor up* "Nice go, bestie."

Valor: "I know right? My b*****r got me good."  
*Transforms back to her human form*

Aszuka:  
*Powers down*  
"Ouch." *Looks at his chest and legs* "Geez, you about killed me, s*s."

Valor: *Stares at Asuka's legs and grins* "You can't out run light."

Aszuka:  
"Yeah, but I can use light to keep you from tearing off my limbs."

Valor: "True."

Ecstasy: "No more beating on my man though."

Valor: *Laughs* "Ok, Ecstasy."

Aszuka:  
*Uses his power to heal himself and gives Ecstasy a hug*

Ecstasy: *Smiles*

[The hours have passed by in a wave, school is done, and Nicholas & Dren are training at the Sky Castle]

Kirani: *Walks in on the training, then runs up and kicks Nicholas in the butt* "Spar with me."

Nicholas: "Ow! Hmm? Ok. I'm ready when you are."

Kirani: "Good." *Only transforms her scales onto her human body and gets into a boxers fighting stance*

Dren: "Ready. Set. Go!"  
*Watches*

Kirani: *Throws a cross punch at his jaw*

Nicholas: *Dodges it*

Kirani:  
*Folllows with an uppercut*

Nicholas: *Moves back out of range*

Kirani:  
*Rounds on him with a roundhouse kick*

Nicholas: *His demon wing blocks it*

Kirani: "Hey." *Jumps him and rubs a fist on his head* "Noggy!"

Nicholas: "Hehehe."

Kirani: *Laughs* 0/0 "Thanks for sparring with me." *Turns away and walks towards the door*

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Aszuka: *Steps into the doorway*  
"So, you all are getting serious on training, huh?"

Kirani:  
*Sk**s to a halt* "Um...Not really. He is though."

Nicholas: "Ok, Dren, back to it."

*Both continue training from where they left off*

Nicholas: *Focusing on his strength*

Aszuka:  
"Don't forget to focus on your surroundings."

Nicholas: "Yes, sir."

Matsuni: *Blurs in and tackles Aszuka*

Aszuka:  
O.O

Kirani:  
*Laughs at Aszuka surprised expression*

Ecstasy: "What the hell are you doing to my man, woman?"

Valor: "A half-wrestle." *Chuckling*

Nicholas: "Ok, Dren. Armored Fist Mode."

Dren: *Changes to a fighters glove*

Matsuni: "Train me! Please!?" *Looking determined*

Aszuka: "Um...I think Sif would make a better sparring partner for you."

Kirani: 0 . 0

Matsuni: 0/0 "Uh, you do it...Please?"

Ecstasy & Valor: *Look at each other and smile*

Nicholas: "Dragonic knuckle punch!" *Punchs the wall and shatters it into dust*

Aszuka: "Um, I can't. You're not the same class fighter as Nicholas."

Matsuni: *Scowls* "Yes I am." *Rabbit punches him in the chest without transforming*

Kirani: "Matsuni, maybe-"

Matsuni: "No!"

Kirani: 0 . 0

Nicholas: "Well, let me spar with you Matsuni and see."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, can you tell me what kind of power she has?"

Nicholas: "Goes back to working on his punching and kicking moves*

Ecstasy: *Sighs and points at Kirani* "She's twice her attack power, but has a k**dish attitude that holds her back."

Matsuni: *Nods her head in agreement*

Kirani: "She does have a problem with focusing."

Dren: "Sounds like Nicholas would make a balanced fight for her then."

Matsuni: "No! It has to be the old man! *Being stubborn*

Nicholas: *Trying his best to learn in this distracting environment*  
"I feel like I've been in combat for a year."

Aszuka:  
"Ok. I'll train you, but please no flirting."

Matsuni: *Scowls* "You don't smell good anymore. Time to spar now." *Walks out to take up a tai-chi stance*

Nicholas: "Hmm?"  
*Finds himself completely distracted after he hears Aszuka acquiescense to training Matsuni and sits down to watch*

Kirani: *Walks over and sit with Nicholas*

Valor & Ecstasy: *Smile at Matsuni's determination*

Nicholas: "I wonder where she learned tai-chi?"

Kirani: "The government taught us lots of things. We weren't just experiments. We were handmade soliders."

Nicholas: "I see."

Aszuka:  
*Takes up a a muay tai stance*  
"Stay focused on me. I will not go to easy on you."

Matsuni: "Fine...Go!" *Her eyes turn black*

Nicholas: *Warps a popcorn and a soda can to snack on while he's watching*

Aszuka:  
*Comes in for a strong kick*

Matsuni: *Blocks and chops hard at the knee*

Aszuka:  
*Elbow strikes her*

Matsuni: *Ducks and leg sweeps*

Nicholas: *Noms on the popcorn*

Kirani: *Steals a handful and noms with him*

Aszuka:  
*Jumps in the air for a knee strike*

Nicholas: "It's like watching a kung fu movie."

Matsuni: *Jerks up and shoulders him in the gonads*

Aszuka:  
"And this is why wearing a protective cup is good."

Valor & Ecstasy: *Rolling on the floor laughing*

Aszuka:  
*Elbows Matsuni on the head*

Matsuni: *Grunts, shakes it off, and double palm smacks his sternum, cutting off his breathing*

Nicholas: *Drinks the soda*

Kirani: *Waits until he sets the soda down, then steals it and sips a little before setting it back*

Aszuka:  
*Uses his fists to hit her face and stomach*

Matsuki: *Chokes and collapses into a crouch*

Aszuka: *Smiles*

Matsuni: *Blurs off the floor and heel kicks him in the jaw*

Aszuka:  
*Uppercuts Matsuni*

Matsuni: *Gets flipped by the impact of the blow and smacks onto the floor on her back* "Argh!"

Kirani: 0. 0

Aszuka:  
"Lets see you have broken one rib." *Spits out a tooth*  
"Not too many can do that to me."

Nicholas: *Places his soda down in surprise*

Matsuni: *Growls, rolls away from her broke rib, and spits out bl**d before pushing to her feet* "I'm not done."

Aszuka:  
"Yes. You are. You must learn when to retreat."

Matsuni: *Double taps him as his speaking and only grits her teeth in pain from her hurt rib*

Kirani: "Um...Matsuni, swee-"

Aszuka:  
*His eyes turn white*

Ecstasy & Valor: *Shakes their heads, but don't intervene*

Aszuka:  
*Grabs Matsuni, heals her ribs, and slams her on the ground*

Nicholas: "She's doing great."

Kirani: "Not yet she's not...Keep watching."

Nicholas: "Wa?"

Matsuni:  
"Woof! Argh!" *Fights like a wildcat to get him off her*

Aszuka:  
*Moves away*  
"If you want to keep fighting come on."

Matsuni: *Bounds up in rabbit form, covered in white lightning, and strikes him just as fast*

Kirani: "That's why I let Valor be our mom."

Valor: *Laughing* "What now, b*o?!"

Aszuka:  
*Blocks all of the hits Matsuni dishes out*

Matsuni: *She is breaking the sound barrier with her strikes*

Aszuka: *Is finally f***ed to use his powers*

Ecstasy: "Told you babe." *Smiling*

Aszuka:  
*Moves faster, then the speed of sound to keep up*

Kirani: *Spots the tears before everyone else and rushes out in the middle of the fight to stop her friend before it's too late*

Aszuka: *Catches hold of Matsuni without hurting her*

Matsuni: *Still trying to hurt him, while weeping quietly from the severe pain in her freshly broken rib*

Kirani: *Starts weeping with her in empathy*

Aszuka:  
*Heals the pain*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, would you please fix her rib?"

Ecstasy: "Sure thing." *Walks over, cups the injury even as Matsuni is still trying to swing at Asuka and heals it*

Kirani: "Matsuni, that's enough. Sweety, please...You're strong I swear...Please stop."

Aszuka:  
*Slaps Matsuni to bring her back under control*

Matsuni: *Whimpers, shakes her head, and returns to her human form just as Kirani embraces her*

Kirani: "It's done you've proven yourself worthy, I promise. Now don't do that again, ok?"

Aszuka: "Now do you understand why I can't train you, Matsuni."

Matsuni: *Nods her head and buries her face in Kirani's chest*

Kirani: *Holds her tight*

Aszuka:  
"Sif can match your power way better than I can, please train with him."

Matsuni: 0/0 "N-n-no."

Valor & Ecstasy: *Start laughing outrageously*

Kirani: "Matsuni, why won't you spar with Sif?"

Matsuni: *Shakes her head violently*

Kirani: Is it...Oh, nevermind...She can't train with him Aszuka."

Matsuni:  
0/0

Aszuka: "Fighting Matsuni is like I'm fighting Ecstasy and I know I'm gonna lose if I don't get serious. That's why she should spar with Sif."

Ecstasy: *Snorting she's laughing so hard*

Aszuka: "Yes, Valor, I lost three fights to Ecstasy."

Valor: *Shrugs* "It's all good."

Kirani: "Matsuni can't spar him. Do you need prove or something?" *Furious*

Aszuka: "I can teach her how to control her temper, but that's all."

Kirani: "Oh...You thought she was angry?" *Really pissed now*

Matsuni: *Clutches Kirani to keep her from going at Aszuka*

Aszuka:  
"It shows in her attacks."

Kirani: "That wasn't angry that was her pride showing. You want angry you're looking at it, asshole."

Aszuka:  
"Stop, please."

Matsuni: *Starts pushing her friend backward*

Kirani: "Fine. Matsuni, spar Sif. They need to see why you can't do it."

Matsuni: 0/0 "Ok, but I don't wa-"

Sif: *Turns his sword into Matsuni*  
Aszuka:  
"How do you think I got so good. Sif's sword can mimic other life forms."

Matsuni: 0 . 0

Aszuka:  
"So, you can, in fact, can train with Sif and by the way, Kirani, I was going to attack you."

Kirani: *Flips him off* "You don't scare me." *Laughs*

Aszuka:  
"I'm territorial and your attitude about set me off."

Matsuni: "I'm territorial, too. No one touchs my Kirani."

Aszuka:  
"I didn't say that to scare you. We are too much alike that's all."

Valor: "Aawww, but I wanted to see wolf boy fight." *Disappointed*

Ecstasy: "Sif can eat her in one bite. Seriously, no challenge."

Aszuka: "He's not actually going to fight her though."

Matsuni: *Sneaks out of the room*

Sif:  
*Follows Matsuni out* "What is it that you seek?"

Matsuni: "What do you mean?"

Sif: "What is it that you want the most?"

Matsuni:  
"I don't know, yet. All I want right now is not to lose Kirani."

~ Part 5 ~ [Heaven]  
[8:30 p.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

Nicholas:  
*Walkng to the shower room after training and seeing an incredible sparring match*

Dren: *Following him*  
"I'm admire Matsuni's determination."

Nicholas: "Yeah. She's good."  
*Enters the shower room, gets in the open showering area, and starts it up the spray head above him*

Dren: "So, Nicholas, what was your life like before you came to Japan?"

Nicholas: "Well, I was just living a normal life like any regular human would."

Dren: "I see, and did you have a girlfriend before all this?"

Nicholas: "Um... Well, she...That was a long time ago. She's an ex now and I no longer remember her. It was a bad first relationship with that girlfriend."

Aszuka:  
"I understand how that feels."  
*Steps under his own spray head and starts it up*

Nicholas: "You had a girlfriend before Ecstasy?"

Aszuka: "Yeah, but I was much younger then."

Dren: "Mr. Aszuka, may I ask you something?"

Aszuka: "What do you want to ask?"

Dren: "Is it hard to destroy the necklace Nicholas has?"

Aszuka: "I'm not sure."

Dren: "I see, and also, another thing I want to ask you. Nicholas mentioned a black ring that his older s****r holds, and if I'm correct Valor said that is the Ring of Mercy?"

Aszuka: "Ah, the Mercy Ring."

Dren: "What is this items ability?"

Aszuka:  
"It's the opposite of your ring form."

Dren: "My ring form? So, it's a weapon that changes at the wielders will?"

Aszuka:  
"Possibly."

Nicholas: *Shuts off the spray and comes out of the showering area* "Well, if it is, I wonder if my s****r knows about it? Well, tomorrow I'm expecting mail from her. She sent a package to me and it will arrive at 7:00 A.M."

Aszuka:  
*Shuts off and comes out of the showering area too, then focuses to make sure it's not a thanatos object*

Nicholas: "I know. I'll be in school at the time, so I wanted to ask you if you can get it for me when it arrives?"

Aszuka:  
"I will."  
*Goes into the medical section of the shower room and comes back with a cast*

Nicholas: "Hmm? What happened?"

Aszuka: "My fight with Matsuni."

Nicholas: "Oh. She's a strong girl."

Aszuka:  
"She came close to killing me. Twice."

Nicholas: "I see."  
*Grabs a towel off a shelf and dries off*  
"I have something I wanted to ask you? Why were you willing to train me even though we just met?"

Aszuka:  
"Your power is almost like mine."

Nicholas: "Like yours?"

Aszuka:  
"You have powers that can control elements."

Nicholas: "Elements? You mean like fire, air, earth, water, etc or is it something different?"

Aszuka:  
"Yes. You have the ability to change elements at your command."

Nicholas: "An element user? Me? But how do you know?"

Aszuka:  
"You just have the ability to do it."

Nicholas: "I see."

Aszuka:  
"Take Dren for example."

Nicholas: "Dren?"

Aszuka:  
"You can change him to be a sword or a scythe at your command."

Nicholas: "I see. So, wait, does that make Kirani a element user too?"

Aszuka: "I'm sorry. I can only read users like you and me."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."

Aszuka:  
"I need to go to bed now, so I can finish healing. That med shower wasn't enough."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Heads back to his room*  
"I can control elements. That must explain my ice dream."

Dren: *Goes to sl**p when they get to the bedroom*

Aszuka: *Goes to his room and is sl**ping by the time Ecstasy joins him there*  
Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Ecstasy: *Smiles lovingly at Aszuka*

Nicholas: *Gets his sl**pwear on and sits on his bed, then he starts to feel funny. He can feel he's about sneeze. He sneezes out blue fire and hits a nearby chair and completely covers it in ice*

Kirani:  
"Uh..."  
*Walks over and absorbs the ice*  
"...Lets not destroy the old guys furniture, ok?"  
*Laughs*

Nicholas: "Well, seems like I just activated my first element."  
*Yawns* "I feel sl**py now too."  
*Lays down*

Aszuka: *Wakes up*  
"Ecstasy, you there?"

Ecstasy: "Yeah, baby. What's up?"

Aszuka: "I'm hurt very badly and can't seem to heal all the way."

Ecstasy: "I got you..." *Walks over, heals most of the damage, but is having trouble with one spot* "This one won't heal."

Aszuka: "Where at?"

Ecstasy: "This spot in your back."

Aszuka:  
"That's not going to heal. It's where my tail and wings come from."

Ecstasy: "Did Matsuni hit you that hard?"

Aszuka:  
"Yeah. She came close to killing me three times."  
*Falls back asl**p*

Nicholas: Zzzzzzz

[In the Realm of Dreams]

Hypnos: *Snaps his fingers over Nicholas* "Hey, you're in my house, k**. Did you need something?" *Grinning*

Nicholas: "Wa? You! No. I was just napping."

Hypnos: "Oh." *Chuckles* "Long day?"

Nicholas: "I just did some training."

Hypnos: "Getting beefed to trounce my twin are you?"

Nicholas: "Well, I have no reason to beat him."

Hypnos: "Are you sure? You beat him and you get all his power, as well as, his seat as Death." *A malacious smile spreads across his face*

Nicholas: "I don't need his power. I'll work with what I got."

Hypnos: "Oh, that's good. His job is pretty tough...So, how has Valor been? I haven't seen her in awhile?"

Nicholas: "She's ok."

Hypnos: "Aww. Good. Let her know she's to expect a pleasant visit soon."

Nicholas: "Fine. Oh, also, another thing, what was the reason for making the necklace I have and the black ring?"

Hypnos: *Looks dark for a moment, then smiles* "To protect those who are otherwise unable to protect themselves, but your case to keep your powers in check, why?"

Nicholas: "I see. Ok. I just wanted to know."

Hypnos: "It's cool. Ready to go back now, friend."

Nicholas: "Well, not yet. I'd like to chill for just a few more minutes."

Hypnos: "Fine by me. Relax here as long as you need." *Wanders over to a leather couch and turns on his huge 70' inch plasma tv to watch mortals play football*

[Outside of Nicholas' dream. In the real world.]

Nicholas: Zzzzzz

Kirani & Matsuni: *Are having a tickling match, or punch match more like, and laughing at each other*

Dren: *Having a dream*

Valor: "What the heck are you girls doing?"

Kirani & Matsuni: "Playing!" *Still laughing*

Aszuka: *Gets up, sl**pwalks to the door, and goes outside*

Nicholas: Zzzzzz

Dren: *Wakes up*

Aszuka:  
*Standing perfectly still*

Dren: *Walks out of the room to get some air outside and sees Aszuka floating in the air in his sl**p*  
"Hmm? Aszuka?"

Aszuka:  
*Does not respond*

Dren: "What's he doing?"

Aszuka:  
*Warps back to bed*

Dren: "Hmm?"

Nicholas: *Rolls forward, falls down off the bed, and hits the floor hard* "Ow! Wha? Oh. I fell off the bed."

Valor: *Pokes her head through the door to check on him*  
"Hey, you ok, k**?"

Aszuka: *Warps into Nicholas room and still asl**p*

Nicholas: "Yeah. I fell out of my bed while sl**ping. Oh, Valor, I have a message for you from Hypnos, but first...What is Aszuka doing?"

Dren: *Appears next Aszuka* "He must be sl**pwalking."

Nicholas: Ok. Back to what I was saying, Valor, you have a message from Hypnos. He said to let you know to expect a pleasant visit soon."

Valor: "Oh, did he?" *Sighs* "So be it. Thanks, k**." *Leaves*

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Dren: "So, Nicholas, you want to do some late night training? We need to be focused."

Nichoas: "Ok."

*They both head for the training room*

Kirani & Matsuni: *Their playing has turned into a fist fight that has stopped their laughter and has them determinedly trying to knock each other out*

[Five hours later]

Nicholas & Dren: *Are still training*

Nicholas: *Almost out of breath*

*A sound like a bomb goes off*

Nicholas: "Wha?"

Valor: "Go away!"

Dren & Nicholas: *Go to see what's going on where the sound came from*

Thanatos:  
*Out on the balcony with Valor* "Not until you talk to me, woman!"

Aszuka: "Thanatos, why are you here?"

Thanatos: *Is wrestling with Valor, trying to restrain her from beating the snot out of him*  
"That's none of your concern, Aszuka."

Nicholas: *Jumps up in the air* "Dragonic! Kick!" *throws a kick towards Thanatos' face*

Aszuka:  
*Shoots a dark fireball at Thanatos at the same time and is enraged that Thanatos is in his realm*

Thanatos: *Turns to liquid shadows and avoids the attacks, but losses his hold on Valor, who gets a punch in before he disappears from sight*

Nicholas: "Valor, are you ok?"

Valor: "I'm fine. Thanks, k**."

Nicholas: "That's good."

Aszuka: "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

*The ground shakes from Aszukas energy surge*

Thanatos: *Reappears and turns slowly around to stare angrily at Asuka* "Go back to bed, son. You're not in any shape to fight me today."

Aszuka: "LEAVE MY REALM! NOW!"

Thanatos: "Not without my mate and our unborn c***d!"

Nicholas: "Wha!?"

Kirani & Matsuni: *Sk** to halt as rush to the balcony and both experience confusion at that news* "Mom?"

Valor: *Pales*

Aszuka: "YOU SICKO!"

Thanatos: "Not sick. Just determined. She's mine and I'll not have her roaming about unprotected and getting herself hurt."

Nicholas: *Joins Aszuka and has Dren in Scythe Mode*

Aszuka:  
"Stay back, Nicholas."  
*Knocks Nicholas out of the way as he rushs at Thanatos and punchs the Black God of Death in the face*

Thanatos: *Takes the hit, but doesn't return it*

Nicholas: *Looks at Valor*

Valor: *Looking at Kirani and Matsuni, who are looking slightly betrayed*

Aszuka: *Sucks in all the air from where he and Thanatos are standing*

Thanatos: "Just let me take her home." *Unconcerned by Asuka's attack*

Aszuka:  
"This is no attack. I'm taking you to Hell."

Thanatos: "Very well. Go ahead."

Aszuka:  
*Drags him to Hell*

Thanatos: *Arrives in Hell with a sigh* "Is this really what you want, Aszuka?"

Aszuka: "Thanatos, why did you try to take Valor."

Thanatos: "I love her, that's why, not that, that should matter to you."

Aszuka:  
"She is your niece."

Thanatos: *Laughs* "Is that what your parents told you?"

Aszuka: "What parents? Father."  
*Looks at him mockingly*

Thanatos: *Smirks* "Ah, now that's the truth."

Aszuka:  
"I'm the black sheep of the f****y and the only one who has full power in both hell and the human realm."

Thanatos: "Truth again...Well, well, someone took the time to learn...Valor isn't of my bl**d, but she is your s****r. She just happened to come from the same mother."

Aszuka:  
"Now I will ask you this once. Leave Valor alone."

Thanatos: "No. She's mine. I refuse to relinquish her!" *Suddenly erupts and throws a giant ball of flame at Aszuka*

Aszuka:  
*Smiles and flicks it away*  
"Come on, Thanatos. We end this now."

Thanatos: "Hmm, should have known that wouldn't work on you." *Switches to an ancient egyptian fighting stance* "Bring it, boy."

Aszuka:  
*Goes into the bokatur stance*

Thanatos: *Smiles* "Very nice."

Aszuka:  
*Smiles* "You're not the only one who has changed."  
*Slowly inchs forward*

Thanatos: *Inches with him*

Aszuka:  
*Goes into a series of quick strikes*

Thanatos: *Shrugs off his cloak and reveals a heavily built blackman with gai pants on and blocks the strikes*

Aszuka:  
*Backs away just a bit*

Thanatos: *Smirks* "Come, boy, show some more."

Aszuka:  
*Comes in slowly again*

Thanatos:  
*Follows his lead*

Aszuka:  
*Does a low sweep kick*

Thanatos: *Leaps and kicks*

Aszuka:  
*Blocks and hits his stomach hard*

Thanatos:  
*Absorbs the blow and backhands him*

Aszuka:  
*Takes the hit and comes around with an elbow to the jaw, then grabs an arm and sweeps his left leg to Thanatos' neck before slamming him to the ground and rolls back to his own feet*

Thanatos: *Rolls with the slam and pulls Aszuka up with him and body slams him onto a boulder on his back*

Aszuka:  
*Takes the onslaught of damage from Thanatos, but does not back down. He grabs his neck and knees Thanatos in the face, then does a jumping knee attack*

Thanatos:  
*bl**d spurts from his broken nose, then he double elbows Aszuka in the collarbones as he comes down*

Aszuka:  
*Breaks the whole left side of Thanatos ribcage*

Thanatos: *Roars and claps his hands to Aszukas ears, which causes them to ring*

Aszuka:  
*Pulls back for a breather*  
"Leave...Valor...Alone."  
*Huffing and puffing*

Thanatos: "Not a chance, boy."

Aszuka:  
"This is your last chance."

Thanatos: "No, this is yours,son. If you don't stop now you will get hurt."  
*Lying on the ground panting*

Aszuka:  
"Last I looked you were on the ropes, Thanatos. Come on, father, get up or are you too hurt to move?"

[Back at the balcony of the Sky Castle]

Kirani: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Valor: "I didn't want to get your hopes up. This little one may not make it."

Matsuni: "Is the wee one weak?"

Valor: "Yes. It is." *Looks sad*

Nicholas: "Valor, what's going?"

Valor: "I -I-" *Looks flustered and vanishes from sight*

Kirani & Matsuni: "MOM!?"

Nicholas: "Valor! I'm going to go and look for her."

Kirani: "Please, I don't what's wrong, but if she's with c***d she doesn't need this stress."

Nicholas:  
"Ok."  
*Changes to his dragon form and goes looking for Valor*

Dren: *Watches over Kirani & Matsuni, while Nicholas is gone*

Matsuni: *Picks up Dren and starts stroking him*

Kirani: *Stares at nothing, while thinking*

Dren: "I wonder what's going on?"

[In the Dream Realm]

Valor: *Appears in Hypnos' home*

Hypnos: "What's goi-Valor, are you ok?"

Nicholas: *Senses where she is and goes there*  
"Valor!"

Valor: *Looks at Nicholas and gulps* "Um, hi, k**."

Nicholas: "Valor. Hypnos."  
*Changes to his human form*

Hypnos: "I told Thanatos he should just wait, but he really can't stand being away from you or the c***d."

Valor: "I don't want him anywhere near our c***d. Not after what he did to my b*****r."

Hypnos: "Now, Valor, Thanatos only wanted the boy to be safe. He didn't actually mean to nearly destroy him."

Nicholas: *Walks over to Valor*  
"What's going on?"

Valor: *Sighs* "Go ahead and tell him. I just can't right now." *Plops onto the couch clutching her stomach*

Hypnos: ? years ago, Asuka was massively out of control, and Thanatos was beseeched by Asuka's and Valor's mother to come and take him away, but the boy wouldn't go."

Nicholas: "What happened next?"

Hypnos: "They fought and Thanatos nearly killed him before he caged off his powers and linked them to Valor's emotions. Whenever she'd get pissed or upset he'd get free rein of his power."

Nicholas: "I see."

Valor: "He's properly fighting his father now and I hate it."

Nicholas: "What about the c***d?"

Valor: *Slowly turns to look at Nicholas* "What about him?"

Nicholas: "No, wait, never mind, so what to do now? Not knowing what's going on? Just let it be? I know Kirani and Matsuni are in shock, but I am too. Inside I know I shouldn't be, because I just met her a little while ago,but putting restraints onto a girl that's carrying a c***d is not something I stand for. I just wish I could do something about this, but I don't know what to do?"  
*Sighs*  
"I wonder what Kirani is feeling right now? I'm going to head back to Kirani and Matsuni."  
*Changes back to his dragon from and flies off fast*

[On the balcony of the Sky Castle]

Dren: *Waiting for the others to come back*

Kirani: "Matsuni, if Valor has this k**, would you feel left out?"

Matsuni: "No, why, would you?"

Kirani: "No. I'm actually kind of excited, but worried too. Mom said the baby's weak."

Dren: "Don't worry girl."

Kirani: *Looks at Dren* "What do you mean?"

Dren: "What I mean is that if you start worrying, then the thing will become worst. Keep yourself positive, keep going, and the thing will be better soon."

Kirani: "I see what you mean. Thanks, Dren." *Smiles*

Dren: "You're welcome."

Sif: *Comes out of hiding and speaks through his sword* "Aszuka is in trouble."

Matsuni: 0/0 "Hey, Sif."

Nicholas: *Comes in for a landing*

Kirani: "Nicholas. Sif says Asuka is in trouble. Can you get to him?"

Nicholas: "Well, I know he is fighting Thanatos, but I don't know where they are."

Sif: "They are in Hell."

Nicholas: "Well, I don't if we can enter there."

Sif: "I can."

Nicholas: "Ok. Dren, please contiue watching over the girls watch, while me and Sif head off to see if we can help Aszuka."

Dren: "Be careful."

Sif: *Warps Nicholas to Hell with him*

[In Hell]

Nicholas: *Appears with Sif*  
"Ok. We found them and this seems like a firece match. This is something beyond me."

Thanatos: "Oh, no. I love to stare at the black crusty ceiling of Hell just for shits and giggles. Pay attention, son, I was just catching my breath." *Launches off the ground, double fist punchs Aszuka in the chest, and sends him flying*

Aszuka:  
"Aaaaahhhhh!"  
*He smacks into a wall, then launches himself off of it with a roar of anger and hits Thanatos' broken ribcage*

Thanatos:  
*Grunts from the blow to his shattered ribs, slams a hard fist to Asukas injuried back, and him to the ground*

Aszuka:  
*Slams a hard fist back into Thanatos' face and struggles to get up*

Thanatos:  
*Whips his head to the side and spits out out a molar before laughing* "Argh...So strong." *Knees Aszuka in the groin*

Aszuka:  
*Grabs that leg and swings Thanatos to the ground*  
"The last time we fought I was nowhere near as strong as this."

Thanatos: "No you weren't." *Fish hooks him, then elbows him in the jaw*

Nicholas: "This looks like a battle between gods."

Aszuka:  
*Takes hold of the arm that elbowed him and breaks its, then knees Thanatos in the face*

Thanatos: *Bares his teeth in pain, then smashes his palm into Asukas knee, which shatters his kneecap*

Dren: *Uses a new feather show Kirani and Matsuni the fight between Thanatos and Aszuka like a mini projecter for movies*

Aszuka:  
*Grabs Thanatos neck and crushs his throat*

Dren: "This battle seems crazy."

Thanatos: *Chokes, grins, and grips Asukas throat in return with his talons digging into his jugular*

Nicholas: "Asuka."

Kirani & Matsuni: *Gasp and stare incredulously at the scene unfolding before them*

Aszuka:  
*Grabs Thanatos' face and digs into his eyes with his thumbs*

Thanatos: *Growls, uses his free hand to take Aszukas hand off his eyes, and snaps his wrist*

Aszuka:  
*Uses the last of his energy to shoot beams of energy in Thanatos bleeding eyes*

Nicholas: "Come on, Aszuka, you can do it!

Thanatos: *Roars as he's blinded by the beams and releases his chokehold to drive a hard fist into Asukas temple in a blind punch*

Nicholas: "Come on, Aszuka. You can win this!"

Aszuka:  
*Before he can pass out from the fight* "You will leave Valor alone."

Thanatos: "I'm Death. I can wait." *Pained laughter and blacks out*

Aszuka:  
"Even Deat can be killed."  
*Passes out*

Nicholas: *Catchs him before he can hit the ground*

Sif: *Warps everyone back to the Sky Castle*  
"We need to heaal Aszuka now. He's almost dead."

Nicholas: "Oh, no, Aszuka, nonono."  
*Starts glowing extremely bright*

Sif: "He's out of energy and bl**d."

Nicholas: "We need to heal him fast. Come on, Aszuka. You can't die here and now. I will not let that happen! *A white light enters Aszukas body and heals him up to 500%*

.Ecstasy: *Runs in, throws herself down beside Asuka, and slits her neck before pouring bl**d into his f***ed open mouth*

Nicholas: "Ecstasy?"

Kirani & Matsuni: *Rush into the space and gasp at how bad Aszuka looks*

Sif: "You should see what Thanatos looks like."

Dren: "They know. I showed them."

Nicholas: *Leaves Aszuka in Ecstasy's care and waits to see if he'll wake up*

Sif: "After the beating Aszuka took he is not getting up anytime soon."

Nicholas: "Come on, Aszuka. I still need you to teach me. Please get up."  
*Sits and waits*

[Back in Hell]

Valor: *Appears beside Thanatos and stares down at him with sad eyes* "Fool...Why...?"

Thanatos: *Weakly opens his eyes and half grins at Valor* "Cause you're worth it and the boy needed an outlet anyway...I'll wait as long as it takes, my Fury."

Valor: "You're an idiot." *Toes him in his injured ribs, then crouches down and strokes a hand over his brow* "You'll be waiting a really long time, babe."

Thanatos: "That's alright...I've got the time..."

Hypnos: *Appears and kneels down by his twin* "Hey, crispy critter, how's it hanging?"

Thanatos: "A little shrivelled and to the left." *Chuckles painfully*

Hypnos: "Dumbass. Come on. Lets go." *Picks him up in a firemans carry*

Valor: *Starts moving away from them*

Thanatos: "Wait. Just one more thing...Is Aszuka the reason you left?"

Valor: "Yes." *Vanishes*

Hypnos: "I told you to leave her be, b*****r, but, no, you always have to have your way, jackass."

Thanatos: *Coughs up bl**d* "That's alright. She'll back, on her own terms, but back."

Hypnos:  
"Keep wishing, b*****r."

*The twins disappear*

[At the Sky Castle]

Sif: "Nicholas, he is alive. He just needs to rest."

Nicholas: "That's good to hear."  
*Gets up*

Sif: "Nicholas, come here please."

Nicholas: *Walks over to Sif*

Sif:  
"Take this sword and train with it. It has all of Aszukas teachings in it."

Nicholas: *Takes it*

Ecstasy: *Strokes Aszukas face and starts singing an old song from their past that she knows he likes*

Valor: *Appears and sees that Aszuka is with Ecstasy and turns toward her adoted daughters* "Hey, girls. I'm sorry I left you like that."

Kirani & Matsuni: "MOM!" *Throw their arms around her and this causes Valor to start weeping in gratitude*

Nicholas: "It's good to see everyone ok. Dren. You and I. We need to become stronger."

Dren: "I understand. I'm ready when you are."

Nicholas: "Aszuka. I'll do my best in my training. I swear to it."

Aszuka: *Barely lifts his hand*

Nicholas: "Wa."

Ecstasy: *Keeps singing and stroking his face*

Aszuka:  
*His hand falls back down*

Valor: "That's silent approval, k**. Work hard."

Kirani & Matsuni: *Still hugging Valor*

Sif: "Those teachings are very hard, so remember to focus."

Nicholas: "I will. I swear to it."

Dren: *Seeing Nicholas' aura and it's a strong one*  
Ok, k**. Come on. We got a lot of work to do."

Nicholas: "Right."

Sif: "Aszuka had a hard time training, but you saw how powerful he is."

Nicholas: "Yes. He's a strong man indeed."

Sif: "Thanatos almost killed him and Aszuka almost killed Thanatos. Thanatos was way stronger than Aszuka in that fight."

Nicholas: "A true fight. I'll not forget what I saw."

Sif:  
"In fact your just as strong as Aszuka."

Nicholas: "Wa?"

Sif:  
"Aszukas 50% is your 100%."

Nicholas: "I see."

Sif:  
"I must tend to Aszuka. Please train when you can."

Nicholas: "Ok. Dren, lets go."

Dren: "Right."

*Both of them head off to do the training*

[The day ends and new one will soon begin]

~ Chibisode - Part 2~ [Open Scene]

*Tiny Aszuka and Nicholas hear splashing behind them and turn to see the Portal still wide open with dozens of grinning sharks staring at them*  
[Jaws Theme]

Tiny Aszuka:  
"Woot! More shark sushi! Come mere Jaws! I have a grill all ready for you all!"  
*Runs toward the Portal*

Tiny Nicholas:  
*Sees that the lead shark has a Lazer Cannon on it's head*  
"Um...Aszuka do you not notice the Lazer Cannon on the big one there?"

Tiny Aszuka:  
*Looks at the Lazer Cannon and grins evilly* "Bring it!"

*Jaws with the Lazer Cannon attacks first, launching over the excited Aszuka's head, and straight for Nicholas*

Tiny Nicholas: *Yelps and dodges out of the way and taps Jaws on the head as it flies by him* "Uh...We can't eat this one it's a Metal Shark and it's Light Metal too."

Tiny Aszuka:  
"Ok. Maybe Dren can eat him then, sense he's metal too."

*Jaws with the Lazer Cannon attacks Nicholas again*

Tiny Nicholas: *Rips the Lazer Cannon off as he dodges the flying b**st again and throws the shark at Dren* "Here you go, b*o. I'll keep the Lazer Cannon."

Dren: [Is the same size as Tiny Nicholas and Aszuka]  
*Catchs the Metal Jaws and starts eating it*

Tiny Aszuka:  
"Hey you need seasoning with that fish."  
*Throws some hot sauce to Nicholas*

Tiny Nicholas: *Catches the bottle of Extra Hot hot sauce and taps some on the half-eaten shark Dren is holding out to him*

Dren: "Thank you."  
Nomnomnom

Tiny Aszuka: [Somehow acquired a golden King's Crown] *Has already cut up the other sharks and turned them into grilled sushi that he throws to Nicholas*  
"Have some." *Sits back nomming the shark sushi* "It's good to be the king."

Tiny Nicholas: [Has the Lazer Cannon on his head] *Catches his sushi with his dragon claws*  
Nomnomnom

*Behind them the Portal has changed from the waters of the ocean to the icy tundra of the antarctic and hundreds of penguins peer through with gleaming eyes*

O.O [End Scene]

~ Part 6 ~ [The Surface World]  
[10:30 a.m.]  
[Japanese School]

[On the P.E. field]

*Permission from the high official of the school and the adults were able to join the k**s at school*

Nicholas: *Training and working out*

Matsuni: "So, what does it feel like to carry a wee baby inside you, Mom?"

Valor: "Like a mircle and just as precious."

Kirani: "So, do you know if its a boy or a girl?"

Valor: "It's a boy."

Aszuka: "What is the reason for Thanatos wanting you?"

Dren: *Watching Nicholas train*

Aszuka: "Please, tell me."

Nicholas: *Training harder*

Valor: "It's not so much me he wants, I'm just the bonus, it's the ability to return souls to their original bodies. Our c***d would have it too, which means he would have death in one hand and life in the other. Our c***d would be the ultimate prize *Looks sad at the tragic thought*

Aszuka: "Is Thanatos your dad?"

Dren: "That sounds bad."

Nicholas: *Almost out of breathe and sweating badly*

Kirani & Matsuni: *Look astonished*

Valor:  
"No...He's just yours...Only our mother is the same."

Sif: "Take a break, Nicholas."

Nicholas: *Walks over* "I think I mostly got it, but still got a long way to go."

Dren: *Brings him water*

Nicholas: "Thanks, dude." *Drinks it*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, any luck on healing my knee?"

Ecstasy: *Stops staring into space* "Sure, doll. Come here."

Aszuka: *Moves close*

Ecstasy: *Lays a gentle hand over Asukas knee*

Aszuka: "How long do you think I'll be out of commision?"

Ecstasy: "I hope a century you ass. You scared me half to death." *Fighting tears that she has been holding back until now*

Aszuka:  
*Hugs Ecstasy* "I'm sorry."

Dren: "Aw, love is a strong thing."

Aszuka: "I will eat you, dragon."

Ecstasy: *Collapses over Aszukas chest, weeping silently on him, and barely slapping his shoulder* "Don't ever do that again...Please?"

Aszuka: "Ok, I won't. I promise."

Ecstasy: *Sniffles and gently hugs him*

Nicholas: *Smiles*  
"Seem he and she have that real strong love."

Valor: "They've been together for like, ever." *Chuckles*

Matsuni: *Reflexively looks at Sif, blushes, and looks away again*

Kirani: *Looks mildly uncomfortable, but is smiling*

Nicholas: "I see. Hmm?" *Thinking - "Seems like Sif has Matsuni's full interest." *  
"Ok, combat training, Dren."

Dren: "Ok."

*Both begin to fight*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, I won't do that ever again."

Ecstasy: "Good. I can't lose you. You and Valor are all I have. You know that."

Aszuka:  
*Turns his head* "Sorry. I lost control. If I did not go to Hell I would have killed everyone here."

Ecstasy: "Next time you go to Hell to loosen your teeth go to my daddy Lucifer. He left you an invitation for just that when you took me out of his hands, remember?"

Aszuka: "I have no idea what you mean."  
*Insincere and grinning evilly*

Nicholas & Dren: *Both knock each other out* u

Sif: *Snickers a bit*

Nicholas: u

Sif: "How did that fist taste, Dren?"

Dren: *Wakes up and starts trying to drag the knocked out Nicholas to a softer place*  
"I'm made of metal. I don't have a sense of taste."

Kirani: *Notices Dren struggling with an unconcious Nicholas and goes over to lend a hand*

Ecstays & Valor: *Laugh*

Sif: "I would help him up, but that would not be a good idea."

Dren: "Maybe a kiss from his princess will wake him up?"

Kirani:  
*Smiles* "You're incorrible my little friend." *Kisses Nicholas softly on the lips*

Matsuni: *Is being unusally still or not as chatty*

Sif: "I can be chatty. If you want?"

Matsuni: 0/0 "Oh, um, ok."

Nicholas: "Wha? What happened? Oh, right. Both me and Dren knocked each other out?

Dren: "Oh, it worked."

Nicholas: "What worked?"

Dren: "Nothing."

Kirani:  
*Laughs* "Silly."

Aszuka:  
"Ok. Now that I'm fully healed up. Lets see how far you get against me."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Wing pops out and is acting weird*  
"Hmm? My wing is acting up."

Dren: *His own wing is doing the same thing*  
"Same here."

Aszuka:  
"Try to relax."

Dren: *His eyes flash a really bright black*

Aszuka:  
"Clear your mind."

Nicholas: "When Dren's eyes glows like that. It means something bad is coming."

Dren: "It's a great evil."

*The sky becomes black and seven giant monsters appear amongst the clouds*

Aszuka:  
*A fearful tingle goes through him*  
"I can't do with these what I did with Thanatos."

Nicholas: *Use Dren in Visor Mode* "I don't sense a heat source. These are just visiual creatures."

Aszuka:  
"I know, but I just got back to full health. I can't fight these things."

Nicholas:  
"Then, leave it to me. You stay here."  
*Flies off to meet them*

Dren: *Follows after Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Flying in the sky and looking around when a big whale passes by him*  
"Whoa!"  
*Moves out of it's way* "Was that a whale?"

Dren: "Yeah, it was."

*A ball of purple energy sails right at them*

Nicholas: *Smacks it away*

Aszuka: *Shoots a fireball back at it*

?: "You really thought that would hurt my Earthbound God?"

Nicholas: *Hears the voice, but doesn't see anyone*  
"Who there?"

Aszuka: *Hears the voice too*

*A hooded person appears and is standing on top of the fire launching whale*

?: "Ahahahahaha! My name is Daichi! I'm the Holder of the Earthbound God, the Whale."

Nicholas: "Who are you and why is that thing here?"

Daichi: "We are here to rid this world of humans and creatures like you?"

Aszuka: "What makes you better?"

Daichi: "Why should I tell an old weak person like you anything? Maybe my co-worker will like a talk with you instead."

*Another monster walks over Daichi*

Aszuka:  
"Weak? Do you know who you're talking to?"

Daichi: "I don't care, actually."

Aszuka:  
"You should."

?: "Enough talking, Daichi! It's not time yet."

*A hooded girl appears on the other monster, the Spider*

Nicholas: "Who are you?"

?: "My name is Mina. I'm the leader of this group. We are the Dark Signer."

Aszuka:  
"Tell your lacky to know his place."

Mina: "He should know his place, but so should you two. If I'm right, your Asuka, the one that took out Thanatos."

Aszuka: "Yes and your Mina the one who is daughter to Hypnos."

Mina: "Yes, and that boy is the Nephilim born of my uncle."

Aszuko:  
"I know my place and it's not under your lacky."

Mina: "Yes, but I don't care."  
*Looks at Nicholas*

Nicholas: *On his gaurd*

Aszuko:  
"Then, I can snap his neck right now, right?"

Mina: "We are not here to fight...Yet...We are just introducing ourself."

Aszuka:  
"I get that, but I really want to kill him."

Nicholas: "Calm down, Asuka. What do you want, Mina?"

Mina: "I'm here to see how strong the student of Aszuka is? Well, I'll explain my plan to you, Nephilim, later, when we are alone."  
*Disappears along with the Spider*

Daichi: "Bye bye."  
*Disappears along with the Whale*

Aszuka: *Unleashes his full power*  
"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!"

Nicholas: *Goes to Aszuka* "Aszuka! Chill!"

Sif: "Stop, k**! He has to release his power."

Nicholas: "Oh, thanks, Sif."

Aszuka: *Calms down after he bows off some energy*

Nicholas: "Who was that girl?"

Aszuka:  
"She is my cousin. I'm almost as strong as her when she is using 20% of her power."

Nicholas: "Cousin? 20%?" O_O

Aszuka:  
"She is far stronger than me."

Nicholas: "Oh, crap."

Dren: "That's not good."

Aszuka:  
"I would have to retrain again to beat her."

Nicholas: "I see. Me too."

Dren: "I will train also."

Aszuka: "Are you willing to go to hell?"

Nicholas: "They are planning to killing everyone and my f****y will be in danger. I will not let them do this."  
*His eyes are glowing black and white with determination*

Aszuka:  
"One day in hell is two years in Hell."

Nicholas: "I see. Well, I will do anything for my f****y and the people I care about."

Aszuka: "Come here close to me then."

Nicholas: *Walks over close to Aszuka*

Aszuka: *Grabs Nicholas and transfers power to him*

Nicholas: *Feels the new surge of power*

Aszuka:  
"Now you have all my knowledge and training."

Nicholas: "Ok. Well, right now, we need to relax, because she said we aren't fighting them, yet."

Aszuka:  
"You need to train now."

Nicholas: "I know."

Dren: "Right."

Aszuka:  
"I'll send you to my training grounds in Hell*

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka:  
*Sends Nicholas to Hell and the training grounds*

Nicholas: "Whoa."

Sif: *Appears beside him*  
"I'll be here to coach you."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Gets ready along with Dren*

Aszuka:  
*Appears and sends a copy of Thanatos to Nicholas*  
Nicholas: *Goes to fight the copy*

[In Peru at a castle hide out]

Daichi: "I've waited for this day to come."

Mina: *Sitting on his chair* "Yes, so have I."

?: *Boy in the yellow hood joins them*  
"So, Boss, why are we not killing the boy and his your cousin?"

Aszuka: *Appears before Mina as an astral projection*

Mina: "Hmm...Hold on I have to speak said cousin now."

Aszuka: "I want to know your purpose."

Mina: "Hmm...Well, I got tired of these worthless humans and monsters like yourself. They all bore me."

Aszuka:  
"This is not the time for this kind of war again."

Mina: "Well, it is for me."

Aszuka:  
"This is the second time. I beg of you not to do this again."

Mina: "Like I care. I'll be talking to your little boy student myself soon about some the fighting rules. Now begone."  
*Cuts off herself from him*

Aszuka:  
"NO! I stand my ground!"

Mina: Hmm?... Well, well, my young cousin has the courage to go against me? Fine, if you want, but I'll tell you this one thing, if your student fails to win against me I'd like to keep him as my own student and as my little husband."

Aszuka:  
"No. Give me a week and I'll take you on then."

Mina: Fine, you have a week for what you and your little student need for what I have planned for you and him. Bye bye."

Aszuka:  
"Fine."

Mina: *Cuts her connection from him*

Aszuka: "Ecstasty, forgive me."

?: *Girl in the green hood* "Well, it seems like you're excited?"

Mina: "Yes. I am."

?: *Blue hooded person wearing a weird mask* "Boss, I wish to fight the boy that holds the Dragon."

Mina: "Oh, why is that?"

Mask Man: "I wish to pay a beating to him."

Mina: "I see. Well, I'll make this one exception. You can go test him when you feel like it."

Mask Man: "Yes, Boss."

[Back in Hell]

Sif: "Nicholas, focus now."

Nicholas: "Got it."  
*Focusing*

Copy Thanatos: *Attacks*

Nicholas: *Dodges and throws a kick to the back of his head*

Copy Thanatos: *Barely flinchs and punchs Nicholas in the ribs*

Nicholas: *His shadow clone disabates under the blow*  
*Dragonic Punch! *Punchs the copy hard in the gut*

Copy Thanatos: *Takes both hands and hits Nicholas on the head*

Nicholas: "Argh!"

Dren: *Comes in and turns into a Chainsaw Blade*

Copy Thanatos: *Grabs his arm and throws him at Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Catchs Dren*

Dren: *Turns into metal armor for Nicholas, who goes at the copy with does kickboxing*

Sif: "Remember that Thanatos is not that easy to take down."

Nicholas: "Dren!Sword Mode!"

Dren: *Becomes a sword*

Nicholas: "Dragon Vile Slash!"  
*Slashs a wave of white light at the copy*

Copy Thanatos: *Untouched by the light, he grabs the blade*

Nicholas: "Crap!"

Dren: *Changes out of Sword Mode and out of the copy's grasp*

Nicholas: *Jumps into the air*

Copy Thanatos: *Punches Nicholas' stomach repeatedly in mid-air*

Nicholas: *His other shadow clone goes down same as the first and he reappears behind the copy with Dren in Scythe Mode*  
"Reaper Dance!"  
*Slashes an upper cut at the copy*

Copy Thanatos: *Blocks the strike*

Sif: "You have to put your all into each attack."

Nicholas: "Ok. Dren, full power!"

Dren: "Right!"

Sif: "No mercy!"

*Both at full power*

Nicholas: *Moves extremely fast toward the copy*

Copy Thanatos: *Clashes with him at full power*

Nicholas: *Hits the copy a Multi-Punch*

Copy Thanatos: *Hits Nicholas in stomach, while taking the punches*

Nicholas: "Argh! *Head butts him hard*

Copy Thanatos: *The blow hits him in the face*

Dren: *Chains him up*

Nicholas:  
*Stabs his hand into the copy*

Copy Thanatos: *Grabs Nicholas' neck and trys to break it*

Nicholas: *Cuts off the copy's hand and grabs his head*

Copy Thanatos: *Slams him on ground and breaks all of Nicholas' left ribs*

Nicholas: "AH! GRRR!"  
*Uses his teeth to bite the copy's neck and tries to rip it off*

Copy Thanatos: *Yells in agony and continues to slam Nicholas on the ground*

Nicholas: "I Will Not Fail!"

Sif: "SHOW NO MERCY!"

Nicholas:  
*Cuts off the copy's head by turning his arm into an Ice Blade*

Sif:  
"Now you see the hell Aszuka had to go through."

Nicholas: "Yes, I do."  
*His Ice Blade disappears*

Dren: "It seems you activated your ice ability."

Sif:  
"Now, you fight him again, while your at your weakest."

Nicholas: "Fine! Bring it!"

Dren: *Gets ready too*

*Another copy of Thanatos appears*

Nicholas & Dren:  
*Goes into to fight the copy*

[At the Tokyo City Airport there arrives a two new faces*

?: *Light purple haired girl with clear eyes*  
"Yes. We're finally here."

?: *Blue haired boy with green eyes*  
"Yes, we are, s****r. Now it's time to go and find him."

*Both of them have a bracelet on them with one on their right and the other is on their left*

[Back in Hell the training continues]

{For the training battle theme, please refer to this site:  
/GOjrMszIWus}

Copy Thanatos: *Attacks at full power*

Nicholas: *Guards against it*

Copy Thanatos: *Can't get through his defense*

Nicholas: "Argh!"

Copy Thanatos: *Tries to grab Nicholas' neck*

Nicholas: *Moves back and uses the wall to give himself a push off of* "Spiral Fire Arrow !" *Turns into a Fire Arrow firing at the copy really fast*

Copy Thanatos: *Blocks it, but it breaks his defense and goes right through him, but he is still fighting*

Nicholas: "Grr! I've had enough of you! *Turning the whole field into Ice and his fingers turn into Ice Claws, then he runs fast with a wild look in his eyes*  
"Glacier! Ripper!"  
*Claws the copy's arms, legs, and his head*

Copy Thanatos:  
*Shatters and disappears*

Sif: "Now that you've beaten him. It's time to rest."

Nicholas:  
*Breathing really hard* "Yeah."  
*His Ice Claws are gone and he's sitting down*  
"Oh, geez. My hands a cool now."

Sif: "You need rest."  
*Warps them all back to the Sky Castle*

Nicholas: *Gets up from the floor he landed on in exhaustion*

Dren: "He has already activated his elemental powers? Well, well, he is different from all the Nephilim I've seen."

Sif: "You have Aszuka's knowledge and power, then you of course have been training for two years."

Nicholas: "Yeah."  
*He's a bit sore* "Well, off to the healing shower for me."  
*Heads for the shower*

Dren: "I wonder, what does that woman Aszuka knows want?"

Nicholas: *In the showers getting healed. Afterwards, he comes out and feeling hungry* "Hmm...I have eat now. I'll just head to my room to grab a bite."  
*Puts his towel on and heads for his room and get a sandwich, but suddenly his whole room goes black*

Mina:  
*Appears, but it's not her real self only an illusion*  
"Hello there, young Nephilim. My, my, you really are trying to work up his strength."  
*Eyeballing his latest physique from two years of training*

Nicholas: "What do you want?"

Mina: "Well, let me tell you about what's going to happen. I'll be holding a Fate of the World Challenge. You and six other people will fight me and my students and if you win against us, then the world is save, but if you fail I shall kill every last living thing on this Earth and keep you alive, so that we can make c***dren of are own, because I find you the most interesting."

Nicholas: "Me? Having a c***d with you? No thanks."

Mina:  
*Walks over him* "Oh. How mean. Well, it's not your choice and besides you don't have anyone to love or is there a special someone in your heart already?"

Nicholas: "Like I'd tell you."

Mina: "Fine, but just in case you change your mind."  
*Grabs him and kisses hard on the lips*

Aszuka: *Powers up from Hell and it can be felt all the way at the Sky Castle. The sky turns black and red like fire.*

Mina:  
"Is that how you talk to your elders, boy?"  
*The sky shatters with bright light*

Aszuka:  
*His power surges up to the point, where it feels like his skin is going peel off and the whole world shakes and trembles at the f***e of his power, then his spirit appears before Mina*

Mina: "Oh, gotta go, bye bye."  
*Disappears*

Aszuka: *His spirit returns his body and he sits to meditate*

Nicholas: *Spits* "What the hell was that for!?"  
*His room returns to normal and inside his heart a spider mark appears and disappears*

Aszuka:  
*Causes more earthquakes with another power surge*

Nicholas:  
*Goes back to nomming on his sandwich*

Sif: "Nicholas, do you feel that?"

Nicholas: "Pretty much. I guess that's Asuka?"

Sif:  
"Yes, and you have that kind of power too."

Nicholas: "Wha?"

Sif:  
"In fact, right now, you're stronger than Aszuka."

Nicholas: "Really!? Cool! You should know that Mina was just talking to me in spirit form. She said she's going to hold a tournament called the Fate of the World. I need six other people to fight with me."

Sif: "I'm your first fighter then and Aszuka is the reigning champian at tourments, so he's your second fighter."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok, let see that makes two and I need four more."

Nicholas:  
"Today is just the start. We need to start looking for the others to join the battle."

Dren: "A Battle of the Gods."

Sif:  
"Yes."

Nicholas: *Lays down on his bed*  
"Why the hell did she kiss me?"

Dren: "Maybe that's because you might be, how do the k**s say it these days, a Harem King?"

Nicholas: "A HAREM KING! Me!? I call bulshit on that."

Nicholas: "Dren, there is no way I am a Harem King."

Dren: "Hmm...I wouldn't say that."

Sif:  
*Is watching Aszuka going crazy on ten clones of himself in Hell through a Looking Glass*

{For a visual reference, please refer to this site:  
/SsfxsZR98S8 Ip Man (Donnie Yen) VS Hung Chun-Nam (Sammo Hung)  
Ip Man (Wing Chun) fight against Master Law (Monkey Style), Master Cheng (Ba Gua Zhang) and Master Hung (Hung Ga).  
As well as this site:  
/x9ZRjIiNzhM ipman vs 10 black belts [ HD ]}

Sif: "Nicholas, have you seen Ecstasy?"

Nicholas: "Well, she was with Asuka at the school. She might have left to go and get him some new clothes, maybe?"

Sif:  
"This is bad. When training this hard Aszuka does not know when to quit and he gets even more violent than usual."

Nicholas: "I see. This is not good."

Sif:  
"Just look. He utterly destroyed his own clones."

Nicholas: *Looks through the Looking Glass and sees the carnage* "I see. We need to find Ecstasy before it's too late."

Sif:  
"He's fine now. Just don't go near him."

Nicholas: "Got it."

Sif: "He is under a lot of stress."

Nicholas: "Yeah. It seems like that girl Mina got to him."

Sif:  
"At one point he beat her, but thats not the case now."

Nicholas: "Yeah. I want to ask you something. How far do Nephilim powers go?"

Sif:  
"Far beyond Mina."

Nicholas: "I see."

[At the castle of the Dark Signer]

Mina: *Reading a book on clothe styles*  
"Hmm...There's not much on Spider Style clothing."

Green hood : *A girl* "Boss, why did you take an interest in this boy?"

Mina: "Hmm? Well, he's cute, and strong, and he's a perfect mate for me. Beside I need a man in my life to hug and cuddle. This widow is tired of being alone. I know I have you guys, but my heart wishes for him."

Daichi: "Hmm... Then he's the boy I kill, because no one touches the Boss."

Yellow hood: "Daichi, shut up already."

Daichi: "Shut it, monkey boy."

Blue Hood: "Daichi, I called dips on fighting him."

Green Hood: "Hmm...So, you're willing to fight an old friend?"

Blue Hood: "Ex-friend. He's going to pay for what he did."

Mina: "Kuru, calm yourself. You will have the chance."

Kuru: "Yes, Boss."

Orange hood: "Why are you letting the newbie go first?"

Mina: "Well, he has a reason."

Orange hood: "Fine."

Yellow Hood: *The gay guy of the group* "Oh, darling. Just be happy and besides there's a lot of stuff here to do, so why not just have fun for now."

Mina: "Yes. Just like Mondo said. Why not have fun?"

Mondo: "Why, thank you, Boss."

~ Part 7 ~ [Heaven]  
[12:30p.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *Sitting on his bed looking on his cellphone* "Oh, crap. I forgot the package my s****r was sending me."

*Huge explosion outside*

Nicholas: "That didn't sound good."  
*Looks out the window*

*Meteors come crashing down from the sky like hellfire*

Nicholas: "Oh, Shit!"

{For the mood setting of this scene, please refer to this site:(Suggested:skip to 9:05)  
/uCtARsbRjzM Dragon's Dogma - All Mage and Sorcerer Magic and Spells skills demonstration}

Nicholas: *Goes out and flies into the Meteor shower from Hell*

Dren: *Follows him*

Sif: "Damn it, Aszuka is using Dark Magic."

Dren: *Changes to a Fighter Glove*

Nicholas: *Grabs the changed Dren and heads back into to the Meteor shower* "Dragonic ! Knuckles Punchs!" *Hits the Meteors as they near him and shatters them before they can destroy anything*

Aszuka: "MORE POWER!"  
*Summons an even greater maelstrom*

Nicholas: "Oh, No!"

*Even more Meteors fireball through the sky at toward Nicholas and the Sky Castle*

Nicholas: "I need to do something! Dren!"

*Both Nicholas and Dren glow blue and cover all the Meteors with Ice, then the lightning bolts start streaking through the air and striking around the iced Meteors*

Nicholas: "Ice seal!"  
*Seals the lightning attacks and destroys them along with the Meteors*

Aszuka: "You can do more than ice."

Nicholas: "I know that."  
*His ice ability powers down and Ice Spikes shoot from the ground that f***es him to move up away from them before they stuck him*  
"Oh, geez! That was close!"

Dren: "It seems like the first elemental ability is active now."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dren: "We only have two more elements we can use."

Nicholas: "Cool! Lets try them out! Dren!"

Dren: *Starts glowing green*

Aszuka:  
*Summons Miasma to cover the ground and melts the Ice Spikes*

Nicholas: *His hair, eyes, and clothes desgin changes to a green style and a symbol of three Moons appears*  
"Midori Tsuki Mode!"

Aszuka:  
*His eyes glow with blue flames*

Dren: *Becomes a Moonshaped Boomerang*

Nicholas:  
*Grabs Dren's new change and grins*  
"Whoa! This is cool!"

Aszuka:  
"The ground erupts and is full of surging energy*

Nicholas: "Whoa! Snap!"  
Aszuka: *Stops the surging, but the air is still laced with static energy after he calms*

Nicholas: *He notes that Aszuka has calmed and returns to the Sky Castle and chages back to normal before going to his room*  
"Dren, that was awesome!"

Dren:  
"Yep!"

Sif: "Aszuka did that so you can see the elements you can use."

Nicholas: "I see. Awesome."

Dren: "You gave each attack form a name."

Nicholas: "Oh, yeah. Hmm? Well, I'll called the ice/fire form, Blue Devil and the green form, Midori Tsuki."

Dren: "Midori Tsuki?"

Nicholas: "It means Green Moon."

Aszuka: "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

Nicholas: "Oh, geez. Where is Ecstasy when we need her?"

Ecstasy: *Lounging in the bathtub singing along to the radio*

Sif: "It's ok. Aszuka just blew off his hand that's all."

Nicholas: "I see. I wonder how Matsuni, Valor, and Kirani are doing?"  
*Sits on his bed*

Valor, Kirani, & Matsuni: *At Six Flags with Valor nomming cotton candy and Kirani & Matsuni on the roller coasters screaming their heads off*

Dren: "Oh, Nicholas, I have something for you."  
*Throws a package up to him*

Aszuka: *Walks into the room full of cuts, stab wounds, and torn clothing*

Nicholas: "The Package!"  
*Catchs it*  
"Thanks, Dren."

Dren: "You're welcome."

Nicholas: *Opens the box to discover a Hand Mirror and the Black Ring* "Hey, that's my older s****r's black ring, the Mercy Ring."

Aszuka: *His eyes are blue and black*

Nicholas: *Looks at the ring* "Why is the Black Mercy ring here? Oh, man. Valor, Matsuni, and Kirani are not going to believe what I'm holding."

Aszuka: "Hey...k**..."

Nicholas: "Aszuka?"  
*Looks up at him in surprise*

Aszuka:  
*Stands in the doorway and he's full of stab wounds and cuts*

Dren: *Takes a look at the ring* "Hmm?" *Then grabs the necklace from the box*  
"Hmmm...I feel a real strong connection between to these two objects?"

Nicholas: "Oh, No!" *Goes to Aszuka* "What happened?"

Aszuka: "I'll be back. Just came up to check on you k**. I'm going back into Hell."

Sif: "Aszuka, you have to rest."

Aszuka: "No, I dont. I'm fine. Time just ran out."

Nicholas: "Wha?"

Sif: "Aszuka, don't make me get Ecstasy."

Aszuka: "Do what you have to. I need to train some more."  
*Holds up a weaken hand to indicate with a single finger how long he'll be gone this time*  
"I'll be back in one hour."

*A mysterious woman appears out on the balcony in a midnight blue cloak*

Nicholas: *Senses the new presnce and goes outside to check it out*  
"Who's there?"

Aszuka: *Summons a Portal to Hell*

Nicholas: *Claws out. He peeks around the door-rim and looks out at the balcony*  
"Who's that?"

*The woman slowly turns around and the hood gets blown back by the wind to reveal waist length white hair and eyes the deepest blue of the sea* "Hello there."

Nicholas: "Who are you?"  
*Claws retract as he steps out on the balcony*

?: "I am Oceania...Asuka's and Valor's mother."

Nicholas: "Mother? I'm Nicholas Martinez. I'm Aszuka's student."

Sif: "Aszuka, your mother's here."

Aszuka: "What mother?"

Oceania: "Oh. Nice to meet you, young pupil."

Aszuka: "I dont have time for this."

Dren: *Flies over to Nicholas out of curiosity* "Yo, Nick. Hmm? Who is this person?"

Oceania:  
*Blantantly ignores her son rudeness*

Nicholas: "Oh, Dren. This is Asuka's mother."

Dren: *Lands on Nicholas' head and peers at her*

Aszuka: *Starts to walk into Portal to Hell*

Oceania: *She beats him to the Portal and pins him to the floor* "Not until those wounds are healed you stubborn mutt."

Aszuka: "Mom, I don't have time for that."

Nicholas: *Blinks in surprise at her speed and just stares*  
"Never mess with a mother?"

Oceania: "Make time, boy. You are not return to Hell in that condition."

Aszuka:  
"Mom, I have three days left to train for an upcoming battle. I need the two days to complete the training."

Ecstasy: *Calms out of the bedroom looking refreshed and sees what's happening*  
"Oh, hi Aszuka's mommy. What are you doing here?"

Oceania: "Hello, Ecstasy. Come here and heal this cur, please. And you may train with me, son, if your that determined to finish."

Nicholas: *Watching all of this like a tennis match*

Ecstasy: "Yes, ma'am."  
*Kneels by the frustrated Aszuka and starts healing him*

Aszuka:  
*A dark energy raises from wounds as she heals him and soon falls asl**p*

*Two new strangers walk into the Sky Castle* "Um... Excuse us?"

Oceania: *She eyes the strangers* "Can we help you?"

?: *A girl* "Yes...Um, we are looking for a boy nameed Nicholas? Have you seen him anywhere? We heard from a source that he lives here now?"

Oceania: "Who's asking?"

Nicholas: *Steps into sight and sees who the strangers are* "Wa! What are you two doing here?"

?: "Hello, Nicky."

?: "Nicholas!" *Jump on him with an overexuberant hug*

Nicholas: "Mike, Eami!"

Ecstasy: *Ignores the newcomers and takes Aszuka to bed*

Sif: "Ecstasy, he has not been eating or sl**ping for the past four days."

Ecstasy: "I'll handle it. No worries."

Nicholas:  
"What are you guys doing here?"

Oceania: *She is observing the discussion*

Eami: "We came to find you...And I'm here, because it's natural for a soon-to-be wife to stay with her husband."

[At Six Flags]

Kirani: *Suddenly feels like destroying the rolller coaster she's on and doesn't know why*

Mike: *Chuckles a little*

Nicholas: "Enough, Eami. I told you I'm not going to be you husband! Get off me!"

Aszuka:  
*Takes on a pure energy form of himself and tries to escape to Hell again*

Oceania:  
*Snatches Aszuka's energy form, throws it under her foot, and exstinguishes it* "Nice try, boy."

Sif: "Seems you snuffed out Aszuka's energy, so he can rest."

Oceania: "Hmph. He's a pimple in his condition and needs his rest. I'll help him train later."  
*Goes back to watching Nicholas with the newcomers*

Nicholas:  
*Sees Oceania watching them* "Ok, well, let me introduce you, Oceania. These are my friends from America. My home country."

Oceania: "How do you do?" *Bows slightly*

*They both bow back to her*

Nicholas: "So, wait. How did you guys get up here?"

Mikes: "I called my Pegasus to give us a ride here?"

Nicholas: "  
Pegasus? Wha? So, what are you?"

Mikes: "Oh, yes. I'm Mike Doram. I'm the son of Hercules. The Greek God of Heros."

Eami: "I'm the daughter of Hera. The Goddess of Motherhood and Love. My name is Eami Jeager."

Valor, Kirani, & Matsuni: *Walk into the Sky Castle through a Portal and pause as they see the strangers with Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Oh. Hey, Valor, Matsuni, and Kirani."

Eami: "Hmm?" *Twists around and looks at the other women*

Valor: *Sees Oceania and grins*  
"ONKA!" *Then throws herself at her and they hug fiercely*

Oceania: "Hello, Angel."

Kirani & Matsuni: *Eyeball the new guys with mean looks*

Eami: "Darling, who are these other women?"

Nicholas: "Don't call me that! And these are women are my friends."

Matsuni: "Who's the phoromone fogging tyrant over there Kirani?

Kirani: "I don't know...Lets find out, shall we?"  
*Heads over to meet them with Matsuni right behind her*

Mikes: "Hmm? All of them are cute. You got yourself some nice looking girls, dude."

Nicholas: "Yes. These are my school friends. I met them on my first day of there."

Matsuni: *Rushs over to hold Sifs arm at Mike's comment*

Sif: "Hi, there."

Matsuni: 0/0 "Hi, wolfie."

Sif: *Gives her a hug*

Mikes: "Hmm? Is that her boyfriend?"

Nicholas:  
"Oh. That's Sif. He's a wolf and she kinda likes him."

Mikes: "I see. That's cool."

Kirani: "Yes, and she's my adpoted s****r. You strangers hurt her and you die clear?"

Eami: "Oh, my. She's a scary one."

Nicholas: "She's a nice girl. She's very protective of her step s****r. How's it going Kirani?"

Kirani: "Fine. How's training going?"

Eami: "Darling, why are you with so many women when you have me?"

Nicholas: "It's going good. I got's some good news and some bad news though. I'll tell you later, ok?...And, Eami, stop calling me that!"  
*Moves away from Eami as she tries to cling to him*

Kirani:  
*Her eyebrow shoots up and she nods in understanding*

Sif: "I've stayed in this form for four days like you asked. So, Ecstasy, how is Aszuka right now?"

Matsuni: *Shyly kisses Sifs cheek* "Thank you, wolfie."

Ecstasy: "Better now that Oceania snuffed him out cold and his wounds are much improved."

Sif: "Good, because you need to look outside and see what he got."  
*Steps outside and comes back in with a Wraith Blade*  
"Aszuka made this."

Nicholas:  
"Kirani. This is Eami and her cousin Mike."

Kirani: "Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Kirani and that's Matsuni over there with Sif."

Mike: "Nice to meet you both."

Nicholas: "These two are Greek God and Goddess breeds. Mike is Hercules' k** and Eami is Hera's c***d."

Eami: "I'm soon to be Nicholas' wife."

Nicholas: "Stop saying that!"

Eami: "Why? You know it's true." *Pouts*

Nicholas: *Sighs* "How many times do you have to do this? Please, ignore what Eami said earlier. She doesn't know what she is saying."

Eami: "Yes I do! You and me are going to be married soon."

Nicholas: "Enough of that! Ok, well, lets all get to know one another in my room, so follow me." *He takes them all to his room*

Kirani: *Stares at Eami for two seconds, then looks at Nicholas like the Goddess born isn't there* "So, you want to spar?"

Nicholas: "No, thanks. Right now all I want to do is rest. I've been training for two years now down in Hell."  
*Sits down on his bed as soon as they all walk inside the bedroom*

Eami: *Sits down next to him*

Mike: "Wow! Nice room, dude!"

Nicholas: "Yeah. Thanks."

Kirani: *Follows Nicholas into the room and none too gently pulls Eami off the bed* "He said he needed to rest not a crowder...Go ahead and lay down Nicholas."

Nicholas: "I'm fine and right now I got some news to tell you, Valor, Matsuni, and Ecstasy. It's both good and bad."

Valor: *Walks into the room frowning over her b*****r's condition*  
"Ecstasy's busy just tell us. I'll let her know later."

[Meanwhile in Aszuka's bedroom]

Aszuka: "Why are you here, Lucifer."

Lucifer: "I'm here to see my so called son-in-law."

Aszuka: "What do you want from me?"

Lucifer: "To rule Hell with a purebred male heir at my side."

Aszuka: "I want no part of it."

Lucifer: "You have no choice. You took my daughter, the Princess and female heir, and the rules are set that a Princess heir must prodce a male heir to the throne of Hell."

Oceania: "Lucifer. Not now."

Ecstasy: "Daddy!"

Lucifer: "Oceania! Impossible! You're suppose to be in Heaven right now!"

Oceania: "I'm just here to see my k**s, Lucy, so chill."

Lucifer: "Whatever! Ecstasy, tell your husband that he needs to abide by the rules."

Aszuka: *Glares at Lucifer*

Ecstasy: "Daddy. Now's not the time, please?"

Aszuka: "Lucifer. Can we, please, not do this now?"

[Out in the living room]

Matsuni: *She's dragging Sif to Nicholas' room with her*

Sif: "Seems like you've missed me."

Matsuni:  
0/0 "Y-yes. Very much."

Sif: "Are you worried about a mate for life?"

Matsuni: *Sk**s to a halt and swollows hard before looking up at him* "A-are y-you o-offering?"

Sif: "Yes, I am."

Matsuni:  
0/0 "Does that mean y-you l-like me?"

Sif: "I would not stay this way for no reason."

Matuni:  
-/- *Smiles, throws her arms around his neck, and lays a smacker on him*

Sif: "Gives a kiss back*

Matsuni:  
*Hugs him tight*

Sif:  
"Would you still have me if I was in my wolf form?"

Matsuni: "I'll have you no matter what form your in, sweety. Come with me." *Switchs directions and takes him to her room*

Sif:  
*Grins*

[Back in Nicholas' bedroom]

Nicholas: "I'll tell you the bad news first. We've got an enemy right now. Next week me, Sif, Asuka, and Dren, we are fighting against Aszuka's and Valor's cousin Mina. She and her gang are planning on destroying us and humanity on this Earth and...She wants me to be her husband. I don't know what she is planning, but she's holding a battle tournament and I need four others to fight them with us. There are seven gang members and all of them are holders of the Nasca Line Creature, so I need to look for people to help me fight those too."

Eami: "Wa!"

Mike: "Oh, geez."

Kirani: "Ok. That it?" *Unfazed*

Eami: "How dare this Mina peron try to take my husband Away! I'll not allow this! *Horns pop out of her head and her skin becomes grayish blue*

Kirani:  
*Raised eyebrow at the husband thing*

Mike: "Ok, and and the good news?"

Nicholas: "I got myself some new powers and I'm a lot stronger, plus I got my package from my older s****r today."

Eami: "Oh, what is it?"

Nicholas: *Shows them the Hand Mirror and the Black Mercy Ring*

Valor: "Aw, the Mercy Ring. Awesome. Just combined that with the necklace and you'll be set, k**."

Nicholas: "Ok, but later. Right now..." *Looks inside the box and sees a letter* "There's a letter inside here?"  
*Grabs it, opens it, and reads it* "It's from my older s****r."

Kirani: "What's it say?"

Nicholas: "It says. Dear, Nicholas. There's a very great evil coming. I'm sending you the ring and a mirror I found, you'll going to need it and dad sent your two friends to go and help you. And another thing. We kept a secret from you, but your the only Nephilim left on Earth. Me and your little s****r were not born with the bl**d you hold. So, I ask of you to be careful and make sure you don't die. I know you found out what you are, so, please, don't get hurt."

Kirani: "Wow."

Nicholas: "So, I'm truly the only one."

Valor: "Besides Kirani, and she has more Hypnos than Thanatos like you."

Nicholas:  
"I see...Hmm? There's more. P.S. The mirror I sent you is a Clone Mirror. If you point it at a someone or yourself, it will make a mirror clone of it that will last for one day only and can only be used three times. It will need to recharge for three weeks after that...Wow."

Eami: "My darling will not lose to anyone. I know he's strong."

Kirani: "That's a cool mirror. Want to give it shot on me."

Nicholas: *Looks at it* "Lets try it on me first. I don't know if it might have a bad side effect and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Kirani: "Oh, ok. Thanks." *Grins*

Eami: *Looks at her* "Hmm..."

[In Aszuka's room]

Aszuka: "Lucifer. I did not steal your daughter."

Ecstasy: "I came to him, daddy."

Lucifer: "What? Why?"

Ecstasy: "I love him."

Oceania: *Grinning*

Lucifer: "He's a raging b**st that wants nothing but destruction."

Ecstasy: "He's kind and gentle...And my mate for life. You can't do this, daddy."

Oceania: "They're soul bond Lucifer. You can't seperate them. Even if they won't produce the necessary heir, you won't be able to take Ecstasy back without killing them both."

Aszuka: "I ask you this as a sign of respect. Can we talk about this some other time?"

Lucifer: "So be it. I'll leave. For now."

Ecstasy: "Thank you, daddy." *Cuddles beside Aszuka*

Lucifer: "But this is something new. Normaly Aszuka would attackk me, Oceania."

Oceania: "He's overtaxed right now and he adores Ecstasy. He'd never disrespect her or her f****y by fighting over her."

Lucifer: "He doesn't show it very well."

Oceania: "Not right now, but he does."

Aszuka: "I'm sorry, Ecstasy."

Ecstasy: "It's ok, baby."

Aszuka: *Holds Ecstasy in a loving embrace*  
"Ok. I'm gonna go warm up in the hot tub."

Ecstasy: "Ok, baby. Come back soon. I want some big old Aszuka time." *Touches herself suggestively*

Aszuka: *Smiles as he steps out*

[In Nicholas' bedroom]

Nicholas: *Tries the Clone Mirror on himself and he splits into two Nicholas', but one has white hair and the other has black hair*  
"Whoa!" *Echos from both Nicholas'*

Kirani: "That's so cool."

Eami: *Drooling* "Two makes you even more better."

White Nicholas: "Ok. Lets see what the side effects are. If it has any that is. *Tries to activate his powers, but it does not work*  
"What?"

Black Nicholas: *Tries it too* "I can't activate my powers?"

Both Nicholas': *Look at the mirror and see that his powers are in an orb form inside of it*

Kirani: "Hmm?" *Walks over, lays a hand on both their chests, and sends ice flowing into him* "Now try it."

Eami: "Hey! Don't touch my darlings!"

Mike: "Stop it, Eami. She's trying to help them."

Dren: "Seems like the effect of the mirrior is that a little payment as to be paid in order to use it."

Both Nicholas': *Trying and still failing*

Valor: "Try putting on the ring, k**."

White Nicholas: *Takes the Mercy Ring, puts it on, and nothing happens*  
Black Nicholas: *Tries the necklace and nothing happens with it either*

Kirani: "Here. Let me see this." *Takes the mirror and looks it over. She turns it over and the back of the mirror she sees it has writing on it that reads: The power of the mirror in use right now. Please wait until tomorrow for the effect to wear off*  
"Hmm...Well, I guess this isn't much good unless you want to give your enemy whiplash."

Both Nicholas': "Well, it's not so bad."  
*Their talking in unison is making an echo*

Kirani: *Grins as the two Nicholas' echo and in a sultry voice*  
"Not bad at all."

Dren: "It seems to take away the important parts of the person that is using it on themself."

Eami: *Hugs both of the Nicholas'* "This is like a dream come true."

Kirani:  
*Gripping the mirror a little too tight* "Let him go so he can revert back, please."

Valor: *Looks between Eami and Kirani, then at Nicholas* 0 . 0

Mike: *Looks at the time* "Well, we need to go. Time for us to eat and sl**p, so we will see you later, Nick." *Grabs Eami and heads out*

Eami: "Noooo. I don't want to leave!"

Mike: "Bye bye all." *Disappears out of the window and flys off on his Pegasus with a screaming Eami*

Dren:  
*Flies and lands on Krani's shoulder* "Oh, that just woman just now wasn't the worst one. Just a few hours ago Nicholas was talking to the leader of an evil group called, Mina and she gave him a lit-tle kiss on the lips."

Nicholas: *Leaps up and covers Dren's mouth* "Shut up about that!"

Kirani: *Deep evil tone* "Excuse me?"

Nicholas: *Sighs* "A while ago I was visited by her and she told me about the rules of the battle tourment she will be placing me into to fight next week and before she left she just suddenly kissed me! That was the weirdest thing to happen me!"

Kirani: "Well, you teel her, she can just kiss me next time, ok?"

Nicholas: "...Oooo...kkk?"

Valor:  
*Snickers at Kirani's jealous tone*

Black Nicholas: "Well, lets all get some sl**p. I'll see what the combined power of necklace and ring is tomorrow."

Both Nicholas': *Get into the bed* ZZZZZZZ!

Valor:  
*Leaves smiling*

Kirani:  
*Reflexively kisses both Nicholas' on the forehead before leaving*

Both Nicholas': *They smile a little in their sl**p*

Dren: "I wonder, where is Matsuni and Sif?"

[In Matsuni's bedroom]

Matsuni:  
*Lying passed out and naked under the covers*

Sif: *Comes from Matsuni's room*  
"I FEEL GOOD! Who wants some!?  
*Leaps through a Portal into a forest*  
"Wwwwwwweeeeeeeeee!"  
*He body slams a random bear to the ground as he passes through, then drags it off back through the Portal to the Sky Castle with glee*

Matsuni:  
*Cuddling her pillow and smiling in her sl**p*

Sif:  
*Struts back into Tsuni's room with the dead bear* "Matsuni. I got some bear and I'm making tea."  
*He pauses when he sees her sprawled out cold in the bed, packs the bear away for later, then goes to take a shower and comes back to lay down beside her*

Matsuni:  
*Instinctively rolls into Sif and hugs him close*  
"Mmmmmm..."

Sif:  
*Falls asl**p grinning*

[At the Realm of Dreams]

Nicholas:  
*Appears in the dream and he's back to normal* "Hmm?" *Looks around* "Hmm. It seems like I'm still one person even in here too. Ok. Sense I'm here. Hey, Hypnos!"

Hypnos: *Laughing* "Hello again, breed."

Nicholas: "Ok. I've got a question. What happens if I have the Black Mercy Ring and the Chain of Death Necklace together?"

Hypnos: "World domination." *Snickers* "No. They unleash your full potential, but you'll need an outlet."

Nicholas: "Outlet?"

Hypnos: "You bare both myself and my twins power in you. Yin & Yang and so does Kirani...Do you remember the day she threw herself off the balcony?"

Nicholas: "Yes. That was the time when she got really upset about her past."

Hypnos: "Her lost mate was her outlet and so, when you touched her you became her new outlet, so she'll have to be yours...You feel yourself about to lose it, you have to share the surge of energy with her to free it without damaging yourself by holding on to it."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."

Hypnos: "It's like Aszuka with Valor and Ecstasy. Got it?"

Nicholas: "Yes."

Hypnos: "Ok, anything else?"

*A spider is suddenly there crawling around and a little laughter can be heard*

Hypnos: "You don't belong here, sweet girl." *Scowling*

Mina: *Appears* "Oh. Oh, my. Well, it's been a while, Hypnos."

Nicholas: "Mina!"

Hypnos: *Sighs* "What do you need now, woman?"

Mina: "Oh, nothing. I wish to just come in and say hi, so how is my little uncle Thanatos doing?"

Nicholas: *Makes his Ice Claws*

Mina: "Calm yourself, young boy. I'm not here for a fight. Not yet."

Hypnos: "There will be no fighting in my realm k** and my b*****r is an expectant father, Mina. How are you?"

Mina: "Oh, I'm good. Just got to the point of bordem and I'm planning on ridding the world of humans and creatures, but I like and want to keep the young dragon boy alive. Congratulations to uncle by the way on him being a soon to be dad. So, who is the unlucky women?"

Hypnos: "Oh, good. I get to look forward to working with nightmares again. The mother to your uncle's baby is the White Fury, Valor."

Mina: "I see."

Nicholas: "Grrr."

Mina: "Hmm? Already having a hatred torward me? My, my, you are a young boy."

Nicholas: "If your threatening to destroy my home world all that I care about in it, then Hell yeah I'm having a big hatred on you." *His eyes start glowing a dangerous red*

Hypnos: "Mina. Have you forgotten whose realm this is...I really must ask you to leave before the boy loses his cool and ruins the walls with that unsightly bl**d red color."

Nicholas: "Grrr."

Mina: "Fine, fine, well, I must go and one other thing. I've change the battle until next month. You're going to need all your fighters at their best, so be ready."  
*Disappears*

Hypnos: "That woman." *Sighs* "See you around, k**do." *Vanishes*

Nicholas: *Cools off*  
"Ok." *Thinks - "I need to work hard for this upcoming battle." Then looks around and realises Hypnos didn't send him back to the Waking World like he usually does*  
"Ok. Now how do I get out of here?"

~ Part 8 ~ [Heaven]  
[8:30 a.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

[In Nicholas' room]

Nicholas: *He is back to normal and sl**ping still and sniffing at something*  
"Hmm?" *Wakes up*  
"Something smell good?"

Eami: "Good Morning, Honey! I made you breakfast!"

Nicholas: "Wa! When the hell did you get here? And stop calling me those sugary names!"

Kirani: *Sprawled out on his couch in a tank top and short shorts with a sucker stick hanging from the corner of her mouth*

Eami: "I made your favorite morning food."

Nicholas: *Gets up and has his shirt with his middle long shorts on, then gets the breakfast she made*  
"I thank you for the food."  
*Starts eating it*

Matsuni:  
*Comes into Nicholas' room to find her s****r. When she sees her she goes over to stare down at the sprawled out Kirani and snickers*

Kirani:  
*Suddenly spits out the pop-stick and sits up with a mean scowl on her face and makes Matsuni jump*

Nicholas: *Goes to the shower room*

Eami: "Wait for me, dear. Let me help you wash your back." *Follows after him*

Nicholas:  
*Enters the shower*  
"Dren. Dragonic wall, please."

Dren: *Appears and turns into a wall to cover the door*

Eami: "Hey! *Pouts* "Let me in!"

Kirani: "Sorry, Matsuni."

Matsuni: "It's ok. You sl**p well?"

Kirani: "Yeah, could you excuse me a minute, please?" *Gets up off the couch and goes after Eami* "Get...Out."

Nicholas: *He is brushing his teeth and in the mirror he sees a Spider Smybol on him*  
"Wa!" *Stares in shock, looks away, then looks again and it's gone*

Kirani: *Dragging Eami out of Nicholas' room*

Eami: "Hey! Unhand me!"

Mike: *Appears on the balcony and walks inside the Sky Castle* "Eami! You here?"

Kirani: *Walks into the living room, where Mike is and throws the struggling female at him* "Here she is."

MIke: "Thank you. Lets go, Eami."

Eami: "Nooo!"

*They both disappears*

Nicholas: *Walks out of his room with just a towel on* "Hmm? Was Mike just here?"

Kirani: 0/0 *Takes a breath after she sees Nicholas' hot body and determinedly turns to her s****r so she deosn't stare like an idiot*  
"Come on, Matsuni. Lets go spar."

Matsuni:  
*Snickers* "Ok."

*They both enter the gym and start a round of thai boxing*

{For reference of the girls fighting style, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=gKSIsnwXVpE International Muay Thai Boxing Championship | Buakaw Banchamek Vs Enriko Kehl}

[In Aszuka's room]

Aszuka: *Wakes up and gets ready to exercise*

Ecstasy:  
*Laid out and purring like a cat*

Aszuka: *Gives Ecstasy a kiss on forehead before he leaves the room for the gym*

[In the Gym]

Oceania: *Doing push-ups in the gym in a black workout outfit with Valor sitting on her back*

Aszuka:  
*Comes into the gym and starts some music for his warm-up excercises*

{For the warm-up song reference, please refer to this site:  
/EfL68AajNS4 Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness (Cedric Gervais Remix)}

Aszuka:  
*Starts by running and doing flips, then running on walls and doing flips off of them*

Sif:  
*Runs into the gym and joins in with Aszuka*

Oceania & Valor: *They are watching the parkour action*

Matsuni: *Sees Sif and grins evilly*  
"Hey, Kirani. Watch this."

Kirani:  
*Watches with a confused frown*

Matsuni:  
"Hey, Sif! I love you!"

Sif:  
*Lands on on stumbles off a flip, catchs himself, and looks at her with a grin* "Love you too!"

Kirani & Matsuni:  
*Snicker, then get back to sparring*

*Aszuka and Sif stop warming up and get ready to fight for real, then fly into the air sparring each other*

Aszuka: *Plummets to ground, lands on his hands, and continues flipping and running off walls*

Sif: *Roundhouse kicks Aszuka as he comes he comes off the wall at him*

Aszuka: *Blocks, then elbow strikes Sif in the ribs*

Sif: *Punchs Aszuka in jaw*

Aszuka: *Grabs Sif and flips him over his shoulder*

Sif: *Follows the flip through, reverses it on Aszuka, and flips him on the ground, then they trade body blows and kicks*

Aszuka:  
*Punchs at Sif, misses, and hits the gym wall and utterly destroys it*

Sif & Aszuka: *Ramp up there speed and strength further*

Oceania:  
*Benchpressing Valor*

Nicholas: *Walks into the gym, then realises he's still in a towel*  
"Yo, Dren."

Dren: "Right." *Covers Nicholas and he change into workout clothes*

Nicholas:  
"Ok. Lets do this."

Nicholas & Dren: *They go to the floor train, but first they start working out, then bust into an extremely volitile fight that looks llike they are in a big fight with themself*

Nicholas: *Fighting with Dren so hard with his energy surging off the charts it breaks the ground*

*The music changes as everyone continues training*

{For the music change, please refer to this site:  
/RbBXFwuEzu8 d**g Lab (From "The Raid: Redemption")  
From the "The Raid: Redemption" Original Motion Picture Score & Soundtrack}

Sif: *Rushs Aszuka to the ground*

Nicholas: *Starts doing Mixed Martial Arts*

Sif:  
*Assults Aszuka with a barrage of blows to the head*

Aszuka: *Grabs Sif's arm and uses his own legs to flip Sif to the side to contain him*

Nicholas: "Final move! Dragonic Accel! Punch!"  
*He is moving really fast when he throws the punch at Dren*

Dren: "Chaos Dragon Spiral!"  
*Starts to spin and spiral toward Nicholas at the same time*

Sif: *Lifts Aszuka off the ground and slams him down hard*

Nicholas & Dren:  
*Impact against each other at the same instant, making a really big rumbling explosion between them, and both are knocked out by the backlash*

Nicholas: "aaaa." u

Dren: u

Sif:  
*Reverted to his wolf form at the sound of impact and speaks through his sword* "Wow. This is rare."

Nicholas: *Wakes up chuckling*  
"Aw, man. Another tie."

Dren: *Wakes up chuckling too* "Yeah. Pretty much. Another go?"

Nicholas: "Yep."

*They both start over with a light sparring*

Matsuni: *Lands a hard blow to Kirani's temple when her s****r is distracted by the mini explosion and lays Kirani out hard onto the floor* "Oh, shit! Kirani! I'm so sorry!"

Kirani:  
*Lies on the floor with a bleeding gash across her face* "I-its ok, sweety. I'll heal." *Winces in pain as gingerly sits up feeling dizzy*

Valor:  
*Waits until Oceania sets her down, then goes over to check on her adopted daughters* "It's ok, Matsuni. It's not your fault Kirani did'nt see that hook coming...Kirani, you all right?"

Kirani: "Yeah, momma. I-I'm good."

Dren: *Goes over to help Kirani with Nicholas following after him*

Sif:  
*Turns back to Aszuka and speaks through the sword*  
"You know we haven't sparred in four years. Last time we did this the whole castle was destroyed."

Aszuka:  
"Final move then?"

Sif:  
"Yeah."

Aszuka: "SHIN...KO...KUU...CAN! KYAI!"

Sif: "RYI...CO...DAN!"

*The two huge blasts of energy slams together in between them, explodes, and sends them both shooting into through skylight overhead - CRASH - and the backwash of the simultaneous blasts sucks the shattered glass out with them to become tiny winking stars in the distance*

Oceania: *Walks over and gently moves the nearly tearful Matsuni out of the way to check Kirani's wound*

Dren: "Hold on, Oceania. Let me help you out, Kirani."

Kirani: "Ok. Thanks, Dren."

Dren: *Uses Dragonic Healing on her*

Oceania: "Little dragon is a healer? That's good." *Turns to Valor to see her smiling*

Nicholas: "Yep. Dren is a great partner of mine, Oceania. I hope to learn this ability too."

Matsuni: *Kneels over Kirani and presses her face to her chest to hide her tears* "Sorry, sissy."

Kirani:  
"It's all good. Dren healed me. See."

Nicholas: *He has a lilte bl**d on his left hand*  
"Oh. It seems like I'm bleeding a little. I never noticed that."

Kirani: *Sits up with Matsuni and they stand together hugging* "You ok there, Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. I'm ok."  
*The bleeding starts moving and turns into the shape of claws on his fingers* "Whoa! bl**d Claws!"

Kirani & Matsuni:  
0 . 0

Nicholas: "Well, I never knew I could do this?"

Dren: "That must be your other element ability."

Aszuka: *He has returned from outer space*  
"Ok, Oceania. Lets train."

Oceania:  
*Glares at him* "Say what now boy?"

Nicholas: "Hmm?" *Concentrates on his bl**d and changes it's form into a Scythe*

Kirani: "Cool."

Nicholas: *His bl**d goes back inside of him and heals the wound really quickly*

Kirani: "Ok! Can I get me some of that bl**d!?"  
*Laughs*

Nicholas: "Hmm? Well, I'm done training for now. I'm going to town and to get some things. Dren."

Nicholas & Dren: *Heading out the training room*

Kirani:  
*Chases after them* "Um...Do you mind if I come along with you both?"

Nicholas: "Hmm? Oh, sure. Just let me get my casual clothes on."  
*Goes into his room to change into his casual clothes*

Kirani:  
*Bolts to her room to change too*

Nicholas: *Gets his shirt and socks on, then he put's on black jeans, gets his belt on and with a chain tangling from his belt loops. Lastly, he gets on his vest, fingerless gloves, and his boots*

Dren: *Changes into his ring form*

Nicholas:  
*Puts Dren on his finger*  
"Ok. I'm ready."  
*Comes out of his room and waits for Kirani on the balcony*

Kirani: *Pops around the corner in a cute summery white dress wth a large green ribbon sashed at the waist* "Ok. Lets go."

Nicholas: "Alright."  
*Pops out his wings*  
"You can hang on to me if you'd like or try to fly and see if your wing is mended."

Kirani: "Ok. I think I'll take option number one." *She wraps her arms around him and hangs on tight*

Nicholas: *Takes flight and flies down through the clouds*

Eami: *Sees them from the top of the Sky Castle and a little black aura surrounds her at the sight*

Mike: "Eami. Stop it."

[Meanwhile in the Gym]

Valor: *Mutters - "Manners, b*****r." *

Aszuka: "The last ime I saw you, you let the killing squad try to slaughter me."

Oceania: "I'm your momma, boy, not God. You had to save yourself."

Aszuka:  
"I was four."

Valor:  
*Laughing*

Oceania: "Oh, hush, girly. You ain't any better with that muffin in your oven."

Valor: "But I - Hmph!"

Aszuka: "Now, Oceania, please. No whips."

Oceania: "Oh, don't be a wuss, boy."

Aszuka: "No whips, please. That's Ecstasy's thing."

Oceania: "Who do you think taught her?"

Aszuka: "Yeah. I don't want my mom to turn me on by whipping like my woman does."

Oceania:  
*Scowls and pulls out knives* "Knives it is then."

Aszuka: "Ok. Better. Now your trying to cut my heart out."  
*Summons Meteors*

Oceania: *Launches multiple knives at Aszuka*

Aszuka:  
*Turns into a shadow and hits Oceania with his strongest punch*

Sif: *Also returned from space*  
"Aszuka is gonna lose isn't he?"

Valor: "Yep."

Sif: "His heart is not in it though."

Oceania: *Dodges his punch and flicks a knive at his ankle tendon*

Aszuka:  
*Calls up a Deadly Miasma*

Sif: "That's new."

Aszuka: *Pulls out the knife and thinks - "Crap. I can't keep fighting like this." *

Oceania: *Waves the Miasma away* "Where's your head at boy?"

Aszuka:  
*Uses his Wraith Blade on Oceania*

Oceania: *Blocks the strike with her pair hands* "Keep trying, son."

Aszuka: "I am."  
*Manages to manuever behind her and strikes her spine*

Matsuni: *Moves up behind Sif and hugs him close* "Will Aszuka be ok?"

Sif: "Yes."

Sif: "Oceania is not going to kill him."

Oceania: *Grunts and bitch slaps him*

Aszuka:  
*Strikes her ribs*  
"How do you like my shades?"

Oceania: "Very pretty, son." *Stabs him in the soft flesh at the hips*

Aszuka: "I've lost they take too much energy to maintain. Oceania, sorrry, but I can't fight right now. Too much of my power has been used up."

Oceania: *Frowns and pats his head* "Go back to bed, son."

Sif: *Sees the full damage Aszuka has taken*  
"You knew he was out of energy before the fight didn't you, Oceania?"

Oceania: "Yes."

Sif: "He has gotten stronger even if he had nothing left."

Oceania: "Yes. He has."

[Down on the Surface World]

Nicholas: *Lands in a small alley so they don't freak out the humans*

Kirani:  
*Slowly slides her arms out from around him with a sweet smile* "Thanks for the ride."

Nicholas:  
"You're welcome."

Nicholas: "Well, lets see...There's a shop here that sales metal and it's on the otherside of down. We're going to need a ride ourself here."

Dren: "I got that covered."  
*Transforms into a Motorcycle*

Nicholas: "Alright, Dren!"

Kirani:  
0/0 *Looks like she's about to explode with excitement* "I love motorcycles!"

Nicholas: "Me too, well, lets get on."

Kirani:  
*Hops on and squeezes in close to Nicholas' back*

Nicholas: "Ok, Dren."  
*Starts up and starts moving fast out of the alley into the city streets*  
"This is your first time riding a motorbike?!"

Kirani: 0/0 "Yes! And it's awesome!" *Grining so hard her cheeks hurt*

Nicholas: *Moves and turns from block to block* "Oh, I see the store!"  
*Rolls up to it and parks*  
"Ok. We are here." *Gets off Dren*

Kirani:  
*Strokes Drens spine before getting off* "Thanks, sweety."

Dren: "You're welcome."  
*Changes back to ring form*

Nicholas: *Wearing Dren again and he also wears a few black rings*

Kirani:  
*Toying with a gold chain bracelet on her wrist*

Nicholas: "Ok. Lets go in."  
*Goes inside*

Kirani:  
*Follows him in*

[Inside the store are different kinds of metal, metalworking tools to craft them, and other things]

Nicholas: "Alright."  
*Looks around at the various metals and sees what kind there are* "Hmm. Maybe I'll use stainless steel."  
*Gets the books on crafting metal and gets few pieces of sturdy metal*  
"Ok. I'm done here, so, Kirani, is there a place you would like to go to?"

Kirani:  
*Has found a paper clip and is bending it around into a shape*

Nicholas: "Hmm? What are you doing?"

Kirani: *Bends a curl into the end, turns to Nicholas, gently clasps the dragon shaped clip to the necklace he's wearing, and strokes it before turning away to exit the shop*

Nicholas: "Hmm? Hey, Kirani, wait."" *Goes and pays for his stuff, then goes back outside to join her*

Kirani: *Stops by a soda machine and purchases a peach soda*

Nicholas: *He steps out of the store, looks around, and spots her by the machine*  
"Oh, there you are. Well, I got my shopping done, so, Kirani, is there a place you would like to go to next?"

Kirani: "Nope. I'm easy. Just being outside makes me happy. How about you? Does it make you happy?" *Takes a sip off her soda and caps the bottle before tapping his shoulder with it*

Nicholas: "Yeah. I got these metals to make some gifts for everyone."

Yuko: "Oh . Hey, Kirani and Nicholas!"

Nicholas: "Hmm?" *Looks around him and sees her* "Yuko?"

Kirani:  
*Keeps herself from scowling at the spider and smiles in greeting instead* "Hello, Yuko."

Yuko: "My, my. Are you two on a date or something?"

Dan: *Carrying some stuff for her* "Hey, guys."

Kirani: "No."  
*Pokerfaced*

Nicholas: "Hey, Dan."

Yuko: "He and I are on our date."

Kirani: "That's nice. Are you having fun?"

Dan: "By fun, do you mean I spent all my saving for her? Yeah."

Nicholas: "Well, that's the price of it, dude."

Yuko: "Well, I can't chat for any longer, so laters you two. Lets go, dear."

Dan: "Yes, honey."

*They both walk away up the sidewalk*

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Dear?"

Nicholas: "It seems like something Uamei would say to me."

Kirani: "I would never call my man anything cute or lanquid like that. I would call him Fireheart or Ice Master. Something like that, so he feels more manly." *Gets a sudden image of Nicholas in superhero spandex at the thought of the names she just came up with and starts walking with her lips pursed to keep from laughing*

Nicholas: "I see."  
*Follows her*

Dren: "This town has so much stuff here."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Japan is the number one place for Otaku and anime fans to get alot of there favorite items and the food is good here too."

Kirani: "We should stop by a ramen shop and snag some tariyaki or something later."

Nicholas: "That's what I was doing before I met your mom."

Dren: "Oh. I see."

Kirani: "You met Valor in Tokyo?"

Nicholas: "Yes. I met her near a park that leads to my old place I was staying at when I got here. I was buying some candy, model kits of my favorite anime mecha show, and a some prop weapons, too.

Kirani: "Wow. That all sounds really cool."

Nicholas:  
"Yeah. The bad part was when I first met Aszuka and Thanatos, then learned what I am in just one day. That same day I got Dren."

Kirani: "Aw. The crash course. Sounds about right. We got the same at the lab."

Nicholas: "Hmm? When I think about it. A lot has happened to me since then."

Kirani: "Too much, but then we wouldn't have met otherwise, so I'm actually kind of glad." -/-

Nicholas: "Meeting new friends and learning my abilities. A lot has happened so fast. Yeah me, too. I'm glad to have met you all."

Kirani: "I'll have to doggy bag some noodles for Matsuni she loves sabo noodles."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."

Dren: "Have you ever wondered what your life would have been like if you had never met Valor?"

Nicholas: "I guess I would have just lived like a human would."

Kirani:  
*Halfway through her soda* "Would you like some of this before I chug it away?"

Nicholas: "Oh, no thanks, Kirani. I'm good."

Dren: *Feels something bad*  
"Um...Nicholas..."

[In Nicholas' room his necklace starts moving and acting weird]

Aszuka: "Damn. I should not have used that attack on Sif during training."

Ecstasy: *Still lanquidly sprawled across their bed*

Aszuka: "Ecstay? Are you up?"

Ecstasy:  
"Mmm...What's up, honey?"

Aszuka: "My mom just about stuffed her arm up my ass during training."

Ecstasy:  
*Chuckles* "Come here and let me kiss it better."

Aszuka:  
*Goes to Ecstasy*

Aszuka: "How far along are you?"

Ecstasy: ? . ?

Aszuka: "Your belly is warm."

Ecstasy: 0/0 "Um...Well, so much for that surprise...A month."

Aszuka: "Sorry, I just found out."

Ecstasy: "Well, dont just stand there. Come say hello, daddy."

Aszuka:  
*Comes closer, rubs her tummy, and gives her a kiss*

[A half hour later]

Aszula: "Who wants some bear for lunch?!"

Sif: "Hey! Don't burn it like last time Aszuka!"

*The Chain of Death necklace comes out of Nicholas' bedroom and claws it's way toward Aszuka*

Aszuka:  
*Sets a barrier on the necklace*

*The necklace continues acting up and jumping around inside the barrier*

Aszuka:  
"Nicholas, come get your necklace!"

Mike: "He's not here at the moment. Can you leave a message after the beep. Beeep. Ahhahaha. Seriously though. He's not here. He left with Kirani to go and buys some stuff."

Eami: "Grrrr. That woman gives me a bad feeling. *She's on edge*

Aszuka: "Sif, take over the meal, please. I have to go."

Mike: *Looks at the necklace* "Hmm? It seems like it's acting up. I sense it. It's a warning of danger."  
*Takes aanother look at the necklace as it frantically dances about*  
"Hmm? It seems like the necklace is trying to warn someone? It seems like it's warning Aszuka?"

Aszuka: "I wonder what's going on."

Mike: "Don't know."

Eami: *She is moping around and rolling on the floor in agitation*

Mike: "Hmm. Well, I'm going to go outside to look and see what's going on." *Heads outside by jump out the window and flies off on his Pegasus*

*The Chain of Death necklace is still acting up beneath it's prison*

[In Hell]

{For the sense of doom for this scene, please refer to this site:  
/UeMbxKBfmKc this is kalameet Dark Souls - ULTIMATE BATTLE (Kalameet) (Prepare to Die Edition)}

Lucifer: "Kalameet, I need you to pay Aszuka a beating."  
"It seems that he may be a father and I need him out of the way, so I can my daughter home."

Kalmeet:  
"Surely you're joking."  
*Warps out of Hell*

[Back on the Surface World]

Dren: ...

Nicholas: "Dren, whats up?"

Dren: "I feel something extremely bad."

Nicholas: "Is it Mina?"

Dren: "No, it's not her. It's bad. I know we need to head back to the Sky Castle."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."  
*Spreads his wings quickly and rockets into the sky to reach the castle with Dren holding and onto Kirani*

[At the Sky Castle]

Kalameet:  
*Appears at the Sky Castle*

Aszuka: "Kalameet! Why are you here!?"

Kalameet: "Lucifer's orders."

Aszuka: "Lord Kalameet. I have no quarrel with you."

Mike: *Sitting at the top of the castle and watching what's going on*

Kalameet: "It's not up to you. You have an unborn c***d that belongs to King Lucifer."

Aszuka:  
*Flies up high into the sky to meet with Kalameet*

Nicholas: *Lands down on the balcony to set Kirani on her feet and go into the castle and he jumps off to go to Asuka*

Dren: *Lands on his head on the balcony rail*

Nicholas: "Did we interrupt something?"

Kalameet: "Leave now or die, boy."

Nicholas: "I guess your the problem."

*The Chain fo Death necklace appears on Nicholas after having freed it itself from Aszuka's barrier"

Aszuka: "Lets do this some other time, Kalameet. I don't have time for this."

Dren: *Growls at Kalameet*

Aszuka:  
"Please, I ask you to at least give me four hours."

Kalameet: "Fine. Four hours. No more."  
*Warps out*

Nicholas: "Hmmm..."  
*The Black Mercy Ring and the Chain of Death Necklace shine*

Asuka: "What's going on? This is not good."

Nicholas: "What happened?"

Aszuka: "Kalameet has been sent to take Ecstasy or kill me."

Nicholas: "So, that's his name. Well, if Kalameet wants to cause a problem with my friend, then he will have to deal with me and Dren."

Aszuka:  
"It's not that simple."

Nicholas: "Has anything been simple in fighting. Dren and me sense his energy."

Aszuka:  
"He's a very ancient dragon."

Dren: "Ancient Dragon? Oh, my."

Aszuka: "He is your descendant, Dren."

Dren: "My decendent!? Wha!"

Mike: "Interesting."

Eami: *Breaks through the wall* "Nicholas! Your back!"

Aszuka: "I need to rest."  
*Goes back inside the castle*

Eami: *Jumps up and hugs him right off the edge of the castle*

Nicholas: "Wa!"

Mike: "Damn it, Eami."

Nicholas: "Flies back up* "Eami, stop doing that stuff."

Dren: "He's my descendant? Wait, was I married to another talking weapon like me before?"

Nicholas: *Breaks free of Eami* "Come on, Dren. Lets see if Sif knows what's going on."  
*Walks into the castle*

Dren: *Follows after him*

Mike: *Comes down from the castles roof*

Eami: "I hope that girl didn't do anything to him?"

Mike: "Stop it, Eami. Come on."  
*They both walk into the castle*

[Two hours later]

Nicholas: *On his computer*

Sif: "Aszuka is not looking good."

Dren: "I see. Sif, can I ask you something?"  
Sif: "Sure?"

Dren: "Do you know what I did back then when the Nephilim Crisis was happening. I only remember that I was there, but nothing else?"

Sif: "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

Dren: "I see, ok. My descendant is going to hurt Aszuka, why?"

Nicholas: *Looks at his necklace and black ring*

Sif: "He does not want to, but his King commands it."

Dren: "I see. I wish I could do something to stop this. This battle is going to be a rough. More rough than Thanatos."

Sif: "Yes, it is."

Nicholas: *Remembers what Hypnos said* "I need to think of an outlet to activate this." *Closes his eyes and try his best to think of one and enters his Mind World with many doors*  
"Wha? Where am I? Why is there so many doors?"

Eami: *Outside of his door holding a plate of food for him* "To get to a man's heart is through his gut, so I cooked for him his favorite type of meat. A steak. This will get him to acknowlegde me as his soon-to-be wife."

Dren: *Outside looking for his descendant*

Nicholas: *Looking at all the doors and they have all the names of the people he knows. He see Aszuka's door and it's glowing a little*

[In Kirani's room]

Hypnos: *Appears before Kirani just as she's wrapping herself in a towel out of a hot shower* "Hey. We need to talk."

Kirani:  
"AH! Get out pervert!" *Kicks him out of the bathroom and slams the door*

Hypnos: "Sorry." -/- "Um...How well are you at controlling your powers?"

Kirani:  
*Staring in the mirror with a frown* "Fine for the most part...Why?"

Hypnos: "You'll need to come to my dream realm, so I can teach you how to use what you've been hiding from everyone."

Kirani:  
*Scowls at the door* "Fine. Just keep your big mouth shut, old man, and don't come flashing in on me like that again!"

Hypnos:  
-/- "Sorry, again, and I'll see you later, granddaughter." *Vanishes*

Kirani:  
*Covers her face with her hands* "Damn it." *Starts crying*

Oceania: *Knocks on Kirani's bedroom door*

Kirani: "Yes?" *Sniffling*

Oceania:  
*Enters the room* "How are you feeling, young one?"

Kirani:  
*Looks up in shock* "You know?"

Oceania: "Moms know everthing. That's why I asked Valor to let me speak to you first and I can sense Aszuka is about to fight for his f****y too. Now you tell me where he is and I'll take care of him, ok?"

Kirani:  
*Stares at her* "Just how receptive are you?...He's-"  
*Leans toward her and whispers in her ear* "But be careful he's-"

Oceania: "I know, dear. Just leave it to me." *Smiles and vanishes in a white cloud*

[Two hours later]

Nicholas: *Looks around*  
"Hmm? I wonder what happens if Thanatos appears to me? Yeah, right, like that would ever happen."

Thanatos: "You rang?"

Nicholas: "Wa! Wait, you can be my head too!?"

Aszuka: "Thanatos? Don't tell me you want to fight again?"

Nicholas: "Aszuka? You both are in my head?"

Aszuka: "My mind is everywhere."

Nicholas: "I see."

Thanatos: "Naw, no fighting this time. Just heard the k** say my name and thought I'd pop in for a look, so how's it going? I hear there's plans for world domination going on." *Grins*

Nicholas: "If you want to start something, then it needs to wait. Right now. We've got a problem."

Aszuka: "Thanatos you wanna fight Kalameet?"

Thanatos: "Very well, k**. I'll just go pop in on Valor then."

Aszuka: "You leave Valor alone. If you don't want to deal with mom."

Nicholas: *bl**d scythe appears in his hand and he holds it to Thanatos neck* "Don't you dare get near her!"

Thanatos:  
*Laughs* "Chill, k**. Oceania, huh? How nice. How did she react to Valor carrying your half-sibling, son?"

Nicholas: *Gets a little angry at him and the black ring starts glowing*

Thanatos: "Geez. Calm down, k**. I told her I'd leave her be, so I am...Besides, you should be more worried about losing your girl."

Nicholas: "My girl? Kirani!"  
*Wakes up*  
"Wha!"  
*Looks around and gets up, then heads to Dren*

Aszuka: "It's time. Ecstasy, I have to go fight Kalameet."

Ecstasy: "Oh, hell no! *Latches onto him*

Nicholas: *Sees Dren and goes to him* "Dren."

Aszuka: "Your dad has sent him to kill me or take you."

Dren: "I want to know."

Nicholas: "What are you talking about?"

Dren: "I want to do know what I did in past."

Ecstasy: "Please, don't fight him."

Aszuka: "I will not have him take you from me."

Dren: "I want to remember all of my past."

Nicholas: "I guess you having a personal problem."

Dren: "Yes."

Ecstasy: "He won't. Daddy just wants your influence away from our son...He's wanting an heir to the throne." *Weeping*

Nicholas: "Dren, if there's any problem then let me know. You and I will face it together. You're my partner and I'm willing to help."

Dren: "Ok."

Aszuka: "He wants to take our baby. I will not have that."

Nicholas: *Looks at his ring* "I want you and I to use the black rings power."

Ecstasy: "Fine! Go then! Just remember I love you and I don't want you hurt!" *Kisses him goodbye*

Dren: "I hope we can do it."

Nicholas: "We will."

Aszuka: *Holds back tears and lets loose all his power*

Nicholas: *Powers up and Dren becomes a Scythe* "Ready, Dren?"

Dren: "Yes."

Aszuka: "rrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nicholas: "Seems like Aszuka's ready."  
*Thinks - "Well, here we go." *

[Inside the castle]

Sif: "Oceania, we have to help Aszuka. Kalameet will kill him."

Valor: "Mom's busy. I'll help Aszuka."

Sif: "You're pregnant."

Valor:  
*Glares* "So!?"

Sif: "Aszuka wolud kill me if I let you go help."

Mike: "Ms. Valor it's not best for you to fight."

Valor:  
*Sighs* "Go help him with Matsuni then."

Matsuni: *Leaps up from the living room couch* "Lets go, wolfie."

[Outside the castle]

Nicholas: *Looks at the sky*

Aszuka: *A tear rolls down his face"

Nicholas: *Thinking - "I feel like I might die from this, but I can't be scared. I want to protect my friend and the people I care about. I will not let anyone hurt them!" *

Aszuka: "Ok, lets do this, Kalameet."

Nicholas: *Goes to Asuka*

Kalameet: *Appears once more*  
"Leave or die, young one."

Nicholas: "I will not! You threatened my friend and my only choice is to kill you! Even if your my partners descendant!"

Kalameet:  
"Twas not a threat. Just my orders."

Nicholas: "Doesn't matter to me."  
*On his guards*

Kalameet: "Where is Ecstasy?"

Aszuka: "Not your concern."

Dren: "Kalameet. I want to ask you something!"  
*Talking in Scythe Mode*

Kalameet: "So it seems that your a dragon weapon. You're a fragment of me."

Dren: "Wha!?" *Shocked*

Kalaneet: "And a powerful one at that."

Dren: "I'm a Fragment."

Kalameet: "You're a purebl**d like me."

Dren: "Purebl**d?"

Nicholas: "What happened to you, that made you my partner. Dragon and weapon."

Kalameet: "You're bl**d."

Nicholas: "bl**d?"

Kalameet: "He is bound to you like I'm bound to Lucifer."

Nicholas: "Bound to me? Dren? You and Lucifer? So, you're his dragon weapon?"

Kalameet:  
"Yes."

Nicholas: "I see. Well, then. Now that me and dren know we are bound together, it feels like Dren's my b*****r and that what I'll think of you, Dren. Dren is going to be my b*****r then and now me and my b*****r will help Asuka kick your ass."

Dren: "Ok. Lets do this."

Kalameet: *Smacks Nicholas out the way*

Nicholas: *The Shadow Clone shatters and the real one appears next to Asuka*  
"I'll show no mercy to you."

Asuka: "Ready!"

Kalameet:  
*Shoots black flames at them*

Nicholas: "Dragonic shield!"

Dren: *Makes an Energy Shield*

Aszuka: *Grabs Nicholas out of the way of the attack*

Nicholas: "Thanks, dude."

Aszuka: "No. Those flames will kill you. Shield or no."

Nicholas: "Oh, geez. Well, I need to be careful then. Go. Lets fight, b*****r."

Dren: "Right."

Nicholas: *Goes for the attack*

Aszuka: *Crashes into Kalameet*

Nicholas: *Uses a Slash Attack* "Demon Blade Wave!"  
*He slashs a big red blade wave at Kalameet*

Kalameet: *Uses his eye to stop it*

Nicholas: "Wha!?"

Dren: "He stopped it with his eye!?

Nicholas: "This is going to be alot harder."

Kalameet: *Grabs Aszuka and slams him into the ground*

Nicholas: "Asuka!"

Aszuka:  
*bl**d gushes out from him*

Nicholas: "Grrr! Dragon Black Flare!"  
*He slashs a fully black ring blade attack at Kalameet*

Kalameet: "You dare come here and fight without your being at full power, Aszuka?"

Nicholas:  
*Attacks are coming at Kalameet fast*

Kalameet:  
*Blocks with his wing and continues to crush Aszuka*

Nicholas: *Changes Dren into a Gauntlet* "Dragonic Knuckle Punch!" *Hits Kalameet*

Kalameet: "Do you think you're hurting me, young one?"

Nicholas: *Keeps on punching him*

Kalameet: *His eyes glow and paralyzes Nicholas in the sky*

Nicholas: "The Hell!?"

Kalameet:  
*Flings him toward the castle*

Nicholas: "Argh!"  
*Falls, but gets back up after impact*

Sif: *Runs out to them as a wolf and hits Kalameet with his huge sword*

Nicholas: "Sif!?"

Sif:  
"Have Dren fight as a dragon."

Nicholas: "Ok. Dren!"

Dren: *Changes to Dragon Mode*

Nicholas: *Uses ice element to make Dragon Claws on his fingers*

Sif:  
"Now! Nicholas, use your elements!"  
*Gets thrown off*

Nicholas: "Alright! Lets go, Dren!"

Dren:  
"Ready!"  
*They both move in for to attack*

Aszuka:  
*The copy of himself that started the original attack on Kalameet disabates*

Nicholas: "Glacier Slice!" *Hits Kalameet*

Dren: "CHAOS BREATHE!" *A Breath of hot black and white fire shoots at Kalameet*

Kalameet:  
*Shoots black flames back*  
Nicholas & Dren:  
*They both dodge them*

Nicholas: *Switchs his element to Lunar* "Midori Tsuki Mode!"

Kalameet:  
*Uses wing to attack*

Nicholas: *Moves away*

Dren: "Blade wing!" *Uses his own wing at Kalameet's attack*

Nicholas: "Lunar Impact!" *Kicks Kalameet in the face*

Kalameet:  
*Bites Dren's wing and throws him*

Nicholas: *Catchs him and Dren changes into boomerangs*  
"Lunar Throw!"  
*Throws boomerangs and they become green energy blade disks*

Kalameet:  
*Fires a huge black ball of energy forms into the sky*

Nicholas: "What the!?"

Aszuka: "I need more time! Nicholas, please, hold him off a little longer!"

Nicholas: "Got it! Dren!"

*They both go to hold Kalameet off*

Kalameet: *Sees Aszuka has cuts off his arm for a spell and goes for him*

Nicholas: *Guards Aszuka along with Dren*  
"Flash of Light!"  
*A burst of very bright light shoots out*

Sif: *Comes back and hits Kalameet with his sword again*

Aszuka: "PRESSURE CANNON!"

Nicholas & Dren: *Move out of the way of Aszuka's attack as a huge black hole comes down on Kalameet*

Nicholas:  
"Whoa!"

Dren: "A Black Hole!?"

Kalameet: *Roaring with fury he disappears into the hole*

Nicholas: "Alright!"

Dren: "Is it over?"

Aszuka: "Yeah."

Nicholas: "Alright! Team Kick Ass, one. Lucifer dragon, zero."

Aszuka:  
"Yeah. Now I need to regrow my arm."

Nicholas: *Helps get Aszuka up* "Lets head inside."

*They all head back into the castle*

Aszuka: "I'm too old for this crap."

Nicholas: "Hehehe. Well, your better than any old guy in the world."

Aszuka: "You and Sif can hurt Kalameet too."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Cool. I'm kinda sore myself, dude, so once we get you settled with Ecstasy, we are taking really a long rest."

Aszuka:  
*Takes his weight off Nicholas* "I'm going to sl**p."  
*Heads to his bedroom by himself*

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Heads for his own bed*

[One hour later]

Nicholas: *sl**ping in his bed*  
Zzzzzz

Dren: *Lay right next to him*

Nicholas: *Dreaming of himself floating in water*  
"Aw. This feels nice."

Oceania: *Returns in the dark of night, sneaking a snoring bundle into Kirani's room, then goes to check on Valor* "Valor?"

Valor: "Hmm...Yeah, Onka? Did you get her what she needed?"

Oceania:  
"Yeah. How did you know about him?"

Valor: "Research on the lab...Find his info linked to hers...So, how'd you handle the-"

Oceania: "How do you think?"

Valor: *Laughs* "Good night, Onka."

Oceania: "Good night, sweetling." *Leaves and passes out on the living room couch*

Aszuka: "Damn it. It has not healed all the way."

Eami: *Sneaks inside Nicholas' room and enters his bed, gets under the covers, and lays next to him* "This is where I belong. With my love right next to me."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy is gonna be mad that I used her dad's attack."

Eami: *Moves close to sneak a little kiss*

[In the Realm of Dreams]

Kirani:  
*Awakens in Hypnos' dream realm* "Hypnos?"

Hypnos: "Hey, there. One sec." *Banging around in the background, then appears before her with a gold collar* "Here."

Kirani:  
*Takes it* "Um, what's it for?"

Hypnos: "The boy for his-"

Kirani: "Oh! Ok. Thanks." */*

Hypnos: "Now, about you." *Cups her face and stares into her snake eyes* "There it is." *Blows into them and a searing pain rips through her mind*

Kirani:  
*Screams and slams him to the floor* "What the hell!?"

Hypnos: "Sorry. It was the only way to break the seal. Now you should be able to use it leash him from killing everyone in the castle."

Kirani: "Are you sure?"

Hypnos: "Yes." *Sends her back to waking*

[In the Sky Castle]

Kirani: *Awakens in bed with the snoring bundle cuddled next to her and smiles* "Hi, there, lionheart."

Mike: *Grabs Eami out of Nicholas' bed and disappears*

Nicholas: *Wakes up*

Ecstasy: *Slaps Aszuka as soon as he enters the room* "Idiot!" *Then kisses him* "Don't ever leave me again!" *Growls*

Nicholas:  
*Yawns*  
"Hmm?"  
*Looks outside and sees t's still dark* "Oh, I must have slept good. It's already one in the morning."

Aszuka: "I lost my hand to your dad's skill."

Ecstasy: "I see that, fool! Now come here! *Drags him to the bed, knocks him into it, and starts healing him* "I love you."

Sif: *Talks to Ecstasy in her mind*  
"How bad is the situation with your dad?"

Ecstasy: "Mind your own. I've got him, mutt."

Sif: *Walks into his room and licks his wounds*

Nicholas: *Walks out of his room yawning* "An early morning snack is what I need. I feel like I forgot to eat before the battle."  
*Wanders into the castle's main kitchen and gets an apple with a glass of water*

*A tiny shadow blurs behind Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Hmm?"  
*Shrugs and starts walking back to his room*

*The tiny shadow follows him*

Nicholas: "Hmm?" *Spins and looks behind him*

Kirani: "Roraden! Come here!"

*The tiny shadow jumps and bolts away from Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Roraden? Kirani?"

Dren: *Appears next to him* "What's going on?"

*A door slams down the hall*

Nicholas: "Ok? Lets just head back to bed."

*They both head back into the room and go back to sl**p*

~ Chibisode - Part 3~ [Open Scene]

[Marching Band Music]  
Penguin Army:  
*Come marching out of the Portal looking cute in little army uniforms and decorative metals*

Tiny Aszuka:  
*Spots them and grins*  
"Oh, look. Dinner."

Tiny Nicholas:  
*Hog ties Aszuka before he can attack the cute Penguin Army*  
"No eating the Kawaii Penguins!"

Tiny Aszuka:  
*Lying on the floor like a tussed up turkey, pouting, and teary-eyed*

Tiny Nicholas:  
*Giggling as the cute and cuddly Penguin Army swarms over him in gratitude*

^ . ^ *The End*  
[End Scene]

~ Part 9 ~ [Heaven]  
[9:00 a.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

[The Morning Rises]

Nicholas: *sl**ping with the apple still in his mouth*

*Loud crashing in the main kitchen* "RORADEN! NO!"

Valor & Oceania: *Laughing*

Sif: *Walks into the kitchen in his wolf form*

Nicholas: *Still sl**ping*

Kirani: "That's not helpful you know."

Sif: "Huh?"

*A tiny lion is standing on the counter throwing glasses on to the floor*

Sif: *Barks loudly*

Kirani:  
*Looks exaspertated*

Roraden: *Roars back*

Dren: *Walks into the kitchen too* "What's going on? Hmm? A lion?"

Sif: *Snaches up Roraden before he can chunk another glass to the floor*

Roraden: *Roars fire in Sif's face*

Kirani:  
"Roraden! No fire!"

Roraden:  
*Whimpers*

Sif:  
*Looks barbecued for a second, then shakes it off and turns human*

Dren: "So, Kirani, care to explain?"

Kirani:  
*Walks over and takes Roraden back from Sif* "Sorry about that, Sif."

Sif: "It's ok. Next time you do that you won't be able to sit for a month, lion boy."

Roraden: *Growls and buries his face in Kirani's neck*

Dren: "Hmm?"

Nicholas: *Still asl**p* Zzzzzz

Valor & Oceania: *Drinking coffee and smiling*

Sif: "Where's, Matsuni?"

Eami: *Appears in Nicholas' room without making a noise* "Good. Seems like everyone's busy now. Time for me to give my love a morning kiss."

Matsuni: "Right here, lover." *Pops out of the walk-in pantry with a bag of jerky*

Sif: "There you are."

Matsuni:  
"Here you go, nephew." *Hands a piece of jerky to Roraden*

Roraden: *Snatches it and starts tearing into it* "Mrmm."

Kirani: "Thanks, s*s."

Matsuni: "No problem."

Eami: *Gives a little mouth kiss to Nicholas* "Yes...I did it. I kissed him."

Matsuni: *Walks over to Sif*  
"Hello." *Kisses him* "Morning, wolfie."

Nicholas: Zzzzz! *Snores loud enough to shake the castle*

Eami: *Hides under the bed*

Sif: *Keeps her from giving him a hug*  
"Sorry. My ribs are still tender."

Matsuni: "Sorry." *Strokes the fine hairs at his neck*

Roraden:  
*Sniffs the air, growls, and leaps from Kirani's arms and races to Nicholas' room*

Kirani: "Roraden!?" *Chases after him*

Sif: "It's ok. Kalameet can be a dick sometimes."

Matsuni: "Your's is bigger."

Sif: *Sniffs, picks up Matsuni, and takes her to his room*

Dren: "For a young girl, I never thought she would say something like that?"  
*Heads back to Nicholas' room*

Nicholas: Zzzzz...

Roraden: *Bursts into Nicholas' room, goes straight to the bed, and bares his teeth at the hiding Eami*

Kirani: "What the-"

Eami: "AHH! Help me! A little lion is attacking me!"

Roraden:  
*Has Eami by the hair and threatening to set her on fire*

Kirani: "Roraden! Stop!"

Roraden: *Whimpers, slaps the girl, and prowls over to sit haunched at Kirani's feet*

Kirani:  
"What are you doing here, Eami?"

Eami: "Oh, I came to visit my darling. I wanted to see how he was doing. I mean he's very hurt from the battle yesterday."

Roeaden:  
*Growls*

Kirani: "Lionheart, please, give mommy a break and go play in the nice big gym I showed you earlier, ok?"

Roraden: *Rubs his head against her thigh and leaves the room*

Kirani: "Nicholas is fine, Eami, and doesn't need you to wait on him hand and foot, ok?"

Eami: "As a soon-to-be wife my duty is to stay by her soon-to-be husband's side."

Nicholas: *Starts sl**pwalking or snaking slithering as he claws his way around the floor like a snake* "Hisssssss."

Kirani:  
*Blinks* "Ok?"

Eami: "Oh, my?"

Nicholas: *Hit's his head on the bed leg*  
"Ow!"

Kirani:  
*Winces*

Nicholas:  
*Wakes up* "Hmm? Oh, hey, Kirani and Eami?"

Eami: "Good morning, darling. How are you feeling?"

Kirani: "Hello, blaze."

Nicholas: I'm good. Still a little sore from yesterday." *Gets up*  
"Hmm?"

Mike: *Appears in Nicholas' room* "Eami! Stop escaping like a criminal, Aunty Hera is looking for you. You got homework to do."

Eami: "No! I don't want to!"

Mike: *Grabs her* "It's not a choice, Eami." *Disappears with her*

Kirani:  
*Raised eyebrow*

Nicholas: "Ok? Well, time for a shower and food, then morning training."

*A loud clanging on cement in the background*

Kirani: "Oh...Rory! No! *Bolts out*

Nicholas: *Shrugs and heads for the shower, goes in does a five minute wash-up, comes out, and brushes his teeth*

Aszuka: *Wakes up and plays the radio."

{For the song on the radio, please refer to this site:  
/P91Q1avW-x8 Kendrick Lamar - War Is My Love Lyrics (NEW 2012)}

Aszuka: *Puts the covers back over a naked Ecstasy*  
"Hi, mister bear."

Ecstasy:  
*Moans and squeezes Aszuka's pillow to her face*

Aszuka:  
"Your breakfast my dear."  
*Presents her with deer*

Oceania: *In the gym and holding Rory with the weights s**ttered all around them* "Well, you're a handful aren't you, little mite."

Roraden:  
*Purrs*

Kirani:  
*Sk**s into the gym* "Ror-Oh, thank goodness." *She has a hand over heart*

Oceania:  
*Chuckles*

Aszuka: *Walks into the gym with a carcass being drag behind him*  
"Mom, I got you some elk."

Oceania: "Lovely, son. We're going to need it." *Smiles at that still purring Rory*

Nicholas: *Walks to the main kitchen, makes a breakfast sandwhich, then walks into the training room nomming on his sandwhich*

Aszuka: *Starts to walk off, but turns back*  
"I'm going shopping. Who all needs anything?"

Nicholas: "I need a Spell Book."

Valor: *Walks into the gym and goes straight to Oceania*  
"Ok, mom. Give me that tiny b**st. This grandma wants a turn." *Takes Rory from Oceania* "Hello, there."

Rory: *Butts his against hers*

Valor:  
*Laughs* "You're soo cute."

Nicholas: *Finishes off his sandwich and starts working out*

Kirani: "More like a holy terror, mom." *Smiles at Rory when he turns big round kitty eyes on her* "But I love you anyway, lionheart."

Rory:  
*Purrs*

Nicholas: *Working out with his elemental powers*

Asuka: *Goes to the Surface World*

Rory:  
*Watchs Nicholas intently, then wiggles out of Valor's arms, and goes over to him*

Nicholas: "Hmm? Hey there, little lion?"

Kirani: "Rory, be careful." *Doesn't look too concerned*

Rory: *Growls and snatchs a fireball out the air and starts kicking it around like a soccerball*

Nicholas: Oh, little one wants to play? Ok."

Rory: *Kicks the fireball at Nicholas' feet*

Nicholas: *Does some tricks with it*

Rory:  
*Starts giggling as he watchs*

Nicholas: "Ok. Go get it." *Kicks it away*

Rory: *Snaps a kick out to catch it and tries to mimick the tricks he just saw*

Nicholas: "Alright, little dude. You're a fast learner."

Aszuka: "Ok. A spell book. Alright I have everything."  
*Warps back to castle*

Nicholas: *Playing soccer with the little lion*

Kirani: *Comes over and takes the flames out of the air when Rory kicks it too high, then turns it to ice before giving it back to the boy*

Rory:  
"ICEBALL!" *Jumps up and down before throwing it against the wall and watching it explode into a billion shards, then picks a piece up and starts sucking on it*

Nicholas: "Well, game over."

Kirani: *Laughs* "Sorry. He likes to break things." *Strokes Rorys mane*

Rory: *Offers Nicholas a piece of ice* "You like?"

Nicholas: "Sure."  
*Takes the piece and it gets absorbed into him*  
"Cool, little lion. You can talk."

Rory: 0 . 0 "I try!" *Tries to absorb ice, but it only melts and he pouts*

Dren: *Walks over to them*

Nicholas: "Oh, hey, b*****r. Good morning."

Dren: "Morning, b*****r."

Rory: "Mommy, make it do that."

Kirani:  
*Takes the melted ice and merges it within Rory*

Rory: "YEAH!" *Hugs her leg hard and almost knocks her over*

[Meanwhile in the living room]

Aszuka: *Goes back to Ecstasy* "I'm home."

Ecstasy:  
"Hey, sweety." *Lounging on the living room couch*

Aszuka: "Got you the bl**d oranges you wanted."

Ecstasy: "Ooo...Yummy, thanks, babe."

Lucifer:  
*Appears before the nestled couple* "Ecstasy you need to come home now."

Ecstasy: *Nomming the bl**d oranges and flips her dad off*

Lucifer: "And, you, Aszuka. How dare you send kalameet to the dead zone I will have that baby and you will not stop me."

Ecstasy: "Go fuck yourself, old man. He's ours not yours."

Lucifer: "You're my bl**d!"

Aszuka: "Do you want to die Lucifer?"

Lucifer: "Are you threatening me, boy?"

Aszuka: "Yes, I am and I'll banish you right now if you keep on this demand."

Lucifer: "Ecstasy, just to let you know. When your husband dies that baby is mine."

Ecstasy: "You'll have our son over both our dead bodies, asshole." *Stands up with flaming whips in her hands*

Aszuka: *Swiftly comes and tries to snap Lucifer's neck*

Lucifer: *Grins when he can't do it*  
"You think you can kill me?"

Ecstasy: *Starts heating up the air with several strikes of her whips* "Not kill, daddy just a rough exit."  
*Grins back*

Aszuka: "Leave!"

Lucifer: *Sighs*  
"So be it."  
*Smokes out*

[Back in the gym]

Nicholas: "So, Kirani, care to explain where this little lion came from?"

Kirani:  
-/- "Um...He's...He's my son." *Crouchs down and hugs Rory close*

Nicholas: "Hmm...Ok. Hello, son of Kirani. My name is Nicholas and this is my b*****r Dren."

Dren: "Hello."

Rory: *Sniffs Dren* "DRAGON! Mommy may I play fire with him?!"

Kirani: "Um...That's up to him, lionheart."

Dren: "Sure, little one."

Rory:  
"YEAH!" *Erupts into flames all over his body and throws himself at Dren*

Dren: *Catchs him with his tail*

Rory:  
"Whee!"

Dren: *Plays around with Rory*

Nicholas: "So, he's yours and Leo's k**?"

Kirani:  
*/* "Um, yes he is...Sorry, I didn't tell anyone about him, except Matsuni, she was there when he was born." *Looks uncertain*

Nicholas: "It's ok."

Rory: *Roars flames at Dren*

Dren: *Breathes out ice to extinguish them*

Nicholas: "I bet you were scared not tell for a reason. It's always good to see a k** happy and full of life."

Kirani: "Well, as you can see he can't go human yet. He's stuck in lion form and he loves the flames." *Smiling at Rory as he swats at the ice shards of his former flames raining down on him*

Nicholas: "Well, that's ok. It will take him awhile to learn how change forms. I hope to one day have k**s of my own. Once I find my special person, but there so much evil to fight that I don't have the time to find her."

Kirani:  
"Sounds nice and difficult. I hope you find her." *Still watching Rory play*

Nicholas: "Yeah. Well, I'm going to head for my room. I'm going to make something out of the metals I bought yesterday."

Kirani: "Ok." *Smiles at Nicholas, then moves closer to Dren and Rory as they start hurling ice at each other*

Nicholas: *Heads for his room* "I wonder if Asuka came back with that book I need."

Aszuka:  
*Intercepts Nicholas as he's walking into the living room* "Nicholas, here's the book you wanted."

Nicholas: "Aw, Aszuka, thanks." *Take it*

Aszuka: "No problem."

Nicholas: *Walks into his room and begin on his little project*

[Three hours later]

Nicholas: "Hmm..." *Casts a spell that makes colored gems and sweating from the hot flares* "Oh, man. This is real hard work. Making something out of metal takes a lot of heat."

Dren: *Walks into Nicholas' room with Rory trailing after him* "What are you working on, b*****r?"

Nicholas: "Oh, I'm making some rings and necklaces for everyone."

Kirani: *Thrusts her arms through the doorway and takes Rory from Dren* "Thanks for playing with him...Baby cat, you want to fly?"

Dren: "You're welcome."

Roraden:  
"FLY!"

Kirani:  
*Laughs and takes him to the balcony, then takes to the air with a squealing Rory*

Valor & Oceania: *Watching Kirani fly around the castle with Rory*

Nicholas: "I'm almost done. Just need to give these a little something."  
*Casts a spell to enchant them and all the pieces are glowing when they are finish*

Aszuka: "It seems to be time for the competition."

Nicholas: "Hmm? Competition?"

Aszuka: "Of you taking me on at full strength."

Nicholas: "Um...ehehe. Forgive me, Asuka. Right now I'm taking a rest from fighting at the moment. I was making everyone some gifts from the metal I bought yesterday."

Aszuka:  
"That's fine. I'll be in my meditation room when your ready."

Nicholas: "Oh, wait. Hold on. I made you and Ecstasy some rings." *Gives him two boxes*  
"There are two sets of rings."

[Out on the balcony]

Kirani:  
*Lands and hands Rory to Valor* "Can you watch him for a bit?"

Valor: "Of course." *Holds a bouncy Rory with a smile* "What do you need?"

Kirani: "Just a little time. I'll be right back."

Valor: "All right. I could use the practice anyway."

Kirani:  
*Walks away with her electronic cigarette and disappears into the fog*

[Back inside]

Aszuka: "Thank you. I'll give them to Ecstasy."

Nicholas: "One is casual wear and the other is for when you propose to her."

Aszuka: "Huh? Propose? Umm? What is that?"

Nicholas: "Well, to ask her to marry you."

Aszuka: "Oh? OH!"

Nicholas: "Yep. I put a purple gem on it to symbolize your two loves."

Aszuka: "Thinks back, so that's what Ecstasy's dad was talking about."  
*Walks off quickly*

Nicholas: *Walks out of his room holding the boxes of the jewels he made* "Ok, lets go and find the others."

[In Sif's room]

Matsuni: *Cuddling in bed with Sif*

Sif: "Feels good to have someone."

Matsuni: "Feels good not have to worry about the rampant horomones anymore cause I have you and I adore you, wolfie."

Sif: *Smiles for once in his life*

[In the main kitchen]

Valor:  
"Wonder, where mommy went?" *Rory shakes his head*

Rory: "She's going daddy's grave."

Valor: "Oh, and how do you know that, pumpkin?"

Rory: "Special collar connects mommy to brain."

Valor: "You mean, you can hear your mother's thoughts?"

Rory: "Yes...She very sad right now...Makes Rory sad."

Valor: "Well, how about some ice cream?"

Rory: "Yes, please."

Valor: *Grabs Rory an ice cream out of the fridge*

Rory:  
*Tears it open and takes big licks off the cone* "Yummy."

Oceania:  
*Watching Rory enjoy his ice cream*

Aszuka: *Walks into the kitchen*  
"Hey, mom. Umm...What is marriage?"

Oceania: "Marriage is the sacred union between a man and a woman that is blessed by a holy sacrament and should never be broken unless the love that binds the couple no longer exists...Why?"

Aszuka: "Just found out why Ecstasy's dad is mad at me."

Oceania: "Uh, you think. *Glaring at him* "Your own daddy, Thanatos didn't want a marriage cause we didn't love each other, but you your Ecstasy do, so what are you waiting for, son?"

Aszuka: "Um, I had no idea what it was."

Oceania: "Well, now you do, so get to it, boy."  
*Shakes her head and leaves the kitchen*

Aszuka: "Ok. I will."  
*Leaves with her to see Ecstasy*

Nicholas: *Finds Valor and Rory in the kitchen* "Oh, there guys are. I got some gifts for you. Where's Kirani?"

Valor: "She's busy do-"

Rory: "She at daddy's grave."

Valor:  
-/-

Nicholas: "I see. Well, it's ok to visit a grave of a lost love one sometimes."  
*Places the boxes down and opens them up*  
"Rory, I have a gift for you."

Rory: "Gift?"

Nicholas: "Yes, a gift from me." *Takes out a necklace with a symbol of fire on a lions head*

Rory: "Oooo." 0. 0

Nicholas: *Places it on his neck against the gold collar* "Here you go. It's a necklace."

Rory: "Aw...Mommy says I should always thank for gifts like the collar she gave me...Thank you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome and for Valor. I have a bracelet I added a green gem to. This will keep you and your soon-to-be born son safe."

Valor: "Oh, well, that's beautiful, k**. Thank you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome. Once Kirani returns I'll give her, her gift.  
*goes to get up from the barstool by the island, but grabs the edge of it with his injuried hands, yells, and sits back down*  
"Ow! I forgot I burned myself a little when I was making these."

[On the Surface World]

Kirani:  
*At the grave of Leo. Smoking and staring blindly at the stone marker* "You should see him. He's like you, but mostly me like you wanted..."  
*Sighs*  
"...I miss you, my king..."  
*Kneels down and thrusts her hand into the hardened soil*  
"..., but I need this back now." *Pulls out a large gold ring and puts it on her thumb* "Sorry, I waited so long to visit. I'll come again soon, I promise." *Pats the grave, then stands and disappears back through the fog to the Sky Castle*

[In the living room of the Sky Castle]

Ecstasy:  
*Napping*

Aszuka:  
*Gently wakes her* "Hey." *Kneeling on one knee and feeling kinda dumb*

Ecstasy: *Slowly wakes up, sees what he is doing, and gulps* 0/0* "Aaaww, what are you doing, honey?"

Aszuka: "Will you marry me?"

Ecstasy: *Sucks in a breath and bursts into tears* "Reallly!?"

Aszuka: "Yes. I just found out what it was and I want that."

Ecstasy: *Throws herself at him and squeezes hard* "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Aszuka: "Puts the ring on her left hand*

Lucifer: "FOR FUCKS SAKE! NOOOO!"

Ecstasy:  
*Grinning* "Too late daddy."

Aszuka: "I'm confused?"

Ecstasy: "Daddy can't take our son without my consent now."

Aszuka: "Oh, so I don't have to kill him anymore, so, um...How come you never told me about this, Ecstasy?"

Ecstasy: "Cause you had to do it willingly without my influence."

Aszuka: "I'm not that smart, so Lucifer, now I can beat your ass at any time, can't I?"

Ecstasy: "Yep."

Lucifer: "Aszuka, stay back. You're bound by Ecstasy to not harm me."

Aszuka:  
"I've put up with you fo thirteen years. It's payback time."  
*Grabs Lucifer and beats the everliving dog shit out of him*

Lucifer:  
*Yells are heard throughout the castle*

Ecstasy: *Laughs* "Don't be such a wuss, daddy."

Lucifer: "NOO MORE, PLEASE!"

Aszuka: "Hey, Ecstasy, can I kill him?"

Ecstasy: "No. I think the beating was enough, darling."

Aszuka: "Ok. Get out of here, Satan."

Lucifer:  
*Looks battered as he smokes out*

[Back in the kitchen]

Nicholas: *Making different color flames from the ring he made for himself*

Kirani: *Walks into the kitchen looking sad*

Valor: *Spots Kirani and takes Rory over to her* "You ok?"

Kirani:  
"Yes, thanks for watching him."

Valor: "Of course."

Rory: "Mommy, ball guy gave me a chain."

Kirani: "His name is Nicholas, lionheart and I see. It's very manly for my strong boy."

Rory:  
*Grins*

Nicholas: *He hears her nickname for Rory and thinks - "Lionheart. That's the kind of name that Kirani told me she would call a person she loves and cares about. It suits Rory perfectly." *  
"Oh, Kirani. I made some gifts for you. I was waiting for you to get back."

Kirani: "Oh?" -/-

Nicholas: *Gives her three rings: one that has a heart, the other a snake, and the third ring resembles her creature form* "I worked on these a little harder than I should."  
*Shows her his scorched hands*

Kirani: 0/0 "Oh, they're really pretty. Thank you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Rory: Ssnickers* "Nick made momma blush, grammy Valor."

Valor: "I see that." *Smiles*

Nicholas: "I placed a very special magic in them."

Kirani: "What kind of magic?"

Nicholas: "The snake has a protection spell and a offensive spell in case your ever in danger.  
The heart one helps you keep connection to others and to the people you care for. The one that resembles your inner creature is a proud, strong, and special of you."

Kirani: o/o "Oh, um...Thank you...I, um, have something for you, too..."  
*Puts Rory on her hip and removes the large gold ring off her thumb, blows heat over it, and a scrawl of foreign language appears around the band* "Here."

Nicholas: *Takes it* "A gold ring?"

Rory: "Daddy's special ring."

Nicholas: "Leo's ring?  
*Wonders if it got dug up from the guy's grave*

Kirani:  
-/- "He bought it before he was captured and he met me after that. He callled it his special ring, because even though he was in a bad place, he was lucky enough to have found himself a-...Well, anyway it's for luck and the scrawl work is a sheild. Will the sheild into existance and it will appear."

Nicholas: "I see. Thank you." O/o *Puts it on*

Kirani: "You're welcome, dragonheart." Sslowly walks out of the kitchen with Rory*

Nicholas: *Looks at the ring and smiles*

Valor: "Feels good, huh?" *Grinning*

Nicholas: "Ooo...Um...Yes." "Still blushing a little*  
"It has been awhile since I felt something like this for a girl."

Valor: "Treasure it or you'll lose it, hon." *Leaves the kitchen and goes looking for Oceania*

Nicholas: *watches her leave*  
"I will treasure it. I will not lose it."

Valor: *Finds Oceania out on the balcony*  
"Hey, Oceania. I think-"

Oceania: "I know, doll. Come on. Lets go to the place I set up for you two."

Valor: "Thanks, Onka."

*They vanish together, leaving everyone unaware*

[Four hours later on the Surface World]

Nicholas: *Picking up some food*  
"Ok, I got what I needed on my list."

*Suddenly gets sucked into a black hole in the sidewalk*

Nicholas:  
"Wa!" *Disappears inside and lands hard on the ground on the otherside*  
"What the? Where am I?"

Kuru: "Hello, there, Nephilim Dragon."

Nicholas: "You! Your the blue hooded guy that was on top of the Giant?"

Kuru: Well, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

Kirani:  
*Feels the heart ring Nicholas gave her vibrate on her finger* "Hmm?"

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Kuru: "You don't remember me?"  
*Removes his mask*

Nicholas: "Kuru?! But I though-"

Kuru: "I was dead. Yes, I still am, but inside I'm filled with new life. Thanks to my Earthbound God."

Nicholas: "Why are you back. I thought I stopped you?"

Kuru: "Well, I'm back for my revenge and as you can see the field, right now, no one may enter here to interrupt us."

Nicholas: *Places his stufff down and powers up*

Kirani:  
"Matsuni! Can you watch Rory, please!"

Matsuni: *Shuffles out in a silk nightrobe* "Uh, sure."

Kirani:  
*Senses, where Nicholas is and warps there, but slams against an barrier upon arrival and lands on her backside* "Ow!"

Nicholas: "Kirani!"

Kirani: "Nicholas! What's happening here!? Who are you?!"

Kuru: "Oh, good. Your little girlfriend here can watch you suffer."

Nicholas: "Kuru! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone!"

Kuru: "Lets see you try."

Nicholas: "I'll explain everything to you later, Kirani. Right now, I need to get his ass!"

Kirani:  
"Ok. Please be careful!"

Kuru and Nicholas: *Both begin to fight using kung fu*

Nicholas: *Fighting Kuru with all he's got*

Kuru: "Hmm...Is that the best you have?"  
*Kicks Nicholas in gut and sends him flying into the barrier wall*

Nicholas: *Hits the wall hard* "Argh!"  
*Gets right back up with an infuriated roar*

Kirani:  
*Pushing on the barrier wall and tests it's strength with her heart racing in fear for Nicholas, while whispering - "Please, let me through." *

Kuru: *Appears in front of Nicholas really fast and beats him until one of his bones breaks*

Nicholas: "Argh! Kirani, please, stay behind the wall!"

Kirani:  
*Slams her fists against the barrier* "Nicholas!" *Growls and her snake fangs pierce her bottom lip in her fury*

Kuru: "Oh, your little girlfriend wants in on this too?"  
*Slams Nicholas to the ground* "Well, lets see what your girlfriends made of."  
*Drops the barrier wall*

Kirani: *Morphs into her aztec form and charges at Kuru*

Eartbound God - The Giant: *The blue giant grabs her*

Kuru: "You thought I didn't expect that?"

Kirani:  
*Hisses and bites the Giant with her poisoned fangs*

Kuru: "He's not a living creature you know, so your poisonous tricks will not work. Crush her."

The Giant: *Starts crushing her really hard*

Nicholas: "Kirani!"

Kuru: *Grabs him and starts beating him up really badly*

Kirani:  
*Screams and gasps in pain* "Arhh! Fuck you!" *Turns into a block of ice with flaming hair and punchs the Giant in the eye*

The Giant: *Blocks the blow and crushs her again*

Kirani: "Gargh!" *Starts shaking and black scrawl work pours out of her eyes and wraps around the Giant*  
"You kill me with around you, big guy, and you'll go down with me!"

Kuru: "Well, say bye bye to your love, because you took away my life, so I'll take away hers to make you suffer."

Nicholas: *Looks up at Kirani with his body bleeding from the pummeling he just took*  
"Kirani...No...Kirani...Kirani...Kirani! *He starts glowing very brightly*

Kuru: "What!?"

Nicholas: "I WILL NOT LET HER DIE!"  
*Punchs Kuru with all f***e he possess*

Kuru: "ARGH!"  
*Collapses in agony*

Nicholas: *Leaves Kuru on the ground and rockets up to punch the Giant hard*

The Giant:  
"ARRRGH!"  
*Crumples under the blow and slowly falls to the ground like a sawed lumber tree*

Nicholas:  
*Grabs Kirani out of the Giant's grasp as he falls and soars back to Kuru as the Giant smacks the ground with an earth shattering impact*  
"Kirani, stay here."  
*Sets her down a distance away from the incapacitated Kuru*

Kirani:  
*The scrawl work aroun herself and the Giant breaks as she collapses in relief* "O-o-ok."

Nicholas: *Walks over to Kuru* "Let me tell you this, Kuru. The one thing you don't do is try to kill the person I care for and hold very precious to my heart."  
*The gold ring is glowing and his necklace is too* "And sense you triggered my anger. I'll show you what I will do to YOU!"  
*Black, white, and gold bands of light spin around him*

Kirani: *Gapes at the gold band* "Leo's Holy Fire." *Tears up* "Go get him, blaze."

Nicholas: *He is equipped with armor like a knight and a shield of light and darkness appears along with his sword*

Kuru: "What is this?"

Nicholas: "This is my Soul and my Pride. They are what I hold dear to me."  
*An aura of energy bursts out him as his light and darkness dragon form appears with a golden lion head beside the dragon as two heads*

Kuru: "What the Hell!?"

Nicholas: *Holds up his sword. Lion and Dragon Roar! Slash!" *A two waved slash attack turns into a shape of the dragon and a lion heads in a combined attack*

Kirani: *Seeing black spots in her vision as unconciousness grips her* "It was so worth it, giving him my sou-"  
*Passes out from the drain from the spell she put on Nicholas' gold ring*

Kuru : "AAAHH!" *Another blackhole appears and sends him back to his boss*

Nicholas: "I win, bitch." *Looks over to see Kirani lying the ground* "Kirani!" *Runs to her and picks her up*  
"You, ok?"

Kirani: *Panting in her slumber*

Nicholas: "Lets go home." *Picks up his stuff and warps them home*

[A half hour later]

Matsuni: *Sees them appear and covers her mouth in shock at their conditions* "What happened?"

Rory: *Smiles* "Mommies fine Auntie."

Nicholas: *Changes back to his normal form* "I was attacked by an Earthbound God Holder. It was the blue hooded guy, Kuru and the Giant. I won the fight, but Kirani fainted. I'll take her to my room."  
*Heads for his room*

Matsuni: *Stunned*  
"O-ok."

Nicholas: *Enters his room and places Kirani on his bed*  
"She seems like she's out of energy."  
*Places his hand on her chest and transfers his energy into her*

Kirani: *Comes awake gasping like a fish out of water* "Nicholas!...Oh." *Flops back down with a laugh* "Geez."

Nicholas: *Helps her sit back up* "You, ok?"

Kirani: "Yeah. I mean I will be in a sec." *Takes a deep breath and lets it out* "Oh, yeah. That was so worth it...So, did you kick his butt?"

Nicholas: "Yes, I did, but doesn't seem like he's gone yet. He's weakened pretty badly though, so he will need a break."  
*The gold ring on his hand glows and changes it shape to a lion and dragon symbol* "Kirani, you didn't have to put that much of your energy into the ring."

Kirani: "Yes...I did...Besides, I know what to do next time, so I won't pass out, promise."

Nicholas: "Ok. Thank you."

Kirani:  
*Leans into him, quickly cups his face, and kisses him lovingly* "You're welcome." *Stands and heads for the door*

Nicholas: O/o *Smiles* "I'm glad you're safe now."

Kirani:  
*Grins and leaves*

Nicholas:  
"Leo, you really had a lucky woman with you. Now, it's time for me to sle..e..ep." *Rests his head on his bed* ZZZZZz..

[In the Realm of Dreams]

Nicholas:  
*Enters his dreams in the forest and lays down calmly and peacefully*  
"I felt my necklace glowing this time, so I activated it. You can hear me right, Hypnos?"

Hypnos: *Appears beside him lying in the grass* "Yep, so what's up?"

Nicholas: "Nothing much. I just kicked an Earthbound God Holders ass and I've activated my necklace. It was all thanks to Kirani. I've found my outlet."

Hypnos: *Smiles* "Good."

Nicholas: *Looks at the gold ring Kirani gave him* "I'll name this ring Soul Mighty Creature."

Hypnos: "I'm sure Leo would appreciate the title."

Nicholas: "Yeah. I wish I could talk to him."

Hypnos: *Smirks* "Oh, you can. You have to ask though."

Nicholas: "Really?...Ok. I wish to meet him."

Hypnos: "Very well."

*A mist appears and out walks Leo in all black leather with a huge mane and long tail*

Leo: "Hello?"

Nicholas: *Gets up* "Oh, hello. You must be Leo. My name is Nicholas. It's nice to meet you."

Leo: "Oh." *Chuckles* "Hello, there. Thanks, Hyp." *Shakes Nicholas' hand*

Hypnos: "No problem."

Nicholas: "So, you were Kirani's precious one before you died."

Leo: *Grins* "Yeah. She was my queen. How do you know her?"

Nicholas: "Oh, well, I'm her friend. I met her in school that I was going to just a year ago."

Leo: 0 . 0 "She got out of the lab!? How's Rory!?"

Nicholas: "He's good."

Leo: "He is? Does he look like her?" *Looking a little misty eyed*

Nicholas: "Yes. He's like you and has her looks."

Leo: "Wow! That's great! I knew she'd make us a damned good looking k**. So, how is she doing?"

Nicholas: "She doing great."

Leo: "Good. That's my aztec queen. I told her she'd be ok without me. She didn't believe me. She's such a softy." *Chuckles* "But she has the heart of a fierce lioness."

Nicholas: "Yeah." *The necklace shines a little*

Leo: *Sees the dragon shaped paper clip attached to it and smiles* "She really is a softy...You are very lucky to know her my friend."

Nicholas: "Yes. I am."

Leo: "Wish I could have had her for longer, but that lab stole that chance from me. Don't let that happen you, ok?"

Nicholas: "I will not, becuase if any of those lab people come back. They're going to have to go through me." *His wings pop out*

Leo: "Glad to hear it...So, has she given you a name yet?"

Nicholas: "Dragonheart."

Leo: *Smirks and whispers - "She's moved on. Good." *

Nicholas: "Also..." *Shows him the gold ring and it's new form*

Leo: "Wow! Putting that old thing to good use, huh?" *Stares at the black scrawl work* "And been given the world too." *Whispers - "That's my girl." *

Nicholas: "I named it Soul Mighty Creature."

Leo: "Awesome! Thanks."

Nicholas: "You're welcome and also, she has a mother, a s****r, and soon a b*****r who's coming. Let me show you her f****y."  
*Visualizes them and their images appear around him to show Leo the people that are with her*

Leo: "Wow! I'm so happy for her and Matsuni too. I miss that crazy bunny and her horomones." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "Yeah. She found a love too...Hmm...Oh, it's almost time for me to wake up. You want me give them a message from you before I wake up."

Leo: "Um...Just say, "the queen of the pride still lives and she will carry on with or without her king", she'll know what it means."

Nicholas: "Ok. Well, bye."

[Back at the Sky Castle]

Nicholas:  
*Wakes up and gets up*

Matsuni & Rory: *Are having a tickling match in the living room, while Kirani is out on the balcony smoking*

Nicholas: *Goes outside his room to looks for Kirani*

Kirani: *Puts away her electronic cigarette and takes a deep breath of fresh air*

Nicholas: *Steps out on the balcony*  
"Here you are."

Kirani: -/- "Hi. Did you sl**p well?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. Oh, I have a message from someone I met in my dream."  
*Tells her the message from Leo*

Kirani: *Tears up and turns away* "T-thank you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome. It was thanks to Hypnos that I was able meet him."

Kirani: *Gives a breathy laugh* "Of course, so was Leo angry to see his ring or...?"

Nicholas: "No. He was happy to see it in good use."

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Oh, good."

Nicholas: "He was shocked to know you are here. That you and Matsuni got out of the lab place. He's extremely happy about that."

Kirani: "He tried for years to get us all out it. It took his death to get us there. I'm just glad he was able to know about Rory before it happened."

Nicholas: "Yep."  
*Walks over next to her*  
"He and I were both lucky to have met you."

Kirani: -/- *Shyly links hands with him* "I'm glad to have known you both."

Nicholas: *Smiles*  
"Now it's time for me to tell you about the person I was fighting."

Kirani: "Ok." *Slit snake eyes narrow on him*

Nicholas: "His name was Kuru Yumino. He was a c***dhood friend. We played alot as k**s, but then after years he suddenly fell to the darkside. He acted like a bad person and he turned into a criminal."

Kirani: "I see."

Nicholas: "The last time I saw him was back in my country. He was going to blow up a hospital. I fought him to stop him and after a few minutes he grabbed a knife to try to stab me, but he slipped and stabbed himself in the neck."

Kirani: "That's terrible. Poor guy."

Nicholas: "At his funeral he had a video of his will saying he was never loved by his f****y and he suffered for it. At that time his heart had become fully black. I wish I could have done something."

Kirani: "In those types of situations. There isn't really much that can be done. All you can do is hope they found the release they were searching for afterwards."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Rory: *Runs up and sees Kirani holding Nicholas' hand* "Is he going to my daddy now."

Kirani:  
0/0 "Um...?"

Nicholas: "Oh. Um." o/o "Hey, Rory."

Kirani: *Calmly lets go of Nicholas' hand*

Matsuni: *Rushs over* "Come back over here, sweety." *Takes Rory away*

Nicholas: "I wonder what if those lab people were still around."

Kirani: *Flames erupt around her* "They'd be dead."

Nicholas: "I see." *Blows the flames out like a candle* "Well, that's a good thing."

Kirani: *Looks at herself, then at him* "Thanks for snuffing me out."

Nicholas: "You're welcome. Lets get inside."  
*Walks inside with her*

Kirani: "Nicholas...Is Eami really to be your wife?"

Nicholas: *Sighs* "Her f****y has a rule if she found a person she loves she'll fight for him or her to earn their love and to know it's true. The only reason she's after me like that is, because I saved her from getting hit by a truck that had lost control."

Kirani: "I see she's seems a bit obsessive about it though."

Nicholas: "That's, because no one likes her. In school or the community. Everyone felt something weird thing about her. I was the only one that was not weirded out by her."

Kirani: "Hera. Goddess of Marriages and Fertility. Anyone would be uncomfortable around that." *Laughes*

Nicholas: "Yeah. Well, it can't be helped."

Kirani: "Well, you should let her know that I play for keeps and she should keep her paws off or they'll come off." *Kisses his cheek and saunters off*

Nicholas: O/o "I think she already knows by now."  
*Heads back to his room*

[In the Dark Signer Castle]

Mina: "Oh, my. Seems like you took one hell of a beating, Kuru."

Kuru: "That bastard! I'll get him back! I swear to it!"

Yellow Hood: "Well, that's what you get."

Mina: "Well, I think I know a better test subject to use."  
*Snaps her fingers and little demon brings out three coffins* "That girl thinks they are dead, but lets see if she really thinks that. ehehehehee. ahahahaha. HAHAHAHA!"

*Lightning strikes and thunder booms ominously*

~ Part 10 ~ [Heaven]  
[11:00 a.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

[The Next Morning]

Nicholas: *sl**ping* Zzzzzzzzzz...

Kirani: *Cuddling with Rory, who is snoring up a storm*

Nicholas: *Wakes up and yawns*

Aszuka: "Aw...Time to bath in the sun."

Nicholas: *Walks out of the room and yawns again*

Aszuka: *Goes outside in a thong, looking proud of it and lays down in the sun*

Matsuni:  
*Standing at the balcony humming to herself*

Sif: *Hugs her from behind*

Matsuni: "Hey, precious." *Reachs back and strokes his neck*

Sif: "I'm just wondering if you want me to build that house?"

Matsuni: "Not just yet. I have to make sure my s****r is safe."

Sif: "Ok. Just let me know when."

Matsuni: "I want it now, but..." *Sighs* "...you understand right?"

Sif: "Yes, I do. f****y first."

Nicholas: *Still a little tired and hits the wall* "Ow!"

Kirani:  
*Jolts awake at the bang* "Huh? Wha?"

Rory:  
*Growls*

Nicholas: "Sorry. I hit my face on the wall."  
*Shake it off*

Kirani: *Has developed a habit of leaving her room in the middle of the night and crashing on Nicholas' couch*  
"Oh. Come here."

Nicholas: *Walks over to Kirani*

Kirani: "Where does it hurt?"

Nicholas: "Just on my head. A little."

Kirani: "Your whole head or just your face?"

Nicholas: "Just my head."

Kirani: "Ok." *Proceeds to kiss every inch of his cranium* "Let me know when it feels better."

Nicholas: o/o "Ok."

[At the Dark Signer Castle hide]

Mina: *Brings three of the Lab people that her lackeys found back to life*  
"Now. Rise again."

*Two men and a woman rise from the coffins and look around in confusion*

Mina: "Welcome back to the world of the living."

Man1: "Where am I?"

Man2: "I'm not on fire?"

Woman: "Who the fuck are you?"

Mina: "Well, you were dead, but I brought you back. I'm Mina."

The Men: "Why?"

The Woman: "I'm Dr. Jackson."

Mina: "I brought you back, because you all would like some revenge."

Jackson: *Smiles* "Oh, yes."

The Men: "On who?"

Mina: *Shows them a web image of Matsuni and Kirani*  
"Remember these two?"

Jackson: "They need to be destroyed. Immediately!"

The Men: "They're defective."

Mina: "Well, I shall give you three power, but don't underestimate it and be aware of a dragon boy, as well as, a wolf."

Jackson: "Thank you."

The Men: "Yes, ma'am."

Mina : *Places three little spiders on them give them that pumps them full of power*  
"Have fun."  
*Warps them to the Sky Castle*

Green Hood: "You only gave them less than what the dragon and wolf have."

Mina: "Yes, but the dragon has not reached his potential yet."

[Back at the Sky castle]

Jackson *Appears on the roof with the two men and grins* "This is going to be fun. You two get Matsuni. I'll get Kirani."

The Men: "Yes, ma'am."

Aszuka: *Out on the balcony*  
"Crap. Ecstasy, could you bring the sun tan lotion please."

Ecstasy: "Hey, baby. I need you to do that thing that makes the little man stop kicking the snot out of mommy reall quick first."

Aszuka: "Ok. On my way."

Ecstasy: *Hands him the lotion when he comes in their room*

Aszuka: *Goes to Ecstasy and rubs her belly* "Hey, you. Stop doing that to mom. I want you to let mommy have some time to rest."

Ecstasy: *Sighs in relief when the kicking stops* "Thanks."

Aszuka: *Gives Ecstasy a kiss* "No problem. Here. Lay down."

Ecstasy: *Lays down*

Aszuka: "I wonder whats going on? Well, someone else is gonna have to handle it today."

Ecstasy: "He's part Necro, so he probably senses zombes or something." *Laughs*

Aszuka: "Haha. Well, I hope the baby does not have my temper."

Ecstasy: "Please, he has mine."

Oceania:  
*Has just returned to the castle, peeks in on the couple, and looks exhausted*

Aszuka: "Mom? C'mere and rest."

Oceania: "Huh? Oh, ok." *Plops down next to Ecstasy, who strokes her hair*

Aszuka: *Passes Oceania a bottle of wine*

Oceania:  
*Half-sits and cracks it open, then takes a sip of it*

Aszuka:  
*Sets up a healing barrier on Oceania*

Oceania: "Oh, thanks, son. I was up all night with Valor. She just had your b*****r by the way. His name's Xin."

Aszuka: "Not sure how I feel on it, but I will go see them soon."

Nicholas: *Working out in the gym*

Dren: *sl**ping*

Rory: *Sitting in Kirani's lap, eating an apple, then suddenly starts sniffing the air* "Mommy. I smell dead things."

Kirani: "What?"

Jackson:  
*Walks slyly into the kitchen* "Hello, aztec bitch."

Kirani:  
*Screams*

Nicholas: *Hears Kirani's scream and bursts from the gym fast* "Kirani! Rory!"

Dren: *Jolted awake by the scream and rushs out after Nicholas*

Matsuni: *Spots the two men trying to sneak up on her after Sif leaves her and recognises them* "What!? You can't be here!"

The Men: "Oh, but we are." *Launch themselves at her*

Matsuni: *Shouts and kicks out at them*

Kirani: *Puts Rory in the pantry* "Stay! You hear me!?"

Rory: "Yes, mommy."  
*Looks scared*

Kirani:  
*Shuts the door and faces Jackson*

Jackson: "Cute boy. Wish we'd known about him."

Kirani: "Fuck you!" *Erupts into flame*

Jackson: *Snuffs out Kirani's flames as she punchs her to the floor*

Kirani: "Argh!" *Hits the floor hard*

Nicholas: *Slides into the kitchen just she hits the floor* "Kirani!"  
*Changes his form to the dragon and Ice Speed Punchs Jackson hard and sends her flying into the wall*

Jackson:  
"ARGH!" *Hits a wall, rebounds back, and uppercuts Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Blocks the blow and headbutts her*

Jackson: "Damn it! I won't die again! Not without taking you with me bitch!" *Lunges at Kirani as she's pulling herself off the floor and tries to stab Kirani with a kitchen knife*

Nicholas: *Stabs Jackson's gut with just his iced over hand before she fully reachs a standing Kirani*  
"No one touchs my girl!"  
*Throws Jackson outside the kitchen and follows into the living room her*

Dren: *Flying overhead and watching*

Jackson: *Smacks into the sofa and black bl**d spurts out of her mouth as she gasps on impact* "The Lab still lives. She'll never be safe." *Cackles to her second death*

Nicholas: *Walks up on Jackson corpse*  
"Well, if I see them, then I shall rain a darkness that Hell can never make all over that place."

Jackson: *Waits until the boy is close and stabs him in the knee*

Nicholas: *Block it and freezes her into a block of ice*  
"Burn in Icy Fire."  
*Inside the iceblock Jackson is burning*

Kirani: *Comes out of the kitchen and goes to the muffling screaming Jackson*  
"I'm called the Aztec for a reason..." *Reachs through the ice and rips Jackson's soul out of her corpse* "..., because my people eat people like you for breakfast." *Swollows the soul whole as Jackson screams to her final death*

Sif: *Comes back to the balcony at Matsuni's shout and snatches the second man away from her as she struggles with the first, then pulls out his sword*  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

2nd Man: "We're here for revenge for the rabbit and her cage mate who killed us."

Sif: "Leave from here now and you will live another day."

2nd Man: "We're already dead." *Smiles, turns to steel, and decks Sif*

Sif: "You're weak."  
*Stabs him with his sword*  
"What my sword does is destroy undead."

2nd Man: *Keeps going at Sif like a robot*

Sif: *Grabs his head and rips it off*

2nd Man: *His body is still fighting him like a chicken with it's head cut off*

Sif: *His sword starts glowing and absorbs the undead monster*

1st Man: *Finally manages to tackle Matsuni to the ground*

Matsuni:  
*Gets her legs under him before he can wrap her up and kicks him up over her head and watchs him fly over the balcony rail*

2nd Man: *Lies dead at Sif's feet*

Mina: *Has been watching all of this in spirit form* "Aw...Is the fight over so soon?"  
*Fades back out*

Sif: "Matsuni. Are you ok?"

Matsuni:  
*Shaking really hard, suddenly turns, and vomits over the balcony rail*

Sif: *Goes to her and holds her, then sees Kiani dragging Jackson to add the second man's body parts on the balcony* "What the hell was all that?"

Kirani:  
*Shaking too* "I don't know."

Aszuka:  
*Comes back out to continue sunbathing, sees the bodies, scowls, and sets them ablaze to get rid of them*  
"Damn undead."

Kirani: *Stumbles back inside, into the kitchen to the pantry, and opens it*

Rory: *Knocks her on her back in a fierce hug* "Mommy!"

Nicholas: *Looks on the ground grabs a spider that was running around at his feet* "Mina."

Matsuni: "Our own personal hell came back to haunt us."

Sif:  
"I hunt the undead, so you have no worries. If any part of them is dead there done for."

Nicholas: *An anger aura is showing around him*

Kirani: "Jackson said there's still a lab. They won't be dead next time.

Nicholas:  
"Mina. She's pissing me off more and more." *A reapershaped aura surronds him*  
"I'll tear them apart!" *His eyes blacken up in his rage*

Matsuni: *Cups his face* "I love you."

Sif: "I won't leave you."

Matsuni: "You'd better not. I'd hunt you down and eat you."

Sif: *Smiles*

Kirani:  
*Comes back out on the balcony stroking Rory's head as he weeps in her neck* "It's ok, baby. I'm not hurt. Swear."  
*Has a huge bruise on her cheek*

[At the Dark Signer Castle]

Mina: *Chuckles a bit*  
"Daichi."

Daichi: "Yes? Boss?"

Mina: "I'm sending you on a search mission."

Daichi: "Yes, ma'am."

[Back at the Sky Castle]

*Everyone has returned inside, piled on all the available furniture, and exhausted*

Nicholas: "You two ok?"

Kirani: "Yes."

Rory: "No." *Squeezes Kirani's neck*

Sif: "It's ok, little lion. The dea things are gone."

Nicholas: *Pats Rory on the head* "It's ok, Rory. I'm here to protect you and your mommy."

Rory: "No ok. Bad thing try kill mommy and auntie!"

Aszuka: "It won't happen again."

Nicholas: "I understand. I'll not let them hurt you or Kirani and uncle Sif has yor auntie's back."

Rory: Want daddy back, momma."

Kirani: *She has been holding strong up until now, but she bursts into tears at Rory's plea*

Dren: "Nicholas will not let his girl be hurt."

Matsuni: "Oh, damn, Kirani."  
*Goes over, sits beside, and hugs her*

Aszuka: "For once, I want a day where I'm not having this castle destroyed."

Nicholas: "Sif. You and I are taking a trip."

Sif: "Already have a Portal set up, k**."

Nicholas: "Good. Lets go and give them a new Hell to fear."

Matsuni: "Where do you think your going?" *Growlly*

Sif: "Muffin button?"

Aszuka: "Did Sif crack a joke?"

Nicholas: *Chuckles a bit at Sif's joke*

Matsuni: -/- "Wolf, don't do that here. Where are you going?"

Sif:  
"To send those bastards a message."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Matsuni: "No your not! You don't what they are capable of!"

Sif: "I do. They came here of all places and attacked my loved ones."

Nicholas: "But the one thing they'll need to fear is us coming to them and now we unleash our fury."

Matsuni:  
*Goes to Sif and cups his face*  
"Sif, please. They have my real parents there and they're brainwashed. They are more powerful than me. The Lab uses them on the tough cases."

Sif: "I know the Lab, because I helped build it."

Matsuni: *Recoils away from him* "Wha!?"

Nicholas: "Sif?"

Sif: "It was originally used to revive plant life not experimentation."

Kirani: "SON OF A BITCH!"  
*Gently sets Rory down as she stands*

Sif: "One of the doctors there used it on humans and that's when the experimenting began."

Matsuni:  
*Just standing there in shock*  
= . =

Kirani:  
*Launches herself at Sif with her fist raised*

Sif: *Waits for the blow*

Nicholas: *Blocks her*  
"Kirani! Stop it!"

Kirani:  
*Strains around Nicholas, while weeping*

Sif: "They rebuilt it for their uses after that. It almost cost me my life to destroy it the first time."

Nicholas:  
*Still restraining a distraught Kirani* "So, you're ready to destroy it again?"

Sif: "I'm the product of destroying it. This was during the Nephilim Wars."

Matsuni:  
*Tears rolling down her cheeks* "No." *Gasps and runs out of room*

Kirani: "You-You-You...Let me go, Nicholas!"  
*Struggles harder*

Nicholas: *He bear hugs her to keep her in place and grips his fists in agitation*  
"I see."

Sif: *Tears roll down his cheeks*

Rory:  
*Walks up to Sif* "You bad man?"

Sif:  
"Nicholas. Stay here."  
*Looks at everyone* "I'll be going now."

Nicholas: "Why!?"

Kirani: "Answer Rory's question!"

Sif:  
"Yes. Kirani, Matsuni needs you, please."  
*Goes into Portal*

Kirani: "Damn fool."  
*Goes to get Rory and heads to Matsuni's room*

Nicholas: *Tries to follow Sif*

Sif: *Knocks Nicholas out*

Nicholas: "Argh... "  
*Falls to the ground*

Dren: *Thinks to Sif - "I understand your pain." *

Sif: *Shuts off mind, enters the portal, and arrives before the Lab. He immediately shoots a surge of energy at the Lab and alarms go off, which causes two shadows to burst from within*

Burly Guard:  
"Who goes there!?"

Sif:  
*The puny guard runs up on him, he grabs him, rips his head off, and tosses his body away*

?: "Very nice. Lets see you try that on me, pup." *A large bear of a man approachs Sif from the shadows*

?: "Dear, try not to toy with it too much this time."

Sif: *Smiles* "Come c***d."

?: *Sniffs* "All right *Swipes a large bear paw at Sif*

Sif: *Grabs it and rips the arm off and rips out the bear's throat, then leaves him on the ground for dead*  
"Weakling."

?: *Arm regrows and throat heals instantly* "Who do you think I am? An amateur?"

?: "Dear, he must think your a rabbit like me." *Laughs*

Sif:  
*Turns back in surprise*  
"You're suppose to be dead already!"  
*Pulls out his sword and sucks the bear's soul into it*

?:  
*The bear is having a tug of war with the sword for his soul*

Sif: "Nope. You're bound already."  
*The tug of war ends and the bear is trapped in the sword*  
"Now. I'm the creator of the Lab! I'm looking for a couple!"

?: *Blurs by Sif, snatches the sword away, and frees the bear's soul* "We have a daughter and I don't think she'd appreciate you trying to steal her daddy's soul, Wolf."

?: *The bear's body returns his collapsed body and stands up*  
"Matsuni will just have be mad then, funny bunny."

Sif: "So, this is the lab. Come on out of the shadows, please."

?: "He looks stunned, dear."

Sif: "I'm here for Matsuni's parents. Are you them?"

?: "That's funny. I think this pup just said our baby's name like he knows her."

?: "How foolish."

Sif: "This pup is far older than you think. I am the son of Manus the Abyss Walker and husband to Matsuni."

?: "He's quite the name dropper, funny bunny."

?: "Yes, I know."

Sif: "Your people recently attacked our home. Please, take your rage out on me not on her or her s****r and son.

?: *A very tall black bunny woman steps into the light* "We were told that Matsuni is dead."

Sif: "She is not. If need be you can have my life instead of hers."

?:  
"Why would we want to hurt Matsuni?"

?: *A large brown skinned man steps into the light* "We don't want your life, son. Just stop attacking this sanctuary."

Sif: *Sniffs at them in confusion* "Who are you?"

[Meanwhile at the Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *Wakes up* "Sif! I need to head for the Lab with him! Aszuka open up a Portal please!"

Aszuka: "I can't, k**."

Nicholas: "Wha? Sif?"  
*Encounters silence when he tries to link minds with Sif*

Dren: "Nicholas, you ok?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. I'm good."

Dren: "You think Kirani and Rory hate you for trying to help Sif after he revealed his secret?"

Nicholas: "Maybe, but she has her right to."  
*Sits down* "Kirani, Matsuni, and Rory. I bet their hatred is strong toward Sif right now. I know I can't live with myself seeing them mad at a friend, so I have to help Sif."  
*Looks at Leo's ring* "Leo, I need your help, please. Lend me your aid, so that I might help Sif."

Leo: "What is it?"  
*His spirit's speaking through the ring*

Nicholas: "I need your help with Kirani, Rory, and Matsuni. They are mad at my friend Sif and right now, he has gone to the Lab. We just found out that it's still alive. So, please help me get to Sif."

Leo: "Kirani won't stay mad long, but Matsuni may feel betrayed."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know. I need to help Sif for them both."

Leo:  
"Ok." *Sends out a blaze of light and warps Nicholas to Sif*

[Back at the Lab]

Nicholas: *Appears behind Sif*

Sif: "You're not the enemy here are you?"

?: "This big bear of a man is my husband Boar and I'm Huntress."

Boar: "We sure are not you're enemy, pup."

Sif: "I'm sorry." *Bows*

Huntress: *Giggles* "He's cute."

Boar: "Just remember you're mine, funny bunny, woman."

Huntress: "Of course. A woman never forgets the man who gave her a c***d."

Nicholas: "Sif?"

Sif: "I was told that the enemy was here, so I came to fight for my f****y."

Nicholas: *Feeling ignored*  
"I guess I interrupted something?"

Boar: "There hasn't been enemy here in months, son."

Huntress: "We cleaned them out after we snapped out of the brain washing they gave us."

Nicholas: "Yo, Sif, would you like to explain who these people are?"

Sif: "I still have to destroy this lab."

Boar:  
*Growls* "It's a sanctuary for escaped lab rats, pup. You can't destroy it."

Huntress:  
"Calm, dear."

Sif: "That's not what I meant."

Nicholas: *Dancing and waving his arms about in the background trying get their attention*

Sif:  
"There's something here that needs to be destroyed."

Boar & Huntress: *Look at each other* "Nothing here that we know of is dangerous."

Sif:  
*Walks up to the side of the Lab building and hits a hidden button. A hidden compartment appears to reveal a vial*

Nicholas: -_-  
"What's going on!?"

Sif:  
"This is what I was talking about."

Nicholas: *Growls in frustration*  
"Sif, what's happening?"

Huntress:  
"My word I thought we had disposed of all that mess with the scientists."

Boar: "Guess we missed one."

Sif: This is what I'm not proud of in my lifetime."

?: "Hey!? Is everything ok out there!?"

Huntress: *Looks over at the entrance to the Lab and grins*  
"Yes, Red, dear! Come say hello!"

Nicholas: *Looks at the stranger and wonders - "Is no one going answer my question?" *

*A medium built young man with red hair and eyes comes out to stand by Huntress and Boar*

Red:  
"Hello."

Nicholas: "Hi."

Sif:  
"I have to get rid of this poison."

Red: "Be our guest, pal. That stuff ruined alot of lives."

Sif: "This is Nicholas by the way."

Boar & Huntress: "Hello."

Nicholas: *Looks exasperated*  
"Finally! Hello."

Boar: "He smells like the aztec girl who shared Matsuni's cage. I didn't know the Lab gave her a sex change?"

Nicholas: 0 . 0 "Oh, that's Kirani! Her scents is on me a little."

Boar:  
"Oh, soory about that."

Red:  
*Snickers*

Nicholas:  
"It's ok."

Sif: "Shall I take you to see your daughters?"

Nicholas: "Matsuni will be extremely happy to see you."

Huntress: "Oh, Kirani isn't ours just Matsuni. Kirani has no parents. That we know of."

Sif: "She can have you two now then."

Red: "You don't need to know about her parents. She does have a b*****r though. That's me."

Nicholas:  
"Ok. why don't you all come with us."

Red, Boar, & Huntress: "Ok."

[At the Sky Castle]

Sif:  
*Has warpped everyone back and goes to Matsuni's room*

Matsuni:  
*Crying behind a locked door*

Sif: "I brought your parents back. I understand if you don't want to talk or look at me ever again."  
*Starts walking away*

Matsuni:  
*Cracks the door open with red puffy eyes and a snotty nose* "I don't hate you."

Sif: *Stops*  
"That was all in the past. A past that I had tried to bury, but it was found."

Matsuni: "You shouldn't have hidden that from me. I love you and that really hurt to find out."

Sif: "I had no idea that this would happen."  
Sif:  
"It happened well over eight hundred years ago."

Matsuni: "Then fix it. Fix me. Get over here and stop the pain, please."

Sif: *Goes to her and gives her hug to ease the pain*

Matsuni: *Hugs back* "Don't ever do that to me again. Do you have anymore mess you want to spill before I wash my face, then kiss you silly?"

Sif: "No, I don't this was the only one, swear."

Matsuni: "Good." *Goes to the bathroom, washs her face, comes back to him, and lays kiss on him that would light a fire in ice cold winter*

[In the living room]

Nicholas: "Welcome to Aszuka's castle."

Red: *Takes the space in with a single glance*  
"Nice."

Aszuka: "Hello."

Boar: *Does a slow scan of the space and grins*  
"Very manly."

Huntress: "Ooo...Hello there." *Winks at Aszuka*

Aszuka: "Um...Please, don't do that."

Dren: *Walks into the living room* "New people?"

Nicholas: "He's married miss."

Ecstasy: *Scowling behind Aszuka* "Who is that?"

Aszuka: "Matsuni's parents."

Ecstasy: "Oh...Then she can live."

Dren: "Who's the the ed haired guy?"

Nicholas: "Kirani's b*****r."

Huntress: *Laughs* "I like her."

Boar: "Of course you do, love."

Nicholas: ?_? "I wonder where Kirani and Rory are?"

Kirani & Rory: *Walk in and notice the strangers*

Kirani:  
"Where's the mutt?"

Sif: *Walks in from the hallway*  
"I'm here."

Nicholas: "Oh, hey, Rory and Kirani. We brought some guest back home with us."

Red: "Yo, s*s!"

Kirani:  
*Gapes* "Red?"

Red:  
*Sweeps Kirani into a warm embrace*

Rory: "You still a bad man, Sif?"

Nicholas: "I guess it will take Rory awhile to trust Sif."

Sif: "I guess I'll be unliked by some people then."

Nicholas: "Don't worry, Sif."

Kirani:  
*Disentangles herself from her b*****r and turns to Sif with a scowl*  
"Rory's giving you the option of declaring yourself, Sif! Are you bad or good!?

Sif: 0 . 0 "I'm good."

Rory:  
"Good. No make mommy scary lady again."

Red: *Snickers* "She always looks like that, nephew."

Kirani:  
*Twists back and smacks Red*

Aszuka: "Well, we seem to have a big f****y here now."

Matuni:  
*Slowly walks in*

Huntress: *Pales and nearly collapses in shock, but Boar catches her* "Matsuni!"

Matsuni: "Ba! Ma!" *Throws herself at them and they all collapse in a huggy heap*

Sif:  
*Smiles*

Aszuka: "Why not join them?"

Sif: "In time. I attacked them when we first met."

Red: "Hey, Mats."

Matsuni:  
0/0 "Hey, Red.'

Kirani: "Um...Red, she's got Sif now. You haven't got a chance with her anymore."

Red: "Bummer and she was hot too."  
*Faking a pout*

Matsuni:  
*Leaps up from the hugging* "Hey! I'm still hot!"

Red:  
*Grins* "Are you sure?"

Matsuni:  
0/0 "Y-yes."

Kirani: "Red. Quit it."

Sif: *A huge vein pops out on his head at Red's flirting*  
"Hands off."

Boar & Huntress: *Chuckling as they get to their feet*

Red: *Hovers a hand over Matsuni* "But I'm not touching her."

Kirani:  
*Slaps a palm to her forehead* "Idiot!"

Aszuka: "Be careful doing that. Sif is not subtle.'

Matsuni: "Sif, he doesn't mean any harm. He plays too much."

Red: "You used to like my playing, Mats."

Matsuni:  
0/0 "Not anymore."

Red:  
*Grins*

Kirani: "Red. You don't quit it and you won't have to woory about Sif getting you, because I'll going to kill you."

Sif: "Are you sure, because I don't mind doing it?"

Red: "Come on, Mats. Lets show your friend how we used to play."

Matsuni:  
0/0 "NO!"

Red:  
*Leans real close to her a whispers by her ear* "You sure?"

Kirani: "Damn it, Red! You are on your own!"

Boar & Huntress: *Sitting back on one of the couchs with some pilfered popcorn*

Sif: *Goes and grabs Red by the neck*

Red:  
*Yelps*

Sif: "I'm asking nicely for you to stop doing that."

Matsuni: "Wolfie! Don't! He's not worth it!"

Sif: *Puts him down*

Red:  
*Grins* "Wolfie? How cute." *Steals a quick kiss against Matsuni's cheek and runs*

Matsuni:  
0/0 ... -_-  
"Ok...You can hit him just a little."

Sif:  
*Throws a rock at him*

Red:  
*Gets cracked on the head, face plants to the floor, and twitches like a squashed roach*

Sif: "He could be fun."

Kirani:  
*Shakes her head in shame* "Stupid boy."

Rory: "He's funny, momma."

Sif: "He'll make a good chew toy."

Red: *Rolls over laughing* "Oh, yeah. You are definiely meant for my Mats. Only a guy she likes would joke back like that...You can keep her." *Laughes some more*

Matsuni:  
*Sighs* "I hate you."

Red: "Hate you too."  
*Grins*

Kirani: "You boneheads."

Sif: "I could use a bone."

Matsuni: "Come with me, honey. I'll give you one." *Smiles saucily at him*

Sif:  
"I could definitely go for that."

Red:  
*Blinks* "Damn, dude. Can I have her back for an hour, please?" *Laughs*

Kirani: 0 . 0 "He's joking!"

Sif: *Completely ignores anything said by Red and picks up Matsuni to go back to his room*

Boar: "Sounds just like you, funny bunny."

Huntress: "Yep. I'm so proud."

Aszuka: "It's about time he smiled."

Ecstasy: *Has just been watching this whole time*  
"You think?"

Aszuka: "Yeah, he was always so quiet and serious."

Kirani: "Red! Stop eyeballing Ecstasy!"

Red: "Hey, a man can look, so long as he doesn't touch."

Ecstasy: "You'd better not boy."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy will kill you if you do anything she doesn't approve of."

Red:  
0\. 0 *Looks away*

Kirani:  
"Why do you have to test your limits all the time?"

Red: *Shrugs*

Huntress: "The boy will hit on anything with boobs." *Laughs* "He gave Boar a workout chasing him down after he groped me."

Boar:  
*Laughs* "Yep."

Aszuka: "Hey, k**. Try not to make waves here, ok?"

Red: "No problem. Just had to see who belonged to who here, so I can keep my nose clean."

Aszuka: "Oh and watch out for my mom."

Oceania: *Walks in from the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey, sees Red eyeballing her, and grins at him*  
"He looks a little brown and I smell bullshit."

Red: 0 . 0

Aszuka: "Mom, be easy on the boy."

Red: "Now, thats a hot woman." *Practically drooling*

Aszuka: "Oh, boy."

Oceania: "Oh, you think you can handle me son?" *Evil smile*

Red: "Yes, ma'am."

Kirani:  
*Facepalm*

Rory:  
*Giggles*

Oceania: "Ok." *Wraps a companionable arm around his shoulders and walks him out of sight*

Aszuka: "Oh, boy."

*A loud booming sound and a holler, then Oceania returns without Red*

Oceania: "There now. That ought to keep him busy."

Aszuka: "What did you do?"

Kirani: *Looks in gym and starts laughing*

Red: *Struggling to lift a ten ton giant weight off of him and grunting* "This-Is-So-Not-Fair!"

Nicholas: "I forgot to give Sif and Matsuni their gifts, but they left, so I'll have to wait for another time then. Well, it's good to see Matsuni happy again and Sif has gained a sense of humor and seems a lot happier."

Aszuka: "So, are you ready for dinner?"

Nicholas: "Um...Well, I'm not hungry at the moment. I mean. We have had two battles from yesterday and today, so I'll be good for awhile."  
*s**tchs himself*  
"I feel really itchy for some reason."

Aszuka: "Aw..., but I got bacon."

Nicholas: "On second thought. I think I will eat. Lets go."

Aszuka: "Woot!"

[Forty minutes later]

Nicholas: *He is in his room and his gut is full of five pounds worth of bacon*  
"Aw...My gut is full of bacon goodness."

Aszuka:  
*Lounging on Nicholas' couch* "It was bacon of all kinds."

Nicholas: "Yep, so how did the proposal with Ecstasy go?"

Aszuka: "It's a yes."

Nicholas: "Alright. Congratulations."

Aszuka: "Thank you."

Nicholas: "How did her dad take the news?"

Aszuka:  
"I kicked his ass."

Nicholas: "Sweet. You can thank me later for giving you the rings."

Aszuka: "Thank you again."

Nicholas: "You are very much welcome. I knew it was a good idea to make them."

Dren: "Yep, and it seems like Kirani's heart is growing in love with you more and more, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Um...Well, yeah." -/-

Dren: "It seems like you're growing to like her a little more than friend."

Aszuka: "Yeah. It seems so, k**."

Nicholas: "Um..." o/O "...well. I...I-I still don't know about that, but we will see."  
*s**tching hard* "Argh! I feel mega itchy. I feel like I have fleas or something."

Aszuka:  
*Evil gleam in his eyes* "Bathtime."

Nicholas: *A lion tail pops out* "Wha?" *Looks at it in surprise* "Um...Is that a another dragon tail?"

Aszuka: "It's bathtime."  
*Holding a rough looking scrub brush and soap*

Nicholas: "Wait! Hold on!"  
*Suddenly changes into a black and white Chibi lion*

Aszuka: *Blinks*  
"Nope. No waiting. Bathtime."

Nicholas: *Roars a little, but can't speak*

Aszuka: "I will tackle you and bath you, Chibi Nicholas."

Nicholas: *Feeling scared*

[A few minutes later]

Nicholas:  
*In the bathtub and struggling like a cat who hates water*

Aszuka: "Hold still."

Nicholas: *Looks like he's trying to hold still and thinking - "How did this happen? Wait. I was reading my book, while eating bacon. I must have read a change spell when I was speaking the spells aloud and was trying to make more bacon, but instead spoke lion, so that means I changed into this because of that." *

Aszuka: "Now. Wash yourself."

Nicholas: *Washs his face with his new lion tail and thinking - "Well, at least I know how to use my tail to wash myself." *

Aszuka: "Geez."

Nicholas: *Thinks to Aszuka - "Here, Aszuka. Can you hear me?" - "I wonder if he can speak to a****l?" *

Aszuka: "I can hear you and I can speak a****l, but not for long conversations."

Nicholas: *Thinks to Aszuka - "I see. Ok.", then gets out of the bathtub thinking - "Well, my itchiness is gone now." *

Aszuka: *Throws flea powder on him*  
"Just in case."

Nicholas: *Thinks to Aszuka - "Well, I wonder what Kirani will think?" *

Aszuka: "Lets just hope you can get out of that form."

Nicholas: *Thinks to Aszuka - "Well let me read my book in my room and see how long I have?" and heads out of the bathroom into his room to read his spellbook, then thinks to Aszuka - "It will last about four hours." *

Aszuka: "Well, good night then, k**."  
*Goes to his room to sl**p*

Nicholas: *Walks around the castle thinking - "Well, this is not so bad. I mean I know someone will recognize me in this form." *

Dren: *Following Nicholas around* "Well, don't worry I mean it's not like you're in danger in lion form."

Nicholas: *Thinks to Dren - "Unleash, was one of my anime stories I wrote back in the human world, where the main character gets picked up by one of the female characters and taken around to places with her and even takes a shower or a bath with her." *

Dren: "I don't know about all that."

Nicholas: *Thinking to Dren - "Well, this is a nice little change to my dragon form." *

Eami: *Looking around for Nicholas* "Oh, Nicholas? Oh, Nicholas? Where are thee?"

Aszuka: "SNOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE!"

Eami: "Man, some of his friends snore like their have been in battle for about six hundred years."

Nicholas: *Passes by her*

Eami: "Hmm? Nicholas!" *Looks after him* "Oh, it's just that little lion walking with Dren. Where is my husband?" *Continues to look around for him*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "ahahahah! She didn't notice it was me!" *

Aszuka: "SSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nicholas: *Thinking to Dren - "I wonder how Ecstasy sl**ps through all that?" *

Dren: "I think she wears ear muffs.'

Nicholas: *Thinks to dren - "That's possible." *

*They both chuckle a bit at the mental image*

Eami: *In Nicholas' room* "Aw...The sweet smell of him is always so nice."  
*Lays down on his bed* "I can feel his warmth. It can get me through the coldest of day. Inside I know he will never be with me, but I don't care. What I want is to only to be with him even if it's not the way a girl would want it to be. Mama always says to never give up on your dreams. I understand love is very painful, but I'm very glad to see the person I care about. I know that Kirani is already the one in his heart."

Aszuka:  
"Ssssssnnnnnooooorrrrrrrreeeee!"

Eami: "I wonder how he can sl**p like that and I wonder how his girlfriend sl**ps like that too."

Nicholas: *Playing around the gym*

Aszuka: "Uuuuggg."

Nicholas: "Hmm..."

Dren: "Seems like he's awake."

Aszuka: *Walks into the main kitchen*

Nicholas: *Walks into the kitchen to get a drink *

Aszuka: "I'm sl**py."  
*Walks off*

Nicholas: *Thinks to Aszuka - "Maybe it was your snoring." *

Aszuka: "SNORE!"

Nicholas: *Thinks - "Well, that can't be helped." , then gets his water and drinks it*

Aszuka: "SNORE!"

Sif:  
*Walks by Aszuka's open bedroom doorway*  
"Geez, Ecstasy, how do you do it? His snoring can kill a dead man."

Ecstasy: "Huh? What?" *Pulls cotton out her ears* "You say something?"

Sif:  
"So, that's your secret. How long has it been since he really slept?"

Ecstasy:  
*Shrugs*

Aszuka: "Who's there!?" *Jumps out of bed*

Ecstasy:  
*Rolls her eyes*

Aszuka: "I was snoring again. I'll stay up so you all can rest."

Ecstasy: "I rest fine with this tiny terror knocking me out every hour."

Aszuka: "Geez. How bad is he?"  
*Puts his head near her stomach and gets kicked by the baby*  
"Ow!"

Ecstasy: "Mmhmm."

Aszuka: "I've got to rest. I have no energy."

Ecstasy: "Then lie down, hubby."

Aszuka: *Lays down and is immediately knocked out with no snoring, then wakes up three hours later and does an epic strech before starting to shadow box and working up a sweat*  
"Ecstasy, how far along are you?"

Ecstasy: *Yawns*  
"Five hundred years." *Laughs* "No. Eight months."

Aszuka:  
"Wow! Has it been that long? Do you need anything?"

Ecstasy: "Nope."

Aszuka: "What about the baby?"

Ecstasy: "No worries. Your mom has got me covered, doll."

Aszuka: "I kinda feel like I'm not doing anything."

Ecstasy: "You could give me a massage."

Aszuka:  
*Gives her a massage and works mostly on the lower back*

[Four hours later]

Nicholas: *In his room reading his spellbook*

Rory: *Walks into Nicholas' room*  
"Hey, what you doing?"

Nicholas: "Hmm...Oh, hey, Rory. I'm reading."

Rory: "What's that?"

Nicholas: "Oh, it's a spellbook I used to help me make the gifts I gave to everyone."

Rory: "It makes pretty things? Cool."

Nicholas: "Yeah, and it does other stuff too."

Rory: "What kind of stuff?"

Nicholas: "Like help heal a person, increase their age, power, magic or seal it, and increases body parts."

Rory: "Can it make me big like you?"

Nicholas: "Well, it can, but it has a time limit."

Rory: "Oh."

Nicholas: "Yeah. There's more to this book than I know. I've only read about four chapters of it so far."

Rory: "Why you like me?"

Nicholas: "Hmm? What do you mean, Rory?"

Rory: "You look like lion."

Nicholas: "Oh, well, I was eating and reading at the same time. I read a spell with my mouth full and said lion instead of bacon, so it made me into a little lion like you."

Rory: "Oh, that's neat."

Nicholas: "Yeah, but it made me itch really badly."

Rory: "Itchy bad." *Scratches roughly behind his ear*

Nicholas: "Yep." *He has his rings placed next to him on the nightstand*

Rory: *Goes over and snags one of the rings, then puts it on* "Pretty."

Nicholas: "Yeah. They are. I like to collect rings."

Kirani:  
"Rory? Oh, there you are...What are doing, little guy?"

Rory: "Looking at the pretty rings, momma."

Nicholas: "Hey, Kirani."

Kirani: "Hey, Nicholas, how are you feeling today?"

Nicholas: "I'm good. My gut still feels like it's full of bacon."

Kirani:  
*Laughs* "That's good."

Nicholas: *Puts on a ring with a red gem on it and makes a little flame*

Rory: "Wow!"

Nicholas: "On some of the rings I placed a spell called Aura Flame. It shows the amount of power you have used. Both you and your mommy can do this with the neckless and rings you wear."

Rory:  
*Plucks his lionhead necklace off his chest and gazes at it in wonder*

Nicholas: "Try to think of a flame."

Rory: "Pretty fire." *Squints his little eyes in concentration and squeals when a black flame appears*

Nicholas: "There you go, k**. You did it."

Rory: "Yeah! You see pretty fire, momma?!"

Kirani:  
"Yes, I see it, lionheart."

Nicholas: "The flame that appears out of it is what your aura looks like."

Rory: "I got prettty black aur-eye."

Nicholas: "Here's what my aura looks like." *A flame of black, white, and gold shows on his hand*

Rory: "Cool...What's your aur-eye look like, momma?"

Kirani: *Laughs and produces a black, white, and green flame*

Rory: 0 . 0 "Wooo."

Nicholas: "Seems like mommy has a third color in here her aura like me, but your's was green. Rory would you like to know where the gold aura came from?"

Rory: "Yes." *Bouncing around in excitement*

Nicholas:  
"Well, the gold aura I have is your father's aura."

Rory: "Cool."

Nicholas: "It's thanks to this aura that I'm still here, because a few days ago I was fighting a bad person and it saved me."

Rory: "Bad persons no nice. I hates them."

Nicholas: "Yes, I know. It's thanks to your mommy's soul. She gave me the strength to beat him."

Rory: "Mommas are cool." *Bounds off the bed into Kirani's arms to hug her tight*

Kirani: "Well, your more cool."

Nicholas: "She is a cool mommy indeed. I'm very lucky to have met her."

Kirani: o/- "Thanks."

Nicholas: *Smiles*

Rory: "That's funny. You make momma blush a lot." *Giggling*

Nicholas: "Yep. I do." *Looks at his spellbook and reads the increase spell*  
"She becomes very cute when she blushes."  
"Ok. Let me try this increase spell."

Kirani:  
-/-

Rory: *Laughing*

Kirani: "Lets see someone else blush." *Smacks a swift kiss to Nicholas' lips*

Nicholas: 0/0

Rory: *Hysterically laughing*

Nicholas: *Starts reading the increase spell out loud as he's looking at and pointing to Rory, but nothing happens to him, but hits Kirani instead and increases her chest size to Gs*  
"Oops!"

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Uuuhhh...What the fuck?" *Laughs it off*

Rory: "Wooo." 0.0

Nicholas: "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was trying to see if it would increase Rory's power."

Kirani: "He was born under the aztec sign of invulnerability, so spells don't work on him."

Rory: *Snickers* "I strong like dead poppa."

Nicholas: "I see. Just like a dragon is not effected by spells."

Matsuni: *Appears in the doorway of Nicholas' room*  
0 . 0 "OMG! What happened to your knockers, babe!?"

Kirani:  
*Laughs* "Spell gone wrong."

Nicholas: "I was trying out an increase spell in my spell book to see if it would increase Rory's power, but it seems like it hit Kirani instead and it's not what I thought it was."

Red: *Walks in at Matsuni's outburst and sees his s****r's new rake* "Holy Mary of Jesus, what the hell!?" 0 . 0

Rory: *Having a laughing fit*

Kirani: n_n "Heehee."

Nicholas: "Well, it has a short time limit, so you'll be back to normal size in fifty minutes."

Kirani: *Sighs* "Well, these suckers are heavy, so I'm going to sit down on the couch here until then." *Chuckles*

Red: "Uh, I think I'll just pretend I'm dreaming and go somewhere else for a while." *Leaves completely astonished*

Nicholas: "Oh, Matsuni. I have a gift for you and Sif."

Matsuni: "Oh, ok."

Nicholas:  
*Goes to the boxes, opens them, and gets a bracelet and necklace out, then gives them to her* "It's a symbol of a bunny and the other is a wolf."

Matsuni: "Wow! That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you, sweety." *Takes them and gives him a smooch on the cheek*

Nicholas: "You're welcome." *Sits back on his bed*

Matsuni: "Well, I hope your poor honkers return to normal, babe." *Leaves with a giggle*

Nicholas: "Hehehe."

Rory: *Crawls onto Kirani's new chest cushions and goes to sl**p*

Kirani: *Chuckles and strokes his mane, while he naps*

Nicholas: "Mostly, I thought if something like this happened and I was the one to cause it, I would be smacked or have the living daylights knocked out of me."

Kirani: "Naw. It's not big deal. It was just a little faux pas. Now, if you'd walked in on me naked and wet, then yeah I'd clocked you one."

Nicholas: "I see. Then I need to be really careful."

Kirani:  
"Yep. Unless, of course, you asked first, then you can look all you like."

Nicholas -(: 0/0 "Um. Well, that's not...I- "  
*Rendered speechless*

Eami: *Appears* "Hey, no tempting my husband! That's my job!"

Kirani: - _- "Oh, hello, Eami."

Eami: "My dear can see my bare skin all he wants with no permission."

Nicholas: "That's not helping, Eami."

Kirani:  
*Sighs - "Hussy." *

Mike: "Eami. Enough with that." *Bops her on the head*

Eami: "Ow!"

Nicholas: "Hey, Mike."

Mike: "Hey, dude." *Looks at Kirani* "You have a spellbook problem?"

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Kirani:  
*Chuckles* "Well, at least someone is getting good use out of them, because I'm not." *Strokes Rory's mane and he snuggles against the monster hooters*

Mike: "Well, I need to take Eami back. She needs to get some work done first." *Disappears with Eami*

Kirani:  
*Snickers* "It's like watching a boy chase after an errant puppy with those two."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Well, thank god the book has no side effects."

Kirani: *Chuckles* "Yeah. For now."

Rory:  
*Purring in his sl**p*

Nicholas: "Yeah...So, um, the first time we met at school. What did you think of me?"

Kirani: n/n "I thought you were cute, but I recognized your necklace and mostly wanted to know where you got it at the time."

Nicholas: "Oh, well, this and the ring have been in my f****y for a very long time."

Kirani: "Yeah, I figured. I had a dream later when we seperated and Hypnos told me about it. I'm glad you have it."

Nicholas: "Yeah."  
*Gets up off the bed and walks over to Kirani* "Maybe I'm a little late on this, but Kirani..." *Kisses her lips*  
"I know who my heart belongs to."

Kirani: n/n "Mmm...Thank you." *Strokes his cheek as her heart pounds hard in shock*

Nicholas: "Sorry, it took so long for me to realize it."

Kirani: *Swollows and tries not to tear up* "It's ok. I learned at least one thing, while I was locked away in the Lab and that's to be patient...The best things come when you wait."

Nicholas: "Yeah." *Sits next to her*

Kirani: "First, I got Leo..." *The tears start to well in her eyes against her wishes* "..., then I got Roraden a-an-..."  
*The tears spill over* "...and now I get you."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dren: *Outside the doorway and hears it all with a smile* "You finally did it. Good job."

Nicholas: "I guess this will be a shock to the others."

Kirani: *Laughs* "Not for Matsuni. She'll be thrilled, but Red might get on your nerves for a bit being my b*****r and all...and Rory will be excited."

Nicholas: "I see."

Kirani:  
"I'm not sure about the others though."

Nicholas: "Well, lets wait until later to tell them." *Holds her hand*  
"Lets you and me enjoy this moment for now."

Kirani: *Bites her lip* -/- "Ok." *Hugs the sl**ping Rory with her free hand*

~ Part 11 ~ [Heaven]  
[5:00 p.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

Dren: *Nomming on metal *

Nicholas: *Walks past Dren*

Dren: "Congratulations, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "So, you know?"

Dren: "Yep."

Nicholas: "Thanks, b*****r."

Dren: "So, how do you feel now?"

Nicholas: "I feel great."

Dren: "I see...Well, I knew you'd finally confess to her. I mean you were always feeling real nervous around her."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Hey, Dren?"

Dren: "Yeah?"

Nicholas: "There's one thing that comes to my head?"

Dren: "Like what?"

Nicholas: "How did Ecstasy and Asuka met?"

Aszuka: "Not sure you want to know."

Nicholas: "Oh, hey, Asuka...So, I'm guessing it's not a good thing for me to know?"

Aszuka: "It's not that. Just that I was very wild back then."

Nicholas: "I see. Oh, and Aszuka...Me and Kirani are now a couple."

Aszuka:  
"It's about time, k**."

Nicholas: "Yeah. I know. I really owe her for the long wait."

Aszuka: "Hahaha."

Dren: "Well, it's a good thing to know, dude. I wonder how everyone will take it."

Aszuka: "Well, I'm fine with it."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I knew you would. I asked Kirani the same question. She knows that Matsuni will be thrilled and Red, Kirani's b*****r, will get on my nerves and that Rory will be very excited."

Aszuka: "I can understand."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Oh, and Dren..." *Kneels down and gives Dren the Black Mercy Ring* "...here's you are my b*****r and, so I give you this as my gift to you."

Dren: *Takes it and the ring infuses into his head*  
"Thank you."

Nicholas: "I wish I could meet Kirani's real parents."

Aszuka: "Why is that?"

Nicholas: "Because, inside Kirani was taken away from them. I wish I can meet and reunite them with her.  
I mean Sif found Matsuni's f****y, so I want to also go and find Kirani's f****y."

Aszuka: "Sif can smell out almost anyone's bl**dline."

Nicholas: "I see. Then, after everyone knows the news, I'll head off with Sif to go and find Kirani parents."

Aszuka: "Good luck getting Sif to do it."

Nicholas: "He won't help me?"

Aszuka: "That's not the case. I would have to fight the person that has the bl**dline."

Nicholas: "I see."

Aszuka: "It's not Kirani that has to attack him. It has to be a male."

Nicholas: "I see...Hmm. I don't want a fight to happen. Wait, maybe I can ask the Slumber God Hypnos about them."

Aszuka: "I'll do what I can to help."

Nicholas: "Ok. Thanks, Aszuka."  
*Goes to tell the others the news*

Boar and Huntress: *Are lounging on the living room couch and smooching*

Nicholas: *Passes by them, so that he does not bother there love moment*

Matsuni: *Leaning against the counter in the kitchen eating ice cream from a pint in only a long sleeves button down shirt* "Mmm...I love chocolate."

Nicholas: "Hey, Matsuni. I got some news to tell you."

Matsuni: *Licks the spoon clean* "Hmm? What is it?"

Nicholas: *He tells her the news*

Matsuni: *Throws her arm with the spoon around him and squeezes* "Awesome! I'm so glad!" *Moves her mouth close to his ear* "Hurt her and I'll annihilate you, clear?" *Backs back into the counter*

Nicholas: "Got it." *Inside he is scared as Hell*  
"Well, I'm off to tell the others. Aszuka and Dren know already. *Walks off to find the others*

Valor: *Walks in with a tiny boy infant in her arms* "Geez. Girl does Sif keep you in his bed all day? Go put some clothes on."

Matsuni: -/- "Yes, momma Valor." *Skulks out*

Nicholas: "Oh, hi, Valor." *Looks at the tiny bundle in her arms* "So, the c***d is born? What's his name?"

Valor: "Yes, Xin has finally graced us with his adoreable presence."

Nicholas: "That's great and here's other news. Me and Kirani are a couple."

Valor: "Its about time, and you'd better treat her right, k**, or else." *Points a finger at him and baby Xin squeals and reachs his little fists up to grab at it*

Nicholas: "Yes, ma'am!"

Valor:  
*Smiling down at Xin* "Good."

Nicholas: *Thinks - "Matsuni and Valor are both scary", then continues off to tell the others*

Oceania: *Yelling in the other room* "Get your kissy hindquarters off that couch!"

Nicholas: "Oh, geez." *Passes by her*

Boar & Huntress: *Slink off the couch and leave the room with their heads bowed*

Oceania: "Hmph...That's my bed you young folks were defiling! Sheesh."

Nicholas: *Thinks - "Geez. Every woman here is scary. Well, that's to be expected." *

Oceania: "You need something, dragon boy." *Eyeing Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Oh, well, I'm off to tell some good news. It's that me and Kirani are now a couple."

Oceania: *Winks*  
"Good job, k**."

Nicholas: "It took me long enough to confess to her."

Rory: *Rushes into the living room*  
"Hey!"

Nicholas: "Oh, hey, Rory."

Rory: "Are you my new poppa, cause you with momma?"

Oceania:  
*Chuckles*

Nicholas: "Well, k**, you can call me that if you want, but I'm not married to her yet."

Rory: "YEAH! I got a new poppa!"

Nicholas: "Yep."

Oceania: "He don't know nothin bout that marriage stuff, son. All he knows is you're with his momma, so your his new daddy." *Laughs*

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know."

Rory: "Momma! Nicholas says he's my new poppa!"

Kirani: *Wanders into the living room*  
"He did?" o/o

Rory:  
"Yeah!"

Kirani: "That's good."

Nicholas: "Well, I feel like a father now. So, I'm ok with being called poppa."

Kirani: -/- *Moves close to Nicholas and kisses him* "Thanks for doing that for him."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Rory: *Throws his arms around Nicholas' leg* "I love my new poppa!"

Nicholas: "Love you my son."

Kirani: 0/0 *Whimpers* "Now you've done it." *Throws her arms around his neck and kisses the breath out of him, while Rory blushes and giggles at the overly affectionate display*

Nicholas: "Hehehe."

Ecstasy: "You're stuck for life now, k**." *Rubbing her pregnant belly*

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know and, also congratulations on your getting married."

Ecstasy:  
-/- "Thank you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome, and you can thank me for making the engagement ring too."

Ecstasy: "Don't push it, k**, but yes, thank you."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know, sorry. Well, lets see what Kirani's b*****r's reaction is."

Red: *Is standing in the corner of the room frozen in shock*

Nicholas: "I guess he took it well."

Kirani: "Oh, that's just the intial reaction. Just wait until he has had time to process, then he'll be teasing you senseless." *Can't seem to loose her hold on him, because she's enjoying the proximity too much*

Nicholas: "I see. My f****y would be proud of me."

Kirani: "I'm sure they would."

Nicholas: "Well, all our school friends might have a shock to it."

Kirani:  
*Laughs* "That's true."

Mike: *On the castle roof with Eami* "Well, Eami, that's game over for you."

Eami: "Yes, I know. Well, I'm glad he's happy." *Smiles*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "Finally, I reached my dream goal, but I still need to fight my battle goal. It's not the time to think about it though." *

Valor: *Walks in with a fussy Xin and looking flustered* "Help! I just fed him, but he's still restless!"

Kirani:  
*Immediately lets go of Nicholas and goes to Valor* "Hand over my poor little b*****r, momma."

Valor: "Um...Ok." *Gently hands him over*

Kirani:  
*Takes Xin, lays him against her shoulder, and gently coaxes a burp out of him*

Xin: *Bulchs and gurgles in gratitude*

Kirani:  
*Laughs and brings him into the cradle of her arms* "There. That's better. Isn't, little man?"

Xin:  
*Happy baby noises*

Kirani:  
"Yes, much better." *Kisses his brow before returning him to Valor*

Valor: "Thank you, sweetheart."

Kirani: "Of course."

Nicholas: *Thinks - "Maybe I'll find Kirani's parents another time, besides we just started this realtionship, so lets enjoy it." *

Rory: "Momma, who's that baby?"

Kirani: "That's your uncle Xin."

Rory: "You like him better than me?"

Kirani: "I love you and I love Xin, but he's grandma Valor's baby." *Picks him up and cuddles him* "And you're all mine."

Nicholas: "Dren will be your uncle too, Rory."

Rory: "Dragon uncey...Cool!"

Dren: "Well, it's nice to be part of a f****y." *Appears on Nicholas' head*

Nicholas: "That's right, b*****r."

Hypnos: *Appears beside Valor* "Hello there."

Valor: *Jumps a little* "Oh, hello, Hypnos."

Hypnos: "So, is this my nephew?"

Valor: "Yes, meet Xin."

Hypnos: "Hello, Xin."

Xin: *Squeals and waves his fists*

Nicholas: "Hey, Hypnos."

Hypnos: "Hey, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Well, Hypnos, I got some news. Me and Kirani are now a couple."

Hypnos: "I know." *Valor helps him cradle Xin in his arms and he strokes a forefinger over the tiny boy's soft white and black tuft of hair* "Sweet little yin-yang c***d."

Nicholas: "Well, it's nice to see my little b*****r-in-law."

Hypnos: "Babies are a blessing upon a f****y. They can heal it better than anything...Speaking of which, Valor, may I take him to see Thanatos for a few minutes?"

Valor: "Um...Sure, but only for a few or I'll come down there and raise more Hell than the one your b*****r lives in, clear?"

Hypnos: "Yes, mommy."

Dren: *Thinks - "I finally have a f****y now. I no longer feel alone, but inside I never felt that way, because now I have my b*****r Nicholas with me." *

Nicholas: *Sits on the couch*

Kirani: *Walks back over to Nicholas and takes Dren off his head, then gives the little dragon a kiss on his snout* "Welcome home my friend."

Dren: "Thank you." *His forehead shines a little with the black ring infused to his head*

Kirani: *Sits down beside Nicholas and leans against him with Dren in her lap and Rory crawls into Nicholas' lap*

Nicholas: *Pets Rory's head* "Finally, my dream goal came true."

Rory: *Grins*

Oceania: *Thinking - "My bed." *

Ecstasy: "Well, I need a nap." *Leaves*

Dren: "Hold on." *Turns his tail into a camera* "Say cheese for the f****y photo everyone."

*They all gather around and smile with Kirani blushing, then Dren takes the shot and makes a picture frame of it*

Dren: "This came out great."

Rory: "Do one with momma and poppa being kissy." *Giggles as Kirani blushes redder*

Dren: "Ok."

Kirani: "Wha-!?"

Rory: *Snickers with his hands over his mouth*

Nicholas: "Well..." *Goes for the kiss*

Dren: *Takes the picture just as their lips touch* "Got it."

Kirani:  
*Clutching a hand over her heart and totally crimson faced*

Nicholas: *Smiles*

Rory: "I kissy momma too." *Smacks a wet one on her cheek and causes her to laugh*

Dren: Cchuckles too*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "Leo, I know you're happy to see Kirani, Matsuni, and Rory all happy now." *

Leo:  
*Speaks into Nicholas' mind through the ring* "Yes, thanks and please keep them save...Always."

Nicholas:  
*Thinks - "I will. I swear to it." *

Leo:  
"That's all I ask."

Nicholas:  
*Thinks - "Ok, buddy." *

Red: *Unfreezes, blinks, and stares* "No fair, s*s. You got a f****y twice. Where's my happy ending?"

Kirani: "In the same place as your maturity, b*****r."

Red: "Harsh."

Nicholas: *Chuckles a bit*

Hypnos: *Returns with a sl**ping Xin*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "Mina, I know you can hear me. I'll stop you and will not show you or any of your friends any mercy. This I swear!

[Awhile later]

Nicholas: *In his bed oom typing on his computer*

Kirani:  
*Looks in on him and yawns* "You all right, dragonheart?"

Nicholas: "Yes, I'm ok. I'm just looking up some stuff."

Kirani:  
*Walks in and sits on the end of the bed* "What is it?"

Nicholas: "Oh, some nice places to go on a date with you."

Kirani:  
*Halfway through another yawn = o 0/0 "Oh, sounds nice."

Nicholas: "Yep." *Leans in close and kisses her lips*

Kirani:  
*Lays a hand over his heart and returns the kiss* "I love you."

Nicholas: "I love you too, my sweet snake."

Kirani: "...Ok..." *Stands up and moves back a little* "...I think I should leave or I'll...Well, I think..."  
*Looks nervous and licks her lips*

Nicholas: "Ok."

Dren: "If I was human. I'd be jealous of you, b*****r."

Nicholas: "Really?"

Dren: "In theory, but yeah."

Kirani: *Sighs* "...good night, my dragonheart." *Swiftly leans down and kisses him, then leaves with a groan*

Nicholas: "Night, Kirani...Well, this is a good start." *Closes his laptop and lays down*  
Zzzzzz!

Dren: *Falls alseep too*

[In Valor's room]

Thanatos:*Appears in Valor's room, looks in the baby cradle at Xin with his sweet sl**ping face, smiles, then moves over and leans over Valor* "Hello, darling angel."

Valor:  
*Gasps, but Thanatos covers her mouth with a kiss before she can holler* "Mrmm-Off me-!" *Fierce whisper*

Thanatos: "That's a my deepest gratitude for allowing Hypnos to bring our son to see me...Thank you, my Fury."

Valor:  
*Tears up* "You're welcome...Now, please, leave."

Thanatos: *Kisses her again* "I adore you woman. Don't ever forget it." *Vanishes*

Valor: *Covers her face with her hands* "I know." *Weeps quietly in the dark*

[At the Realm of Dreams]

Nicholas: *Enters the dream world in the forest again*  
"Hmm, oh the forest dream again."

Hypnos: "Is this your favorite place or something, k**do?"

Nicholas: "Well, I guess this is where I need to learn something, I gueess."

Hypnos:  
*Chuckles* "Dreams allow us access to answers to questions we wouln't normally be able to find while awake, so most likely."

Nicholas: "I see. I wonder why is Mina planning on destroying this world and all that live on it?"

Hypnos: "Let your subconscious lead where you may, and the answer will come."

Nicholas: "I see . I've been feeling weird in my heart. It's not love, but I feel like a dark spell was placed upon it."

Hypnos: "Hmm? Spells aren't my thing, but that obviously can't be good."

Nicholas: *The spider mark appears on his chest*  
"What the!?"

Hypnos: *Laughs* "Like I said, I'm no good with spells, but they have no power here either." *Grabs the spider and crushes it*

Mina: "Aw, you took my gift to my draggie boy away." *She appears in a sexy night dress*

Nicholas: "I somehow knew you placed it there."

Hypnos: *Raised eyebrow, which resembles Kirani when she does that* "Well, hello there."

Mina: "Hello there, Hypnos."

Hypnos: "Long time no torture, Mina. How you been?"

Nicholas: "Why did you place that mark there? Better yet when did you?"

Mina: "Why I placed it there when I gave you that little kiss, silly. I've been fine, Hypnos, just trying on a new night dress."

Hypnos: "I see." *Gives her the once over of a predator and looks mean* "Very beautiful."

Mina: "Yes, it is. I feel free wearing this. It's very boring wearing one that covers my beautiful,  
lustrous self, which is something to die for."

Hypnos: "Yes. It's a shame to cover all that lovely goodness...May I make a suggestion?" *Appears before her and runs a suggestive hand from her collarbone to her stomach* "Allow me a glimpse of finer apparel sometime if you please...And believe me I'd die happy for you." *Grins sinisterly*

Mina: "My, my, calm yourself, Hypnos. *Moves his hand away* "I maybe a sexy woman, but I have stantards."

Nicholas: *Has his bl**d Blade out*

Hypnos: "Fine by me. I'm sure I've had better...Oh, right...Nevermind...After all, Kirani wouldn't exist if I hadn't my own personal taste for the divine." *Smiles evilly*

Mina: "I see. Oh, are you wanting a fight, draggie boy? Doesn't this body of mine excite you?"

Nicholas: "Sorry, I'm not that type of guy. I already have Kirani and she's more of a beautiful goddess than you."

Mina: "Oh, that hurts my feelings. Fine. Well, I'll take my sexy self away from here, but if you want to have a taste of me. You know where to find me." *Disappears*

Hypnos: "Such a pity. She wastes her supple form on an unwanting youth, mores the sadness, because I don't actually want it either." *Shivers in distaste and laughs* "I've had better for sure."

Nicholas: *The bl**d Blade disappears*

Hypnos: "Ask me about the Goddess of Aztecs sometime or the evil witch, but for now I'd just suggest that you awaken."

Nicholas: "Ok."

[In the Sky Castle]

Nicholas:  
*Wakes up*

Kirani:  
*Stands by his bed staring down at him in concern* "You okay? You roared in your sl**p?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a unwanted spider in my head."

Kirani:  
*Strokes a gentle hand across his brow* "As long as you're ok." *Shifts to leave*

Nicholas: "Ok." *Gets up, heads for his bedroom fridge to get a drink of water*

Red: *Sticks his head in the room* "Hey, what are you doing to my s****r?"

Kirani:  
*Pushes his head on her way out* "Leave him alone, little boy."

Red: *His head smacks the doorjamb*  
"What the hell, Kirani!?" *Shoves her back*

Kirani:  
*Stumbles and rears up on him*  
"Back off, Red or I'm going to devour your ass aztec style!"

Red: *Growls and gets in her face too* "Try it and I'll drain your ass dry, s****r!"

Nicholas: *Places a Ice Shield around Kirani* "Please, no fighting when I just woke up."

Kirani: *Sighs and absorbs the ice* "I'm sorry, dragonheart." *Shaking like she's in pain*

Red: "You need to release that shit before you lose it, s****r."

Kirani: "I know!" *Storms off*

Red:  
*Grunts and shakes his head*

Nicholas: "What's going on?"

Red: "Aztec bl**d. She needs to bleed..." *Scratches his head* "...It's hard to explain. Luckily I don't have that heritage." *Grins*

Nicholas: "I see."

*Down the hall*

Kirani:  
"Matsuni! I need you!"

Matsuni: *Door bangs open* "I'm coming, s****r...Is it that-"

Kirani:  
"Yes...Just don't...Lets go where no one can see, ok?"

Matsuni: "Ok, sweety."

Red: "Sorry for disturbing you, man."

Nicholas: "It's cool, besides I was already disturbed by a spider chick in my head."

Red:  
"I get you."  
*Shakes his head and leaves*

[An hour passes]

*Muffled screaming in the background*

Nicholas: *Hears it*

*Loud popping sounds and more muffled screaming*

Nicholas:  
*A little worried* "Is that Kirani?"

Red: *Stands outside of a barricaded gym with his arms crossed over his chest and a sad look on his face* "Just like mom aren't you, s*s, except how much longer will you live before dying?"

*Inside the gym more loud muffled screaming*

Matsuni: *Weeping as Kirani bleeds out, while straining against the makeshift restraints and baring her fangs through a thick leather strap* "I hate doing this, please, stop fighting."

*A slamming, crack-pop sound, and a bl**d curdling scream, then utter silence*

Red: *Crouching with his hands over his ears* "Damn it!"

Nicholas: "Kirani. I feel like your holding another secret, but inside I know you don't want to tell me it yet until the worst is yet to come. I just hope to find out soon ,but I know I will not like it."

[Two hours later]

Nicholas: *He has fallen back asl**p again*

Matsuni: *Comes out from behind the barrier looking torn and covered in bl**d* "It's done. See you in the morning."

Red:  
*Looks gray* "Thanks, Mats."

Matsuni: "She's my s****r too, even if we aren't bl**ded siblings like you two. I just hate it that she had to endure that." *Leaves looking haggard*

Red: *Stares at the barrier and takes a deep breath* "Good night, s****r. See you laters." *He too returns to his own room*

Dren:  
*Still sl**ping, but he's dreaming in a metal field area*

Rory: *Quietly sneaks into Nicholas' room, crawls into bed with him, and goes back to sl**p*

[In the Realm of Dreams]

Dren: "Hmm? So this is my dream area. A metal field?"

Hypnos: "Oh, well, this is new. I've never catered to the dreams of one your kind before. Hello."

Dren: "Hello, Hypnos, so you're in my dream field."

Hypnos:  
"Yes, so what can I do for you good fellow?"

Dren: " to ask about Kirani's history."

Hypnos: "Oh?...What of it?"

Dren: "Nicholas has an extremely worried feeling. I can tell even when I'm alseep. I'm worried as well.

Hypnos: *Smirks* "He worries for not."

Dren: "Hmm?"

Hypnos: "She is my descendant and carries my bl**d, and the bl**d of her aztec grandmother...An internal war she must wage alone...Unless you would like a taste of her mixed bl**d, dragon, I'd suggest you leave it be."

Dren: "Ok. Another thing I wanted to ask? About myself?"

Hypnos: "Yes?"

Dren: "I wanted to know why I was seperated from Lucifer's partner dragon?"

Hypnos: "Got too close." *Sneers* "The dragon of Lucifer is pure hellborn...and female."

Dren: "Female? So, wait that would mean?

Hypnos: "Females are malleable and easy to control. That's Lucifer's favorite, but he would never allow another male near his precious purebreed." *Growls* "So, he had me remove you."

Dren: "I see. So, I became the Scythe and the Sword that was part of Nicholas' f****y? What was that sword made of?"

Hypnos: "Your former body, of course, and my own touch of dream-smithing metalwork..."  
*Roars* "...I know!...One moment, I'll be right back, good fellow." *Vanishes*

Dren: *Thinks - "The Sword was my former body?" *

Hypnos: *Reappears with bl**d oozing down his chin* "Yes." *Looks sick*

Dren: "What happened to you?"

Hypnos:  
*Laughs humorlessly* "Life, but we're talking about you, good fellow. Do stay on task."

Dren: "Ok. So, the Sword was my former body?"

Hypnos: "Yes."

Dren: "How did I change to a Scythe body?"

Hypnos: "Do keep up, friend. "Dream - Blacksmith". I made you."

Dren: "You?"

Hypnos: "Yes." *Smirks* "You're my favorite piece."

Dren: "So, I was made by you and was used to kill almost all of the Nephilim."

Hypnos: "Cruel irony, isn't? My own c***dren killed by a weapon of my own making." *Whispers - "It's no wonder their mother cursed me." *

Dren: "Then my older form was founded by Nicholas' great gandfather."

Hypnos: "Yes."

Dren: "So, once Nicholas knew what he was. I was called out and my old form followed me and infused it elf with the Scythe."

Hypnos: "Correct." *Kneels down and still looks sick*

Dren: "So, fate has given me a chance to redeem myself."

Hypnos: "Yes." *Groans as a large red spot spreads across his chest over his heart*

Dren: "What's happening to you?"

Hypnos: *Huffs* "Would you like to see my curse, good fellow?" *Starts laughing as his heart literally pops out of his body and into his waiting hands*

Dren: 0 . 0 "What the!?"

Hypnos: "A life for a life until the original line returns. This heart belongs to Kirani, sense I just ate hers." *Bares bl**dy teeth as he struggles to his feet* "Will you give yet another moment, good fellow." *Vanishes*

Dren: "I see."

Hypnos:  
*Reappears and collapses onto his back* "Please, continue, was there more you wanted to know abot yourself, good fellow?"

Dren: "Hmm...At the moment that's all I needed to know. I'll come back to ask another time."

Hypnos: "Ok. Hope it was helpful to you." *Passes out*

[The Sky Castle]

Dren: *Wakes up*

Rory:  
*Purring in his sl**p*

Dren: "Aw...This is a nice sight to see." *Gets off the bed and goes to get some fresh air*

Red:  
*Pacing in front of the barrier of the gym* "Come on, Kirani...Wake up soon."

Nicholas: *Hugs Rory in his sl**p*

Rory:  
*Curls into a ball and continues purring*

Dren: *Outside on the balcony* "Aw...The air feels nice."

Kirani:  
*Stumbles out from behind the barrier with a dark sheet wrapped around her and streaked with bl**d*

Red: "Are you ok, s*s?"

Kirani:  
*Croaks* "Fine." *Wanders away and leaves him to break down the barrier and clean up the gym before anyone gets up and sees the mess*

Dren: *Taking in the fresh air*

Kirani: *Steps into the shower to wash away the horror of last night*

Nicholas: *Awakens and yawns*

Rory: *Growls a little and rolls over purring*

Nicholas: "Hmm? Rory? When did you get here?"

Rory: *Mumbles in his sl**p - "Momma went bye bye. Needed poppa." *

Nicholas: "I see." *Pets his head and gets his laptop, then goes on Google to look up something* "I think I should make Kirani a motorbike."

[In Hell]

Hypnos: *Lies bleeding on the ground and a mysterious woman appears with a feathered head dress and green serpent eyes*

?: "Poor baby." *Crouchs over him and cups his face* "You're suffering will end, but not yet."

Hypnos: *Moans and cracks his eyes open to see a caramel goddess leaning over him with sad eyes* "Chialman?...Chi?"

Chialman: "Hello, Yang." *Touchs a finger to his bl**dy chest* "How's our descendant?"

Hypnos: *Blinks and tears roll into his sweat soaked hair* "She's beautiful. Just like you."

Chialman: *Smiles weakly at him* "Still the charmer, but I can't accept the compliment."

Hypnos: *Squeezes his eyes closed* "I know...I'm so sorry gentle, shield-hand."

Chialman: *Leans over and presses her lips to his brow* "Goodbye sweet, dream king." *Vanishes*

Hypnos: *Gulps and cries silently to himself*

[At the Sky Castle]

Dren: "So, I was with Kalameet, but Lucifer seperated me from her and I became a sword, then after that I transformed into a Scythe and became the weapon of their death. My older body was found by Nicholas past relative and once Nicholas awakened, I was called out and we became partners. I guess the world gave me this second chance to repay for what I've done, but there's another being who wielded me?"

Nicholas: *His necklace shines a bit* "Wha?"

Dren: *The ring on his head does the same thing*  
"Hmm?"

Dren & Nicholasb: *They both feel something's wrong*

Nicholas: *Typing out the order for the motorbike parts* "Ok. Done."

Rory: *Rears up suddenly from his sl**p with a low rumble* "Momma?"

Nicholas: "Oh, hey there, Rory."

[In Kirani's room]

Kirani: *Steps out of the shower and backs into a wall hard as Chialman appears before her* "Who are you!?"

Chialman: "Hello, young one." *Touchs a finger to her brow and they both vanish*

Nicholas & Dren: *Their eyes flash black*

Nicholas:  
"Kirani?"

Rory:  
*Whimpers* "I smell strange lady."

Nicholas: "Dren."

Dren: *Appears*  
"Yes?"

Nicholas: "Watch Rory for me. I'm going to look for Kirani."  
*Gets up and casts a spell to change his clothes*  
"Rory, stay with Uncle Dren, ok?"

Rory: "Ok." *Looks scared*

Dren: "Don't be scared, Rory, ok?"

Rory: "Ok, uncey Dren."

Nicholas: "I'll be back."  
*Disappears and heads off to look for Kirani*

[On the Surface World in northwest Mexico]

Chialman: *Sits upon a golden throne with a naked Kirani cradled in her lap* "Look just like your mother." *Traces her facial features with a loving caress* "Please, be the one."

?: *Wanders from the shadows with a big golden feathered head dress and amethyst purple eyes* "Mother, who is that you hold so tenderly within your embrace?"

Chialman: *Sighs* "Your s****r's descendant, Queltzcoatl."

Queltz: "Where is she from, and why have you brought her to our home?"

Chialman: "Mex`ico is her home too, son, but she is from Japan and I need to see if she is the one I need to end the curse laid centuries ago."

Queltzcoatl: "You care more for your lost Nephilim offspring than you do for me." *Lava drips from his fingertips*

Chialman: "Do not doubt me, 'little death', or you can join them where their souls reside."

Queltzcoatl: *Bows his head* "Sorry, madre'."

Nicholas: *Appears and falls to the hard mesa bricked ground* "Ow!"

Queltzcoatl:  
*Growls and makes to attack, but hits a barrier instead*  
"Grr..."

Nicholas: *Gets up* "Ow...Man, why did I forget I can fly..."  
*Spots the fuming Queltzcoatl with lava flowing off him in waves*  
"Wha!? Where I'm I?"  
*Looks around and sees Kirani* "Kirani!"

Chialman: "Welcome to our home, Nephilim, descendant of Yin." *Strokes a hand over Kirani's sl**ping brow*

Nicholas: "Kirani? Hello, my name is Nicholas."

Chialman: *Smiles* "So peaceable. That's so rare in the c***dren of War. Enough Queltzcoatl!"

*The raging Queltzcoatl is trying to boil lava his way past the barrier and slams to the floor at his mother's command with a heavy grunt*

Nicholas: "Why is Kirani here?"

Chialman: "I want to end a curse I made long ago, while in a grieving rage, but she has to have the bl**d *She nicks Kirani's forehead and brings the bl**dy fingernail to her mouth to taste*

Nicholas: "Curse?"  
*Walks slowly toward the throne and Kirani*  
"What kind of curse did you make?"

Chialman: "Please, stay there." *A barrier stops Nicholas' progress* "Her bl**d. It's...strange?...What has happened been done to you, my dear sweet girl?...The curse I put on Hypnos for creating the weapon that killed our Nephilim c***dren. A life for a life until the original line returns. He and our descendants must trade hearts or die."

Nicholas: "Nephilim c***dren. Wait, so that means. You're the mother of all Nephilim!? And you're talking about Dren! My weapon partner and b*****r!"

Chialman: "I'm mother to the Yang Nephilim and another is the mother of the other c***dren called Yin Nephilim." *Half-smiles* "You're her descendant. Not mine...And yes, Dren."

Nicholas: "I see."

Chialman: *Takes another taste of Kirani's bl**d and hisses* "Human filth, toxins of the bl**d, I hate you..."  
*A tear rolls down her cheek* "She's pure though...This is good."

Nicholas: "Yeah. She was taken by an evil goverment lab and they did something to her."

Queltzcoatl: *Growls* "I told you they'd find s****r if you didn't bring her home."

Chialman: "Hush, c***d."

Queltzcoztl: *Falls silent*

Chialman:  
"Yes, I can taste the chemicals in her bl**d."  
*Waves her hand over Kirani's naked body and clothes her in white silk* "Are you her mate, young one."

Nicholas: "Yes, I am."

Chialman: "Would you sire her next c***d?...Rory is precious, but he has not the bl**d I need to break the curse." *Looks sad again*

Nicholas: "Yes, I will, ma'am, beside I promised her old mate I'd keep her safe." *He necklace and the gold ring shine*

Chialman: "Aw...Sweet Leo. I've tasted him in her as I've tasted you...You two blend better." *Chuckles, then gently awakens Kirani*

Kirani:  
*Sits up gasping and looking frantically about* 'Where...Nicholas!" *She instinctively reachs for him, but pulls back as she realises where she is and looks up at Chialman* "Who are you?"

Chialman: "I'm your great grandmother, dear girl."

Nicholas: "Hey, Kirani."

Kirani: *Looks back at him*  
"Hey, dragonheart."

Chialman: "So much love in that greeting. You may come for her now, dear boy." *Drops the barrier holding Nicholas back*

Queltzcoatl:  
"Why did you come for her, boy?"

Nicholas: "I was worried about her and inside I felt like she was in danger, so I went out looking for her. I did it, because she's the woman that I don't ever want to lose."  
*Finishs the walk to the throne and to smiling Kirani*

Chialman: *Helps Kirani gain her feet from her lap and hands her over to Nicholas*

Kirani:  
*Takes Nicholas' hand and kisses his cheek*

Nicholas:  
"Hello, my precious."

Kirani: "Hi, my soul." *Hugs him close* "Is Rory ok?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, he's ok. Dren's watching him."

Kirani:  
*Sighs in relief* "Thanks."

Queltzcoatl: "She's just like Neesha, mother."

Chialman: "I know, son."

Nicholas: "Ma'am. I understand you'll never forgive my b*****r Dren, but inside he understands what he has done and wishes to redeem himself, so I'm helping to get his retemption for him."

Chialman: "His forgiveness he must earn for himself. You are sweet to speak for him, but not all the sin is his. He shares it with Hypnos and that saddens me, because Dren was once the most magnificent of dragons."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok. I also wanted to know two things before me and Kirani go."

Chialman: "Ask."

Nicholas: "The first is, who is the grandmother of the Yin Breeds?"

Chialman: "Tell me, do you know your heritage?"

Nicholas: "Well, I don't know much, but the one thing I know is my great grandfrather, Ryuga, was the one that passed down my necklace and the sword that he made to protect his f****y."

Chialman: "Yes, he was...The mother of the Yin c***dren is Amaterasu the Goddess of Peace."

Nicholas: "Her. She was the goddess I was reading about in school."

Chialman: "The Yin c***dren usually are attracted to her. She's very kind, but can be benevolent as well, so be careful of seeking her if that is your wish."

Nicholas: "Well, maybe, but that will be another time. My second question is about Kirani's parents."

Chialman: What of them?"

Nicholas: "Yesterday, before I confessed to Kirani. I wanted to give her the gift of seeing her parents. I was going to ask Hypnos, but we were interrupted by Mina."

Chialman: "They are here, but you can not see them. I'm sorry."

Kirani:  
*Shows no reaction*

Nicholas: "I see. Ok. Thank you."

Chialman: "Kirani, you have a beautiful son. Treasure him, because your parents forgot to do that with you...I look forward to meeting your next offspring, dear girl."

Kirani: "Of course." *Calmly bows even as she's shaking*

Nicholas:  
"Ready to go, Kirani?"

Kirani:  
"Yes...Please."

Nicholas: "It was nice meet you, ma'am." *Bows too, then disappears with Kirani*

Chialman: "Goodbye and good health, young ones."

[At the Sky Castle]

Nicholas & Kirani:  
*They both appear on top of Nicholas' bed*

Rory: "Mommy! Poppa!"  
*Launchs himself at them and hugs their necks with his little arms*

Nicholas: "Yes, we're back, Rory."

Dren: "Welcome back, b*****r."

Nicholas: "Hey, b*****r."

Kirani: *Hugs her son tight* "Sorry momma was gone so long, lionheart."

Rory: "It's ok, momma."

Nicholas: *His gut rumbles hungrily*  
"Oh, seems like it's time for food."

Matsuni: *Walks in with a tray ladened in food* "Here. I knew Kirani would need this after...Well, you can all use this now. *Sets it beside them and leaves*

Nicholas: "Thanks, Matsuni."

Kirani: *Plucks a g**** and pops it into Nicholas' mouth* "There."

Nicholas: *Noms it*

Dren: *Gets on the bed and lays down*

Rory: *Grabs a chicken leg and starts ripping into it* "Mmm."

Nicholas: *Plucks a g**** too and kisses it to Kirani*

Kirani:  
o/o "Mmm." *Cups his face and makes him linger*

Nicholas: *Smiles*

Kirani: -/- "I love you."  
*Grabs a cube of cheese and nibbles on it*

Nicholas: "Love you too, my sweet snake."

Kirani: n/n *Swollows the cheese with a smile*

Dren: *Smiles too* "It's great to be a f****y."

Rory: *Offers Dren a chunk of steak* "Want some?"

Dren: "No thanks, Rory. I can only eat metal. I don't have organs to digest organic foods."

Rory: "Oooh. Ok. Here, momma." *Shoves it into Kirani's mouth*

Kirani:  
*Chuckles and chews it*

Nicholas: *Chuckles a bit*

Rory: "Momma, I'm full. I go play now?"

Kirani: "Yes, go ahead, little mane."

Rory: "Yeah!" *Hops off the bed and runs out of the room*

Dren: *Follows after Rory to watch him*

Nicholas: "Well, it's nice to be back and well, it was an interesting sight to see my sweet snake's bare skin back there in Mex`ico."

Kirani:  
-/- "Um...Did you like? *Looking self-conscious*

Nicholas: "Yes, I did. Better yet, I'd love to see it again."

Kirani:  
0/0 "Would you?"

Nicholas: "Yes, I would, because to see the bare skin of you is like looking at the most beautiful goddess."

Kirani: *Slides off the bed, rushs to close the door, locks it, and slowly slips the dress off on the way back* "As you wish." n/n

Nicholas: o/u/0 "This is the beautiful thing I will always love seeing. This is what I always wanted to have from my love."

Kirani:  
*Her heart is pounding painfully as the dress hits the floor and she slowly moves back onto the bed beside him* "Then take it, my dragon king." -/-

Nicholas: *Pulls her close* "I will, my sweet. Let us enjoy ourself."  
*Kisses her*

Kirani: "Oh, god, yes."  
*Eagerly kisses him back*  
"Mmm..."

~ Part 12 ~ [Heaven]  
[10:00 a.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

Rory: *He is sitting on the small sofa in the living room, while Oceania puts braids on the sides of his head* "I'll look cool?"

Oceania: "Yes, you will."

Nicholas: *Lying in bed, under the covers with Kirani, and watching her slide her way up his body*  
"Sweet, only a goddess would have done this with me."

Kirani:  
*Slides her way up his stomach, to his chest, places a soft kiss over his heart, then continues upward to cup his face and kiss him* "Thank you, my love." n/n

Nicholas: *Hugs her*

Kirani: *Sighs contented, while Nicholas uses her chest as a pillow* "Too bad we'll have to get up soon. I'm so loving where I'm at right now."

Nicholas: "Yes, I know, but we need our strength if we want to do this again."

Kirani: "Mmm, baby, you keep that up I'll chain myself to the bed and be your slave for life." n/n

Nicholas: "Hehe."

Dren: *Flying around the castle, then comes in to land beside Rory*

Rory: *Pets his head* "You ok, uncey Dren?"

Dren: "I'm just separating my wings."

Rory: "Oh, ok."

Aszuka: *Back from Hell*  
"It's good to be back from my that trip."

Ecstasy: *Waddles over to him and kisses him* "Hey, baby."

Aszuka: *Picks Ecstasy up gently* "Come. I have a gift for you."

Ecstasy: "Ok, love." *She looks about when they arrive out on the balcony and sees one her old home's statues*  
"Wow! How did you manage to swipe that?" *Teary eyed*

Aszuka: "I had to kill a lot of people to get it here."

Ecstasy: "No surprise. When it used to reside at Lucifer, my father's, palace."  
*Chuckles*

Aszuka: "I promise I did not start the fights."

Ecstasy: "I know." *Strokes his cheek* "Love you, babe. Thank you."

Aszuka: "No problem."  
*Grins*

Nicholas: *Getting his clothes on* "Ok, lets go be with Rory now."

Kirani: *Stretches, then gets up to dress* "Ok...One more thing first, my king." *Kisses him senseless* "There. Save that for later." n/n

Nicholas: "Ok, sweet." *Unlocks the door and heads to the shower room to clean up*

Kirani: *Flys into the living room, all giddy, picks up Rory, spins, then squeezes him close before raining kisses all over him and setting him back down again as he laughs over the exuberant display of affection. After that she grabs Dren and does the same to him*

Dren: "Someone is in a really happy mood."

Kirani: "Yes." *Ecstatic and bouncing on her toes*

Nicholas *Healing up in the shower from Kirani's love bites*

Oceania: *Looks up from finishing Rory's braids and smirks*  
"Umm...Honey, you have a little something." *Indicates Kirani's bottom lip*

Kirani:  
0/0 "Oh, thank you." *Licks Nicholas' bl**d off her lip*

Aszuka: "So, has my nephew been born yet?"

Ecstasy:  
"Yes, and his name is Xin."

Aszuka: "Is he violent?"

Ecstasy: "No. He's a baby." *Chuckles*

Aszuka: "I was violent when I was a baby."

Ecstasy: "Well, you and Valor can handle it, darling."

Aszuka:  
"How about ours?"

Ecstasy: "It's almost time. Be patient, daddy."

Aszuka: "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Ecstasy: "Oceania won't tell me and I can't tell for some reason. I'm just assuming it's a boy with all the kicking."

Aszuka: "Damn that woman. Ok."

Ecstasy: *Chuckles*

Aszuka: *Gives her a kiss*  
"Do you need me to take you into the demon doctors?"

Ecstasy: "No. Oceania handled Valor's birth and I'm letting her do me too."

Aszuka: *Laughs*  
"Ok, I'll take you back inside the castle then."

Ecstasy: "Oh, posh. I'm fine." *Starts waddling off on her own*

Aszuka: *Swiftly picks her up anyway*

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs* "Stubborn."

Aszuka: *Walks inside*  
"I know. I think Nicholas wants to know our story."

Nicholas: *Walks out of the shower room freshly groomed* "Someone say my name?"

Ecstasy: "Shall we regal him, my dear?"

Aszuka: "But he's gonna know we fought."

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs* "So, he'll know we were enemies before we were lovers. It's no big deal, darling."

Aszuka: "Mom and Valor are not gonna let it be lived down."

Ecstasy: "I think you'll live, baby."

Aszuka: "Ok, fine."

Nicholas: "I'm guessing it's story time?"

Red: *Sees Kirani trail a hot look over Nicholas and shakes his head before moving close to her* "Was it good?"

Kirani:  
-/- "Bugger off."

Red: *Laughs*

Aszuka: "Yeah. You wanted to know about it, right?"

Ecstasy: *Lets Oceania help her sit on the couch* "Thank you."

Oceania: "Of course."

Nicholas:  
"Yeah, I do."

Aszuka: "Ok...As you know, me and Ecstasy were not lovers at first."

Kirani:  
*Plops down beside Rory on the sofa*

Rory: "Momma, look. I've gots briads!"

Kirani: "I see. Their really cool, little mane."

Rory:  
*Smiles*

Nicholas: *Sits down next to Kirani*

Aszuka: "It was fifteen centuries ago when I was in Hell and I entered the Hellkite Tournament. At that time I was almost as strong as my mom and my father, Thanatos."

Kirani:  
*Holds Rory in her lap and lays a possessive hand on Nicholas' thigh*

Ecstasy: *Smiles at Kirani, who smiles back* "Oh, yes, the tourney and your strength pissed off Lucy daddy."

Aszuka: "Very much and I was too wild to control too. My power was always running off unchecked."

Ecstasy: "He got in big trouble with one of daddy's generals during the tourney with his hot-headed temper."

Aszuka: "Yeah. We almost killed each other."

Ecstasy: "So, daddy sent his best assassin to take him down...Me."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy pulled the bl**died general out of my grasp, then almost killed me keeping me from finishing him off and to this day I still can't beat her."

Ecstasy: "Yes, your momma almost annihilated me for hurting her precious baby."

Aszuka: "Wait. What!?"

Ecstasy: "Oh, right. You weren't suppose to know about that, sorry." -/-

Oceania: *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "Another secret revealed. That makes four or five in counting."

Red: "Like Kirani's heart transplant thing."

Kirani: "Red." *Threatening tone*  
Red: "What?" *Shrugs*

Nicholas: *Freezes Red's mouth shut*

Red: 0 . 0 *Tries to speak* - . o *Realises he can't*  
-. -

Aszuka: "Things changed when Ecstasy was in trouble from an assassin mission."

Ecstasy: "That's right."  
*Looks sheepish*

Nicholas: *Snaps his fingers and some popcorn appears*

Aszuka: "She was hurt bad and out numbered."

Ecstasy: "I was having to whip ass from my back." *Laughs* "Then this handsome devil came flying in out of nowhere to save mine."

Aszuka: "As much as I did not like her at that time I could not let her, the Princess Heir, die like that."

Kirani: *The popcorn reminds her of what she used the left over butter on the tray from Matsuni for on Nicholas*  
0/0 *Swollows and tries not to stare at Nicholas as he eats the popcorn*

Ecstasy: "My hero." *Grins*

Aszuka: "So, after that, I ended up carrying her home to the palace and her dad attacks me thinking I was the one who had harmed her."

Ecstasy: "I was in pain and delirious, so I couldn't set him straight on the matter...Daddy set Aszuka's butt on fire."

Nicholas:  
"Ouch."

Aszuka: "I was still weakend by her last attack at the time."

Ecstasy: "I had whipped him like crazy before he could help me thinking he was there to aid my targets."

Aszuka: "So, fighting her dad after that was quite hard."

Nicholas: *A soda appears in his hand and Kirani's too. He pops his and drinks it*

Kirani:  
*Smiles and kisses Nicholas' cheek in gratitude, then pops her's to take a drink too*

Aszuka: "After I got my ass handed to me again by Ecstasy's dad. I get kicked out of Izalith, Hell's capital city, so I was out on a limb."

Nicholas: "That double sucks."

Ecstasy: "Daddy had me healed me by fucking an enemy Angel and stealing his soul, so I'd recover faster and be able to heal myself from then on. When I found out my unwanted rescuer was in need of aid I decided to repay the debt by finding and healing him too."

Aszuka: "I was close to dying again when she showed up."

Nicholas: "Oh, that's bad."

Azsuka: "At the time she came to heal me I could barely stand and I tried to fight her."

Ecstasy: "I had to tie his ass up to heal him." *Laughs*

Aszuka: "It was a good minute long fight."  
*Chuckles*

Ecstasy: "After I healed him he shocked the Hell out of me."

[Fifteen centuries ago]

Aszuka: "What do you want?"

Ecstasy: "What?"

Aszuka: "Why did you heal me?"

Ecstasy:  
"Because you saved my ass and I always repay my debts."

Aszuka:  
"By your dad kicking my ass!? Some payback!"  
*Sounds bitter*

Ecstasy:  
"He thought you'd done the damage to me. I was too out of it to correct his misconception, doll!"  
*Stinging from the shock he gave her before she healed him*

Aszuka: "Oh, sorry."

Ecstasy: "Sorry?" *Gaping* "For what?"

Aszuka: "For shocking you. I do wards and I'm a Geomancer."

Ecstasy:  
"It's ok. I've had worse." *Looking uncomfortable*

Aszuka: "You're kinda cute, princess. When you're not trying to kill me."  
*Grins*

Ecstasy:  
0 . 0 *Bursts into laughter* "Well, you're not bad on the eyes yourself, hero."

Aszuka: "I'm no hero. I just don't like unfair odds."  
*Looks annoyed*

Ecstasy:  
"Niether do I, but that's War. You take the opening you can get and screw the rest."

Aszuka: "What is your name, princess?"

Ecstasy: -/- "Ecstasy...And you?"

Aszuka: "Aszuka."

Ecstasy:  
"Aszuka?" *His name rolls off her tongue like liquid candy*

Aszuka: "Well, you better head out. I don't want to have to fight your dad again."

Ecstasy:  
"Right. I'd hate for him to fuck up the mess I just fixed, so long, handsome." *Starts off*

Aszuka: *Thinks - "Did I just get hit on?" *

Ecstasy: *Feels kinda sexy for once as vanishes*

[Fifteen centuries later]

Aszuka: "Ahh...Yes...The memories."

Ecstasy: "Mmm...Yes."

Aszuka: "So, we started to meet more after that."

Ecstasy: "Whenever one of us needed the other in a fight we'd back each other up."

Aszuka: "She taught me how to sneak like a ninja."

Ecstasy: "He taught me how to lay a fucker out with one punch instead of three."  
*Snickers*

Aszuka: "Then after two cenuries I would start sneaking inside the palace to see her."

Ecstasy: "And we'd get down like overly horny teenagers." *Laughs*

Aszuka: *Grins*  
"Sucks to be in heat."

Ecstasy: "What? You expect a Succubus to be neutered? Nope. I was revved to overdrive."

Nicholas: "Well, that happens. It can't be helped."

Aszuka: "Yeah. I would sneak in while it was heavily guarded."

Ecstasy: "That always made it that much hotter, having to hide all over the palace, just to get a few hours grind time."

Aszuka: "One day her dad came in on us."

Ecstasy: "Freaked me the Hell out and daddy had a shit fit."

Aszuka:  
"Yeah. He could not catch me at all though."

Ecstasy: "Your naked ass flying out the window still flashes through my eyes." *Laughs*

Aszuka: "Nothing like parkour in the nude."  
*Smiles*

Oceania: *Covers her eyes and groans* "c***dren."

Aszuka: "Quiet, mom, you did the same thing with Thanatos."

Oceania: 0/0 "Hush, you."

Kirani: * She is laughing so hard that Rory has had to hop off her lap before he falls off from the shaking around*

Nicholas: *Chuckles a bit*

Aszuka: "Shit hit the fan after that, because her dad put a hit out on me."

Ecstasy: "I was so infuriated by that and ran away."

Aszuka: "I attacked her dad thinking he had done something to her, because we didn't know where she was."

Ecstasy: "I had, had enough of the fighting and wanted to be free to live happily from all the madness, so I went to a secluded town of rebels."

Aszuka: "Again her dad is a wimp over her. I beat his ass and he sends his army to fight me after me thinking I k**napped her."

Ecstasy: "Being where I was I never knew about any of that until after Aszuka found me."

Aszuka:  
"I killed a lot of people in my search for her. I looked high and low. All over Hell for Ecstasy."

Nicholas: "I see."

Aszuka: "I found her at that small rebel village."

Rory: *Climbs into Red's lap and melts the ice off his mouth*

Red: "Thanks, nephew."

Nicholas: "Now, I wonder if I can control temperature in human bodies like that."

Kirani:  
*Scoots into Nicholas' lap and uses his shoulder as a pillow*

Nicholas:  
*Heats up his body like warming blanket*

Kirani:  
*Starts feeling hot, so cools herself down and breathes cool air across Nicholas' bare collarbones*

Nicholas: "Oop's, sorry, Kirani. That was too hot, huh?"

Kirani:  
"It's ok." *Presses her lips close to his ear* "I love you hot, my dragon king." *Nibbles his earlobe*

Nicholas:  
*Chuckles a bit*

Ecstasy: "I was thrilled to see him again."

Asuka: "It was hard to live after that. Her dad really wanted me dead."

Ecstasy: "So, I suggested we leave and find a place daddy could never find us."

Aszuka: "Yeah. We killed the demons that taken this Sky Castle during the Angel Wars."

Nicholas: "Was there a Demon Lord?"

Aszuka: "Yeah, but he died quick after we found out they had Sif here."

Ecstasy: "Poor baby was chained up like an abused pet dog."

Nicholas: "I see."

Aszuka: "They were going kill him, so we slayed them and freed him. End of story."

Nicholas:  
"Speaking of Sif. Where is he and Matsuni?"

[In Sif's room]

Sif: "Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooo!"

Matsuni:  
*Laughing*

Sif:  
*Looks drowsy* "What? What happened?"

Matsuni: "Full moon." *Pushs her breasts against him*

Sif: "Wanna go at it again?"

Matsuni: "Yes, please."

Sif:  
*Grins*

[Back in the living room]

Nicholas: "Well, that was a nice story. It reminded me of a video game I once played."

Kirani:  
*Whispers - "Holy crap." *

Nicholas: "What's wrong, Kirani?"

Kirani: "You can't hear that? Sif and Matsuni are going at it like...Well...Rabbits." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "Well, that's how bunnies roll and soon there will be about, oh say, four or ten k**s of theirs running around."

Kirani: "Most likely."

Nicholas: "Oh, and Asuka. I met one of the Mothers of all Nephilim."

Aszuka: "Really?"  
*Suddenly bulchs fire*

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Aszuka: "Uh, oh. I need to release some power."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka:  
*Goes to the meditation room*

Nicholas: *Follows Aszuka inside*  
"Well, today was interesting and it's only eleven."

Aszuka: "Yeah. I know."

Nicholas: "Also...I know the names of the Mothers of the Nephilim too."

Aszula: *Looks at him seriously* "Are you sure?"

Nicholas: "Yes. I met Kirani's great grandmother, Chialman. She's an aztec snake like her and she told me about the other grandmother. Well, in this case, my grandmother...Amatersu."

Aszuka: "Fuck nuggets!"

Nicholas: "Is that bad?"

Aszuka:  
"I need to not be around Kirani's grandmother."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok, but for she says she is the mother of the Yang Nephilim and that Amatersu is the mother of the Yin Nephilim."

Aszuka: "As I said, I'll help you out with all of this, but I can't be near Chialman."

Nicholas: "Ok. Well, sense all of us are in this castle right now, why don't we all take a nice trip somewhere?"

[In the living room]

Kirani: *Gets up to go to the kitchen and turns to encounter Red* "What now?"

Red: "Help me find another woman like Mats."

Kirani: "There's Huntress. She's with Boar in their room. Go say hi."  
*Grins evilly at him*

Red: "No. You know what I mean."  
*Looks pale*

Kirani: "Oh." *Looks troubled* "Is it that time already?"

Red: "Almost."

Oceania:  
*Her ocean blue eyes turn gold as she suddenly looks over at Ecstasy*  
"Ecstasy, get your backside back in bed."

Ecstasy: *Looks uncomfortable*  
"Yes, momma."

Oceania: *e****ts her back to the bedroom*

Aszuka:  
*Walks back in from the meditation room*  
"That's new? She actually listened."

Nicholas: *Walks around Aszuka and heads towards his room*  
"Well, I'm going to go and plan a trip for everyone."

Valor:  
*Wanders in late and hears Nicholas' idea* "Exclude me, honey. Me and Xin here have somewhere to be." *Vanishes*

Nicholas: "Ok."

Rory: "Momma, I'm itchy."

Kirani: *Turns away from her worried b*****r to her son*  
"One sec, baby kitty."

Dren: *Helps Rory with the itch for her*

Rory:  
*Purrs* "Thank you, uncey Dren." *Hugs him*

Nicholas: *He gets on his laptop in his room and types out a places to go*

Red: "Come on, s*s. I helped you with your thing. Help me with mine, please?"

Kirani: "Ok, but you'll have to be patient. I can't make a woman magically appear who will play bondage with you, b*****r."

Red: "Harhar. You're very funny."

Nicholas:  
"Hmm...Lets see ...A beach, or a trip to another country?"  
*Looking at the prices and trying to find a deal*

Kirani: "Besides, don't you have to be careful with women, because of that imprinting thing?"

Red: "As long as I don't make direct eye contact I'm safe."

Kirani:  
*Laughs* "What? Don't want to become some womans sex slave?"

Red: "Exactly."

Dren: "That's not unless it's another Succubus or a gay Incubus, which they can use a temptation powers on him."

Rory: "Momma, what's a sex slave?"  
*Confused*

Kirani: "Uh...It's a nasty medicine."  
*Worried grin*

Rory:  
"Oh. It's ok, uncey Red. You take it quick and it's not so bad." *Smiles*

Red: *Sighs in relief at his nephew's innocence* "Yeah. Thanks, k**. I'll remember that."

Nicholas: "Ok. I'm done."  
*Closes his laptop*

Kirani: *Walks into Nicholas' to escape and leans close to his ear* "I need a little help, dragon king."

Nicholas: "Hmm? Like what, my dear sweet."  
*Suggestive smile*

Kirani: *Smiles wth pleasure* "That comes later, my heart. No. My b*****r needs a willing woman who doesn't need eye contact or affection just a hit it quit type...My poor b*****r is descendant of a fertility god and has to have it along with bl**d. It's a sort of heat...You understand?"  
*Bites her lip in uncertainity*

Nicholas: "Hmm...Ok. I'll help. Maybe this trip we all take might help him."

Kirani: "Thank you." *Kisses him passionately* "You're a lifesaver."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

[In Aszuka & Ecstasy's room]

Aszuka: *Follows the women into their room*  
"Mom how far along is Ecstasy?"

Oceania: "Get your sorry self out of here! That's how far!" *Boots him out of the room and closes the door*

Aszuka: "Bitch! Mom!? What's going on!?"

Ecstasy: *A feral growl rumbles through the door* "Aszuka! Go for a walk...Now!"

Aszuka: "Yes, ma'am."

[Back in Nicholas room]

Nicholas: "Well, I made the trip as a six day stay, so we'll need to be ready tomorrow."

Kirani: "Ok." *Bouncing so hard with happiness her boobs are too*

Nicholas: "I'm glad to see you happy."  
*Watching them bounce and grinning*

Kirani:  
"Mmm...That's cause I have such an awesome dragon king for my mate." *Strokes her fingers through his hair*

Nicholas: "That's true. Mostly. I was never this awesome back in America."

Kirani: *Frowns, then kisses him* "Forget it. You're here, you're awesome, and mine, Rory's, and Dren's. We love you."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know, and do you know where the trip we are taking is going to be? It's going to be in my home country of America."

Kirani: "Ooh, great. Maybe you can take me to meet your s****r sometime."

Nicholas: "More than that. You'll get to meet my parents."

Kirani:  
0/0 "Really!?" *Thinking hard about what she's going to wear already*

Nicholas: "They will be excited."

Kirani: "So will I." *Already went through five different sets of wardrobes in her mind - "What am I going to wear? I don't want them to think I'm a slut." Is nervous as Hell*

Nicholas: *Recognises that she's having a womanly panic attack and pats her head* "Calm down, Kirani. Once we get there you and I will go clothes shopping."

Kirani: "Will you pick my outfit for me." *Hoping he'll find a couple of items that he'd like seeing on her, so she knows his taste and can please him*

Nicholas: "Ok."

Kirani: *Gets a sudden urge to do something naughty to him, but shakes her head* "I'm going to go see if Rory is ok...Thanks, my soul."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

[At Aszuka & Ecstasy's room]

Red: *Standing outside the room looking pissed*

Aszuka: *Comes back from a five hour walk*  
"Can I come in now."

Red: "Your mom told me to stand here and tell you fuck off everytime you ask that...I'm not going to do that, but I am going to stand here or she'll kill me like she said after she planted me here."

Aszuka: "DAMNIT WOMAN! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
*Storms off*

Sif: *Talks to Oceania in her mind - "He's still a hot head." *

Red:  
*Shakes his head as he watches a fuming Aszuka disappear from sight* "A father's entitled to know that his k** is being born, but she said not to peep, so I won't."

Oceania: "Yes, he is."

Sif: "Hahaha. I would tell him, but I like it when he is pissed."

Oceania: "Focus on your own mate, pup. She's already bearing herself. It'll be a few months before she shows though...Oh, and it's going to be twins."

Sif:  
"I know already. I have the same power as you."

Oceania: "Good boy."

Sif: "It's feeding time. She wants buffalo, where can I find them?"

Oceania: "Oh, the Great Plains."

Sif: "Thanks, Oceania."

Kirani:  
*Has escaped to the balcony and is fanning heself* "Geez...His parents...I can do this right...Sure..."  
*Moans in complete fear*

Nicholas: "Yo, Sif."  
*Catches him as he's about to use the Portal*

Sif:  
*Turns back* "Hi, Nicholas.'

Nicholas: "Hey, dude. Well, I got news for everyone. I went on my laptop computer and I made a trip for us all. If you guys would like to join? We are going to my home state of California."

Sif: "You did get insurance on Aszuka right?"

Matsuni: *Comes wandering over*  
"Mmm, baby. Buffalo. Now, please." *Gropes his butt*

Nicholas: *Blinks*  
"I'll go and ask him."  
*Walks off*

Sif: "On my way, hun."

Niholas:  
*Goes to find Aszuka*

Aszuka: *Looks at Nicholas with eyes of death when he's found*

Nicholas: "Oh. You're eyes tell me you're angry. Well, I'll tell you the news later. Once you've cooled off."  
*Moves backward very quickly and out of target range*

Rory: "Poppa!" *Throws himself at Nicholas' legs as he rounds the corner*

Aszuka: *Keeps drinking in the kitchen*

Nicholas: "Hey, Rory."

Rory:  
"Where's momma? I'm hungry?"

Sif: *Out in Greay Plains and thinking - "Aszuka must hate being in the dark." *

Nicholas: "Oh. Well, ok, I'll cook you something." *Picks him up and places him on his shoulders, then walks back into the kitchen*

Rory: "Yeah."

Aszuka:  
*Loses his dark stare with Rory in the kitchen with him and just loses himself in the alcohol*

[In Sif's room]

Sif: *He returns with eight buffalo for Matsuni* "Here we are, baby, and I have snakes too."

Matsuni: "No snakes. Just hand over the buffalo."

Sif: *Brings her the buffalo*

Matsuni: *Grabs the buffalo and starts tearing into it like a ravenous wolf* "Mmmmm."

Sif: "Baby, chew this time."

Matsuni: "Mmmm, but it's soo good."

[Back in Aszuka & Ecstasy's room]

Oceania:  
*Through the door* "Get in here, boy!"

Red: "Fine."  
*Goes into the room and closes the door behind him*

Oceania: "Here. Clean the baby, while I fix her momma before she bleeds out."

Red: 0 . 0 *Takes the baby, looks down, and locks eyes with a pair of jade eyes on a bl**d covered little girl* "Oh...Fuck, me." *Finds himslef automatically taking her and cleaning her, then putting her to her mother's breast to feed in a complete trance*

Oceania: *Sewing Ecstasy up*

[In the kitchen]

Nicholas: "What would you like to eat, Rory?"

Rory: "Anything, poppa! Surprise!"

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Puts Rory down and gets started cooking using his skill and speed, which finish the cooking fast* "Here you go, Rory." *He made fried rice and sets it before Rory for feasting*

Rory: "Yummy! Thank you, poppa!" *Digs in with gusto*

Nicholas: "You're welcome. So, how do you like the food, Rory?"

Rory: *His mouth is full*  
"It's good. Thanks, poppa."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Aszuka:  
*Finally just leaves the alcohol, returns to his room, and finds the door open to reveal his newborn baby* "Oh, my." *Walks in, goes to Ecstasy's side, and takes the infant into his arms*  
"So, you're the one who has been giving momma so much trouble...Mom, I'll kill you later, but thank you."

Oceania:  
*Chuckles*  
"Whatever, boy."

Aszuka: *Checks for two sets of digits and discovers he has a daughter*  
"What should we name her, Ecstasy?"

Red: *Standing statue sentry near the baby*

Ecstasy: *Eyeballs him and shakes her head* "Poor boy...Her name's going to be-"

Red: "Majesty." *Sounds like a robot*

Ecstasy: "Yes..." 0 . 0 "...Majesty."

Oceania: *Chuckles again*

Aszuka: "Majesty? Hello, Majesty."  
*His eyes glow green*

Dren: *Walks past them outside of the door*

Aszuka: *Sits down by Ecstasy and hands fussing girl back to her mother* "She is beautiful."

Estasy: *Cradles Majesty as she goes back to hungrily feeding at the breast* "Red, are you in there?"

Oceania: "No use talking to him. He's imprinted to Majesty. He'll only hear her." *Laughes*

Aszuka: *Holds Ecstasy and Majesty*

Red: "Majesty requests you wait until she is through eating, then you may hold her father Aszuka."

Ecstasy: "Ok. He's just creepy now."

Sif: "It's an imprint."

[Outside on the balcony]

Kirani:  
*Hanging over the rail of the balcony* "Soo hot...Why am I hot...?

Dren: *Walks out to Kirani on th balcony*  
"You, ok, Kirani?"

Kirani:  
"I'm trying to cool myself, but I can't. Soo hot." *Sweating heavily*

Dren: *Turns Kirani's temperature down*

Kirani: *Sighs in relief using the soul link* "Thanks." *Still sweating* "Don't understand what that was about."

Dren: "I'm guessing you're nervous about meeting your love's f****y."

Kirani: "Oh, yes, but he said he'll take care of me, so I'm ok, right?"

Dren: "Yeah, besides, inside he knows you're very nervous and he'd be the same with yours."

[In Aszuka and Ecstasy's room]

Aszuka: "Nicholas, did you get the insurance on me."

Nicholas: "Yep."

Aszuka: "Good. There may be some damage."

Nicholas: "Oh, geez. Well, that's good. I'll be able to fix some stuff, but we'll be staying at a Hotel in Hollywood."

Red: "Majesty is ready for cuddling father Aszuka."

Aszuka:  
*Picks up his daughter*

Majesty: *Burps*

Nicholas: "Also, all of you guys will have a chance to meet my f****y."

Aszuka: "Hi there, little one."

Majesty:  
*Waves her fists at him*

Aszuka:  
*Walks with her around the room and is talking to her*

Nicholas: "Hmm? Oh, so Ecstasy's k** is born now. What's her name?"

Aszuka:  
*Having a full on conversation with Majesty*

Ecstasy: "Majesty."

Nicholas: "Oh. That's a lovely name."

Aszuka: *Sits down still talking to Majesty*

Nicholas: "Well, this is good. Ok. Well, we'll all leave the day after tomorrow, so make sure you know what to pack up."

Red: "Majesty requests to meet the dragon man."

Nicholas: "Hmm? Me?"

Aszuka: "Nicholas, come here."

Nicholas: *Walks over to Majesty*

Kirani: *Walks into the room from the balcony*  
"Um...Why is Red being wierder than usual?"

Dren: *Walks in with her*  
"I don't know?"

Aszuka: "Majesty talks through Red."

Nicholas: "Cool. She already knows her power?"

Aszuka: "It's a born trait in both me and Ecstasy. Here, Nicholas, hold her."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Holds Majesty*

Aszuka:  
"Try not to make her mad."

Nicholas: "I know. Hi, Majesty, my name is Nicholas. I'm a friend of your daddy. I wonder what you want me for?"

Majesty: *Smiles at him*

Red: "She says you are strong and she likes you...You may return her to her knowledgeable father now, please."

Nicholas: *Gives her back to Aszuka*

Aszuka: "And what did we learn?"

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Majesty: *Growls*

Nicholas: "She's growling now."

Aszuka: "Hey, none of that now."

Red: "She would like to be shown to the other people she can smell close by now."

Dren: "Well, let me get Rory."  
*Leaves for a second to get him*

Aszuka: "HEY EVERYBODY COME IN HERE PLEASE!"

Kirani: "That's all right. We're right here."

Rory:  
*Walks in with Dren*

Nicholas: "Hey, Sweet and Rory, say hello to Aszuka and Ecstasy's c***d. Her name is Majesty."

Rory: *Walks over and peers at the baby* "You're pretty."

Red: "She says she is pleased, thank you, Rory."

Rory: "You're welcome, princess." *Wanders off*

Nicholas: "Rory might soon be a woman magnet." *Chuckles a bit*

Sif: *Steps over to greet her*  
"Hi there, Majesty."

Majesty: *Sneezes*

Red: "She says you smell funny."

Nicholas: *Sniffs* "Yeah, he kinda does and it's a fluffly a****l smell. I know. I'll be back to talk to you, Majesty."

Matsuni: *Walks right over to Majesty* "Hello, honey."

Majesty:  
*Squeals and reachs for her*

Red: "She says she wishes be held by the beautiful bunny."

Aszuka: "Ok."

Matsuni:  
*Takes Majesty into her arms*

Majesty:  
*Gurgles and tugs on her long hair*

Red: "She says you carry her best friends. She hopes that you are well."

Matsuni: "I'm just fine, precious."

Red: "She requests that you pass her to the serpent woman now."

Matsuni: "Ok."  
*Hands her to Kirani*

Kirani: "Oh, um, hi." *Cradles her close*

Majesty:  
*Sighs and nuzzles her*

Red: "She says you feel good. You may give her to grandmomma now."

Kirani:  
*Passes her to Oceania*

Aszuka: "How do you feel, Ecstasy?"

Ecstasy: "Fine, baby. Thank you for asking."

Aszuka: "Do you need me to heal you?"

Dren: *Crawls onto Nicholas' head*

Oceania:  
*Takes her* "Hello, princess."

Majesty: *Hits her with a fist*

Oceania: "Oh, yes. l'll teach you how to fight toughy, promise." *Hands her back to Aszuka*

Aszuka: "Wow. She has her mom's left hook."

Ecstasy: *Laughs*

Dren: "Well, I hope she likes the trip to America."

Aszuka: "I'll insure her."

Nicholas: "Cool."

Red: "She says that she will be more than capable of flight and that the small dragon is cute."

Dren: "Why, thank you, Princess."

Majesty: *Pats Aszuka's chest and sighs*

Red: "She-"

Oceania: "Hush it, boy. I've got this one."

Nicholas: "So, what is Majesty saying?"

Oceania: "She wants her daddy to not be mad, but that the bl**dy guy is her future mate."

Aszuka: "Who?"

Kirani:  
*Covers her mouth and starts laughing*

Nicholas: "Well, that's a surprise."

Dren: "So, Red is her future mate? Pfftt! Ahahaha!"

Aszuka: "Looks like it can't be helped."

Nicholas: "Hmm? Hold on."  
*Gets something out of his pocket and it's a necklace* "Here, Majesty. I got you a little gift."

Majesty:  
*Waves her fist*

Red: "She says thank you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome. Now, this one has an ability that will make to where your talking." *The necklace glows and lets her thoughts be spoken out from her in words*  
"I placed a speaking spell on it. It will read your head and speak out in words. I made this one just in case one of us lost our voice."

Aszuka: "Oh, boy."

Nicholas: "Lets see if it works."

Majesty: "Aw...Much better, thank you. Now I can free my mate from his robotic trance. That is soo annoying."

Nicholas: *Bops his head a little hard in agreement*

Red:  
*Snaps out of his statue stance and shakes his head* "What the-?"

Aszuka: "Hahaha."

Nicholas: "Anyone want to tell him the news or should I?"

Majesty: "Feel better now, Red?"

Red: 0 . 0 "Y-yes, princess." *Hangs his head*

Kirani:  
*Laughs*

Aszuka: "Try not to destroy anything, hun."

Nicholas: "Ok. Well, I feel a little sl**py, so I'll be taking a nap now."  
*Walks out the room*

Kirani: "Rory, go with poppa and nap too."

Rory: "Yes, momma."  
*Follows Nicholas*

Dren: "I feel like a nap too." *Flies off and follows as well*

Aszuka: "Does a guyver kick on his mom."

{For a visual reference, please refer to this site:  
/DZnr_m7f-9g Guyver Kick Scott Adkins}

Oceania: *Bitch slaps him back*

Majesty: "Daddy. No abuse of the honorable grandmomma."

Aszuka: "It's payback for not letting me in to see you born and not telling me my wife was in labor."

Majesty: "She didn't want you to see momma in pain."

Aszuka: "I would have understood if she told me and stay back."

Valor: *Walks in with Xin*

Majesty: "Cousin!"

Aszuka: "Hey, s*s."

Valor: "Hey, b*o."

Aszuka: "Majesty, show Valor how you teleport."

Majesty: "No. It's naptime. Must sl**p now."

Aszuka: "I'm sl**py too. Sorry for guyver kicking you, mom."  
*Goes to sl**p by Ecstasy after putting Majesty in her cradle*

Oceania:  
*Ushers everyone out so they f****y can rest*

Nicholas: *Gets into his bed and sl**ps*  
Zzzzzzz.

Rory:  
*Lays down with Nicholas and curls up to sl**p*

Dren: *Lays down too and rests* ZZZZ

[In the Realms of Dreams]

Nicholas & Dren: *Enter the dream world together in a Light and Darkness field*

Hypnos: *He is floating in the air and humming to himself*

Nicholas: "Well, this is a new dream?"

Dren: "Indeed."

Nicholas & Dren:  
"You're in here too!?"

Hypnos: "Whereever there is a dream I'm in it." *Smiles grimly*

Nicholas: "Oh. Hey, Hynpos?."

Dren: "Hey, dude."

Nicholas: *Walks around* "This feels familiar."

*Nicholas in his dragon form passes by them in the sky*

Nicholas: "Hey, that's my dragon form!"

Dren: *Looks up too and sees his weapon forms* "My weapon forms too!"

Nicholas: "This is not a dream. This is our minds and souls."

Hypnos: "It should be. It's the Yin mother's house."

Nicholas:  
"Amatersu home? We're in her place?"

Hypnos: "Here, there, everywhere. She is God of Gods, k**. Call her and she'll come running." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "So, if I say, Amatersu I wish to meet you, she'll come?"

Amatersu:  
*Pops up before Nicholas* "Yes?"

Nicholas: "Wa!" *Got scared by her sudden apearance*

Hypnos:  
*Laughs*

Ama: *Is gold all over and beautiful*

Nicholas: "So, you're Amatersu."

Dren: "Shiny."

Amatersu: "State your business or leave."  
*Looks disturbed*

Nicholas: "Um. Sorry if I bothered you ma'am, but me and my b*****r Dren were just sl**ping and we just suddenly entered to this place."

Amatersu: "Mmmm."

Nicholas: "Forgive me. I didn't intend to see you yet." *Bows*

Dragon Form Nicholas: *Lands next to them*

Hypnos: "That's one of your k**s."

Amatersu: "I see."

Nicholas: "Yes. Um...Hello, grandmother."

Amatersu: "Thanatos born. Welcome to my home. Are you well?"

Nicholas: "Yes, we are well. I'm a Nephilim, ma'am. This is my weapon partner and b*****r, Dren.  
We met the Yang grandmother before you."

Amatersu: "Chialman? I see...Good."  
*Looks suspiciously gleeful*

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Amatersu: "She hasn't released you from that curse yet has she Hypnos?"

Hypnos: "No, but she's working on it."  
*Scowling*

Nicholas: "Curse?"

Dren: "A curse?"

Amatersu: "The boy smells like he is mated to a Yang born, so their c***d's bl**d will free you Hypnos."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Her name is Kirani, so our c***d will be the key?"

Amatersu: "I assume she wants your sorry self back sense Chialman is going through the effort of breaking the curse, Hypnos?"

Hypnos: "Surprisingly, yes, she does." *Looks grateful*

Amatersu: "Yes, Nicholas. You're c***d will be the key."

Nicholas: "I see. Well, that's cool. Hmm? Well, this good news to hear. I have news as well. Me and everyone I'm living with are going to my home state of California as a vacation trip."

Amatersu: "Sounds promising. I hope your trip goes smoothly, young man."

Nicholas: "Yeah." *Looking the area* "I can't believe this place has me and Dren's dragon and weapon forms her. I wonder what else there is?"

?: *A black and white lion passes by them fast*

Nicholas: "What the?"

Dren: "A lion?"

[In the main kitchen]

Aszuka: "Mom, it's doesn't bend that way. Don't bend it that-"  
*Crack*  
"-You did it anyway! Mom, I'm sorry, but no more for you."  
*Takes the bread tray away from her*

Oceania: "But that bread you made is soo good, son."

Aszuka:  
"You added honey to it."

Oceania: "What I like the sweet shit on my food. So sue me."

Aszuka: "It tastes better with royal jelly."  
*Slathers some on a loaf of bread and eats some*

Oceania:  
"That's your opinion."

Aszuka: "Are you ready for the trip?"

Oceania: "Of course I am, boy. I'm a mother. Moms are ready early. What abot you?"

Aszuka: "I've been ready."

[In Nicholas' room]

Nicholas & Dren:  
*Wake up*

Nicholas: "Wha?"

Rory: *Purrs and cuddles closer*

Dren: "We are awake now."

Nicholas: "Well, that's enough surprises for today."

Kirani: "Hey, I'm pregnant."

[Back in the kitchen]

Aszuka: *Hears Kirani's statement all the way in the kitchen and hits the wall*

Majesty: *Giggles* "Silly, daddy."

Aszuka:  
"Looks like I need to make a bigger castle."

Ecstasy: *Sitting bettween Oceania and Aszuka at the island with Majesty in her arms*  
"Ooh. Make one part a big nursey for the k**s and a playroom next to it for them to play in."

Aszuka:  
"How much do we have in the bank? Last time I was there we had ten million demon dollars."

Ecstasy: "Momma Oceania gifted us twenty million angel dollars for Majesty."

Aszuka: "Babe. You and mom make the reservations."

Ecstasy: "Ok, baby."

Aszuka: "Make it as big as you all want."

Ecstasy: "Yeah!" *Kisses him senseless* "Thanks you, baby!"

Aszuka: "I must be getting soft."

Oceania: "Oh, yeah. Right around the belly. Maybe you should go pump some iron, son."

Aszuka: "My abbs are as hard as steel."

Oceania: *Laughes*

Aszuka: "Cottage cheese tights."

Oceania: *Shrugs at the insult*

Ecstasy: "Your mother is a milf and you know it."

Aszuka: "Now, I'm going to be sick."  
*Makes a gag face*

Oceania & Ecstasy: *Laugh*

Aszuka: "I wish you would not point out our good looks, Ecstasy."

Ecstasy: "But you look like her male counterpart. You should proud."  
*Grins*

Aszuka: "Stop that, or I'll spank you."

Ecstasy: "Ooh. Spank me, daddy, you know how I like it."

Oceania: "Oook. Now, I'm going to be ill."  
*Pretends to hurl*

Aszuka: *Kisses Ecstasy*

Ecstasy: *Chuckles*  
Aszuka: "Once Majesty is two years old. Do you wanna try for another?"

Ecstasy:  
0/0 "Really?"

Aszuka: "Yeah."

Ecstasy:  
-/- "Ok."

Aszuka: "I'd give you a hug, but I have to behave."

Ecstasy: "No, daddy, be bad. Be very bad."  
*Gives him a sexy grin*

Oceania:  
*Leaves, while pretending to gag*

Aszuka: *Gives Ecstasy a hug*

Ecstasy:  
*kKisses him* "Love you, doll."

Aszuka: *Tries to pull away*

Ecstasy:  
*Holds on like a pitbull* "Where do you think your going? I told you to be bad, daddy. Now, touch me."

Aszuka: *Is instantly rock hard*

Ecstasy:  
"Mmm, is that for me?"

Aszuka: "Maybe."

Ecstasy: "Ooh. Goodie. Lets go play. Red, watch Majesty for us, please."  
*Gently hands Majesty to him*

Red: "Yes, ma'am."

Aszuka: *Takes Ecstasy to their room*

Red: "So, what should we do princess?"  
*Looks uncertain*

Majesty: "Take me outside. I wish to see the sky."

Red: "Ok." *Takes her out on the balcony*

[In Nicholas' room]

Nicholas: *His eyes open wide in shock* "Wha!?"  
O-0

Kirani: *Laughs* "Just checking on how you'd react to the news if the time that ever came true...Leo was so thrilled he roared and treated me like porcelain."

Dren: "Well, so much for enough surprises."

Nicholas: "Oh, man. You gave me a heart attack."

Kirani: *Chuckles* "Sorry." *Kisses him*

[In Aszuka & Ecstasy's room]

Aszuka: "Don't bite so hard."

Ecstasy: "But you taste good."

Aszuka: "I know. Just not the chest."

Ecstasy: "That's where your heart is and I want to be as close to it as possible.'

Aszuka: "Ok, fine."  
*Pulls Ecstasy closer and moves back in*

Ecstasy: "Mmm. Thank you."

[Two hours later]

Red: *Gently bouncing Majesty and singing about warrior princesses*

Majesty: *Giggling*

Aszuka: "Maybe we could take a break."

Ecstasy:  
*Sprawled out panting* "O...K..."

Aszuka: "We have not done that in awhile."

Ecstasy: "Nope."

Aszuka: "Wow."

Ecstasy:  
"Mmhmm." *Listening to Majesty giggling in the living room* "Sounds like she's having fun*

[Back in Nicholas' room]

Nicholas: "I met Amatersu. The other Mother of Nephilim."

Kirani: "Oh..How'd it go?"

Nicholas: "Good. At first she was a little angry looking, but Hypnos told her I'm one of her chilren."

Kirai: "Oh, that's good.'

Nicholas: "Yeah. I learned that Hypnos has a curse on him, but they need our c***d to break it and they don't mean Rory."

Kirani: 0/0 "Oh, ok. Well, that joke probably shouldn't have come out of my mouth then. Sorry."

Nicholas: "Naw, it's ok. You didn't know, besides you just wanted to see my reaction."

Kirani: "Yes, but I feel bad for Hypnos now."

Nicholas: "Yeah, but don't worry."  
*Hugs her*

Nicholas:  
"Hey, it will be ok. If you worry, then that will make it worse."

Kirani: "Ok." *Leans into him*

Dren: *Lays done next to a still napping Rory*

Rory:  
*Purring and smiling in his sl**p*

Dren: *Smiles too*

Nicholas: "Though it's funny how Aszuka's k** fell for your b*****r Red.'

Kirani: *Touchs Rory's pointed ear* "Red imprinted on her. She was just pointing out that he is hers now and no other woman can have him. Ever."

Nicholas: "I see. Still a little funny."

Kirani:  
"Yes, it is."

Aszuka: *Walks into the room*  
"When is the trip?"

Nicholas: "Tomrrow is when we leave, so lets pack our stuff tonight."

Kirani: Launchs herself out of the room past Aszuka with a squeal of distress, because she forgot to pack*

Rory: *Awakened by his mother's cry and sees her rush out the door*  
"Hehee. Momma moves fast." *Rubbing his sl**py eyes*

Nicholas: "Yep. She does."

Rory: "You let momma sl**p here next time. It's warm...Momma's always cold."

Nicholas: "Ok. Oh, we are taking a trip tomorrow, Rory.'

Rory:  
"Yeah!"

Nicholas: "You know where we are going?"

Rory: "Where?"

Nicholas: "We are going on a trip to my home country in America."

Rory: "Oooh."

Nicholas: "We will stay there for six days and also you'll get to meet you aunts and grandma and grandpa."

Rory:  
"Cool! More f****y!"

Nicholas: "And your cousin too, so are you ready for that?"

Rory:  
"Cousins! Yes!"

Nicholas: "Yes, my older s****r has a son, so he will be your step-cousin and remember this, Rory. My f****y is human, so they will have a hard time understanding, ok?"

Rory: "Mmm...It's ok, momma is good at watching for me."

Nicholas: "Ok. We will be staying at a hotel once we get there tomorrow."

[In the living room]

Majesty: "Will you show me how to dance?"

Red: "Sure." *He straps in her in bouncy seat, then shows her how to waltz with an imaginary partner*

Red:  
*Crouchs down to be at eye level with Majesty* "So, I've sang for you, danced, what else would you like, princess?"

Majesty: "Smile."

Red: *Gives her funny cheesy smile* "Like this?"

Majesty: *Giggles*  
"You can pick me up again. I am in need of nourishment."

Red: "Ok." *Takes her out of the bouncy seat and takes her to Ecstasy* "She's hungry, ma'am."

Ecstasy: "Oh, ok. Come to momma, precious." *Takes her and goes off to breast feed her*

*Everyone is working on packing for the trip*

Sif:  
"Try not to eat any of humans while we're on this trip, hun."

Matsuni: "I'm going to bite you, you don't quit ordering me, wolf."

Aszuka: "I'm gonna pay Thanatos a beating."

Oceania: "No your not."

Nicholas: *Has all of his stuff packed up on the bed*  
"Ok. That's all the clothes and stuff I need."

Kirani: *Has everything packed, but is staring at a red lacy nightie with a amused smlie* "I didn't know I still had this."

Sif: "I'm not ordering you, hun. I'm asking."

Rory: *Walks into Kirani's room and sees what she's holding*  
"Momma, what is that?"

Kirani:  
0/0 *Hides it behind her back* "Nothing."

Matsuni: "Ok." *Rubs her head against Sif's chest*

Nicholas: *Walks into the main kitchen and grabs a little snack*

Red:  
*Sitting at the counter with a beer* "Hey."

Nicholas:  
"Oh, hey, Red."

Red: "Howsit?"

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Aszuka: "Hey, Sif, where's my Gauntlet."

Sif: "It's over here."

Red: "How are you and my s****r doing...Better yet, how are you doing with Rory?"

Nicholas: "I'm doing good with them."

Red: "Good." *Sips his beer*

Aszuka: *Walks in the kitchen*  
"You're drinking my beer."

Red: "Yeah, princess said I could have it."

Aszuka: "That beer is there to suppress my energy."

Nicholas: "Oh, no."

Aszuka: "Hahahahaha. Here. Have this beer."  
*Offers Red a different beer*

Red:  
*Snickers* "It kills my need to touch another woman thing and Hell no."

Aszuka: "And mine kills your power. Take this one."  
*Sets it in font of him*

Nicholas: *Sits down to nom on a taco*

Red: "So?"

Aszuka: "You will not have your powers if you continue drinking that one, but go ahead."

Nicholas: "Yo, Aszuka. You want some tacos?"

Ecstasy: "I'm going as fast I can, honey girl." *Rushs in the kitchen with Majesty*

Majesty: "Red, listen to daddy."

Red: *Goes ramrod straight* 0 . 0 "Yes, princess." *Takes the beer Aszuka offered*

Aszuka: *Snickers*  
"It will restore your energy."

Nicholas: *Still nomming on a taco*

Red:  
*Looks like a wounded puppy* "Ok." *Drinks it*

Aszuka: "Trust me. It does the same thing as the other beer does."

Nicholas: "What are these magical beers?"

Ecstasy: *Walks closer with Majesty*

Majesty: "Don't pout. It's not mature."

Red:  
*Scowls at the beer bottle* "Yes, princess." *Guzzles down the drink*

Aszuka: "Wanna see daddy, Majesty?"

Majesty: "Yes."

Ecstasy:  
*Hands her over*

Aszuka: *Takes Majesty*  
"Have you been training Red as a groom?"

Nicholas: *Makes ice cubes and places them into a glass of soda and drinks it*

Majesty: "Yes."

Red:  
*Head smacks the counter*  
-/-

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs* "I think he's mortified, daddy."

Aszuka: "Ah, yes. This is the same thing you tried to do to me."

Ecstasy: "No I didnt." *Smirks*

Aszuka: "You tried all the time."

Ecstasy:  
*Snickers*

Red:  
*Feeling sorry for himself cause he's stuck to a baby*

Aszuka: "Yeah. I have my moms mind."

Nicholas: "You both have the most interesting relationship."

Ecstasy: "Thank you."

Aszuka: "Just be happy she does not fry you like Ecstasy did to me, Red."

Red:  
*Winces*

Nicholas: "Hehehe."

Dren: "Hey, b*****r. Have you ever had beer before?"

Nicholas: "No, and I never will."

Kirani: *Walks in with Rory on her hip* "Good, because that stuff is nasty."

Oceania: *joins the congregaton in the kitchen*  
"Oh, posh. It's just fine with some lime, girl."

[In Hell]

Thanatos: *Is showing Xin around, while Valor talks to Hypnos*

Hypnos: *finishes speaking to Valor and goes over to Thanatos*  
"Ok. It's uncles turn."

Thanatos: *Reluctantly hands Xin over*

Hypnos:  
"Lets go see the Fountain of Dreams." *Starts wandering off*

Valor:  
"Just don't dip him in it! I don't want him to have nightmares!"

Hypnos: "I won't!"

Valor:  
*Starts shaking cause she's alone with Thanatos*

Thanatos: "I can just leave, you know. You don't have to have me here near you."

Valor: "No...It's just..."  
*Sighs*

Thanatos: "I'll go then." *Turns to go*

Valor: "No!" *Grabs him and he turns back*

Thanatos:  
*Raised eyebrow*  
"Yes?"

Valor:  
"Damn it! You make this so hard!"

Thanatos: *Sighs*  
"No. You make it hard, Fury. Just take what you want."

Valor:  
0/0 *Lets go and turns away*

Thanatos: "That's what I thought/" *Walks off*

Hypnos:  
*Stops beside a large marble fountain with watery images flowing from it* "See, isn't pretty, nephew?"

Xin: *Waves his fists about in excitement*

Hypnos:  
*Smiles*

[Back at the Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *Using his Midori Tsuki power to make a light image of a green moon*

Aszuka: "I wonder if I should beat the crap out of Thanatos."

Nicholas: *Heads for the training room to kill some time*

Aszuka: *Follows Nicholas*  
"Hey, Nicholas. Wanna fight?"

Nicholas: "Well, ok. I just need some training to kill some time."

Aszuka: "Ok."

Nicholas: *Enters the training room in the gym*

Aszuka: *Starts warming up*

Nicholas: "Ok." *Warms up too*

{For a visual look at the up coming sparring match, please refer to this site:  
/k5zcryW-DT0 Kung Fu Sequence Peipei Yuan vs Anna Ranoso}

Aszuka: "I'm gonna use my moms fighting style."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka: "Come at me like you mean it."

Nicholas: "Alright." *Starts off in his own fighting stance*

Aszuka: *Gets into Oceania's fighting stance, then comes in first at full f***e*

Nicholas:  
*Blocks the blows*

Aszuka:  
*Counters the blocks and hits Nicholas' head*

Nicholas: *His white dragon tail blocks the blow*

Aszuka:  
*Kicks at his feet to counter his block*

Nicholas: *His second tail appears, the black one, and strikes at Aszuka's gut*

Aszuka:  
*Blocks with his left arm*

Dren: *Playing with Rory and flying around with him on his back*

Nicholas: *Uses Ice Fist to hit Asuka's sides*

Aszuka:  
*Takes the hits, then strikes at his chest*

Nicholas: *Spins and throws him to the wall*

Aszuka:  
*His feet hit the wall*

Dren: *Flies into the training room to show Rory the sparring match*

Nicholas: *Gets into a battle stance*

Aszuka: "It's about time."

Nicholas:  
*Smiles*  
"Ok, Asuka. Lets see what you got."

Aszuka:  
*Comes in at full power with an elbow strike*

Nicholas: *Bends himself backward to dodge the attack, grabs him, and slams him to the ground*

Aszula:  
*Uses his legs to grab Nicholas' neck and slams him to the ground with himself, then gets up*

Nicholas: *Gets back up moving at Mach Five and peppers Aszuka with mutliple flying punchs*

Aszuka:  
*Blocks them and hits Nicholas' neck*

Nicholas: *Dodges it and karate chops his neck back*

Dren: *Flying overhead and watching along with Rory*

Aszuka:  
*Hits Nicholas' chop with a head butt*

Nicholas: *Heads butt him back*

Aszuka:  
*Hits Nicholas' stomach*

Nicholas: *Ice Guards his gut*

Aszuka:  
*Breaks through the ice to hit Nicholas' stomach*

Nicholas: *His tail smack Aszuka's fist away and he jumps over him to elbow strike his back*

Aszuka:  
*Kicks Nicholas' face*

Nicholas: *Uses his angel wing to block it*

Aszuka:  
*Grabs Nicholas' arm, jumps up, takes his left leg, flips it around, and flips him to the ground*

Nicholas: *Gets back up and uses all his strength to hit Aszuka with a little kick boxing*

Aszuka:  
*Uses judo to counter the moves that Nicholas is using*

Nicholas: *A second Nicholas appears, using a double palm hit, sending Asuka flying into the wall*

Aszuka: "So, you want to use powers, huh?"

Nicholas: "Well, yes. Let me try out this new ability I've been working on in my head."

Aszuka:  
"Our whole fight you were able to keep up with me, while I was not using powers."

Nicholas: "Well, that's a good thing, but I'm still need a lot of work, I guess." *The secondmist clone of Nicholas disappears*  
"Ok. Lets get back to where we left off."

Aszuka:  
*Powers up to 40%*  
"I'll lose control if I go any higher than this."

Nicholas: *Powers up to 40% too*  
"Ok. Lets give it all we got."

*They take their battle stances*

Aszuka:  
*Crosses his arms into his fighting stance*

Nicholas: "Ok. Ready? Set. Go!"

Aszuka:  
Shooom!

Nicholas:  
*Moving at Mach Nine*

Aszuka:  
*Hits Nicholas' face moving faster than light*

Nicholas:  
*Does a rapid series of punchs*

Aszuka:  
Blocks them with one arm, while charging his next attack*

Nicholas: *Moves back*

Aszuka:  
*Shoots energy into the air*  
"Hope you like meteors."  
*Meteors come crashing down through the skylight*

Nicholas: "Black! Hole!"  
*Creates a Blackhole*

Aszuka:  
*shoots a pressure cannon into the blackhole*  
"How would you like another black hole in there?"

Nicholas: *Holds his ground with smiles and watches Aszuka's blackhole get destroyed, then gets pushed back a little by the back blast*

Aszuka:  
*Goes inside and destroys Nicholas' blackhole*

Nicholas: "Crap!"  
*Vanishes*

*Meteors are still coming down and Dren has flown Rory and himself out of range, so they won't get hit with them*

Nicholas: *Getting hit by them*

Aszuka:  
"SSSSHHHHHIIIIINNNNNKKKKOOOOKUUUUUUCAAAAANNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
*Sends out a massive shock wave of pure energy*

Nicholas: "Oh, no!" *Takes the hit*

Aszuka:  
*Rushs in and hits Nicholas*

Nicholas: *His Shadow Clone shatters after taing all that damage*  
"You know...I thank you, Aszuka."  
*The real one appears* "I thank for the power boost up."

Aszuka:  
*Warps to stand behind Nicholas* "Really?"

Nicholas: *Vanishes and appears on the otherside of the gym*

Aszuka:  
*Grabs Nicholas' face as he appears*

Nicholas: "Oh, geez!"

Aszuka:  
"Pay attention, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "I am."

Aszuka:  
*Dissappears*  
"I think sparring time is over."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka:  
*Reappears*  
"Very good. You had me there for awhile."

Nicholas: "I see. I still need some work for myself."

Aszuka: "By the way. Work on that blackhole."

Nicholas: "Yeah. I know it's my first time using it."

Aszuka: "My pressure cannon weakened it too easily, so do better next time, ok?."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Powers down*  
"Well, I have not yet even learned my other element powers."

Aszuka: "A blackhole is not an element. It's all your own energy and cosmic energy put together."

Nicholas: "Cool."  
*His body feels sore from the match*  
"Hmm? Well, I guess I still need some work."

Dren: *Flies down to them*  
"It's surprising that you didn't get sucked into the Blackhole?"

Nicholas: "True."

Nicholas: "Well, I guess I killed enough time."

Dren: "So, have you learned from this?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I have."

Kirani:  
*Walks in shakes her head, collects that starstruck Rory and walks back out*

Nicholas: "Hmm?" *Looks*  
"Was someone else here?"

[Three hours later]

Nicholas: *Laying on his bed playing an app game on his cellphone*

Kirani:  
*Walks in* "Excuse me while I be shocking." *Snags his phone away, crawls on top of him, and starts making out with him with her free hand thrust through his hair*

Nicholas: "Hello, Kirani."

Kirani: "Hi, dragon king."

Nicholas: "You need something, my sweet?"

Kirani: "Just you." -/-

Nicholas: *Chuckles a bit and kisses her lips* "Yeah, I figured. Also, Rory told me your always cold, so why don't you sl**p with me in my room for now on, besides I'm my own heat source."

Kirani: "Mmm, ok...Just kiss me again." -/-

Nicholas: "Aw, as my queen wish's."  
*Kisses her some more*

Dren: *Watching Rory at Kirani's request*

Rory:  
*Running around on the balcony playing airplane* "Brrooooom."

Dren: "Hmhmhmh. I wish I had the lifestyle as you, Rory."

Rory: "What's that mean?" *Confused*

Dren: "I wish I had a free and happy lifestyle. When I was born I never had that, because I was made as a weapon and I was used to do a bad thing that I can never forget."

Rory: "I'm sorry. Come play with me. We be planes together...Momma showed me planes before and they is big and fun."

Dren: *Walks over to him* "Oh, I see. Yes, they are. I also can be as big as a plane."

Rory: "Ooh. Show me! Show me!"

Dren: "Ok." *Jump off the balcony and changes to the size of an airplane and flies back up to Rory*

Rory: *Holding onto the railing and looking up* "Cooool!"

Dren: *Gets Rory on him*  
"Ok. Hang on."

Rory: *Holds on tight*

Dren: *Flies off a little fast*

Rory: "Wooooo..."  
*Laughing*

Dren: "How do you like the view, Rory?"

Rory:  
*Looks down* "Soo high...Is plane this high too?" Dren: "Well, it goes higher than that. You can almost see everything up there."

Rory: "Cool." *Does a cute little lion's roar*

Dren: "Hmhmhmh."

[In the main kitchen]

Aszuka: "Wow! Next time I fight Nicholas I'll have to be quick fired and ended...Damn it, Sif! Stop that now...No, bad wolf!"

Sif: "You shut your whore mouth!"

*They are having a tug-of-war with a large bear steak*

Matsuni: *Sitting there watching them in amusement*  
"Hey! Quit it you two or I'll spank you both!"

Aszuka: "Let go of my steak!"

Sif: "I saw it first!"

Matsuni:  
*Laughs*

Aszuka: "I will kick your ass!"

Matsuni: *Loses a little of her amusement*  
"Touch, my wolfie and this prego momma gonna nail you to the wall, Aszuka."

Aszuka & Sif: *Start beating each other up for the steak*

Matsuni: *Decides to pull the hormonal woman card and starts crying for no reason*

*They both instantly stop at the tears*

Aszuka: *Thinks - "Damn that card." *  
"Take the damn steak!"

Sif: "Spoiled brat!"

Aszuka: "Neutered bitch!"

[Back outside]

Dren: *Flying around the city of Tokyo*

Rory: "Oooh, colorful place."

Dren: "Yep. In the air we're more free than we think."

Rory: "Momma flies me, but not like this...Thank you, uncey Dren."

Dren: *Flies back to the Sky Castle and lands on top of the balcony*

Rory: "That was fun...I tell momma about it later. She's with poppa right now." -/-

Dren: "Yeah. I figured. Well, lets you and I get something to eat."

Rory: "Yeah!"

Dren: *Changes back to his smaller form and walks inside with Rory to the kitchen*

Matsuni: *Smacks Sif* "Take the steak and be happy, stupid."

Aszuka & Sif:  
"I'll meet you outside in two hours."

Matsuni: *Whines* "Baby, stop."

Sif: "He started it."  
*Sits down beside her at the island*

Matsuni: *Sits in his lap and pouts*

Sif: "Rubs Matsuni's stomach and gives her a kiss*

Dren: "So, what's for dinner?"

Rory:  
*Sees Sif's steak* "Steak!"

Sif: *Sighs*  
"Here, k**."

Rory: *Takes the offering*  
"Thank you, uncey Sif."

Sif: "No problem."

Matsuni: "That was soo sweet! *Kisses him* "My man."

Dren:  
*Gets on the counter and lays down*

Rory:  
*Noming the steak*

Dren: "Hmm...I wonder what America is like?"  
*Accidently falls asl**p and has a dream vision of himself in a battle with one of the immortals. He sees himself in the new form and startles awake*  
"Wha?"

[An hour later]

Aszuka: *Goes to the gym and starts beating up a punching bag*

Ecstasy: *Walks into the gym* "Baby? Have you seen, Red?"

Aszuka: "He was in the next room last I checked."

Ecstasy:  
"No. I checked and he has Majesty. I'm a little worried."

Aszuka: "I'll look for our baby." *Gives her a kiss on the forehead*

Ecstasy: "Thanks, doll."

Aszuka: *Leaves the gym and looks in all the rooms, but can't seem to find them either*  
"RED! MAJESTY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

[Down in Tokyo at a toy store]

Red: "But this dress is pretty."

Majesty: "No, it's too frilly."

Aszuka: *Appears in the store having found Red's not on the kitchen fridge that said they were there*  
"Majesty, you had me and your mom worried, and Red, why didn't you just tell one of us you were leaving instead leaving this note."  
*Waves the tiny slipof paper around*  
"I almost completely missed this poultry thing."

Red:  
*Jumps a little at Aszuka'a sudden appearance, is holding Majesty in one arm, while she holds a teddy bear, and he holds a pink taffeta dress up in his free hand* "Oh, hello, sir. Sorry about that."

Aszua: "Lets just go home."

Majesty: "No. Teddy needs a dress, daddy."

Aszuka: "Did you get the dress yet? What dress do you want? "

Majesty: "No. Red keeps showing me frou-frou dresses and I don't like them."

Aszuka: "Ok, hun, pick out the dress you want."

Majesty: "Sexy, but classy."

Aszuka: *Pulls out the black satin dress*

Red:  
-/- "Tried that one already. That one's too sexy."

Majesty: "Exactly."

Aszuka: *Holds up another slinky dress*  
"Is this the one you want?"

Majesty: "No, daddy."

Red: She's really picky, sir."

Majesty: "Hush it."

Red: "Sorry, princess."

Aszuka: "If she is like her mom, then this one may be it."  
*Pulls out an emerald colored dress*

Red: *Grabs a soft white cotton dress with fake diamond sequins all over it* "How about this, princess?"

Majesty: "It's pretty, don't like the fake stuff though."

Aszuka: "Greens not your color is it?"

Majesty: "It's nice, but no."

Red:  
*Sighs*

Aszuka: *Sees the most expensive dress there and snags it to show it to her*  
"How's this one?"

Majesty:  
*Sees her daddy looking at a rainbow colored dress with waves of silk coming down the front* "Yes, that one, daddy!"

Aszuka: "Just like your mom."

Majesty: "Momma likes what you like, daddy, I asked."

Aszuka: "Alright then. Lets get this dress."

Red: "Really? A rainbow dress?"

Majesty: "Yes, you have a problem with it."

Red: "No, princess. Just surprised."

Cashier: "That will be 360435.00 yen."

{Currency Information:  
1000 US Dollars equals 120145.00 in Japanese Yen}

Red: ? . ?

Aszuka: *Pays it like it's chump change*

Majesty: "Thank you, daddy."

Aszuka: "No problem."

[Back at the Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *Forgot he's still sore from sparring Aszuka and is drained of his stamina now* "I think we over did it."

Kirani: *Has a hand over her heart and panting* "Maybe just a little. Are you okay?"

Nicholas: "Yes, I am."

Kirani:  
*Cuddles and nuzzles his ear with her nose* "You smell so good."

Nicholas: "You too, my sweet."

Kirani:  
*Suddenly feels like she's being annoyingly clingy and gives him another kiss before giving him lots of space by moving a foot across the bed*

Nicholas: "You ok, Kirani?"

Nicholas: "Are you feeling upset or something, Kirani?"

Kirani: -/- "Yeah." *Wishing she hadn't moved away, but doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable with her need to be close to him - "I can't cling." *  
"No, I'm fine."

Nicholas: *Moves next to Kirani* "That's a lie. Just tell me, my sweet."

Kirani: -/- "Mmm...ok! I adore you so much I want to be magnetized to you and never let go!" 0/0 *Hopes she didn't just come off as pushy*

Nicholas: "Well, that's fine, besides you and I are together."

Nicholas: "My sweet little Kirani. Do not feel like you're too overly clingy or overly adoring, besides inside I feel the same way."

Kirani:  
0/0 "Really!?"

Nicholas: "Yes, my sweet queen, besides I always want to stay by your side."  
*Kisses her*

Kirani: *Moans and slides herself on top of him to squeeze him tight* "Gods, I love you so much."

Nicholas: *Hugs her* "I love you too, my queen snake. You are the only person I have ever gone this far in a relationship with and inside my heart is aflame with love that burns for you."

Kirani: -/- "Thank you." *Tightens her hold and rubs her cheek against his chest* "Mine."

Nicholas: "I'll always be yours, my dear sweet Kirani."

Kirani:  
*Her core temperature suddenly gets chilly*

Nicholas: "Are you feeling cold, my dear?"

Kirani: "You know how people get warm when they get really happy or something. Well, I get cold. Sorry."

Nicholas: "No, it's fine, besides that makes you more special than any woman I know."

Kirani: -/- "Ok. I just died and went to Heaven, because you just killed me."

Nicholas: "Hmhmhmh. I'm a reaper of love."

Kirani:  
*Laughs*

Nicholas: *Buries his face in Kirani's chest* "The females naturally made pillow."

Kirani:  
*Smiles and strokes Nicholas' hair*

Nicholas:  
"Soft, smell sweet, and a Heaven that I can feel."

Kirani:  
"Mmm, glad you like them."

Nicholas: *Purrs like a kitty*

Kirani:  
*Her heart is pounding with so much love*

Nicholas: *Hears it and smiles*

[In the living room]

Aszuka: *Appears with Red and he is holding Majesty*  
"Hun! I'm back with the k**s."

Ecstasy: "Oh, thank goodness. Where were they?"

Aszuka: *Shows her Majesty holding a teddy bear with a dress on*  
"Do you like the dress?"

Ecstasy: "The dress looks gorgeous on that teddy bear."

Majesty: "Thanks, mommy."

Red: *Looking useless*

Majesty: "Stop pouting."

Red:  
*Sighs* "Yes, princess."

Aszuka: "You tried that's all you can do."

Red: "Sure. Tell me that again when she's older." *Walks away*

Ecstasy: "Poor baby."

Aszuka: "Here, babe." *Pulls out an emerald green dress with real emeralds on it*

Ecstasy: "Oooh! Thank you, doll."  
*Takes it and kisses him*

Sif:  
*Walks out of the kitchen with Matsuni* "That's not like you. I know you paid a lot of money on that."

Aszuka: *Shrugs*  
"It's something nice."

Matsuni: *Feels sexy in her tank top and short-shorts* "No. This is nice."  
*Strikes a silly pose*

Aszuka: "Oh, here, Sif. The gift for Matsuni you asked me to get, while I was out."

Sif: *Takes the bag and pulls out bunny legged jeans and a Metallica shirt*  
"Here."

Matsuni: "OMG!" *Snatches them and runs off to try them on*

Ecstasy: *Watches Matsuni rush out*  
"Geez. Nice job, babe."

Aszuka: "Yeah. Good choices, Sif."

Sif: *Grins*  
"She told me a long time ago she loves bunny leans and Metallica."

Nicholas: *Gets some water for him and Kirani* "Are you ready for tomorrow, my sweet?"

Kirani: "Yes, because you'll be with me."

Nicholas: *Kisses her cheek* "And I always will, my sweet queen."

Kirani: *Strokes his cheek*

Nicholas: *Lays back down and goes to sl**p on Kirani chest*

Kirani: *sl**ps with her lips pressed in his hair*

Aszuka: *Lays down by Ecstasy after putting Majesty in her cradle*

Ecstasy: *Snuggles close*

Dren: *sl**ping next Rory in Kirani's room*

Rory: *Purring*

[In Sif's room]

Matsuni: *Comes out of the bathroom decked in the new clothes, throws herself at Sif, knocks them both back into the bed* "Thank you!" *Kisses him*

Sif: "You like the presents?"

Matsun: "Yes." *Stroking his ears, while laying on top of him*

Sif: "They can never tear."

Matsuni:  
"Good. Want to give them a test run?"

Sif: "Do tell."

Matsuni: *A wickedly sexy grin spreads over her lips*  
"Try to get to me through them."

Sif: *Tries it out and can't get through them*  
"Nope. They will not tear off, so you'll have to take them off then."

Matsuni: "Feels like I'm wearing Fort Knox." *Laughs and quickly strips*

Sif: *Laughes*

~ Part 13 ~ [Heaven]  
[8:45 a.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *Having a dream of drinking a can of soda and in real life he's sucking on Kirani's breast*

Kirani:  
*Moaning and arching into it in her sl**p*

Nicholas: *Rolls off the bed and smacks to the floor* "Ow!"

Kirani:  
*Bolts upright* "What happened?" *Looks flushed and has a huge hickey on her breast*

Aszuka: *Wakes up, pulls Ecstasy close, and kisses the back of her neck*

Ecstasy:  
"Mmm, morning, darling."

Aszuka: "Hi there."

Majesty: "Daddy, do call Red to come get me before you do that."

Ecstasy: *Laughs*

Aszuka: "I was not gonna do that."

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs harder*

Aszuka: *Starts poking Ecstasy making her laugh some more*

Majesty: *Sighs*

Aszuka: "I would never do something like that with you in the room. Ever."

Majesty: "Ok, daddy."

Aszuka: "Red, please come get Majesty!"

*Silence*

Aszuka: "Ok, babe. It's not wise for me to get up."  
*gestures at the bulging blanket*

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs and snorts* "Ok. I'll go find him." *Gets up and leaves*

Aszuka: "Thank you."

Nicholas: *Heading for the shower*

Kirani:  
*Following him*  
"Can I join you?"

Nicholas: "If you like."

Kirani: *Grins*  
"Ok."

Dren: *Wakes up and yawns*

Rory:  
*Growls and stretches before rubbing his eyes* "Good morning, uncey Dren."

Dren: "Morning."

Azsuka: *Lying in bed still*  
"How are you, Majesty?"

Majesty: "Fine, but a little scared for some reason."

Aszuka: "What do you feel?"

Ecstasy: *Runs back in the room* "Red's gone."

Aszuka: *Yanks the sheets around himself and shoots across the room to change into clothes*

Majesty: "Daddy?"

Dren: *Hears the commotion down the hall*  
"Hmmm?"

Aszuka: "Hang on, hun."

Majesty: "Why would he leave?"

Aszuka: "Something's wrong."

Ecstasy: "There had better be or I'll kill him for disappearing like that."

Majesty: "Momma, what did you see in Red's room?"

Dren: *Walks out the door to see what's going on*

Ecstasy: "A freshly made bed. No clothes anywhere. Why?"

Majesty: "I see." *Cuddles her teddy bear*

Aszuka: "I'll go look for him."

Dren: *Walks into the couple's room*  
"What's going on?"

Aszuka: *Pulls out a katana with black flames on the scabbard*

Dren: "Cool sword."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, cast the spell, please."

Ecstasy: "You know I hate doing that."

Aszuka:  
"It's the only way to access it's power, please?"

Ecstasy:  
*Sighs* "Fine." *Unleashs a wave of heat and casts a spell in old latin*

Aszuka: *The seal breaks off and the blade opens*  
"I can use it for fifteen minutes at most."

Ecstasy:  
*Whimpers and hits her knees with bl**d trickling from her nose* "That's right."

Aszuka: *Focuses inward to track Red and catchs his location quick*  
"I found him. He's with Thanatos. Damn it."

Dren: "Wha!?"

Aszuka: "I'm going to him now."

Ecstasy:  
*Has regained her feet and is leaning over Majesty's cradle to pick her up*  
"Ok."

Aszuka:  
*Warps to him*

Sif: *rushs into the room*  
"Ecstasy, I felt the Witchblade. Why is Aszuka using it?"

Ecstasy: "You know him." *Wipes the bl**d off her face with one hand, while cradling Majesty in the other*

Sif: "So, it's to stop Red and Thanatos, huh?"

Ecstasy: "Yep."

Sif: "Will he die?"

Ecstasy: "No."

Majesty: *Being very quiet*

[In Hell]

Red: *Sits in the lava of the Phlegethon river and Thanatos stands on the shore with a chain*

{Informative Reference:  
The five rivers of the realm of Hades and their symbolic meanings are: Acheron - River of Sorrow or Woe, Cocytus - River of Lamentation, Phlegethon - River of Fire, Lethe - River of Oblivion, & Styx - River of Hate. (Styx is the river even the gods swore Achilles was dipped into and rendered invincible and forms the boundary between the upper and lower worlds of Hades.)}

Thanatos: *Looks mildly concerned*  
"You sure this is what you want?"

Red: *Scowls*  
"Yes, damn it! Hit me!"

Thanatos: "Ok." *Strikes him repeatedly until he is soaked in bl**d*

Red: *Roars in pain*

[Back at the Sky Castle]

Nicholas : *Comes out of the shower with Kirani*

Kirani:  
"Aw, thanks for that, dragon king."

Nicholas: "You're welcome, my sweet."

Nicholas: *Leads her back to the room to dress. He gets his on a gothic style with a hint of aztec clothing*

Kirani: *Puts on a slinky black satin dress with ravenwing earrings*

Sif: *Walks into the room*  
"Nicholas, we need your help. Red went missing and Aszuka went after him."

Nicholas: "What's the problem?"

Kirani:  
"Where's Red?"

Sif: "Aszuka has a cursed blade and we need to stop him from using it too much."

Ecstasy: *Walks into the room with Majesty*  
"Hell."

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Oh, lord."

Nicholas: *Sees Dren standing beside Sif*  
"Dren. Watch Rory, please."

Dren: "Yes, b*****r."  
*Goes back to Rory in Kirani's old room*

Sif: "How long can Aszuka stay in Hell before he changes again?"

Ecstasy:  
"Fifteen minutes."

Rory: *His sensitive hearing allowed him to hear the conversation two rooms away*  
"Will uncey Red be ok?"

Dren: "Yes."

Nicholas: "Ok, Sif. Take me there."  
*Leaves with Sif*

Kirani:  
*Anxiously paces the castle after they leave* "Red, please don't go there."

[In Hell]

Aszuka:  
*Appears behind Thanatos* "Why, hello, Thanatos."

Thanatos: "Hello, son."

Aszuka: "What's going on? Why do you have Red?"

Thanatos: "The boy asked me to help him and this is what he requested...He came here of his own free will, son."

Aszuka: "What did he ask for?"

Nicholas:  
*Appears beside Aszuka*

Thanatos: "To bleed while he burns...Odd request, but I obliged him because he begged for it."

Nicholas: "Aszuka?"

Red: *Gasping, while bl**d pours off him and the lava eats him alive*

Aszuka:  
*Tries to freezes the Phlegethon, but the fire river won't be frozen*

Nicholas: *Goes to cut Red free of the chains bonding him to the river*

Red:  
"NO!"

Aszuka: *bl**d comes from nose as black flames dance over the Witchblade*  
"Tell me why, Red."

Red: *Growls* "No..."

Nicholas: "What's going on, Red."

Thanatos: "Stubborn. Reminds me of someone." *Looks pointedly at Aszuka*

Aszuka: "I don't know who you mean."  
*His nose bleeds even more*

Nicholas: "Aszuka swtich swords. The Witchblade is bleeding you."  
*Holds out a different sword for him to use*

Aszuka: "I'm using the Witchblade for now."

Red: *bl**dy tears course down his face* "Fuck it!" *Breaks through the chains and attacks Aszuka*

Thanatos: *Moves out of Red's way*

Nicholas: "Red!"  
*Tries to intercept Red*

Red: *Demon wings sprout from his back as he sails over Nicholas at Aszuka and sabertooth sized fangs rip out of his gums as he bites him*

Aszuka:  
*Pulls the Witchblade out and stabs him*

Nicholas: *Punches Red trying to get him off of Aszuka*  
"Red! What the hell are you doing!?"

Red: *Roars, but hangs on*

Nicholas: *Tries forcing Red's jaws open*

Aszuka: "Red, focus."

Thanatos: "Hmm...bl**d thirst...Is he mated?" *Confused*

Red:  
*Growls*

Aszuka: "Focus! Damn it!"

Nicholas: "Red! Answer us!"

Aszuka: *His vision is fading in and out from bl**d loss*

Nicholas: "Aszuka, sorry about this." *Warps Aszuka away from Red*

Ecstasy:  
*Appears with Majesty*

Majesty: "RED!"

Red: *Lying on the ground after losing his anchor to Aszuka and locks red slitted eyes on the mother and daughter as bl**d pours out of his sword wound*

Thanatos: "Aw...I see." *Chuckles* "Poor boy.'

Aszuka: "You fool! Why did you bring her here!? Now, I have to kill him to to protect everyone."

Ecstasy: "Babe, no!"

Nicholas: *Stands next to Aszuka*

Aszuka: *His eyes flash green and red*

Sif: *Appears in Hell with Oceania*  
"OCEANIA! STOP HIM! NOW!"

Majesty: "Red...please...?"

Red:  
*Trembling as he pushes into a crouch, while a****listic growls rip from his throat*

Oceania: "Got him!" *Tackles Aszuka and rips the sword from him*

Aszuka: "Lanzul ri ko..."

Sif: "Crap! He's still spellcasting! I've got his mouth!"  
*Clamps his jaw shut and wraps tape around Aszka's mouth, so he can't cast the spell*

Nicholas: "Red!"

Sif: "Damn it, Red! You should not have drained his bl**d!"

Nicholas: "Thanatos! Tell us the reason why Red came here!?"

Red: *Looks like he is battling himself* "No, not that..."  
*Growls*

Thanatos: "To stop that. Obviously."

Nicholas: "Red?"

Ecstasy: *Whimpers as she moves closer to Red with Majesty* "You should know mommy hates this."

Majesty: "I know." *Reaching for Red*

Nicholas: "Be careful, Majesty!"

Aszuka: *Talks into Oceania's mind - "How much bl**d did I lose?" *

Oceania: "Too much, but you'll be ok, son."

Thanatos: "Hmph...That won't help. I wonder if...Ok, just for ten minutes though." *Reachs out and transforms Majesty into a woman*

Ecstasy: "Holy Shit!"  
*Faceplants as she loses hold of a much heavier Majesty*

Nicholas: "Whoa!"

Majesty: *Doesn't even blink at the sudden change and launches herself at Red*

Nicholas: "Majesty?"

Red: "Noo..."  
*Tries to push her off of him*

Majesty: "Just do it." *Squeezes him*

Ecstasy: *Sees the hyper changed Majesty and instantly glares at Thanatos*  
"What the hell, Thanatos!?"

Thanatos: "What? It's only temporary."

Aszuka: *Thinks to Oceania - "Ok. Just take the spell off the sword." *

Oceania: "All right." *Sheaths the Witchblade and cancels the spell by resealing the blade*

Aszuka:  
*The veins bulge out of his arm as the power surges out of him and back into the sealed blade*

Red: "Please...No...Don't want to...Hurt you..."  
*Still straining to get her off and bleeding out from the sword wound*

Majesty: "Stop pouting." *Tears roll down her cheeks*

Nicholas: "Majesty, what are you trying to do?"

Red: *Scowls and growls*  
"Stop telling...Me...That..."  
*Bites her*

Majesty: *Whimpers* "There...Now...Isn't that...Better?"

Ecstasy:  
*Makes to lunge at Red, but Thanatos hold her back* "Let go!"

Thanatos: "She's fine. Just watch."

Aszuka: *Pulls off tape after all the power is gone*  
"Hey, mom. It's your power."

Oceania: "Yes, it is."

Aszuka: *Looks at the sealed Witchblade, picks it up, takes Red's bl**d off of it, and mixes his own bl**d with Reds*

Nicholas: "Majesty!"

Red: *Hungrily feeding off her*

Majesty: "Good...Boy." *Winces when he bites down harder* "Take...What...You need..."  
*More tears*

Ecstasy: "My baby!" *Straining harder*

Thanatos: "Calm down, woman. It's almost over."

Nicholas: "What is Red doing?"

Red:  
*His eyes suddenly dilate and he rips himself off of Majesty* "Wha!? Majesty!? Why!?"

Majesty: "Because...I'm...Your future...Mate..."  
*Passes out*

Red: *Gulps as tears run down his face, he kisses her cheek, and whispers - "Thank you, my princess.", then holds her close*

Ecstasy: *Collapses in shock*

Aszuka: *Goes to Red and pours the mixed bl**d into his sword wound*

Nicholas:  
*Goes to heal Majesty*

Red: *His wound absorbs the bl**d and heal*

Aszuka: "You have some of my bl**d, so next time you will not go berzerk."

Red: "Thank you." *Crying into Majesty's hair that's just like her mother's* "I'm so sorry."

Ecstasy:  
*Crawls over* "Is that why you left? You didn't want this?"

Red: "Yes."

Nicholas: *Finishes healing Majesty*  
"What's going on, Red?"

Majesty: *Slowly comes awake*  
"No more...Pouting..."

Red: *Laughs* "Yes, ma'am...I have to feed on the bl**d of a woman..." *Blushes* "...A virgin or from my imprinted mate or I go all demon b**st and take whatever I can get."

Aszuka: "Yeah. I can tell."  
*Rubs his neck*  
"You drained almost all my bl**d and that sword almost took me over too."

Red: "Yeah. Sorry about that, sir."

Nicholas: "I see."

Thanatos: "Last chance to treat her like a woman before she turns back into a babe, boy.'

Red: "Right." *Kisses her lovingly and Majesty returns it a little awkwardly* "Sorry for hurting you, my princess."

Majesty: "You're forgiven, silly demon." *Smacks him and he laughs* "Now, wait for me probably."

Red: "Yes, ma'am."

Thanatos: "Times up, boy." *Turns Majesty back into a baby and Ecstasy takes her back*

Nicholas: "Lets all head back now. We still got a vacation to go on."

Aszuka: "Ok. Now I'm gonna go have a drink after just watching my baby, not baby, whatever kissing a man."

Oceania: "I'll join you, son."

Aszuka: "Thanks for the assist, Sif."

Sif: "Yeah. No problem."

Nicholas: *Warps everyone back the Sky Castle*

Ecstasy: *Sees Red about to walk off and grabs him*  
"Just one thing first." *Bitch slaps him to the ground and yanks out his soul* "Say something next time, dumbass!"

Red: *Lying on the ground knocked out*

Sif: "How come you did not yell at Red."

Aszuka:  
"I just did."

Ecstasy: "I did it for him." *Storms by with Majesty* "Men!"

Nicholas: *Stares down at the laid out Red*

Aszuka: "I was gonna kill him."

Kirani:  
*Goes over and stares down at Red with Nicholas* "What happened?"

Sif: "Oh. Ecstasy slapped his soul out."

Aszuka: "Yep."

Red:  
.

Kirani: "Ok. A s****r needs answers here...Now."

Nicholas: "I'll explain."

Kirani: "Thank you."  
Nicholas: *Explains to her what all happened down in Hell*

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Majesty was a woman? What did she look like?"

Nicholas: *Sends a image of grown up Majesty in Kirani head*

Kirani: "Wow! She looks like Aszuka with his face and eyes and like Ecstasy with her body and hair."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, are you ok?"

Ecstasy:  
*Staring a hole into the wall and gently rocking a sl**ping Majesty*

Aszuka: *Goes closer to her and hugs her from behind*

Nicholas: "Where's Rory?"

Dren: *Comes out of the shower room with Rory* "I gave Rory a bath."

Rory: "Fresh and clean!"

Ecstasy:  
"Fuck off."

Aszuka:  
"You're gonna have to beat my ass because I'm not moving."

Red: .

Kirani: "Um...How long will he be like that?"

Nicholas: "Don't know." *Cools Red's body temperature*

Ecstasy: "Whatever...He's staying like that until I decide to give him his soul back, so deal girlie!"

Kirani: "O...K."

Nicholas: "Oh, boy. She's angry."

Aszuka: "I really need you to calm down."

Ecstasy: *Growls*

Kirani: "Leave her be, Aszuka. Her baby was in danger and she wasn't able to do anything about it from what I heard. She's allowed to be pissed."

Ecstasy: "Thank you."

Oceania:  
*Chuckles, while drinking wine*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, do you think you are the only one who's pissed?"

Kirani: "Um, Aszuka, I wouldn't." 0 . 0

Ecstasy:  
*Calmly goes to their room, puts Majesty in her cradle, and walks to the gym*

Oceania:  
*Chokes on the wine and coughs, while laughing*

Nicholas: "It's better that she cools down before we leave for our vacation."

Aszuka: *Goes to the bar, takes the Ogre Houch bottle and drinks it all in one shot*

Dren: *Carries Red's soulless body to bed*

*There's loud banging noises in the gym, then an explosion that has the castle shaking like there's an earthquake*

Aszuka: *Goes into the meditation room*

Nicholas: "Oh, geez. Lets head for our room, sweety."

Kirani: "Ok, one sec. Mad mommas are scary people...Right, Rory?"

Rory: "Yes!"

Nicholas:  
*Walks back to his room and listens to music*

{For the song he's listening to, please refer to this site:  
/C7-vezH4DPc Rob Dougan - Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Variation)}

Red: *In his bed*  
.

Dren: *Follows Nicholas to the room after leaving Red in his room*

A: *Makes the whole mediation room an inferno and the air pressure goes up in the whole castle*

Sif: "Hey, Oceania."

Oceania: "Hey, hon."

Sif: "He's doing it again."

Oceania: "So."

Aszuka: *Huffs and puffs from so much energy being let loose*

Ecstasy: *Storms out of the gym to the meditation room and kicks Aszuka to his back before straddling him and kisses him with hard bites to his lips*

Aszuka: "Look. I'm sorry."

Ecstasy: "No talking." *Rips his shirt open*

Aszuka: *Takes her*

Nicholas: *Watchss Kirani come into his room* "It's been a while sense I've been outside of my home country it will feel good going there to visit it."

Kirani: *Sits down on the bed with him* "Good."

Nicholas: "And my sweet snakey girl will meet my f****y."

Kirani: -/- "Yep."

*Loud uncensored adult sex noises in the background*

Aszuka: "Hold still!"

Ecstasy: "No!"

Nicholas: "Well, it seems like Ecstasy's feeling better."

Kirani:  
0/0 "Uh, yeah."

Oceania: "Oh, lord." *Covers her ears and tries to vanish*

Sif: *Grabs her*  
"We are not finished with our drinks. Follow me."  
*Takes her to a soundproof room*

Oceania: *Brings the alcohol with her*

Nicholas: "Well, good. I'm glad she feels better now."

Kirani:  
-/-

Nicholas: "You're very cute when you blush."

Kirani: -/- "Thank you."

*More loud uncensored adult sex noises*

Aszuka: "That does not go there!"

Ecstasy: "Sorry."

Aszuka: "You give up?"

Ecstasy: "Never!"

Aszuka: "Feel better?"

Ecstasy: "Yes."

Aszuka: "Ok. Now I need to punch something."

Aszuka: *Goes to the metal punching bag he keeps in the room and starts pounding it*

Ecstasy: *Goes into their bedroom shower and gets cleaned up*

Rory: "Momma, can me and Dren go flying now?"  
*Looks ill at ease*

Kirani: "Yes, baby."

Dren: "Lets go, Rory." *Walks out with him*

Nicholas: *Waits until they are gone*  
"You know I also like that little mark I made on your breast."

Kirani:  
0/0 "I know." *Cups her boob as if to hide it*

Nicholas: "I guess I was sl**p sucking."

Kirani: *Has a vivid flashback to last night and blushes really red* "Yes, you did." -/-

Nicholas: "Hmhmhm. I'm sorry, sweet."

Kirani: *Whimpers and caresses the spot* "Don't be. I liked it." -/-

Nicholas: "Ok."

Kirani: *Stares down at the spot and feels like he marked her as his* "Mine."

[Outside]

Rory: *Grabs onto Dren and lets him take off*

Dren: *Flies away into the sky*

Rory: "Adults are odd, uncey Dren."

Dren: "Yep. They are, but that's life, k**."

Rory: "Hope I don't do that as an adult. Sounds painful."

Dren: "Well, k**. Once your older you'll be used to it."

Rory: "No way!"

Dren: "Ok. Ok."  
*Spins in the sky in a downward spiral*

Rory: "Weeee!"

Dren: *Swoops up into the sky again*

Rory: "Woohoo!"

Dren: *Makes a ring of fire and goes through it*

Rory: "Yippeee!"

Dren: *Breathes out ice to make an ice slide and slides down it*

Rory: "Waaaahhh!"

Dren: *Changes to a four-wheel vehicle*

Rory: "Coool!"

Dren: *Driving around the castle*

Rory:  
"Yeah!"

Dren: *Turns to a fighter jet*

Rory: "Oooh! Yeah!"

[In the soundproof room]

Oceania: *d***k* "You know...I'm glad Valor has Thanae...He suits her...You know why?"

Sif: *d***k off his ass*  
"Why?"

Oceania: "They're both shy...In the bedroom...Thanae was never man enough...To just make love to me...I had to do it...Isn't that sad?"

Sif: "Hahahahaha, but it's kinda sick Thanatos went for Valor, right? Unless I'm not being told something."

Oceania: "No ssss-not...They ain't related...It's fine...Aszuka's his son...and Valor's Aszuka's s****r from...Another father."

Sif: "That's why Aszuka does not like that relationship. Protective sibling?"

Oceania: *Hiccups* "Yep."

Sif: "Geez. Aszuka has a mean temper."  
*Hiccups too*

Oceania: *Chuckles* "Yurp!" *Burps like a man*

Sif: "We don't talk enough."

Matsuni: *Walks into the room* "What the hell!? This is where you went!? Sif!?"

Oceania:  
*Hiccups* "Uh-oh!"

Sif: "Yes, hun. Aszuka and Ecstasy were being too noisy."

Matsuni: "Then come compete with them. Don't leave me lonely."

Sif: *Sobers up completely*  
"Duty calls, Oceania."  
*Picks up Matsuni and runs to their room*

Oceania:  
*Hiccups, laughs, and coughs* "Atta boy." *Falls to the floor asl**p*

[In Nicholas' room]

Nicholas: *Lays down and watches t.v.*

Kirani: *Daydreaming*

Nicholas: *Reading his spellbook*

Kirani:  
*Still daydreaming*

Nicholas: *Pets Kirani's head*

Kirani:  
*Instinctively leans into it*

Nicholas: "I hope everyone's ready for the trip."

Kirani: "Mmm, me too."

~ Part 14 ~ [Heaven]  
[2:30 p.m.]  
[The Sky Castle]

Nicholas: *He's ready to leave for vacation*

Aszuka: "I have everything ready."

Dren: *He's ready*

Sif: "All ready?"

Matsuni:  
*Hugs Sif* "Ready."

Sif: *Give Matsuni a hug and kiss back*

Nicholas: "Ready Kirani and Rory?"

Kirani & Rory: "We're ready!"

Red: *Standing out on the balcony sucking in fresh air*

Ecstasy: "You may be my daughter's mate, but you won't get any special treatment from me, boy...Fuck her world up again and I'll kill you, clear?"

Red: "Yes, ma'am."

Ecstasy: "Now, would you like to hold her?"

Red: *Looks at the sl**ping Maj* "Yes, please.'

Ecstasy: *Gently hands her to him*

Red: *Cradles her close*

Nicholas: *Leaves the room with Kirani and Rory* "Ok."  
*Goes to the living room, opens a portal to the hotel, walks in, and everyone follows after him*  
"Portals are better than taking a plane."

Rory: "A little."  
*Looking around*

Aszuka: "I'm happy you learned warding. Good job, Nicholas."

Kirani: "Mmm...My dragon king is so powerful." *Kisses his cheek*

Nicholas: "Thanks, Aszuka and thank you, sweets."  
*Closes the Portal and goes to sign into the hotel*

Oceania: *Hungover*

Nicholas: *Signs in and gets all the room keys*

Sif: "Here, Oceania. Take this. You will feel better."

Nicholas: *Gives the keys to everyone*

*Everyone takes their own room key from Nicholas*

Oceania: *Flips him off* "I'm strong enough to push out two babies. I'm strong enough to handle a pussyassed hangover."

Sif: "You will stay d***k without the hangover with this."

Oceania: *Walks away with her key with a stubborn set to her shoulders*

Matsuni:  
*Laughs* "Just leave her be, sweety"

Sif: "She's just mad, because I sober up faster."

Nicholas: "Ok. Lets head for our room, Kirani." *Walks to their room*

Kirani:  
"Ok."  
*Grabs Rory's hand and they follow Nicholas' to the room*

*Everyone heads to their rooms*

Dren: *In the form of a little motorbike he drives to his room*

Nicholas: *Opens the door to their room*

Kirani: "Go with Dren, lionheart."

Rory: "Ok." *Races after him*

Aszuka: *Walks into the room he and Ecstasy are sharing*  
"This is nice."

Ecstasy: *Looks around*  
"Very."

Dren: *Drives in the room with Rory right behind him*

Kirani: *Leaves in the room and goes outside the hotel*

Rory: *Runs back to see Nicholas' room*  
"Woo! You're room is big!

Nicholas: "Yep. This hotel has a pool area and a breakfast nook."

Red:  
*Walks into his room and lays on the bed with Maj and takes a nap with her*

Ecstasy:  
*Picks up one of this menu cards and reads it*  
"Hm? They have a buffet here."

Aszuka: *Whips around and stares at her with gleaming eyes*  
"Did I just hear buffet!?"

Ecstasy: "Oh, lord."

*Some of the group migrate down to the pool*

Dren: "Cool a place to swim."

Rory: "Cooool!" *Leaps in fully clothed*

Aszuka: "A POOL!"  
*Grabs Ecstasy and jumps into the pool with her*

Ecstasy:  
*Screams on the way in*

Nicholas: "How does it feel wearing clothes in the water?"

Rory: "Heavy!" *Swimming like a dog*

Aszuka: *Comes out of water with a gasping Ecstasy and kisses her*

Ecstasy: *Sputters, laughs, and kisses him back*

Nicholas: "I guess Aszuka's having fun."

Dren: *Turns into a battle boat inside the pool*

Kirani: *Goes across the street to the California Pizza Kitchen and orders the slice of the day*

Dren: "Get on, Rory."

Rory: "Cool." *Climbs on*

Dren: *Turns on the water cannons*

Rory: "Attack!"

Ecstasy: "Oh, no!"

Dren: *Shooting water at Azuka and Ecstasy*

Aszuka:  
*Makes pretend missiles out of the water and fires back at them*

Ecstasy: *Smacks him* "Play along! We're enemy ships! We sink when hit!"

Aszuka: "Sorry."  
*Sinks*

Ecstasy: *Laughs*

Nicholas: *Chuckles a bit*

Dren: *Turns into a submarine*

Dren: *Goes down into the water*

Rory: *Holds his breath*

Dren: *Covers Rory*

Rory: *Takes a breath*  
"Cool, thanks."

Ecstasy: *Seeking out the enemy submarine*

Dren: *Swims around, then surfaces and launches water torpedos at her*

Ecstasy:  
*Pretends to explode and starts sinking*  
"Aaaahhh."

Rory:  
*Laughes*

Nicholas: *Looks around and realises Kirani's missing*  
"I wondef where Kirani went?"

Kirani: *Enjoying her pizza at the California Pizza Kitchen and wondering how she's going to do with Nicholas' f****y*

Aszuka: *Pigs out at buffet by the pool*

Nicholas: *Uses his element powers to make a water statue*

Rory: "Wow!"

Aszuka: *Walks outside after gorging himself at the buffet and starts to fly*

Ecstasy: *Tackles him* "Not here fool! Too many humans!"

Aszuka: "Um...I' warded, babe. I'm invisible to them."

Ecstasy: "Oh, I didn't even notice. I've been around you too long. Ok, go ahead." *Kisses him*

Aszuka:  
*Chuckles, kisses her back, and floats in air*

Nicholas: *Sits down beside the pool*

Rory: *Hops off Dren and swims to Nicholas* "Poppa? You missing momma?"

Nicholas: "Well, a little, but she'll be fine wherever she is."

Rory: "Mommas never fine. When she alone she a worrier."

Nicholas: "Well, lets get you dry and lets go find her, ok?"

Rory: "Ok."  
*Clambers out of the pool*

Dren: *Pops out of the water, walks over to Rory in his normal form, then chages to a dryer and dries Rory off*

Kirani: *Goes to the superstore JC Penny and looks around*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, do you want to go out?"

Ecstasy: "Sure, doll."

Aszuka & Ecstasy:  
*Go back to their room to dry and dress*

Aszuka: *Takes Ecstasy out on the town*

Ecstasy:  
*Insists on going to the three story Barnes & Noble to get some romance novels for them to read together later*

Aszuka: *He takes her inside and looks around*  
"Do you want to buy this store?"

Ecstasy: "Hmm...The bottom floor is the coffee shop/office supply area, the second floor is the c***dren/teenager book section, and the third floor is the adult/educated book section...Sounds good. Buy it, doll."

Aszuka:  
*Goes to the owner to propose a deal*

Kirani: "This place has two stories with mens/c***dren apparel downstairs and womens/miscellaneous upstairs...How am I going to find the perfect outfit to meet the parents in?"

Aszuka: "Ok, hun. I have the deed and we now own the place."

Ecstasy: "Oh, yeah. Lets explore."

Aszuka: "Yes, lets."

Nicholas: *Goes to find Kirani with Rory and Dren*

Dren: *Is in mini motorbike form again and Rory is riding on him*

Aszuka: *Thinks to Nicholas - "Hey, Nicholas. I now own a bookstore." *

Nicholas:  
*Thinks back to Aszuka - "Hmm? How did you do that?" *

Aszuka: *Thinks - "I bought it." *

Nicholas: *Thinks back - "I see? Ok. Well, that's good." *

Aszuka: *Thinks - "Keep in mind I'm rich." and laughes*

Nicholas: *Thinks back - "I will. Man it's been awhile since I've been here in my country. Feels like I've been gone for years." *

Dren: "It's a very nice place, so we are in parts of Hollywood now?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. About a few miles from here is Hollywood boulevard, so once everyone has had their fun we can all go there together to eat."

Dren: "Sounds good."

Nicholas: "Yep."

Nicholas: "I bet Kirani's already at a clothing store and I promsied her that I'd help her look for clothes."

Dren: "She's extremely nervous."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dren: "Where do you think she could be?"

Nicholas: "At a JC Pennys."

Kirani: *Staring at the dress selection* "Why did I come in here? I can never find anything." *Sigh*

Nicholas: *Walks up the aisle and spots her*  
"There you are."

Kirani:  
*Jumps* "Oh, hey." 0/0

Nicholas: "You need help?"

Rory: "Momma!" *Throws himself at her, she instantly catchs him, and pulls him up into her arms*

Kirani: "Hey, little mane."

*Strangers walk by - "She's too young to be a mother and that boy looks like he needs a haircut." *

Kirani: *Growls*

Nicholas: "Calm down, my sweet."

Kirani: *Grumbles nonsense about stupid people and their ignorance, then kisses Rory then Nicholas on the cheeks* "Choose me out what you think will be appropriate for meeting you parents in, please, dragonheart."

Dren:  
*Turns into a ring that Nicholas puts on*

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka: *Lost sight of Ecstasy for a few minutes and is searching for her*  
"I wonder what Ecstasy is doing?"

Ecstasy: *Browsing through the romance novels*

Nicholas: *Helping Kirani search through the racks for a dress*

Rory: "Can I help too?"

Kirani: "Yes." *Sets him down so he can look around too* "Stay close, please."

Rory: "Yes, momma." *Looks about* 0 . 0

[At the Barnes & Noble]

Aszuka: *Finally finds her*  
"Ecstasy, you wanna christen the main office."

Ecstasy:  
*Drops the book she's holding* 0 . 0 "Yes!"

Aszuka: *Takes her to the office and looks around in it*  
"Wow! It's big!"

Ecstasy: "Good, because we're going to be all over it."

Aszuka:  
*Slams and locks the door*

[Thirty miutes later]

Aszuka: "How long has it been since we were in the human world?"

Ecstasy: "A really long time."

Aszuka: "You know you are richer than me here."

Ecstasy: "Yep." *Smug about her royalty status*

Aszuka: *Pops her behind*

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs*

[Back at the hotel]

Majesty: "Red!"

Red:  
*Jolts awake* "Wha!?"

Majesty: "I'm hungry."

Red: "Oh." *Grabs the phone and orders a bottle of warm goats milk up to the room* "It'll be here soon, princess."

Majesty: "Thank you."

[At the JC Penny]

Nicholas: *Looking at some aztec style dresses for Kirani*  
"Hmm?"  
*Grabs a casual-formal for her and takes it to Kirani*

Kirani: *Watching Rory touch every dress he comes by, oohing and aahing*

Nicholas: "I found you a casual dress."

Kirani: *Looks and smiles* "That's really beautiful. Thank you." *Takes it, checks the price, and shrugs* "Come on Rory. Time to go, honey bear."

Rory: "Ok, momma." *Runs to her side*

Nicholas: "I'll pay for your dress."

Kirani:  
*Shakes her head violently* "No way! Too expensive!" *Seeing an image of flames igniting her man's wallet* "NO!" o/0

Nicholas: *Pats her head* "Ok. Ok."

Kirani:  
*Sighs in relief and goes to the register to makes her purchase* "Ok. Lets go."

Nicholas: "Lets go, Rory."

Rory: "Ok." *Grabs Nicholas' hand*

Nicholas: *Holds Kirani's hand too and walks out of the store with them*

Dren: *Follows them*

[At the hotel]

Red: *Cradling Majesty, while she sucks down the warm milk*

Majesty: *Making happy baby noises as she eats*

[Outside]

Dren:  
"This is a good vacation place."

Kirani: "Yes, it is.'

Rory: "It's sooo big." 0 . 0

Nicholas *Walks them back to the hotel room* "My sweet Kirani, would you like to go for a swim?"

Kirani: "There's a pool!?" 0/0

Rory: "Yeah! Me and uncey Dren went swimming already. You go too, momma...Uncey Dren, you take me get nomnoms, please?"

Dren: "Well, ok."

Nicholas: "Ok. Enjoy yourself you two."

Kirani: "Traitor."  
*Staring at Rory*

Rory: *Giggles and leaves with Dren* "We will."

Nicholas: "Don't worry, my sweet. You and I will enjoy food later tonight."

Kirani: *Chuckles* "No. It's just that he knows how much I love to swim, but I can't stand how I look in a swimsuit." -/-

Nicholas: "Well, you're with me and I know you will look great."

Kirani: -/- "You are so sweet." *Kisses him* "Ok. Wait for me." *Goes to change*

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Changes his pants to swim shorts and ditches his shirt*

[Down the hall]

Red: *Burps Majesty*

Majesty: *Growls* "That's so undignified."

Red:  
*Laughs* "It's cute coming from a baby."

Majesty: "Don't make me spit up on you."

Red: "Ok. Now that's gross."

[At the pool]

Nicholas:  
"I wonder how Kirani will look in a swimsuit?"

Kirani: *Returns wearing a bikini*

{For visual reference of her swimsuit, please refer to this site:  
cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=61703212 .com}

Nicholas: *His face turns hot red and steam goes off over his head*

Kirani: 0/0 "You ok?"

Nicholas: "Yes. You look amazing...I just got a little excited."

Kirani: 0/0 "Oh...Thank you." *Shyly walks by and steps into the pool*

Nicholas: *Falls face down in the pool*

*All the males at the pool are jealous of Nicholas and some even have there girlfriends with them*

Kirani: "Um...Are you sure I look ok...All those people are staring?" 0/0

Nicholas: "You look like a goddess. Those guys are just jealous at me."

Kirani: 0/0 *Hides behind him* "Well, its your's to enjoy. I don't particularly like sharing myself with other guys." *Kisses the back of his neck*

Nicholas: "Ok, my sweet."

Mina: "My, my, I didn't expect you to be here."

Nicholas: "You!"

Kirani:  
\- _-

Nicholas: *Holds Kirani next to him*

Kirani: "I really don't like party crashers, lady."

Mina: "Calm down, my little dragon boy. I'm not here to fight. I came here a vaca too. Sorry for interrupting, little girl."

Nicholas: *Growls*

Kirani: "Little." *Bulging vein* #- _-

Mina: "Hmhm. You're cute when you're angry. Well, I need to go back to my tanning." *Walks back to her seat and all the boys are around are her servants*

Nicholas: "Lets calm down, my sweet."

Kirani: "Hmph. Slut." *Turns into Nicholas' chest and cups his face* "I love you."

Nicholas: "I love you too. Let us swim."

Mina's Henchmen:  
*The Orange hooded girl is sitting next to her boss, the Green hooded boy is enjoying the bar and the Yellow hooded boy is shopping*

Daichi: *Sneaking into the womens restroom*

Kuru: *Is sl**ping in a lounge chair*

*The dark purple hooded girl is reading a book and staring at Nicholas periodically*

Kirani: "Just one more thing, my dragon king. She looks at you like a candied apple again and I'm going to slit her throat, ok?"

Nicholas: "I understand."

Kirani: "Good." *Kisses him, then dives into the water and swims like an Olympian*

Nicholas: *Swims like a water dragon*

[Upstairs]

Dren: *Comes back to hotel room with Rory and a bag of candy*

Rory: *Follows him in* "Mommas going to be all smiley when she comes back...Momma's less scary when she happy."

Dren: "I see."

Rory: "She's like Skillet's - Monster when she mad."

Dren: *Looks inside the bag of candy*

Rory: *Bouncing on the bed*

[Back at the pool]

Nicholas: *Swims together with Kirani like they are dancing*

Mina: *Thinking about entering the pool*

Nicholas: *Comes up to the surface* "Aw...The water feels great."

Kirani: *Comes up out of the water like a goddess and slicks her long hair back* "Yes, it does."

Nicholas: Aszuka might be angry if he knew Mina is here."  
*Staands next to his goddess* "I am the luckiest guy in the world."

Kirani: *Hugs him and smiles into his neck*

Nicholas: *Smiles too*

Purple hood: "Boss, why are we vacationing here with our enemy?"

Mina: "Why we are just having fun, Kim."

Kim: "Well, if you need me, I'm going hit the bar with Shima." *Walks over to the bar*

Kirani: *Has Skillets - Awake and Alive going through her head*

Nicholas: *He listening to the song in her head, then does water tricks*

Kirani: "Nice." *Scoops up the water and slowly freezes it until looks like a dragon swooping down into the water*

Nicholas: "Nice one."

Kirani: "Used to make these kinds of things for Rory when he would get fussy as a baby. He loved them."  
-/-

Nicholas:  
"I see."  
*Uses the water to make an ice ring and puts it on Kirani's hand like a engagement ring*

Kirani:  
0/0

Nicholas: "One day when the day comes, I'll soon ask you to be my wife, but inside you're already my wife."

Kirani: *Slowly sinks into the water with Nicholas held tightly in her arms and gives him an underwater kiss*

Nicholas: *Kisses her back*

Kirani: *Breathes into him and wraps her legs around him*

Nicholas:  
*Pulls them both out of the water and heads back to their room*

[Fifty minutes later]

Nicholas: *Lays his face on Kirani's chest*

Kirani: *Her heart is pounding as she threads her fingers in his hair* -/-

Nicholas: "The sweet smell of my goddess can always calm the rage in my heart."

Kirani: o/- *Chuckles* "Mmm..." *Kisses the top of his head* "...Yours too, my dragon king."

Dren: *Has come to their room wth Rory*  
"It's surprising how you feel so much love for him in just a short amount of time. Even on the day of both your meetings. Love is a surprising thing."

Kirani: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is never wrong."

{For the full qoute she just spoke, please refer to your bible verses:  
1Corinthians 13: 4-7}

Dren: "Well said, queen."

Nicholas: *Purrs like a kitty*

Dren: *Gets on the floor and walks around*

Nicholas: "You said your statement well, my sweet queen of snakes."

Kirani: "Thank you, my love."

Dren: *Goes over and plays with Rory*

Rory: *Playing on a gameboy uncle Red gave him with Dren*

Nicholas: "I wonder how everyone else is enjoying this country?"

Red: *Has taken Majesty up to the overly tagged Hollywood sign and they are checking out the view from the "O" *

Majesty: "America is vast and very full for a country that is actually quite young."

Red: "It sure is."

Nicholas: "Well, I feel hungry after all that excercise."

Kirani:  
0/0 "Well, there's a buffet downstairs. Lets go hit it."

Nicholas: "Alright. Lets shower up and get changed. My love goddess, would you like to go shower first?"

Kirani: -/- "I'd rather you came with me, my king."

Nicholas: "As you wish, my highness."

*They both walk into the shower*

Kirani: Ttakes great pleasure in stripping them both of their swimwear, running a hot shower, and washing them both*

Nicholas: "Hmhmh."

Dren: "Well, you better get dress up k**."

Rory: "Ok." *Saves the game - pokemon - and goes to put on his best clothes like his momma taught him to*

Dren: "You learn quick k**."

Rory: "Momma says it's better to be a set person than an upset one."

Dren: "I see."

Rory: *Puts on freshly pressed dark blue slacks, a button down t-shirt, a clip-on tie, and shiny black dress shoes*

Nicholas: *Comes out of the shower* "The best enjoyment comes from showering with your queen."

Kirani:  
*Comes out with him* "And your king." *Ruffles his wet hair*

Nicholas:  
*Gets changed into his casual clothes of a black vest, pants, boots, chain, his neckless, and fingerless glove*  
"I feel like an anime hero."

Kirani: "You're hotter." *Puts on a beaded multi-colored aztec style dress with her favorite raven earrings and spike heeled leather boots*

Nicholas: "Thanks, my goddess. Ok. You ready, Rory?"

Rory: "Yes...How do I look, momma?"

Kirani: "Adorable and very handsome.'

Rory: "Thanks." *Hugs her leg*

Dren: *Changes to a ring that Nicholas puts on*

Nicholas: "Ok. Lets go."

*They all walk out and Nicholas locks the room up*

Nicholas: "I wonder if the others will join us?"

Red: *Walks up in a gold threaded Armani suit with Majesty is in a rainbow colored cotton A-line dress* "Hello."

Majesty: "Hi there."

Nicholas: "Hey guys? You both look great.'

Majesty: "Thank you. I picked his suit.'

Red: *Sighs* "Thanks, princess."

Nicholas: "Hehe. Well, me ,Kirani, and Rory are heading for the buffet."

Kirani: "You look smashing b*o and you look gorgeous Majesty."

Red & Majesty: "Thanks."

Nicholas:  
"Would you like to join us?"

Red: "Yes, thank you.'

Nicholas: "Ok. Follow us."

Nichoas: "I wonder how Azsuka and Ecstasy will react to Mina being here."

Aszuka:  
*Pops up looking spiffy* "What do you mean, Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "Hmm? Hmmm? Oh, hey, Aszuka."

Kirani:  
*Laughs*

Nicholas: "Um...Well, Aszuka. Mina and her gang are here. Me, Kirani, Rory, Red, and Majesty are going to the buffet, would you care to join us?"

Ecstasy: *Walks up beside Aszuka in a slinky black satin dress* "Sounds good. Yes, thank you."

Nicholas: "Ok. Follow us."

Aszuka & Ecstasy: *Join the procession line*

*Everyone heads for the buffet downstairs*

Aszuka:  
"Food time?"

Ecstasy: "Yes, baby."

Nicholas: *Goes to make a plate for Kirani, Rory, and himself*

Kirani:  
*Gets Rory a booster seat and helps him sit, then sweeps her dress under her thighs and sits down beside him*

Aszuka: "So, this is all you can eat, right?"

Ecstasy: "Yes, doll."

Red: *Goes over to the buffet and fixes himself a plate onehanded and adds a bottle of warm goats milk for Majesty to it*

Nicholas: *Brings three full plates over to serve to his queen and step-son*

Kirani: "Thank you, dragonheart."

Rory: "Thanks, Poppa!"

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Rory: *Digs in*

Kirani: "My king?" *Waves him closer*

Nicholas: "Yes, my queen?"

Kirani: *Gives him a tender kiss* "I thought you'd like a little taste of dessert before dinner." -/-

Nicholas: "Thanks, my quuen." *Does the same to her*

Kirani:  
"Mmm...Delicious, thank you.'

Nicholas: *Smiles*

Aszuka: "I'm going after the sushi."

Ecstasy: *Laughs* "Ok."

Aszuka: "I want all your sushi, please."

Ecstasy: *Shakes her head*

Server:  
"Um, sir. We can't do that."

Aszuka: "Please, I ask you again for all of the sushi."

Ecstasy: *Walks around him and makes herself an all fruit tray and heads for the table*

Nicholas: "I wonder what Asuka's mom, Matsuni, and Sif are doing?"

Red: *Sees Ecstasy coming and stands up to pull out her chair for her with one hand*

Ecstasy: *Sees he has Majesty cradled in his other hand*  
"Oh, thank you. How are you my baby?"

Majesty: "I'm good, mom...Red has been very kind."

Ecstasy: "Good."

Oceania: *Walks out of the hotel kitchen with all the sushi*

Aszuka:  
"You know, mom, that is just wrong."

Oceania: *Her mouth is full* "Wha?"

Nicholas: "Hehehe. I like sushi too, but that's too much."

Matsuni: "Baby, come on! Buffet! Prego lady needs sustenance!" *Drags Sif in with a pair of maternity pants on and a huge t-shirt*

Kirani:  
*Snickers*

Sif:  
"I don't wanna."

Nicholas: "There they are."

Matsuni: *Sees everyone dressed up* 0 . 0 "Wow! Everyone looks really snazzy!"

Nicholas: "Hey, Matsuni. Sif."

Sif: "Why are we here? I hate being around humans."

Matsuni: "Hey, handsome! You treating my girl right?"

Nicholas: "Yes. I am."

Matsuni: "Good." *Drags Sif over to the buffet*  
"Get five plates, baby and hush."

Sif: "Yes, dear."

Nicholas: "Hehehe."

Kirani: *Trying not to spew her drink*

Rory:  
*Smiling around a mouth full of food*

Aszuka: *Eating steak*

Nicholas: "Tomorrow. How about we all head for Hollywood boulevard. There's lot more stuff there."

Ecstasy: *Dips a strawberry in her champagne and takes a kissing bite of it* "Mmm."

Aszuka: "Eep, Ecstasy. Do we still own Mark Wahlberg's porsche?"

Ecstasy: "Yes, doll."

Aszuka: "Ok, good."

Nicholas: "You guys saw Mark Wahlberg?"

Matsuni:  
*Drags Sif to the table with the five plates of food and goes all carnivore on it*

Nicholas: "Wow. Matsuni is going all out."

Sif: "Hun, can I go, please?"

Matsuni: *Growls at him* "Move and I'll eat you too, wolf."

Kirani: 0 .0

Nocholas: 0.o

Rory: "Auntie Matsuni is a scary preg lady."  
0 . 0

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs*

Nicholas: "I agree with Rory."

Aszuka: "Wow, Matsuni. Why keep Sif here?"

Matsuni:  
*Sees Kirani barely touching her food* "Stop eating like a rabbit, girl!"

Kirani: - .-  
"Stop eating like a dog!"

Matsuni: "You want some of this!?"

Kirani: "No, thank you. I think Sif has already taken two huge bites out of it already and I don't do sloppy seconds."

Matsuni: "Screw off!" *Goes back to chowing and holding Sif in his seat*

Nicholas: "Oh, geez."

Ecstasy: "We mommas know how to handle each other. No worries."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Oceania: "Matsuni, look fish."

Matsuni:  
*Lets go of Sif to turn around and look*

Oceania: *Waves Sif off quick*

Sif: "I don't want to go out."

Matsuni: *Scowls at Oceania and turns back to pin Sif back to his seat* "Mine."

Sif: "Calm down, babe."

Oceania: *Thinking those babies of theirs are going to be vicious*

Sif: *Reads Oceania's mind - "Yeah. Some of my bl**d is in them after all." *

*The buffet room starts playing some music*

Nicholas:  
"Hmm. Oh, I didn't know this place had music."

Rory: *Hops off his seat and grabs Kirani's hand* "Lets go dance, momma."

Kirani: "Ok, honeybear." *Gets up and lets her son drag her to the dance floor and they turn fast circles together laughing*

Nicholas: "Hmhmh."

Aszuka: "Majesty, do you want more food?"

Majesty: "No, daddy. Red took good care of me, so you and mom could have quality time."

Nicholas: *Joins Kirani and Rory in the dance*

Rory:  
*Tugs Kirani to a stop, pulls her to Nicholas, and puts her hand in his* "Dance with poppa now, momma."

Nicholas: *Takes Kirani's hand*

Kirani: "My pushy boy." *Chuckles*

Rory: *Smiles*

Nicholas:  
*Chuckles too* "Let us dance, my queen."

Kirani: "Of course, my king."

Nicholas: *Dances with his queen*

Aszuka: "Wanna dance?"

Ecstasy: "God, yes!" *Hops up* "Lets show these k**s how it is done."

Aszuka: "Haha. Ok, hun."

Ecstasy: *Whispers in his ear - "That hot tango we did back in Spain?" *

Aszuka: "Lets."

Nicholas: *Watches the couple*

Ecstasy & Aszuka:  
*Melt the floor with their dancing*

{For reference of the dance they did, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=2t6UgC9jzD0 Tango Scene HOT - Take The Lead}

Dren: "A tango. Interesting."

Kirani:  
*Gaping* "Wow!" 0/0

Ecstasy: *Ends their dance with a hot kiss* "Love you, babe"

Aszuka:  
*Kisses her back* "Love you too."

Nicholas: "They must have had a lot of dance classes."  
*Claps*

Rory: *Claps too*

Kirani: *Fanning herself* "Holy, wow. Very hot."

Aszuka: "And that's how you dance."

Ecstasy: *Curtsies* "Thank you."

Nicholas: *Blows cool air toward the steaming Kirani* "Well, you did show us."

Kirani:  
*Sighs in relief* "Oh, my. That was super hot."

Aszuka: "Mom is better than us though."

Nicholas: "I see."

Oceania: "Yep, but I don't do that anymore."

Aszuka: "I'll pay you."

Nicholas: "Well, I wonder if they have singing contests."

Aszuka: "At one point I used to sing."

Nicholas: "I see. Well. The night still young. Once we are done eating lets head for a karaoke place."

Aszuka: "Now I'0m hungry again."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Red: "Well, I'm insulted!" *Gently hands Majesty to Ecstasy when she takes a seat back at the table* "Come s****r. Lets show them."

Kirani: "Ok. The lessons, right?"

Red: "Yes. The lesson."

Kirani: "Cool."

{For reference of the dance they did, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=RATBzjmcbh8}

Aszuka: "Very nice."

Oceania:  
*Laughing* "Schooled."

Aszuka: "Hun, it's a challenge."

Ecstasy: *Laughing, she gets back up, and gently gives Majesty back to Red* "Watch and learn, son."

{For reference of the dance they did, please refer to this site:  
/kaJv6L8vF-Y The Mask of Zorro (4/8) Movie CLIP - A Very Spirited Dancer (1998) HD}

Nicholas: "It's a dance off competition."

Dren: "Yep."

Aszuka: *Finishes the dance with a kiss pressed to Ecstasy's cleavage*  
"You turn, k**. It's go time."

Majesty: "Nicholas, could you hold me, please?"

Nicholas: "Yes, princess."  
*Gently takes her from Red and holds her*

Red: *Grins evilly*  
"The Lift!"

Kirani: "Oh, gods. Ok."

{For reference of the dance they did, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=WpmILPAcRQo Dirty Dancing - Time of my Life (Final Dance) - High Quality}

Nicholas: "Alright, Kirani!"

Aszuka & Ecstasy:  
*Bust into another dance choreography*

{For reference of the dance they did, please refer to this site:  
/NBBo81MG2k4 pulls out the stops Superstars Of The Dance Argentina TANGO 3}

Nicholas: "Oh, tango. Part two. I guess this battle is a tie."

Kirani: "Ok, b*o. I'm solo this round."

Red: "Oh, oh. Yeah! Hit it s****r!"

Kirani:  
*Drops back and breaks into high intensity solo dance*

{For reference of the dance she did, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=FsZIO-vmn3c Flashdance - Final Dance}

Nicholas: "The Flashdance!?"

Aszuka: "Flashdance? Really?"

Kirani:  
*Laughs and fans herself as she comes off the floor* "Beat that!"

Nicholas: "You did great, sweety."

Kirani: "Thanks, honey."

Nicholas: "Now, I want to try something. I've always wanted to try hip-hop dancing*

{For reference of the dance he did, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=FjHjj4Kc6Ac}

Nicholas: "Well, I'm done."  
*Sits down* "I think hip hop was not my thing."

Kirani: *Sits in Nicholas' lap* "You were sexy." *Kisses him*

Nicholas: "Thank you, sweety."

Aszuka:  
"Ok. Ok. Watch this."  
*Pulls out the Jason dance*

{For reference of the dance he did, please refer to this site:  
/1-7ABIM2qjU Michael Jackson - You Rock My World (Extended Version)}

Sif: "Ecstasy, why is Aszuka singing and dancing?"

Ecstasy: "Mmm...Baby, hit me up with that MJ! You know it turns me on! Wooo! *Looking all hot and bothered*

Aszuka: "Wwwoooooo! *Sldes over to Ecstasy*  
"Ok, babe. I'm done."

Ecstasy: "Good. I need a bone now."  
*Drags him off*

Aszuka: "Why so serious?"  
*Chuckles as he's dragged away*

Nicholas: "Well, seems like it's getting late now. Lets all turn in and maybe bring some food back to snack on."

Kirani: "Ok." *Scoots off his lap to go get Rory, who is asl**p in his seat*

Nicholas: *Gets a container for the food and packs it up* "Ok. Lets head out."

Kirani:  
*Follows him as he heads for the exit with a knocked out Rory in her arms*

Red: *Is cradling as sl**ping Majesty and heads upstairs*

*The patrons occupying the buffet room, who had been watching their dance displays erupt into applause for them as they leave*

Nicholas: "Thank you. Thank you. You are all too kind. I hope you liked the dance show."  
*Walks out grinning*

[Five miutes later]

Nicholas:  
*Walks into their room with Kirani* "That was an awesome dinner show."

Kirani: *After already laying Rory into bed in Dren's room. She walks over to the bed and flops down on it "Yes and exhausting too." *Laughs*

Nicholas: "Yep. You were really good. Better than me."

Kirani: *Sits up, then gets up* "Now I need another shower." *Strips on her way there and gives Nicholas a different kind of show*

Nicholas: o/o "Oh, my."  
OuO "Well, that was a special show for me." *Gets his and Kirani's clothes, and goes to the laundry machine down the hall*

Mina: "You put on a good show."

Nicholas: "Yeah, thats weird coming from you?"

Mina: "Aw...Why must you be so mean to me? I'm only being nice."

Kirani: *Singing Whispers in the Dark in the shower...Stops when she feels the heart ring that Nicholas gave vibrate against her finger*

Mina: "Well, it seems like you have yourself a really nice girl."

Nicholas: "She's better than you."

Mina: *In her sexy night dress*

Nicholas: "Why do you keep coming after me!? What is your real reason!?"

Mina: *Sighs* "Fine. If you must know."  
*She shows him a white ring that looks the same as his black ring*

Kirani: *Walks out naked from the shower, dripping wet, and arrives in the laundry room in her aztec form* "B*tch, you got three seconds...1..."

Mina: "Oop's! Gotta go. Bye bye." *Blows Nicholas a kiss and disappears*

Kirani: *Stnads before Nicholas and waves her hands in the air to shoo the air-kiss away* "Not for him." *Steps closer to Nicholas* "Next time, call me, my king." *Strokes his cheek and goes back to the their room for a towel*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "Why was there a white ring that looks like the black ring on Mina?" Goes back to their room*

Kirani:  
*Comes out of the bathroom in a towel* "Ok. Now lets see if we can get some rest." *Goes over to the bed

Nicholas: "Yeah." *Yawns, then gets into bed*

Kirani:  
*Drops the towel, gets into bed naked, and covers up with the blanket, then kisses Nicholas before turning her back to him to sl**p* "Good night, love."

Nicholas: *Grabs her back and hugs her close*  
"Night, my sweet goddess."

Kirani:  
*Falls asl**p grinning*

[At the Realm of Dreams]

Nicholas:  
*Enters his dream into a water area*  
"Hypnos?"

Hypnos: *Slides in like Tom Cruise in Risky Business and does a little spin* "Yes."

Nicholas: "Is there a white ring that is the same as my black ring?"

Hypnos: "Yep. Can't have war without peace." *Skips across the water*

Nicholas: "So, there is a white ring?"

Hypnos: "Yes."

Nicholas: "What is the white ring called?"

Hypnos: "The White Ring of Justice."

Nicholas: "Black Ring of Mercy and the White Ring of Justice and my necklace is...?"

Hypnos: "Cruelty."

Nicholas: "Cruelty?"

Hypnos: "It's why Kirani was repelled by it."

Nicholas: "Mercy, Cruelty, and Justice. That is like a Tri-f***e of Power."

Hypnos: "Yes." *Kicks the water and bubbles floats up*

Nicholas: "So, why does Mina have Justice?"

Hypnos:  
"Because she's my other living descendant, but she's much older than Kirani."

Nicholas: "How old is she?"

Hypnos: "How old is your grandmother?" *Laughs* "Lets just say she survived the Nephilim Wars."

Nicholas: "I see, so she's a Hypnos born, I'm a Thanatos born, and Kirani is a Hypnos born too. Wait! I have two hynpos girl that I know!?"

Hypnos: "Yep. Two chances to create a beautiful offspring to free my sorry self, so I can be with my gorgeous serpent wife again."

Nicholas: "Hmm, but what reason does she ahve to go after me? What does Mina really plan on doing?"

Hypnos: "Beats me." *Laughs* "I'm just happy she's finally taken an interest in something other than her pets. Those minions of hers."

Nicholas: "The Earthbound Gods, where did those things come from?"

Hypnos: *Evil smile* "From Min's mother...She's the crazy mistress I had once upon a time."

Nicholas: "So, that means that those things are your k**s too?"

Hypnos: "Yes. Nasty babies, aren't they? But I do love them." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "Wait! Four of them are different a****ls and the other is a spider! How in the world does her mother make a****l babies and a spider one!?"

Hypnos: "I'm sorry. I think you missed it the first time. Crazy mistress. She made them that way on purpose."

Nicholas: "Was she a Chimera or something!?"

Hypnos: "Come on, boy. I know you want to know. Ask. Who is she?"

Nicholas: "Ok. Who is she?"

Hypnos: *Dances across the water laughing* "H-E-C-A-T-E!"

Nicholas: "Hecate?"

Hypnos: "Yes. Sooo lovely, but sooo nuts!" *Laughs*

Nicholas: "I see. I wonder. What does my ring and necklace do along with the white ring?"

Hypnos: "CHAOS!" *Evil grin*

Nicholas: "Chaos, so these things are pure destruction!?"

Hypnos: "Yep.'

Kirani: *Appears out of the water* "Gods, why is all of this making you so happy old man!?"

Nicholas: "Why would you make something like that!?"

Hypnos: *Looks at Nicholas, then at Kirani*

Nicholas: "Kirani?"

Kirani: "Hey, blaze." *Storms up to Hypnos and smacks him* "Stop with the games!"

Hypnos: *His head whips to the side from the blow* "You are just like Chialman."

Nicholas: *Walk over to Kirani*

Kirani: "I'm me and you'll end the charades, grandpa!"

Hypnos: *Chuckles and cups her face* "If only you weren't my descendant, darling girl." *Lets her go and moves away*

Kirani:  
*Growls and slowly goes to her aztec form* "Enough!"

Nicholas: "Kirani, stop!"  
*Goes into his dragon form*

Hypnos: "No, no. Let her play." *Evil grin*

Kirani: *Attacks in full aztec and slams Hypnos to the ground*

Hypnos: "Woof!"  
*Laughs* "Again!"

Krani: *Digs her talons into his chest and growls*

Hypnos: "Come, sweet girl. Show your man what you're really like."

Nicholas: *Changes back to his human form*

Kirani: *Choking Hypnos, while poison drips from her fangs*

Hypnos: *Bleeding and still managing to laugh, while choking* "More!"

Nicholas: "You really must enjoy pain? You masochist."

Hypnos: "Mmm...Yes, Chialman does worse though."

Kirani: *Screams, reverts back to human form, and punchs him until his nose breaks* "I hate you!"

Hypnos:  
*Coughs and spits bl**d* "Good."

Nicholas: "Is there a reason to this Hypnos?"

Hypnos: "Do you know how snakes mate?" *Laughs as Kirani punchs him again*

Nicholas: "From what I know they tangle against each other and move like they are dancing."

Hypnos: "Yes, and use they use the same parts as humans, but Kirani here is the labs special girl...She can mate with only kissing." *Takes more punchs to his already battered face*

Kirani: "Shut up!"

Nicholas: "I see, so mating the human way won't work?"

Hypnos: "It works. She just doesn't have to use that route." *Gently knocks Kirani backward through the air to crash into the water* "Go chill for a minute, darling girl."

Kirani:  
*Comes up sputtering*

Nicholas: *Goes to try and calm Kirani down*

Hypnos: "Why don't you tell him the truth now and stop playing your games, sweet girl."

Nicholas: "Truth, wha?"

Kirani: "Not...here..."  
*Leaves the dream with tears in her eyes*

Hypnos: "Catch up, boy. Hope you're ready, because I am."  
*Grins*

[The hotel room]

Nicholas: *Wakes up*  
"Kirani?"

Kirani: *Still naked and walking out the hotel door* "Come."

Nicholas: *Follows her*  
"Kirani?"

Kirani: *Leads him to the pool and swan dives in*

Nicholas: *Dives in too* "Kirani, what's going on?"

Kirani: *Comes up, gasping, and swims backwards* "Come."

Nicholas:  
*Following her*

Kirani:  
*Stops and floats in the middle of the pool* "Almost there, my king."

Nicholas: *Stands beside her as she floats in the middle of the pool* "Kirani? Tell me."

Kirani: *Gets ahold of his hand, while still floating, and presses it firmly to her stomach...A sharp movement quivers beneath his palm* "Now you see."

Nicholas: "Kirani?...Your!?"

Kirani: "Yes." *Drops and starts swimming back*

Nicholas: *Quickly follows after her*

Kirani:  
*Gets out and holds a barefoot to his chest, so he can't get out with her...She looks him right in the eye* "Yes or no, my king?"

Nicholas: "You already know my answer, my sweet queen."

Kirani: *Swollows as tears slowly course down her cheeks and removes her foot* "I'm standing bare before you. No more secrets...So...Please, show me your answer." -/-

Nicholas: *Gets out of the pool and shows her his answer with a loving embrace*  
"It will always be yes, my queen."

Kirani: *Hugs him close* "Thank you."

Nicholas: "I guess you were scared of what my answer would be?"

Kirani:  
*Squeezes* "Very."

Nicholas: "That explains your increased chest size and the little milk coming out of them."

Kirani: 0/0 "Yes." *Starts laughing into his neck*

Nicholas: "Lets go dry up and we'll tell everyone tomorrow."

Kirani: *Runs her hands through his hair, kisses him, and starts off back to their room*

Nicholas: *Follows her*

Mina: *Hears all of this from the hotel roof and an evil smile spreads over her lips*

Kirani:  
*Goes to the Dren's room, gently kisses Rory on the cheek, then goes to the bathroom and gets them both towels*

Nicholas: *Come into Dren's room after her*

Dren: "So, how was your little surprise?"

Nicholas: "This was the biggest one."

Kirani:  
*Comes out of the bathroom and gives Nicholas a towel* "Sorry. I didn't tell you sooner."

Nicholas: "Well, you were scared and I understand that."

Kirani: "It's only because you're so important to me and...I was afraid I'd lose you." *Uses the towel to hide fresh tears*

Nicholas: *Hugs her* "Only an idiot would leave you. You're my goddess queen. I'll never leave you. You are also important to me."

Kirani: "Mrmm." *Dig her talons into the towel* "You are so hot when you talk to me like that, makes me want..."  
*Sighs* "...Nevermind...I love you." *Kisses him and goes bac their room to sit on the bed* -/-

Nicholas: *Follows her*  
"I love you too, my queen. I wonder how Rory will take the news?"

Kirani: "Um...He already knows..."  
-/- "...That's why he kept leaving us alone." *Sighs* "My son is as sweet as his new poppa."

Nicholas: "I see. Haha. My life has become very interesting."

Kirani: "It could always get more interesting." 0/0 "Um, nevermind."  
*Crawls her naked self back under the covers* "Come back to bed, my king."

Nicholas: *Lays down face to face with her and places his face on her chest*  
"You are a goddess of temptation."

Kirani: *Huffs a laugh* "It's there to be tasted, don't you think...Why do I keep doing that?...You are so sweet." *Strokes his hair and sticks her nose close to the tresses and takes a deep breath* "Mmm...And so manly."

~ Part 15 ~ [The Surface World]  
[6:09 a.m.]  
[Hollywood]

Nicholas:  
*Having another dream of drinking something and this time it's a pineapple milk and outside the dream he is sucking on Kirani's breast again*

Kirani: "Oh, Gods...Again?..."  
*Bites her knuckle to keep the sensual moan in* "Mrmm, help...me..."  
*Seriously turned on* -/-

Nicholas: *Is awakened by her squirming and stops suckling* "Hmm?"

Kirani:  
*Sharply gasps and rolls away panting*

Nicholas: "I did it again, huh?"

Kirani:  
*Groans* "Yess." *Clutching the blankets and shaking*

Nicholas: "I'm sorry."

Kirani: *Moans* "I can't take it anymore!" *Rolls over, straddles him, and gently nibs his bottom lip* "I'm going to love you now, please, don't push me away...I need you."  
-/- *Rocks her hips against him*

Nicholas: "Ok, my queen. Lets enjoy each other."

Kirani: *Spends the next two hours loving every inch of her king and leaves them both sweating*

Nicholas: "I think you dried me out, my queen."

Kirani: *Lying on top of him* "Mmm...I hope not. I'll need more of that in the future." *Kisses him softly* "Now I'm going to the shower...Care to join me?" *Gets up and heads for the bathroom*

Nicholas: "Yes, I will, my dear. Good thing I worked on my stamina during training."

Kirani: *Chuckles, starts the shower, and steps in*

Nicholas: *Steps inside with her*

Kirani:  
*Grabs the soap and starts washing him* -/- "Thank you. For letting me love you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome, my dear."

Kirani:  
*Moves in close and nibs his earlobe* "My king." *Moves back and finishes washing him before starting on herself*

Nicholas: "My snakey temptress. We are going to eat alot of breakfast after all this excercise."

Kirani: "Oh, yeah."

[In Dren's room]

Dren: "Morning, Rory."

Rory: "Hey, uncey Dren...Did momma tell poppa the secret yet?" *Rubbing his eyes*

Dren: "She did. He is extremely happy."

Rory: "Good, momma won't run again." *Gets up scratching his little chest*

Dren: "Yep."

[Back in Nicholas and Kirani's room]

Nicholas: *Brushing his teeth*

Kirani: *Already brushed her teeth and is teasing the back of his neck with kisses* "You taste so good."

Nicholas: "I can say the same thing to you and I noticed your little booty is as soft as your chest."

Kirani:  
*Bites her lip and grins against his shoulder* -/- "Yes."

Nicholas: "You're too cute when you blush like that."

Kirani: *Laughs softly* "Only for you." *Kisses him* "Now lets go feed our babies." *Slowly walks out of the bathroom*

Nicholas: "Ok."

[Ten minutes later]

Nicholas: *Walks into the breakfast nook*

Kirani: *Takes Rory over to get some pancakes*

Nicholas: *Gets a breakfast corndog*

Dren: *Is in ring form on Nicholas' finger*

Kirani:  
*Sees the corndog in Nicholas' hand and smiles, remembering the one she ate on earlier this morning, then gets a coffee*

Nicholas: "I wonder if the others know about Kirani's special present for me."

Red: *Walks in without Majesty and grabs a coffee too*

Nicholas: "Morning, Red."

Red: "Yo...howsit?"

Nicholas: "It's going good and I just got great news from Kirani this morning."

Red: "Oh, yeah, what's that?"

Nicholas: "Well, Kirani, would you like to tell him?"

Kirani: "Uh...No, you go ahead." *Walks Rory to a table to eat*

Nicholas: "Ok. Kirani is going to have my c***d, so you're going to have a another nephew or niece soon."

Red: *Gaping*

Nicholas: "Yeah. That's how I felt."

Red: *Looks heavenwards* "Please, let it be a girl." *Then leaves with his coffee*

Nicholas: "Hehehe." *Walks over to the table, sits next to Kirani, and started eating his breakfast* "I'm going to eat alot today to get my strength back."

Kirani:  
*Gives him a hot look* "Eat as much as you can, my king." -/-

Nicholas: "Ok, my sweet."

Kirani: *Pops a g**** in her mouth and watches Rory devour his pancakes*

Nicholas: "I wonder if the others are coming down to eat?"

Matsuni:  
*Walks in half-sl**p and grumbling with Ecstasy & Oceania right behind her*

Nicholas: "Morning, Matsuni."

Matsuni:  
*Growls* "Hey." *Starts loading plates with food and handing them to Ecstasy & Oceania*

Nicholas:  
"Morning, Oceania, Ecstasy. We got some news to tell you all."

Ecstasy: *Sighs*

Oceania: "We know, boy. We're moms."

Matsuni: "Yeah, and it better be a boy." *Drags both women with her to a table to eat*

Nicholas: "Ok."

Rory: *His head suddenly whips up and he is sniffing the air* 0 . 0

Dren: *Shifts out of ring form*  
"What's wrong?"

Rory: "Stran-"

Chialman: *Appears with a big serpent smile* "Hello."

Rory: "Her!" 0 . 0

Nicholas: "You? You're Chialman."

Kirani:  
*Instantly stands and shields Rory* "What do you want?"

Nicholas: "Hello, Chialman."

Chialman: "Hello, c***dren...Kirani, the boy is perfectly safe, I won't eat him." *Smirks*

Rory: *Growls* "Strange lady."

Chialman: *Slowly stretchs out a hand and caresses Kirani's stomach*

Kirani:  
0/0 "You are way too familiar with my person." *Remembering being naked last time they met*

Nicholas: "You already know, don't you?"

Chialman: "Of course...What are you hoping for by the way, a boy or a girl?"

Nicholas: "Well, I don't know."

Rory: "I want a s****r!"

Kirani:  
0/o "Really?" *Stares at her son*

Nicholas: "Hehehe."

Rory: "I'm an alpha. If there's another boy I'd have to fight him."

Kirani: *Scowls*  
"No wouldn't."

Nicholas: "You don't fight f****y, Rory."

Chialman: "That's all right, little lion. It's a girl."

Rory: "Yes!"

Kirani: 0/0

Nicholas: "You're seeing girl?"

Chialman: "I'm a god, of course I can see a girl." *Looks insulted*

Nicholas: "Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry."

Dren: "Well, Majesty will have a another girl as a friend.'

Chialman: "It's all right...And you, young woman. Next time you are feeling pissy, try coming and beating on me."

Kirani:  
0\. 0 "Oh, um...Hypnos told you...Sorry."

Chialman: "Very good. Now take good care of that infant. I'll be back to see her after she's born."

Kirani:  
"Yes, ma'am." -/-

Nicholas: "Ok."

Dren: "I wonder if she'll be born from a egg?"

Chialman: "By the way...Matsuni's twins are a boy and a girl, so Majesty will have two girls to play with. Goodbye now." *Vanishes*

Nicholas: "Oh."

Rory: "Momma, was I born in an egg?"

Kirani:  
0/0 *Hangs her head* "Yes."

Nicholas: "Well, that's interesting to hear."

Kirani: *Really embarassed*

Nicholas: *Kisses her cheek* "You're too cute when you're embarassed."

Rory: *Hugs her head* "Momma is awesome and a really real snake lady."

Nicholas: "Yep. She is."

Kirani:  
*Sighs* "I'm so weird."

Nicholas: "Hehehe. Yes, but you're an awesome weird."

Kirani: -/- "Thank you."

Nicholas: "Well, I'm full."

Rory: "Me too." *Rubs his tubby tummy*

Kirani:  
*Chuckles* "My men."

Dren: "Stamina level 190% returned. Kirani took about 300% from Nicholas."

Kirani:  
0/0 "Sorry about that."

Nicholas: "That's ok. Even though I'm drained a little I still enjoyed my time with you."

Rory: "Momma, did you beat up poppa?"

Kirani: 0 .0 "No."

Rory: "Then, why he lose so much energy to you?"

Kirani: 0/0 "Uh...Excercise! I made poppa run."

Rory: "Oh."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Well, lets head back to the hotel room and lets plan out what to do today."

Kirani & Rory: "Ok."

*They all get up and head back upstairs*

Nicholas: "Oh, wait. I forgot I left our laundry in the machine last night."

Kirani:  
"Ok." *Gives him a quick kiss* "Love you." *Leads Rory back to their room*

Nicholas: *Heads for the laundry room and to the machine to retrieve their clothes*

Mina: "Now, can we finish our talk?"

Nicholas: "Fine."

Mina: "The reason I want you is to end this worthless world and to bring back my precious one."

Nicholas: "Wha? Your precious one?"

Mina: "Yes. I need you, that Necklace of Cruelty, and I need your body to bring back someone precious to me. I've suffer enough. I want him back. He was painfully taken from me. I want the one who killed every Nephilim, so my precious one and I will have our revenge for our fallen b*****rs and s****rs. Now you know why I want the world to end. The reason I'm attracted to you is, because you have the same look and personality of my precious."

Nicholas: "Who are you taking about?"

Mina: "You'll know sooner or later, but this is all I'll have to say for now."  
*Walks away thinking - "If you ever felt this type of pain you would understand." *

Nicholas: "I wonder who she was talking about?"  
*Gets their laundry and heads back to their room*

Rory:  
*Sniffs the air and growls when Nicholas enters the room* "Pretty smell that's not momma."

Nicholas: "I was talking to Mina. She was telling me about the real reason she wants to end this world. I'm sorry that I smell like her."

Rory: "Is ok. Just go wash. No want momma smell it. She get mad."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Goes and takes a shower*

Kirani:  
*In Red's room* "Tell me all you know about caring for a girl."

Red: 0 . 0 "Um, ok." *Explains everything he's done for Majesty*

Nicholas: *Finishes fast and comes back out clean* "Better?"

Rory: "Yes."

Dren: "So, what do want to do today?"

Nicholas: "I say lets go down to Hollywood boulavard."

Rory:  
"Yeah!"

Kirani:  
*Walks back in* "So, where are we going today?"

Nicholas: "We are going down Hollywood boulavard."

Kirani: "Oh, fun."

Nicholas: *Gets his clothes on* "We'll need to drive there, so Dren we need vehicle mode and you'll need to get some new clothes on Rory."

Rory:  
"Yep, yep." *Runs out, gets changed, and races back bouncing with excitedly* "Ready!"

Nicholas: *Blinks*  
"Ok."

Kirani:  
*Laughs* "He's fast."

Nicholas: "Lets go Rory and my sweet queen."

Kirani & Rory: *Follow alongside of Nicholas hand in hand*

[Outside the hotel]

Nicholas: "Ok, Dren."

Dren: *Changes into a van*

Nicholas: *Gets into the driveers seat and buckles up*  
"Ok, everyone get their seat belt on, please."

Kirani: *Buckles Rory in, then herself* "Ok."

Nicholas: "Ok, lets go."  
*Starts the car and drives off*  
"Rory you're in Hollywood. There are a lot of famous people here. I hope Aszuka and the others will join us later."

[At Hollywood Boulavard]

Aszuka: *At a Michael Jackson convention, running around like a crazy person, dancing, and going nuts* "YYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!"

Ecstasy: "Oh, lord." *Holding Majesty*

Sif: "Is he always like this with Michael Jackson?"

Ecstasy: "Yes."

Majesty: *Embarassed*

Aszuka:  
*Singing and doing the dances with everyone there*

Sif: "I've never seen him like this."

{For reference of the music Aszuka is experiencing, please refer to these sites:  
/0P4A1K4lXDo Michael Jackson - Scream /dsUXAEzaC3Q Michael Jackson - Bad /ceU4ANZKdOM Michael Jackson: Smooth Criminal ~ Moonwalker Version}

Aszuka: "Babe! They're gonna do Smooth Criminal!"  
*Puts on a white suit and hat*

Ecstasy: *Laughs*

Majesty: "Promise me you won't let him do this at any of my birthdays."

Ecstasy: "Swear."

Sif: "Aszuka doesn't get out much, does he?"

Ecstasy: "No."

Sif: "I guess he's always fighting since he was a k** and has that c***dhood energy kept him bottled up inside him, is this the reason you brought him?"

Ecstasy: "Yep. That and MJ is my hotspot."  
*Grins*

Sif:  
"And he knows this. The guy can barely remember his name at times, but he remembers that much."

Ecstasy:  
"Yep."

[Up the street from the convention]

Nicholas: *Drives up to where there are a lot of shops, food, people in costumes, and etc*  
"Welcome to Hollywood Boulavard."

Rory: "Cool!"

Nicholas: *Parks the van and gets out with his f****y right behind him*  
"Ok, so, sweety, what do you want to look at first?"

Dren: *Changes into ring mode and Nicholas puts him on*

Kirani: "This is your home, dragonheart. Show us all the things you love, my king."

Nicholas: "Ok. Lets start with the Wax Museum."

Kirani & Rory: "Ok."

Nicholas: *Holds Kirani and Rory's hands, and starts walking to the museum*  
"Man, I remember how I used to be scared of the Wax stuff when I was small."

*They walk inside and explore for a ten or twenty minutes*

Rory: 0 .0 "Cool!"

Kirani:  
*Laughs*

Nicholas: "Yep. It is. It takes a lot of time to make these things too."

Kirani:  
*Strokes Rory's mane*

Nicholas: *Walks back out onto the boulavard and keeps looking around with his f****y*

[Two hours later]

Aszuka: "Now that was fun. Ok, where to next?"

Nicholas: *Comes out of a nearby gift shop with his f****y and spot Aszuka with his*  
"Yo, Aszuka!"

Aszuka: "Hey there!"

Nicholas: "So, where all have you all gone today?"

Aszuka:  
"We went to an MJ convention."

Nicholas:  
"I see."

Majesty: "Daddy, bring my Red here. I miss him."

Ecstasy: "But he said he didn't want to come, honey."

Aszuka: "Um, I can't honey. A lot of my powers aren't allowed in the human world."

Majesty: *Tiny growl*  
"Daddy."

Ecstasy:  
*Chuckles*

Nicholas: "Hold on, Majesty. I have a magic trick for you."  
*Snaps his fingers and Red appears in a cloud of smoke*  
"Ta da!"

Red: *Coughing from the smoke, in swim trunks, and dripping wet* "What the what!?" 0 . 0

Kirani & Rory: *Laugh*

Nicholas: "There you go, your highness.'

Majesty: "Yeah! Thank you, Uncle Nicholas."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Red: "Majesty? I was enjoying that swim."  
= .=

Majesty: "But I missed you."

Red: *Sighs* "Ok, princess." *Stands close to Ecstasy so Majesty can see him* "Better?"

Majesty: ^ . ^ "Yes."

Nicholas: *Snaps his fingers, dries Red off, and changes him into new clothes*

Red: "Thanks, man."

Nicholas: "You're welcome."

Aszuka:  
"Eep! I see a very nice suit! I'm gonna buy it to piss off mom!"  
*Rushes over to purchase it*

Nicholas: "Um...Sense we are all together. Lets do something together."

Aszuka: *Buys the diamond encrusted suit on display and puts it on*

Ecstasy: "So shiny." *Snickers*

Aszuka:  
"Don't judge me, woman."  
*Snatches her to him for a kiss*

Ecstasy:  
*Laughing, while returning the kiss*

Nicholas: "Ok. Lets see where to go next?"  
*Looks around*

*Up the street there are police sirens going off*

Aszuka: "Not again!"

Nicholas: "Wha? Police sirens."

*People scream by them fleeing the scene head of them*

Aszuka: *Changes to his battle clothes*  
"Hey, Red. Hold this suit, please."  
*Hands him the diamond suit*

Red: "Ok." *Dangles it from two fingers*  
= .=

Nicholas: "Something's going on?"

Aszuka: "Yeah. It's my mom."  
*Rushes ahead*

Nicholas:  
"Rory and Kirani. Stay here.'  
*Runs fast after him*

Kirani: "Um...No...Red, watch Rory, please.' *Takes off after Nicholas*

Red:  
= .= "Seriously?"  
*Holding onto a gaudy suit and his nephew's hand*

Ecstasy:  
*Chuckles and waits with him for everyone to come back*

[Up the street]

Aszuka:  
*Spots Oceania in the crowd* "Yup. My mom started a bar fight."

Nicholas: *Looks and sees Oceania tossing guys around like ragdolls*

Aszuka: "Mom! Stop beating their asses, please!"

Oceania:  
*Growling profanities at the last guy dangling from her fist and crying like a baby*

Aszuka: *Runs up to her*  
"Mom. Here's some rum. It's the well aged stuff too. It's fifty years old. Just put him down."

Oceania:  
*Snatchs the rum, drops the guy, kicks the guy once more, and walks away* "Bitch."

Nicholas: "Miss Oceania, please calm down.'

Oceania: *Glares daggers at Nicholas* "Scuse you!?"

Aszuka: "Don't call her miss. She hates that."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I figured you say that. Hold on." *Uses his water ability to get the alcohol out of her body*

Aszuka: "Oh, no!"

Oceania:  
"WHATTHEFUCK!" *Body slams Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Ow!"

Aszuka: "Mom! Stop! I have more liquor!"  
*Waves other alcoholic beverage bottles at her*

Oceania:  
*Growls, bites off the tip of the rum bottle, spits out the glass bits, and guzzles down the contents*

Nicholas: *Gets up, brushes himself off, and sees Oceania attack the alcohol bottle*  
"Oh, geez."

Aszuka: "Yeah, Nicholas, it's best to keep her d***k."

Nicholas: "Ok, Aszuka. We should get her out of here before she hurts and destroys anything though."

Aszuka: "I can't take her, so I wouldn't try to."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Kirani: *Staring at Oceania and eyeing her like a target for hurting her man*

Aszuka: "Kirani, don't. She is very powerful here, so I wouldn't if I were you."

Kirani:  
*Drop kicks Oceania in the face*

Oceania: 0 .0 "Did this bitch just kick me!?"

Aszuka: "Oh, no!"

Nicholas: "Oh, shit!"

Oceania: - .-  
"You some balls, girlly!"

Kirani: "No one messes up my man!"

Oceania: - _-

Aszuka: "Mom. Back away slowly.'

Nicholas: *Blocks them both* "Kirani, please go back with Red and Rory."

Oceania: "You lucky you prego, girl or I'd whip your ass."

Kirani:  
*Snatchs away the rest of the rum and throws it on the ground*  
"Sober up, old hag!"

Oceania: 0 .0

*The police screech in and pop out with weapons drawn*

Police:  
"Put your hands up!"

Nicholas: "Oh, geez!"

Aszuka: - _-

Nicholas: "Kirani, please just let it go. It didn't hurt."

Aszuka:  
*Appears to be having an argument with a sergeant* "Well, I knocked you mother last night!"

Nicholas: "Aszuka!?"

Oceania: *Looks at the police and smiles* "Hey, take me in boys! This b*tch is crazy!" *Pointing at Kirani*

Kirani: - _-

Oceania:  
*Lets a single striped cop cuff her* "I love rookies." *Smoochs the guy*

Rookie Cop:  
*Flinches away from after he finishes cuffing her*

Sif: *Runs up at the last second*  
"He doesn't like guns."

Nicholas: "Sif, help me out here!"

Sif: "Just walk away, k**."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Picks up Kirani and runs off carrying her like a princess*

Kirani:  
"Hey...!"

Police Chief: *Arrives in his cruiser and hops out to assess the situation*  
"Oh, shit! It's Aszuka and his mom! Stand down! Damn, woman! Can't you go to the bad side of town to fight!?"

Oceania: "No. All the good stuffs over here on this side."

Police Chief: "Let them go! They will kill all of us if you don't!"

Oceania:  
*The rookie uncuffs her* "Thanks, sugar."

Aszuka: "My mom would slaughter you all, but my f****y is here, so I can't."

Police Cheif: "You have k**s!? Oceania, why didn't you tell me!?"

Oceania: "Too busy being midwife to all the ladies in the house."

Police Cheif: "Want have a drink? I also have a fight club if you want to spar."

Oceania: *Evil grin* "Do you now?"

Police Cheif: "Come. I'll show you.'

Oceania:  
*Rubs her hands together with glee*

[Back down the street]

Nicholas: "Sorry, Kirani, but I don't want you or our girl to be hurt, so please, no more fighting, ok?"

Kirani: -/- "Ok." *Kisses him*

Nicholas: *Puts her down back with Rory, Ecstasy, Majesty, and Red*

Red:  
*Has Rory and Majesty laughing as he prances around the diamond suit*

Ecstasy: "He is soo good with k**s." *Smiling*

Nicholas: "Oh, man. That was close. Well, lets go somewhere else. Red and Majesty can come with us. Ecstasy, you think you can handle getting Aszuka to come with too?"

Ecstasy: *Sees Aszuka making his way back to them*  
"Babe! Here! Come to momma now!" *Shows off her impressive amount of cleavage*

Aszuka: *Looks and rushes over* O.O "BOOBS!"

Nicholas: "Well, that worked well."

Kirani: "Does it?" *Shows hers off too*

Nicholas: 0/0 "Kirani, please don't copy her. Not here. Do it later when we are alone, ok?"

Kirani: *Pouts* "But you said you liked my boobies."

Nicholas: "I do, but we are in public."

Sif: "Be right back, Matsuni is calling."  
*Warps out*

Kirani: *Evil gleam*  
"Then cover them."

Nicholas: *Covers her back up and truns away*  
"Ok. Lets go somewhere else now."

Rory: *Touching Majesty's hair* "It's really soft."

Red: "Yep."

Majesty:  
^ . ^

Nicholas: "Rory, lets go."

Kirani:  
*Pouting*

Rory: "Ok, poppa!"

Nicholas:  
*Looks back at Kirani and sees hse's pouting*  
"I'm very sorry, Kirani, but once we are somewhere else I'll give your melons my full attention,ok, so please, no pouting, my queen."

Kirani: *Looks away*

Rory: *Snickers and tugs Kirani down to his level, then kisses her cheek* "Love you, momma."

Kirani: "Thank you, honeybear. I love you too." *Still not looking at Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "Oh, great. I made her mad. Well, I should expect these things to happen." *

[At the hotel]

Sif:  
"You ok, Matsuni?"  
*Gives Matsuni a kiss*

Matsuni: *Growls*

Sif: "Are you ready?"

Matsuni: "Go...away..."  
*Growls louder*

Sif: *Thinks to Oceania - "It's time!" *

Oceania:  
*Drops the guy she was fighting like a sack of flour, vanishes from the fight club, and reappears beside the couple* "Ok."

Sif: "I'm staying."

Oceania: "The fuck you are...Out pup!" *Whips him out the door and wards it shut* "k**s." *Shakes her head*

Sif:  
*Shatters the ward, kicks the door in, and grabs Matsuni's hand*  
"Back off bitch! I'm not Aszuka!"

Oceania: "Hmph...Stay out of my way then. I've been doing this a really long time and I'll not have you fucking up the process, clear?"

Sif: "Fine."  
*Stays back and lets Oceania do her job*

Oceania: "All right, bunny girl. Lets see what we got." *Spends the next f******n hours with Matsuni and the first twin appears, a girl, and she licks her* "Ah, you're so sweet...Here, daddy, clean her up."

Sif: *Cleans his baby*

Oceania: *Another two hours, the boy twin arrives, and he bites her* "Ouch, little mite! So, you're the reason mommas been all growlly. Here, daddy, this one's like you. Get him clean." *Works on getting Matsuni fixed up*

Sif: *Cleans him up*

Boy Twin: *Growling and snapping the whole time*

Girl Twin:  
*Laying peaceably in the nest of blankets Sif set her on and staring at the ceiling*

Sif: "Seems you have my attitude, boy, and you have your moms, girl."

Oceania: "All right. All done. I'll leave you alone now." *Vanishes*

Matsuni:  
*Passed out from sheer exhaustion*

Sif: "My energy is your energy."  
*Passes some of his energy to her so she'll recover faster, then lays down next to her*

[Down the Hall]

Nicholas: "Oh, boy. Dren, I made Kirani mad."

Dren: "Yep. You did.'

Nicholas: "How do I get her to be un-mad at me?"

Dren: "Why not sing her song?"

Nicholas: "That could work."  
*Tries to figure out a song to sing to Kirani*

Kirani:  
*At the pool with Rory, Red, and Majesty* "She doing ok?"

Red: "Yep."

Majesty: "The water feels so cool."

Rory:  
*Splashing around*

Nicholas: *Sighs and lays down*  
"I can't figure out which one to sing her."

Dren: "Hmm...Don't give up, b*****r."

Nicholas: "Well, I'm not sure, but I think I might know one song she'll like."

Dren: "Ok."  
*Turns into a microphone*

Nicholas: *Grabs it and tests it out and starts singing the intro to Whisper in the Dark* "Ok. I think this will do."  
*Warps to the roof of the hotel*

Dren: *Changes into a guitar and has a microphone hand handy*

Aszuka: "I wonder what we should do, Ecstasy?"

Ecstasy: *Hears the feedback from the guitar on the roof and grins*  
"I know what that is. Come watch Kirani's reaction with me." *Drags him to the pool where she is*

Aszuka: "Ok."

{For the song Nicholas is singing, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=B58OBfM-8A4}

Kirani:  
*Heard the guitar reverb too*  
-/-

Rory: *Smiles*

Red:  
*Chuckles*

Maj: ^ . ^

Nicholas: *Starts playing the first few cords of the song on the guitar*

Kirani: 0/0

Nicholas: *Starts singing*

Aszuka: *Grins*  
"Nice."

Kirani:  
*Whispers the words as he sings above her - "Despite all the lies that your making, your love is mine for the taking, my love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses..." * -/-

*The patons of the hotel hear the song playing and start clapping, then cheering for Nicholas*

Kirani:  
*When the line - "Running..." hits, so does she to go find him and she makes it to the roof before the - "Stars..." line and stands watching him*

Aszuka: "Very good, k**."

Ecstasy: "Wow. Now that's how you treat a lady."

Aszuka: *Insulted*  
"Hey!"

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs*

[Up on the roof]

Nicholas: *Finishes the song*

Kirani: *Takes long strides toward Nicholas, cups his face, and kisses him with heavy adoration* "I'm sorry for pouting...Thank you." -/-

Nicholas: *Smiles*  
"You're welcome and I'm sorry for making you mad."

Kirani: -/- "It's ok. I was just being c***dish." *Hugs him*

Nicholas: "Hehehehe. Well, that will happen sometimes." *Picks up Kirani and jumps off the rooftop*

Kirani:  
*Her wings burst out on instinct*

Nicholas: *Puts her wings down and lands safely upon the ground below*  
"I hope no one saw that."

Kirani: 0/0 "Me too." *Holds on and kisses his neck at the pulse*

Nicholas: "I'm glad to see you happy."

Dren: "You got a good voice, k**."

Nicholas: "Thanks, b*****r."

Kirani: "It's sexy." *Nibs his ear*

Nicholas: o/o *Puts Kirani down as chuckles at his blush*

Aszuka: *Sees people doing parkour*  
"Babe, I'm gonna show these k**s up on parkour."

Ecstasy: "Ok, doll."

For a demonstrative view of what Aszuka does, please refer to this site:  
/BR9UzhJDKTk Extreme Parkour and Freerunning 2014}

Nicholas: "Hey, Rory. How did you like daddy's singing?"

Rory: It was awesome!"

Nicholas:  
"Thank you, Rory."

Kirani:  
*Sees the poolside guys staring at her bikini body again and threads her fingers through Nicholas' hair until it's spiky* "There. Now theyll think I just rocked your world, instead of you rocking mine." *Walks away*

Nicholas: "Hehehehe."

Mina: *In the bar when she heard the music and tears up a little*  
"That reminded me of you, my sweet b*****r."

Aszuka: "That's how you flip from building to building."

Nicholas: *Sits down and puts his feet in the water*

Rory: *Near Red and Majesty watching her experience the pool*

Kirani: *Gets in the pool, leans back between Nicholas' feet, and people watches*

Aszuka: "That was fun, but I think they need to see a master, Ecstasy?"

Ecstasy: "Very well." *Takes over and does spider-man like tricks, while laughing*

Aszuka: "Hard to believe she taught me parkour."

Nicholas: *Humming the song he sang for Kirani*

Kirani: -/- *Smiles and whispers to where only he can only hear her* "You don't quit, my king, I'm going to m***** you right here in front of all of these good people and give those guys staring over here a real reason to look."

Nicholas: "Hehehehe. Ok, my sweet."

Dren: "She's like she a succubus."

Ecstasy: *Comes over after running the parkour and sweating*  
"No, Dren. She's just a horny momma." *Laughs*

Dren: "True."

Kirani: -/- "Thanks, Ecstasy."

Nicholas: *Hugs Kirani* "Well, she can't help it, besides it doesn't bother me."

Kirani:  
*Stands up, turns, leans into him, and whispers in his ear* "I'm so eating you alive later." -/-

Nicholas: "Ok, my sweety."

Aszuka: *Comes over to check on his daughter*  
"Majesty, are you having fun?"

Majesty: "Yes, daddy."

Dren: *Swims with Rory*

Nicholas: "So, Aszuka, where are Matsuni and Sif?"

Aszuka: "With their newborn babies. I'm gonna go see them."

Ecstasy:  
"I'm going too."

Dren & Nicholas: "They are born already!?"

Aszuka: "Yeah. They were resting when we got back, but they should be awake now."

Nicholas: "Is it me or does all the girls in our group give birth really fast."

Aszuka: "They're different."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Kirani: "I'll see my niece and nephew tomorrow."

Rory: "May I go with poppa to see the cousins, momma?"

Kirani: "Yes, you may."

Nicholas: "Ok. Lets go and see them."

Oceania: *Explaining how Matsuni was able to have her babies so soon to Matsuni*  
"Being part a****l or god accelerates the birthrate."

Sif: *Grooming his c***dren*

Nicholas: *Comes in with Rory to see Sif's k**s*

Rory: "Hi, uncey Sif."

Boy Twin:  
*Growls*

Sif: "Calm yourself, young one."

Matsuni: "I swear that boy doesn't like anyone."

Sif: "He's territorial like me."

Nicholas: "I can see that."

Sif: "My baby girl on the other hand sl**ps like a log."

Rory:  
*Walks over sees the boy baring wolf fangs at him and bares his lion fangs back*

Boy Twin: 0 . 0 *Yap-barks*

Rory: *Laughs* "Hi."

Matsuni: "Ok. Now I'm just insulted." *Very upset*

Sif: "What?"

Matsuni: "Solar hates me."

Sif: "No he doesn't."

Dren: *Looks at the k**s*

Rory:  
*Touchs the girls hair and stares when her big amber eyes open to stare back at him* "Hi."

Girl Twin:  
^ . ^

Rory: *Smiles back*

Nicholas: "So, Sif what's their names?"

Sif: "Solar and Luna."

Matsuni: "Because they are like night and day." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: "Those are nice names."

Solar: *Bites at Sif's leg*  
"Grrrrrrr!"

Dren: "They are cute."

Luna: *Looks at her b*****r, then back at Rory*

Matsuni: "Thanks."

Nicholas: "Seems like Luna likes Rory."

Rory: "She just likes my smell."

Nicholas: "I see."

Luna:  
*Sniffing the air*

Sif: "She may be trying to figure you out, Rory."

Rory:  
*Curiously reachs out to touch Solar*

Solar: *Jumps back, then slowly comes back to tentatively sniffs Rory's hand*

Nicholas: *Watching Solar with Rory*

Solar:  
*Licks Rory's hand*

Luna:  
*Makes her first sound since birth and whimpers*

Solar: *Barks at her*

Luna:  
*Growls*

Solar: *Looks at Luna sits down next to her*

Sif: "How cute. They're talking to each other."

Rory:  
*Laughs* "She's angry like momma does...Here." *Puts his unlicked hand before her and she licks it enthusiastically*

Matsuni: "Good grief."

Kirani:  
*Walks in* "I changed my mind. Where are they?"

Matsuni: "Slowpoke!"

Solar: *Moves to Matsuni and licks her face*

Matsuni: *Whimpers and tears up a little*  
"Thanks, sweety."

Rory: "Momma, Luna is like you and doesn't like being ignored."

Kirani: -/- "Oh, really?"

Ecstasy: *Sitting in the chair beside the bed, sucking her thumb from where Solar bite her* "That's cute."

Aszuka: "Hey, the little Sif, how are you?"

Solar: *Jumps into Aszuka's arms and licks him non-stop*

Kirani:  
*Doesn't even hesitate to pick up Luna* "Hello, little niece."

Luna:  
*Starts whimpering and wiggling*

Rory: "Momma, no." *Tugs Kirani down to his level and stares at Luna until she's calm again* "She likes my smell and you took it away from her."

Kirani: "Oh, I'm sorry." *Sets Luna back down so Rory can sit with her*

Matsuni:  
*Laughs* "Wow!"

Solar: *Barks for Kirani to come pick him up*

Kirani:  
"Hello, nephew." *Picks him up* "Well, we're not bl**d, but you're still my nephew." *Kisses his nose*

Aszuka: "How cute."  
*Goes to Luna*

Rory:  
*Puts a protective hand on her* "Careful."

Kirani:  
"Rory, not nice."

Aszuka: "Rory, it's ok."

Matsuni: ^ . ^

Luna:  
*Licks Rory's hand, then crawls to Aszuka*

Aszuka: "Can I pick you up, Luna?"

Luna: *Lays flat on her tummy with her ears back and whimpers*

Rory: *Growls*

Luna:  
*Sits up at the sound and barks at Aszuka*

Rory: "She's ok with it." *Looks irritated*

Aszuka: *Picks Luna up*

Matsuni: *Laughs*

Aszuka: "No need to be jealous, Rory.

Kirani: "Rory, is that what has gotten into you son?" *Cuddling Solar near her stomach when the baby inside gives a sudden kick and nails Solar in the ribs*

Solar:  
*Yips*

Kirani:  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sweety."  
*Lifts him higher* "She usually doesn't do that."

Solar: *Barks at Kirani's stomach*

Kirani:  
*Another visible kick, but Solar is out of range* "Ow...My goodness. She's furious today."

Solar: "Grrrrrrrr!"

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Is he mad at me?"

Sif: "Watch your mouth, young one. No, he's not mad at you, just the baby."

Kirani: *Violent movements* "Oh god..."  
*Gently hands Solar to Sif and starts rubbing her tummy* "Calm down."

Matsuni:  
*Laughs* "Your k**s and mine are going to get on famously."

Sif: "Sorry, Kirani."

Kirani: "It's fine..."  
*Scowls at Matsuni* "...You say that now, s****r." *Still caressing her belly, where the baby is still being flippy*

Sif: "Are you ready for bed, Matsuni?"

Luna:  
*Wiggles in Aszuka's grip and barks at Kirani*

Aszuka: *Puts Luna down*

Luna: *Runs over and jumps into Kirani's arms*

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Wooo!"

Luna:  
*Nuzzles Kirani's tummy and the v******e stops...She barks...Tiny push, then stillness*

Kirani: "Huh?...Thanks, Luna." ? . ?

Red: *Walks in with Majesty*

Majesty: "There, see, they are here."

Red: "Yes, princess.'

Sif: "Hey, there."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, wanna go for another one?"

Ecstasy:  
*Laughs* "Not now. Maybe later."

Majesty: "Hey, Uncle Sif. I'm here to see...What's their names?"

Sif: "Solar and Luna."

Majesty: "Right...Solar and Luna."

Red: "Cool names."

Kirani: *Walks over with Luna*

Luna:  
*Barks*

Majesty: "Hi."

Solar: *Comes close to see Majesty*

Majesty: "Hey there."

Solar: *Barks*

Kirani:  
*Violent kick* "Ow!"

Majesty: "We'll speak when you're here, my friend. Calm yourself."

Kirani:  
*Soft push, then stillness*

Majesty: "Thank you.'

Matsuni:  
*Gaping*

Sif: "Majesty, you really need to learn a****l talk."

Majesty: "I do." *Barks at the twins*

Luna:  
*Yips and barks*

Majesty: "You're beautiful too."

Red: ? . ?

Nicholas: "Seems like they understand each other."

Kirani: "Seriously...Only the young understand that gibberish."

Nicholas: "Hehehehe."

Sif: "No, Solar just said hi in my ancient tongue."

Majesty: "I was speaking to the girl in Kirani's womb earlier and Luna just now. I've yet to respond Solar, Sif." *Looks insulted*

Sif: "Really?"

Nicholas: "Really?"

Majesty: *Sighs and does a series of barks and yips to Solar*  
"There. I have just said hello to Solar and complimented him on his remarkable similarity to his handsome father, happy now, sir?"

Ecstasy:  
"Majesty, don't be rude."

Majesty: "Sorry, sir."

Sif: "I'll tell you what. How about I just go ahead and not let Solar and Luna be around you at all if you're gonna be rude."

Ecstasy: "She was being very nice to Solar. She was rude to you, Sif."

Nicholas: Hehehe."

Dren: *Looks at the both of them*

Luna:  
*Yips at Dren*

Dren: "Hmm?"

Rory:  
*Snickering* "She says you smell good."

Dren: "Oh, thanks, little Luna."

Matsuni:  
"That's it! Give me my babies people!"

Sif: *Gets them both and takes the babies to Matsuni*

Matsuni:  
"Thank you."

Luna:  
*Nuzzles her and licks her*

Matsuni: ^ . ^

Solar: *Nuzzles and licks her too*

Matsuni:  
*Tears up* "Thanks, son."

Sif: "I told you he didn't hate you, babe."

Nicholas: "I can't wait to see our c***d being born.'

Kirani: 0/0

Nicholas: *Rubs Kirani's belly*

Ecstasy: "The way she was acting in the womb earlier. Your daughter's liable to be a pain."

Kirani: - _-

Aszuka: "Ok, no fighting."

Ecstasy: "Not fighting. Just saying."

Kirani:  
*Sighs*

Nicholas: "Well, lets head back to the rooms. Kirani and Rory?"

Oceania: "Hey, cracker jack." *Pops Kirani on her way out of the room*

Kirani: "Old woman." *Walks out after her*

Aszuka: "Ready to go back, Ecstasy?"

Ecstasy: "Yeah, lets go."

Rory: "I'm staying."

Nicholas: "Ok. When you're done, come back to the rooms, ok?"

Dren:  
"But call me when you do, ok?"

Rory: "Ok."

Nicholas: "Ok." *Follows Kirani to their room*

Kirani:  
*Kicks him in the butt as he walks in*

Nicholas: "Ow. I guess you feel like a little fun, huh?"

Kirani: "Yes."

Nicholas: *Closes the door and he starts hummming the song he sang*

Kirani: 0/0 -/- "You are so mine." *Jumps him*

Nicholas: *Hugs her* "Shall I realese your clothing, my queen."

Kirani: "Yes." *Nibbling on his ear*

Nicholas: *Does so, then takes her to bed*

[Back Sif and Matsuni's room]

Sif: "How do you feel, Matsuni?"

Matsuni:  
"Good. Just tired." *Cuddling her rambunctious babies*

Huntress:  
*Soars into the room* "Where's the grandbabies?"

Matsuni: "Hey, mom."

Sif: "Hello."

Huntress: *Walks close to the bed, but doesn't try to touch the babies at all* "Hello babies."

Solar: *Barks*

Huntress: "Nice to meet you too." *Bows*

Solar: *Moves over to grandmother*

Huntress: *Doesn't move and just lets Solar do as he pleases*

Solar: *Licks her hand*

Matsuni: "Wow, mom. You're really good at this."

Huntress: "Of course...He is the predator, I'm the prey, I must submit even if he is half bunny."

Sif: "It's gonna be bad as he ages."

Luna:  
*Growls and barks*

Huntress: "Oh, I haven't forgotten you, missy. Just be patient, while b*****r finishs...And you're right, Sif."

Sif: "Luna is the same way, but more controlled."

Solar: *Finishs, so Luna can come forward to greet their grandmother*

Luna:  
*Licks her b*****r, then leaps at Huntress, who catchs her*

Huntress: "Hello precious."

Matsuni:  
"Where's daddy?"

Huntress: "Wolves and bears don't mix, dear. He'll wait until some other time to see them."

Matsuni: "Ok."

Sif: "I will not do anything to him. He deserves to see his grandc***dren."

Huntress: "It's not you, darling. It's him."

Sif: "So, he can't see his grandc***dren or me?"

Huntress: "He can't scent them. Their mixed bl**d will throw the bear off and piss it off, so he's protecting them...I'm here to get their scent on me, so he only has me to deal with if he loses it over their scents. If he gets through it he'll come see them then."

Matsuni: "Poor daddy."

Sif: "I'm sorry if I came off as rude I just wanted to know."

Huntress: "It's ok." *Sees Rory* "Hello, little lion. You seem to be coping well with the mixed scents."

Rory: "A little."

Matsuni: "Is that why you stayed, Rory?" 0 . 0

Rory: "Yes. No want hurt cousins."

Sif: "Send tthe bear my regards."

Huntress: "Of course...Smart boy, Rory." *Walks over with Luna, sets her down by him, and watchs the boy*

Matsuni: 0 .0 "Mom, what are you doing?"

Huntress: "Ssshhh."

Rory: *Growls, shakes his head, and gently pets Luna, who is licking him*

Huntress: "Is the lion strong, little one?"

Rory: "No. I kill him."

Huntress: "Very good."

Sif: "Testing him I see."

Huntress: "A potential mate has to fight his hardest when she's the prey. Boar had to do the same with me...Good job, Rory."

Rory:  
*Nods*

Solar: *Curls up next to Matsuni*

Matsuni: *Gently scratches his ears*

Huntress: "Well, good night. Luna and Sol and sweet Rory." *Staring at the boy curled in a ball with Luna balled on top of him* "I'll be going now bye, dear."

Matsuni: "Bye, mom.'

Huntress: "Laters, son." *Kisses Sif's cheek, then leaves*

Sif: "Later, Huntress."

[In Nicholas and Kirani's room]

Nicholas: *Fully drained*

Kirani:  
^ . ^ *Panting and stroking her tummy to calm the irritated baby* "Sorry, cuddles, momma needed that."

Nicholas: *Moves his head to her chest and sucks on her breasts get milk from them*  
"Need queen's milk."

Kirani:  
"Mmm..."  
*Pounding heartbeat* "Feels really good, my king, but I can handle it now."  
*Sighs*

Nicholas: "Ok." *Uses her chest as a pillow* "I need sl**p then."  
Zzzz

Kirani:  
*Combs her fingers through his hair and kisses his crown* "I love you, my king." *Closes her eyes and slips into sl**p*

Dren: *Transfers his energy and stamina to Kirani and Nicholas to return them to full health*  
"There you two are. Back to full health now."  
*Goes to get Rory and take him to their room to bed, then goes to sl**p*

[In Boar and Huntress' room]

Huntress:  
*Enters the room, closes the door, bolts it tight, then takes a deep breath before blowing it out* "Ok, Boar...Show me what you got, love."

Boar:  
*A low rumble of challenge echos in the darkness*

Huntress: "That's right, bear. We've been here before."

Boar:  
*Roars*

Huntress: "Bring it!"

Boar: *Attacks*

Oceania: *Hears the loud brawling noises from Boar and Huntress' room next door and shrugs* "Bears."

~ Part 16 ~ [The Surface World]  
[7:30 a.m.]  
[Hollywood]

Nicholas: *Still holding Kirani*

Kirani:  
*Still has her face buried in his hair*

Dren: *Is having that dream again about this weird dragon form he's in and pops awake afterwards*

Rory:  
*Grumbles in his sl**p* "Luna and Solar good. No hurt."

Dren: "You're having a weird dream too, aren't you k**?"

Nicholas: *Wakes up*  
"You ok, b*****r?"

Dren: "Yeah, just had a weird dream."

Kirani:  
*Sighs in her sl**p* "But...I don't...Want the red...Bean buns...I want...The free eggrolls..."

Nicholas: "She's even cute when she talks in her sl**p.  
*Grins*  
"Well, today is the big day."

Dren: "Big day?"

Nicholas: "Yep. Today we go and see my parents."  
*Gets up*  
"Well, time to shower up."

Rory: *Wakes up*  
"Can, uncey Dren take me to see Luna first, poppa?"

Dren: "Ok.'

Rory: *Gets up, picks up Dren, and hugs him* "Thank you."

Nicholas: "You have a few minutes to visit, so be back soon, ok?"

Rory: "Ok." *Already running out the door with Dren*

Kirani: *Still dead to the world*

Nicholas:  
"Hehehe, Kirani?"

Kirani: *Nomming the air like she's eating something* "Mmm...Eggrolls..."

Nicholas: *Tickles her awake*

Kirani: *Comes violently awake laughing and smacks him by accident* "Ooh! I'm so sorry! *Her hands cover her mouth in shock* 0 . 0

Nicholas: "Naw...It's ok. Well, today is the day you me my folks."

Kirani: *Kisses him* You're too good for me..."  
*Realises what he just said*  
0/0 "Oh boy." *Sounds shaky*

Nicholas: "Hehehe. Ok, I'll go shower first, besides I think that baby of ours was a little mad."

Kirani: "Huh?" 0/0 "What happened while I was sl**ping?" *Caresses her tummy* "Were you mean to poppa?"

Nicholas: "Well, I heard you talk a little to the baby in you."

Kirani: -/- "Oh." *Chuckles*

Nicholas: *Kisses her forehead, then heads for the shower*

Kirani: "Where's Rory?"

Nicholas: "He went to visit Luna and Solar."

Kirani: "Oh...Ok." *Lies back down and stares at the ceiling*

Nicholas: *Pauses at the bathroom doorway and looks back at her*  
"Would you like to join me in the shower?"

Kirani: *Smirks*  
"Do you want me there, my king?" *Sits up and slowly reveals a hungry smile*

Nicholas: *Grins back*  
"Sure, my lovely queen."

Kirani: "Ok!" *Slips off the bed and joins him for the shower*

Nicholas: "And I think you're starting to squirt milk from your lovely melons."

Kirani: 0/0

Nicholas: "It's a very sweet milk that I enjoy."

Kirani: -/- *Her heart's pounding so hard she can hardly breath* "I'm glad you like it, my king."

Nicholas: "Hmhmhm." *Smiles and holds her hand while getting into the shower, then washes Kirani's body*

Kirani:  
*Biting her lip* -/-  
"Mmm...Thank you, my king."

Nicholas:  
"You're welcome, my sweet queen."

[In Matsuni and Sif's room]

Matsuni: "Rory? What are you here for, sweety?"

Rory: -/- "Um...I wanted see-"

Luna: *Barks and knocks him to the floor to lick his face*

Rory: *Laughing* "Hi, Luna."

Dren: *Starts playing with Rory and Luna*

Luna: *Pounces Dren and playfully chews on him*

Rory: *Laughs*

Dren: "Good thing I'm made of metal."

Luna:  
*Makes cute growly noises while she naws on him*

Rory: "Dren's not for eating Luna." *Gently pulls her off Dren*

Dren: "Hmhmhm. Wolf babies are cute and fun."

Matsuni: *Chuckles* "Yep."

Dren: "Oh, and today Kirani gets to meet Nicholas' f****y."

Matsuni: "That should be fun."

Dren: "Well, would you like to come and see his f****y too?"

Matsuni: "No way!" -/- "Just...Watch out for Kirani, all right?"

Dren: "Ok. Rory, you ready to meet two new aunties and a cousin too?"

Rory:  
*Laughing* "Yeah."

Luna: *Nuzzling Rory's ear*

Dren: "Oh. Seems like Luna has a crush on you."

Rory: -/-

Luna: *Curls up in Rory's lap*

Matsuni: *Laughs* "Seems so, doesn't it."

Dren: "You're a fast woman getter like your, poppa."

Rory: *Pets Luna* "She's pretty. I like poppa want to protect the pretty things." -/-

Dren: "Well, it's not just that, Rory."

Matsuni:  
^ . ^

Rory: "What?" *Scratching behind Luna's ears*

Luna: * . *

Dren: "Your new poppa protects, because he cares for the thing he loves and hold precious. Nicholas knows how precious friends and love are."

Rory: 0/0 "I too little to love Luna..."  
-/- "...I like her though."

Matsuni:  
*Laughs* "Cute."

Dren: "Well, it takes time to know that, k**, so how about you start as her friend and see where that goes, ok?"

Rory: "Ok." -/-

Luna: *Growls and head butts Rory*

Rory: "Ow!"

Dren: "Oh. It seems like she wants to be more than a friend."

Luna:  
*Trots back to Matsuni, who picks her up*

Matsuni: "Have fun, sweetling?"

Luna: *Barks*

Rory: "Ok. Lets go, uncey Dren. I still need to clean and dress...Bye, Luna."

Luna: *Barks*

Dren: "Ok."  
*Follows Rory out*

Rory:  
*Returning to the room* -/- "So, you think I can get girl like momma when I bigger?"

Dren: "Well, who knows you still got a long way to go."

Rory: "I want to be strong. You train me then?" *Looks serious*

Dren: "Ok, k**. When you get older I'll train you to be strong."

Rory: "Good. Thank you."

Dren:  
"You're welcome."

*They walk back into the Rory's parents room together*

Nicholas: *He's all ready to go*

Kirani:  
*Looking gorgeous in the dress Nicholas picked for her* "Hey, honeybear...Have a nice visit?"

Rory: "Yes, momma." *Runs into the bathroom to get washed*

Dren: "Seems like your little lion has made a girl fall for him."

Kirani:  
0/0 "No way! He's too little!" *Envisioning Rory in a tiny white tailored suit at a wedding with a mysterious female*

Dren: "Well, it's someone we just met yesterday. It's a little wolf girl."

Nicholas: "You mean Luna?"

Kirani: "Really?"

Dren: "Yep."

Nicholas: "I called it."

Kirani: "She's soo cute. That's perfect." *Absurdly happy*

Nicholas: "Alright, Rory."  
*Grinning*

Dren: *Thinking - "So, what ride should I be today?" *

Rory: *Hugs Kirani's leg with his jeans and t-shirt with a blue leather jacket on* "Ready."

Nicholas: "Ok. Lets go."  
*Opens the door to leave the hotel room*

Kirani: *Gets Rory's hand and starts out* "Thank you."

Nicholas: "You'er welcome, my sweet."

Dren: *Walks out with them*

Nicholas: *Closes the door*  
"So, Kirani, what vehicle do you want Dren to be today?"

Kirani: "Whatevers fine."

Rory: "A monster truck!"

Nicholas: "Well, we need it to be street legal."

Dren: *Changes into a big motorbike*

Rory: "Cool!"

Kirani:  
*Chuckles*

Nicholas: "This will do. We'll ride in style."  
*Gets on*

Rory: *Reachs for Nicholas to put him on*

Nicholas: *Gets Rory on and puts a helmet on him*

Dren: *Puts a seat belt on Rory*

Nicholas: "You ready to ride in style, my queen."

Kirani: *Kisses him tenderly, then climbs on behind him, and leans in close* "Absolutely."

Nicholas: *Starts up Dren and a loud motor roars to life that makes the hotel windows shake*

*Everyone inside is freaking thinking the hotel is about to collapse*

Nicholas: *Drives off fast*  
"Where did you found this form Dren?"

Dren: *Speaks in a cyber like voice* "I found it on your facebook pictures."

Nicholas: "Wait! How did you get into my facebook?"

Dren: "You left it on your laptop and I learned of another new form too."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."  
*Gets on the freeway*

Dren: "Also there's been another thing on my mind."

Nicholas: "Is it that dream you keep having?"

Dren: "Yes. Everytime I see it. I know it's me in it, but the form I take is like an organic form."

Nicholas: "Organic? You mean you'll become a living breathing dragon?"

Dren: "I guess."

Nicholas: "Hmm...I'll talk with Hypnos later about this."

Kirani:  
*Winces*

Nicholas: "But maybe I should ask Amatersu about this instead."

Dren: "Ok. I hope we can find something about this, but I also can make calls like a cellphone in this form."

Nicholas: "Wow! Cool."

Rory: "The dragon will come back." *Surfing his hand on the air currents*

Nicholas: "Rory! That's dangerous! We are on the freeway, which is the most dangerous place, please put hand back in the vehicle, son."

Rory: *Pulls his hand in* "Sorry, poppa."

Nicholas: "It's ok. You can surf on my head when we get to my old home, ok?"

Rory: "Ok!"

Kirani:  
*Laughs and nuzzles Nicholas' back*

Nicholas: "Ok. Well, I'll make that call. Dren call up Amatersu, please."

Dren: "You got it."  
*Shows a screen and calling Amatersu."

[In Heaven]

Amatersu: *Hears a buzz and grabs the phone from under her* "Hello."

Nicholas: "Hi. It's me, Nicholas."

Amatersu: *Sighs* "What do you require now?"

Nicholas: "Well, my b*****r, Dren has been getting these weird dreams of him becoming an organically living dragon and I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

Amatersu: "Yes?"

Nicholas: "I was wondering, can a metal living being change into an organically living being?"

Amatersu: "Under the right conditions they can."

Nicholas: "Like what?"

Amatersu: "Are you dying?"

Nicholas: "No. Oh, so like dangers conditions can make it happen. Ok. Well, thank you."

Amatersu: "You're welcome."

Nicholas: "Thanks for the help." *Ends the call and gets off the freeway, then onto a ramp heading for Los Angeles*  
"Well, welcome to my home city."

Kirani: *Humming*

{For the song she is hummng, please refer to this site:  
watch?v=wmXQFwlD7vk *  
Adam Lambert - If I Had You (Official Video)}

Nicholas: "Welcome to poppas hometown, Rory."

Rory: 0 . 0 "Wow!"

Nicholas: "This place was great before I moved." *Starts driving up a hill*  
"It feels good being here. The food I ate at that shop I went to was good everytime."

Kirani: "Really?"

Nicholas: "Yeah." *Drives over a bridge and turns right up another hill*

Kirani: "Careful not to grind the gears on these hills love. Wouldn't want Dren hurt."

Dren: "Don't worry, besides I'm stronger than these hills."

Kirani: "Ok."

Nicholas: *Parks Dren in front of a house with a big tree in front it*

Rory: "Ooh. May I climb that, poppa?"

Nicholas: "It's best not to, because the branches are like vine spikes."  
*Gets off of Dren*  
"Man, I've been gone for just a year and it still looks the same."

Kirani: "Not surprising. It takes more time than that to change a place."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dren: *Changes to a necklac that Nicholas puts on*

Nicholas: "Ready to go in?"

Rory: "Yeah."

Kirani: . "Umm...Give me a few." *Walks a good distance away and takes deep breathes*

Nicholas: *Goes over and holds her hand*

Rory: "Momma, like this." *Walks right up to the door and rings the bell* "See. Not scary."

Nicholas: *Walks with Kirani to the door just as it opens up*

Dad: "Nicholas!"

Nicholas: "Hey, dad. I came for a visit and I brought some people too."

Kirani: *Cringes and hides behind Nicholas*

Rory: "Hi!"

Mom: "Is that Nicholas? Oh, my. He's brought a girl over."

Dad: "Come in."

*They all walk inside the house*

Rory: 0 . 0

Kirani:  
*Whimpers*

Dad: "Finally, you bring a girl rather than a guy."

Nicholas: "Ha, ha, ha, very funny, dad."

Mom: "Hmm? Who's the little one?"

Nicholas: "Well, mom and dad, this is my step-son Rory and my girlfriend Kirani."

Rory: "Hi, I'm Rory." *Gives her a handshake*

Mom: "Oh, my. I'm a grandma now and he looks like a little lion."

Kirani: "He's a handsome little man, ma'am." *Still hiding*

Nicholas: "Hehehe."

Rory: "Sorry, momma scared of new people."

Mom: "I see. Well, would you like something to drink?"

Rory: "Yes, please."

Mom: "Ok. Stay here. I'll bring some."

Rory: "Ok. Thank you, grammy."

Mom: *Walks into the kitchen*

Dad: "You got yourself a nice looking aztec girl."

Kirani: *Whimpers again, then whispers - "Nicky, is there a restroom close by?" looks anxious*

Nicholas: "Yeah, in that room to the right."

Kirani: "Thank you." *Creeps off into it* -/-

Rory: "Poor, momma."

Dad: "Don't worry young aztec lion."

Kirani: *Goes inside the bathroom and locks herself in, then moves to the sink to grip the counter gasping*

Oceania: ! *Looks around the hotel* "Hm?"

Rory: "I'm not. Momma's strong."

Dad: "Wow, Nicholas. You look like you've grown and look different."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I have been doing a lot of stuff."

Kirani: *Stares at her reflection and sees the pain reflected back...Groans softly and turns on the faucet*

Oceania: *At the hotel*  
*Thinking to Kirani - "Why are you blocking me girlie?" *

Kirani: *Thinks to Oceania - "I was alone with Rory. I'll do this one alone too." cups her hands under the hot water and sips it*

Oceania: *Thinks to Kirani - "Stubborn fool." shakes her head*

Dad: "I know you're also here to ask me why I didn't tell you about who you are."

Rory: *Climbs on the couch and sits quietly, watching*

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dad: "The reason I didn't tell you is, because I was worried that they would find you?"

Nicholas: "Who they?"

Dad: "There are Hunters going after the surviving Nephilim. They're were the ones that still have the order of a god to hunt them and kill them all. But thanks to the necklace I gave you they are no longer here anymore. I'm glad still yourself and you have a f****y."

Nicholas: "Yeah. You got all my messages right?"

Rory: *Covers his ears and growls*

Nicholas: "What's wrong, Rory?"

Rory:  
*Quickly uncovers his ears* "Nothing."

Nicholas: "Ok, now, I'm wondering if your mom will come out of the bathroom?"

Rory: "No. She i-" *His ears twitch and he hears a muffled scream*  
"She's busy."

Nicholas: "I see."

Mom:  
*Comes walking in with a glass of water*  
"I got the drink."

Rory: "Cool. Thanks, grammy."

Mom: "You're welcome, dear."

Kirani: *In the bathroom - gently sets a large egg in the sink and cleans it with the hot water before wrapping it in a towel and collapsing to the floor covered in sweat, panting*

Rory:  
*His ears twitch and he hears a soft thud*

Nicholas: "Where's Nicole?"

Dad: "She's at a friend's house."

Nicholas: "Ok. I'm going to go check on Kirani."

Kirani:  
*Cleans up the bathroom, then shakily stands at the sink again and catchs sight of her snake eyes in the mirror and hisses* "Damn it. You have great timing, daughter." *Caresses the toweled egg*

Nicholas: *Knocks on the door*

Kirani:  
*Jumps* "Yes?"

Nicholas: "Kirani, are you ok?"

Kirani:  
*Swollows* "Yes. Just give me a little longer, Nicky." *Hopes he doesn't realise her switch to the sweet name for him versus the stronger ones she prefers*

Nicholas: "You know, Kirani, I can tell your heart is beating fast and you got something in there. I'm betting you're keeping it a secret, so just let me in, please."

Kirani: 0/0 ...

...  
*Pulls her wings in so she can turn and unlocks the door*

Rory:  
*Keeping his new grandparents entertained with his tumbling tricks*

Nicholas: "Good. Rory's keeping them busy. Ok, Kirani, let me see my daughter."

Kirani: *Pulls him in and shuts the door back, then carefully unwraps the black and white egg* "Careful." *Gently hands the egg to him*

Nicholas: *Sighs* "Kirani, next time, just tell me she's coming and if you're wondering how I knew you were giving birth to her it's, because she had the smell of dragon and egg and I could hear a second heartbeat."

Kirani:  
*Licks her lips* "Sorry." *Strokes the egg and it quivers with movement*

Nicholas: "Well, that's ok. Hey, little one. Welcome to being born."

Kirani: "She's not done yet, Nicky. She still has to break out of the shell on her own and if she doesn't she'll die." *Still stroking the quivering egg*

Nicholas: "Hmm. Hey, little one, how long are you going to make your mother wait to see you."

The Egg: *Scratching noises with muffled hisses come from within, then a large crack appears under Kirani's hand*

Nicholas: "Ok. Ready to show yourself, my daughter?"

Kirani:  
"That's it, Harmony...Now push." *Staring hard at the crack*

The Egg: *A black and white feathered reptilian wing pokes out of the crack*

Nicholas: "That's it. Come on. And Harmony?"

Kirani: 0/0 "What? She named herself just like Rory did. That's not what I'd have picked for her." -/-

Nicholas: "I see."

The Egg:  
*Snaps the rest of the way open to reveal a little girl with caramel skin, black and white wings and hair with green jade dragon eyes, and snake fangs* "Rrargh-"  
*Coughes*

Nicholas: "Alright, Harmony."

Kirani: "Thank goodness." *Sags to the floor*

Harmony: *Hisses, coughs, then her fangs retract, shakes then her wings fold away out of sight and coughes again*

Nicholas: "Hehehe. Well, time to give my f****y the surprise."

Kirani:  
*Covers Harmony with the towel, because she's naked*

Nicholas: *Helps cover her up*  
"Ok, Harmony. You ready to meet your f****y?"

Harmony: "Rrargh-" *Coughes*

Kirani: "Oh, right...Pat her back firmly."

Nicholas: *Firmly pats Harmony's back and coughes up green goo*  
"Ok."

Kirani:  
*Cleans it up*  
"All right. Ready."

Nicholas:  
"Lets go."

Dad & Mom: *Watching Rory doing his tricks*

Rory:  
*Flipping around like an acrobat*

Nicholas:  
*Returns from the bathroom with Kirani* "Kirani is done using the restroom...And, well, guys I got an unexpected surprise for you."

Rory:  
*Stops flipping*

Mom: "Hmm? What's under that towel?"

Nicholas: "Ok. mom and dad, I forgot to tell that Kirani was pregnant with my k** and that it was going to be a girl, so I understand why Kirani left us for a few moments. Kirani, would you like to tell them the surprise?"

Kirani:  
*Standing back with Harmony's eggshell and eating it to take the energy back *

Nicholas: *Blinks*  
"Ok. I'll tell them. Mom, Dad, Rory, say hello to baby Harmony." *Shows them the baby girl* "My daughter."

Rory: *Laughs, walks over, and taps Harmony's nose* "Hey, sissy."

Harmony: "Rrargh."

Dad: "Congratulations, son."

Mom: "Oh, my. She's so cute."

Nicholas: "I'm surprised you guys are taking it so well."

Dad: "Yeah, well, that's our f****y for yeah."

Kirani: *Finished eating the shell and steps in close to Nicholas to stroke Harmony's yin-yang hair*

Nicholas: "Well, sense we are here. Lets spend our time here."

Mom & Dad: "Ok."

[Five hours later]

Mom: "Oh, my. I never thought my son would have so many adventures."

Nicholas: "Yeah, it's a funny story."

Kirani:  
*Sitting on the couch with Harmony laid in her lap and rubbing noses with her* "You're soo cute, yes you are, so precious."

Harmony: *Making cute dragon noises*

Dad: "Nicholas. There's one thing I need to tell you."

Nicholas: "What is it, dad?"

*Doorbell rings*

Nicholas: "Hmm?"  
*Walks to the door and opens it*

Chialman: "Hello."

Nicholas: "Chialman!"

Chialman: "Hello, dear."

Nicholas: "So, you're here for Harmony?"

Chialman: "Yes, but I'm afraid you're going to have to hold her for a moment."

Kirani:  
*Growling in the background*

Nicholas: "How so?"

Chialman: "Aztec mothers never let anyone but the father and other siblings touch their newborn offspring. I'm afraid she's going to fight me on getting that bl**d I need."

Nicholas: "I see. Well, that's to be expected."

Rory:  
*Runs up* "You bad lady. You make momma mad."

Chialman: "I'm sorry."

Nicholas: "Rory, don't talk to your great grandmother like that there's a reason why."

Rory:  
*Growls and kicks Nicholas in the shin*

Nicholas: "Ow."

Chialman: "Oh, dear."

Nicholas: "Ok, I get your point, Rory."  
*Sigh* "I welcome myself to fatherhood."

Kirani:  
*Comes to the door fighting her predatorial instincts - Growling - Holds Harmony out where Chialman can see her* "Take...The bl**d...But...You make her cry...You die..."  
*Still growling*

Nicholas: "I'm going with my daughter."

Chialman: "Fine with me."

Mom: "Finally the day has come."

Dad: "Indeed. We'll watch them, while your gone, son."

Nicholas: "Dren."

Dren: *Appears beside Kirani*  
"Ok, b*****r."

Nicholas: "Lets go, Chialman."

Chialman: "Very well." *Vanishes*

Nicholas: *Vanishes too and follows her*

Chialman: *Appears in her home and Queltzcoatl stares at her*

Queltzcoatl: "Back already?" *Laughs*

Nicholas: *Appears too*

Chialman: "Hush, son."

Queltzcoatl: *Grumbles* "Yes, mother."

Nicholas: *Walks up next to Chialman* "Ok, lets get this over with so I can bring my daughter home."

Chialman: *Leads him to a golden alter* "Lay her down there, please." *Keeps walking and grabs a burning candle*

Nicholas:  
"Let me ask you this. How did the curse come about?"

Chialman: "When Hypnos made Dren a weapon and Dren was used to slay our c***dren by the hands of god ordained Hunters. I cursed him to devour the heart of each of our descendants and the descendant eats his. "A life for a life"...It wasn't until later that I realised I wasn't just punishing Hypnos but our descendants too. Now I can fix that."

Nicholas: "I see."

Chialman: "Baby...Alter...Please."

Nicholas: *Takes Harmony to the alter*

Queltzcoatl:  
*Grinning evilly in the background*

Chialman:  
*Waits calmly for Nicholas to lay Harmony on the alter*

Nicholas: *Places Harmony down on the alter*

Chialman:  
*Moves forward, slits a nail on her own brow, then makes a mark on Harmony's brow with the bl**d, then wraps the candle in Harmony's hands* "Hold that dear." *Steps back*

Harmony:  
*Holds the burning candle and stares at the flame*

Nicholas: "Kirani will be happy the curse is destoryed."

Chialman: "Yes, she will...Blow dear."

Harmony:  
*Growls and unleashes a flame from her mouth that snuffs out the candle*

Chialman: "Good c***d." *Slaps the alter and the whole thing erupts into flames*

Nicholas: "Wha!?"

Queltzcoatl:  
*Chains Nicholas in steel stronger than all his powers combined* "Sorry, k**, we need her."

Nicholas: "Hey, What The Hell!? Why are you chaining me up?"

Amatersu: *Appears* "Thank you for bringing her, Nicholas." *Reachs through the flames and comes back with a yin-yang medallion* "You're free now, Chialman."

Chialman: "Thank you, mother goddess." *Vanishes*

*The flames on the alter smoke out and Harmony is gone*

Nicholas: "Harmony! Let me go!"

Queltzcoatl: "Sorry, no."

Amatersu: "You have to destroy the Hunters for me or Harmony here..." *Waves the yin-yang medallion before her* "...Will stay like this forever just like Dren."

Nicholas: "Just like Dren? Wait...Hunters?"

Amatersu: ""I'm goddess of gods, boy. When I tell someone to do something, especially a god, they have to obey. I told Hypnos to make Dren a weapon...Not for the Hunters, but for the Nephilim. When he refused to give me the weapon. I gave it to the Hunters and ordered them to kill the Nephilim."

Nicholas: *Eyes open wide in shock* "You...Wha!?"

Amatersu: "I'm surprised you didn't note my lack of kindness toward you as my supposed descendant, Nephilim. Why you are alive, I don't know, but you will do as I ordered, clear?"

Nicholas: "Inside I want to now destroy you all, but for my daughters sake. Fine. I'll give all my rage into those Hunters of yours!"

Amatersu: "Wise choice...Release him."

Queltzcoatl:  
*Takes the chains off* "Sorry, k**." *Vanishes*

Nicholas: *His aura is showing as a really deep black fire*

Amatersu: "Don't flash me, boy." *Grips the medallion and a squeak noise comes from it*

Nicholas: *His aura disappears*  
"Fine. Where are they?"

Amatersu: "They'll find you. I sent them to your cozy little home...Tell me. Is your aztec beauty strong?"

Nicholas: *Disappears*

[Back at the house]

Dren: *Waiting at the door* "Hmm." *His eyes flash*  
"Somethings wrong and worst something is coming."

Kirani: "Rory. Hide..." *Aztec form appears* "Now!"

Rory: *Vanishes in a blinding blur*

Dren: *Changes to battle mode*

Dad & Mom: *Run off to hide*

Kirani: "Perfect. I could use the workout after just birthing a baby."

Dren: "Grrr!" *Growling loudly*

*Hunters swarm the house like bees with various god made weapons*

Dren: "Grrr." *Growls*

*The front door explodes inward, Hunters s**tter in, and attack the dragon & aztec*

Dren: "Grr."

Nicholas: *Appears and pushs all Hunters outside*

Dren: "b*****r!"

Nicholas: "AW!"

*Hunters stumble over each other as Nicholas bulldozers them back out the door and into the yard*

Nicholas: *His eyes are fully black and he Appears to have black gem bladed claws and a hair all spiked up*  
"AW!" *He's causing the earth to shake extreme hard with the eruption his powerful rage, humans are screaming nearby "Earthquake!", the Hunters grin, and attack Nicholas one by one*

Nicholas: *Vanishes fast and starts tearing them all apart like they were easy cut meats*

*Hunters are going down piece by piece screaming and shouting to their deaths*

Kirani: *Comes out the door* "Where's our daughter!?"

Dren: "Wait...Hold on, Kirani."

Kirani:  
*Growls* "Ok."

*All the Hunters are dead*

Nicholas:  
*His eyes go back to normal and he turn back to normal too*  
"Amatersu, I'm done now! Now, give back my daughter!"

Kirani:  
"WHA!?"

Amatersu: *Appears in the middle of the carnaged bodies* "Well done."

Nicholas: "Now, realease our daughter!"

Kirani: - . - *Growls*

Amatersu: *Looks about* "But this isn't all of them."

Nicholas: "Wha!?"

Amatersu: "Where is the woman?"

Nicholas: "What are you talking about?"

Amatersu: "The woman you fool! The cloaked one!"

Nicholas: *Looka at the pieces* "I didn't see a cloaked one."

Amatersu: "Then your daughter stays with me until she's found!" *Vanishes*

Kirani:  
"NO!"

Nicholas: "Grrr! Kirani, Dren, and Rory. Ok, go back to Asuka. I'll go find this woman she's looking for and I'll get our daughter. Once I do, I'll declare vengence for my Nephilim b*****rs and s****rs."

Kirani: "NO! I'm staying with you and we'll get her back together, Nicky!"

Nicholas: "Ok. Dren take Rory back to the others."

Dren: "Right."

Rory: "Good luck, poppa and momma."

Dren: *Takes Rory back to the others at the hotel*

Nicholas: "Lets go and look for her. This cloaked one."  
*Opens his wings and flies off*

Kirani:  
*Follows him*

Nicholas: *Looking around the city*

Kirani: "What are we looking for exactly?"

Nicholas: "A woman that was part of the Hunters that killed all of the Nephilim. One of Amatersu's Hunters. She was the one that sent them to kill all our Nephiliem b*****rs and s****rs."

Kirani: "Wha!? Evil bitch!"

Nicholas: "Yes. Hypnos and Thanatos got some explaining to do and once we get our daughter back I'll swear my vengence on her!"

Kirani: "Right behind you, my king."

Nicholas: *He's holding one of the god made weapons from the dead Hunters*

*A white cloak flaps in the wind, where a woman stands alone on the tallest building in the area*

Nicholas: "I see her. Be careful, my dear."

Kirani: "Of course."

Nicholas: *Moves toward the white cloaked woman*

*Black hair whips like a tail beneath the cloak as the cloak hood blows back and a giant bl**dy scythe appears in a tan hand as black eyes lock onto the couple*

Nicholas: "She's a scythe user." *Uses his power to make the god weapon into a scythe*

?: "Don't be fools!"

Kirani: ?

Nicholas: "Wha?"  
*Pauses*

?: "Fight me, dear one, and kill your real reason for being!"

Kirani:  
"Nicky..." *Looks closely at the woman* "...She looks a little like you?"

Nicholas: "Wha? My real reason for being?"

?: "That's right! I ! AM ! YIN !"

Nicholas: "Yin? You're Yin. Why do you look a little like me?"

Yin: "What? You think Amatersu sired the War Nephilim? She let you believe that foolishness." *Looks sad* "You're my descendant, beautiful boy."

Kirani: 0 . 0

Nicholas: *Flies over to Yin*  
"How can I believe you?"

Yin:  
*Sends the scythe away and cups his cheek* "Watch." *Changes into the same form Nicholas does in dragon form*

Nicholas: "Wha?"

Kirani: "Wow. Why is this happening?"

Nicholas: "What's going on?"

Yin: "Amatersu found out that Hypnos took a fancy to a mortal that made powerful Nephilim and was disgusted. She wanted us to destroy our own offspring and we refused." *Tears well up and spill over*

Nicholas: "Damn her!"

Kirani: *Empathises with Yin* "Why does she want you dead?"

Yin: "Because I have the means to kill her."

Nicholas: "Wait...Does that mean Chialman's a fake Yang?"

Yin: "Yes. Hypnos is Yang."

Nicholas: "Well, come on, lets go."

Yin: "Where?"

Nicholas: "Somewhere to hide."

Yin: "Very well."

Nicholas: *Warps her, Kirani, and himself to a hiding place*

Kirani: "Is Chialman really my grandmother?"

Yin: "Yes..She is."

Nicholas:  
"They have our daughter. What's the way to kill Amatersu?"

Yin: "You have a daughter?" *Looks overwhelmed*

Nicholas: "Yes. Her name is Harmony. She was born just five hours ago."

Yin: "Harmony...That was the name of my first born daughter...What happened?"

Nicholas: "Chialman took her to use her bl**d to release a curse."

Yin: "Mmm...Amatersu's curse." *Shakes her head* "Tell me...Did Chialman mark the baby?"

Nicholas: "Yes."

Yin: "Did it look like this?" *Pushs her bangs aside to reveal a yin-yang symbol on her brow*

Nicholas: "Yeah, like that."

Yin: "I can get her back."

Nicholas: "Thank you, grandmother, but I don't have enough strength to fight. My rage took a lot of it."

Yin: "Of course." *Sits down and brings back the bl**dy scythe*

Kirani: *Strokes Nicholas' cheek*

Nicholas: "So, you are a scythe user like me? If only Dren was with me right now."

Yin: "No worries. There is no need to fight." *Nicks them both before they even noticed she has raised the scythe blade, then mixes their bl**d with her fingers and smears it on the mark on her brow*

Kirani:  
"Ow."

Nicholas: ? - ?

Kirani:  
*Growls*

Yin:  
*Eyes are closed* "Hush, Yang c***d. You are supposed to be Peace not War..."  
*Shakes her head* "...Aztec bl**d." *Sighs and falls into a meditative trance*

Nicholas: "What are you trying to do?"

Yin:  
*Grumbles about impatient youths* "Do you want your daughter back?"

Kirani: "Yes!"

Nicholas: "Yes!"

Yin: "Then, silence, please." *Trances out again*

Nicholas: *Holds Kirani's hand and stays quiet*

Kirani: *Leans her face into his neck*

Hypnos:  
*Appears and stands behind Yin with a finger to his lips to keep the couple silent, then gently lays his hands on Yin's shoulders and trances out too*

Nicholas: *Thinking quietly - "Hypnos?" *

Hypnos: "Yes."

Nicholas: *Forgot to stay silent*

Yin: *Stiffens growls, then cries out as a the mark on her brow catchs fire*

Nicholas: 0.0

Hypnos: *Slaps her brow and comes away with the yin-yang medallion, Harmony*

Yin:  
*Smothers the flames on her brow and looks up at Hypnos* "Your turn."

Hypnos: "Got it, s*s." *Cups the medallion and rubs, while ice forms around his hands*

Kirani: *Leans forward* 0 . 0

Nicholas: o.o

Hypnos:  
*Roars, hits his knees, then groans and rips his hands apart slowly to reveal a fully reformed Harmony crying hysterically*

Nicholas: *Takes her from Hypnos*

Kirani: *Lays a hand to Harmony's brow, where there's a permanent yin-yang symbol* "Will that come off?"

Harmony:  
*Calms at Kirani's touch*

Hypnos: "Afraid not."

Yin: "What's wrong with that? I have one too." 0 .o

Nicholas:.  
*Hugs Harmony*  
"Harmony, it's good your back, daughter."

Hypnos: "I have one too. Just be glad it's on her head." *Chuckles*

Kirani:  
*Frowns* "Where's yours?"

Hypnos: "My butt."

Kirani: 0/0

Nicholas: "I'm going to make Amatersu pay for her sins."

Harmony: "Rrargh!" *Blows flames out of her mouth and her little fists turn to ice blocks*

Nicholas: *Unfreezes her hands*

Yin:  
"Calm War/Peace."

Harmony: *Giggles*

Nicholas: *Sits down*

Kirani: "So, is Chialman waiting for you, Hypnos?"

Hypnos: "Yes...She is very sorry for placing Harmony in harms way."

Nicholas: "I want Amatersu to pay for her crimes."

Hypnos: "She will in good time, but we can't go after her just yet."

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*His eyes are black and white*

Yin: "I'm with you, dear boy, but there are other f***es involved."

Nicholas:  
"I'll be the one to make her pay...What do you another f***e?"

Yin: "You've spoken with her. You would think you would know an enemy when you see one by now, dear boy."

Kirani: "Do you mean, Mina?"

Nicholas: "True."

Yin: "She's your crazy flings offspring, b*****r."

Hypnos: "I know. Nicholas isn't the only one I visit in dreams, s*s."

Nicholas: *His hand is glowing with a black and white dragon mark*

Yin: "Drens Mark."

Hypnos: "You can free him with that mark, k**."

Yin: "Not without our bl**d he can't."

Hypnos: "And Amatersu's. I know."

Nicholas: "Drens Mark?"

Yin:  
"You'll see. For now return home, dear boy."

Nicholas: *Returns to the hotel with Kirani and his newborn daughter Harmony*

Azsuka: *Training Solar*  
"Come, young pup, you can run faster."  
*Feels weakened when Nicholas appears*

Nicholas: *Walks over to Aszuka* "Hey, we're back, Aszuka."

Aszuka:  
*Moves far away*  
"Oh, boy. Who put that curse on you?"

Nicholas: "This curse is Drens. It just suddenly appeared on me and say hello to my daughter Harmony."

Aszuka: *Stays back* "Hello, Harmony."

Nicholas: *Gives Harmony to Kirani* "I also found the person that killed all of our Nephilim b*****rs and s****rs."

Aszuka: "This is not good. I may absorb that curse."

Nicholas: "Well, I don't think that's going to be easy. This is a Amatersu curse, so I'm going to need to break this myself."

Aszuka: "That's not how it works."

Nicholas: "I know, but I also found the criminal that killed the Nephilims."

Aszuka: "That curse could travel to me and lock my powers."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka: "This is beyond me."

Nicholas: *Looks at his mark* "Once I get rid of this. I'll make Amatersu pay for everything she has done!"

Aszuka: "Try to not let revenge take over you."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Aszuka: "I need to get back to the castle soon."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka: "Tell Ecstasy I'll be back."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Aszuka:  
"I'm keeping an open link, so you and Sif can get to me instantly, ok?"

Nicholas: "Got it."

Aszuka: *Goes back to the Sky Castle*

Nicholas: *Looks at his mark, then walks back to his room*

Mina: "So you finally met that person."

Nicholas: "Yes, I did, but I see you are worse."

Mina: "I understand the pain of all of our fallen b*****rs and s****rs."

Nicholas: "Well, nice talking with you, but I want to head back to my room. You're trying to kill everyone on this planet and you understand my pain!? I no longer want to hear anything from you!"  
*Starts walking away*

Mina: "You think I don't understand the pain of all those who died from that war! I lost my f****y, my friends, the people I cared about, and I lost my love. I lost my older b*****r, Ryuga!"

Nicholas: *Stops* "Ryuga? That's my great grandfathers name. You're his s****r? Wait...You're my great Aunty!? Wha!?"

Mina: "Now, you know and once we meet again. I'll fight you and take your body to rebirth my b*****r." *Walks away*

[At the Sky Castle]

Aszuka: *Sees people he does not know and smiles* "You all must be lackeys for someone."

Lackey Leader: "Where's is Nicholas?"

Aszuka: "Who wants to know?"

Lackey Leader: "If you don't have the information we need, then leave peasant."

Aszuka: *Vein pops out on his head* "No. You're in my home, so I'm gonna kick your asses."

{For the fight scene that is about to occur, please refer to this site:  
/COD6GG7WE60 THE RAID 2 : BERANDAL Best Fight Scene 4 | Kick Them All}

Aszuka: *Grabs the Leader and slams him into a spike, causing the Leaders men to attack and he raises his hand and sends out a deadly miasma, which kills all of them*  
"It seems you're better than those weaklings."

?: "Amatersu has told me to remove you."

Aszuka: "We should not fight."

?: "You have no choice."

Aszuka: *Gets into his fighting stance*  
"So be it."

[At the hotel]

Nicholas: *Sitting at the pool and looking at the water when he senses something off* "What the hell is going on?"

Aszuka: *He is punched through a Portal to the hotel*

Nicholas: *Sees Aszuka appear by the pool*  
"Wha?"

Aszuka: *Has a hole in his stomach and is near death*

?: *Steps through the Portal*  
"You managed to to break my arm and all my ribs."  
*Leaves Aszuka and Nicholas behind*  
"My job is done."

Nicholas: "Aszuka!"

Aszuka: *Does not respond*

Nicholas:.  
*Goes over to Aszuka*

Sif: *Sees Aszuka* "What happened?"

Nicholas: "Aszuka!"

Sif: *Checks Aszukas pulse*  
"He's alive, but barely."

Nicholas: "We got to heal him."

Aszuka: *Coughes up bl**d*

Nicholas: *Picks him up* "Come on, Sif."

Sif: "Where is Ecstasy?"

Nicholas: "She might be in their room. Lets go."  
*Gets Aszuka to their room*

Nicholas: "Who did this to him?"

Sif: "Smells like a Wraith Killer. Only one of those could have done this."

Nicholas: "A Wraith Killer?"

Sif: "Yeah."

Nicholas: "Who sent him?"

Sif: "Amatersu."

Nicholas: *Gripping his hand hard that has his mark growing up his arm*

Aszuka: "Stop...Don't...That's what she wants."

Nicholas: "Wha?"  
*The mark stops growing*

Sif: "That must be how the curse works. Aszuka is in critical condition, but he will live."

Nicholas: "Amatersu will pay."

Sif: *A powerful aura forms around him*  
"Don't worry, Aszuka, I'll watch out for you."

Nicholas: "I wish I could do something."

Sif: "Don't worry. There was a reason he went back to the castle. It was set up as a trap for all of us."

Nicholas: "I see."

Sif: "Amatersu knows something about Aszuka that I want to know."

Nicholas: "Whatever she's after. She's making a plan for us."

Sif: "Shit. Aszuka used the cursed blade."

Nicholas: *Looks at his mark* "I think it has to do with me and Dren. She wants something."

Sif: "Yes."

Nicholas: "I learned another thing. Mina is my great Aunty and I met the real Yin."

Sif: "Fuck nuggets. Mina is your Aunty?"

Nicholas: "Yes. She is the s****r of my great grandfather Ryuga. The one that had Drens old form."

Sif: "Yeah. That makes Aszuka and Ecstasy a possible target."

Nicholas: "We need to defeat Mina first, then we will deal with Amatersu later."

Sif: "Aszuka used up all his power to fight."

Nicholas: "Oh, no."

Sif: "This will take all of us to do this."

Nicholas: "Indeed. I just wish I can get my full potential."

Sif: "That curse may be it."

Nicholas: "Yeah, and now I understand why Mina has the White Ring of Justice. I can get that ring maybe my black ring and necklace will release me. I'll be strong enough...I hope, but if not, then I need some extreme training. If only I could just get strong fast before the battle begins."

Rala: *Appears*  
"Well, Nicholas, I think we might be able to help you out."

Sif: "How so?"

Yin: "We know about the plan Mina has."

Yang: "We wish to help you guys fight her off."

Nicholas: "Rala, Yin, and Yang."

Rala: "It's been awhile, Nicholas. Well, we came here to give the training that Nicholas will need. I understand in his current state he will only have a 40% chance to win. Mina is a part of his f****y, so she's not just going to stand and wait."

Yin: "Yep."

Yang: "May we please help you guys?"

Nicholas: "What do I need to do?"

Sif: "Ok."

Rala: "Thanks, ."

Nicholas: "You need to unlock your Light, Darkness, and True Dragon Form. You may have mastery of your elements, but that alone will not help."

Yin: "Yep, so we will be giving you a training like never before."

Sif: "You must unlock Kaiser."

Nicholas: "Kaiser? Who or what is that?"

Sif:  
"Kaiser is a legendary dragon."

Nicholas: "A legendary dragon? Just like Kalameet?"

Sif: "Far more than Kalameet."

Yang: *Checks on Aszuka* "Oh, my. He's in bad condition."

Nicholas: "So, how do I unlock Kasier?"

Sif: "I can only tell you that you need to unlock your curse."

Nicholas: "I see."  
*Looks at his mark*

Rala: "Oh, my. You poor boy."

Nicholas: "I need to break this curse. If I only knew how?"

Yang: *Helps out Aszuka with his Wands*

Aszuka: "I...need Ecstasy."  
*Passes out*

Yang: "Oh, my. I need to find this Ecstasy person."

Rala: "What happened to him?"

Nicholas: "He was fighting off these thing called a Wraith Killer."

Yin: "Amatersus lackey. That bitch."

Nicholas: "Oh, and I'm sorry for missing school."

Sif: "Far more than that."

Yang: "Indeed."

Sif: "I know who he is."

Rala: "You do?"

Sif: "Yes. Garr is the top of the line Hunter."

Nicholas: "Garr?"

Sif: "He is time Aszuka's long time rival."

Nicholas: "I see."

Rala: "Hmm...A rival that's stronger than Aszuka."

Sif: "Far beyond."

Nicholas: "I see."

Sif: "Aszuka can barely take him on."

Nicholas: "Oh, geez. I see."

Rala: "Oh, my."

Yin: "Man, that blows."

Sif: "He is a top notch Hunter and he almost killed me once."

Nicholas: "Oh, geez. He will be a truly tough person to beat, but I'm already going against tough people so this is nothing new."

*Hunters appear and start attacking*

Aszuka: *Gets up and is still bleeding out*  
"I...Will...Not...Give...Up!"

Yang: "Mr, please stay resting. Wait for your precious."

Aszuka: *Can barely function and crushes all who stands in his way* "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
*Completely loses control of himself*

Nicholas: "Aszuka! Stop!"

Sif: "Damn it, Aszuka! He is dead to all of us now!"

Aszuka: "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"  
*Warps and goes after Garr*

Nicholas: *Starts to go after him*  
"Aszuka!"

Sif: "Don't, Nicholas! He is not himself!"

Nicholas: "We can't let him stay like that!"

Sif: "We have no choice!"

Nicholas: *Thinking - "No. I'm not letting that be." *  
"I'm going after him and bringing him back."

Sif: "Please, don't. He will attack you."

Nicholas: "Well, that's to be expected..."  
*Changes form*  
"...But I'm not letting a friend down and he needs help. I'm sorry, Sif, but I need to do this."

Sif: "He is not human right now."

Nicholas: "I know that. Neither am I. I need to go. I'll be back."  
*Warps after Aszuka*

Aszuka: "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
*His eyes are completely white*  
"Gggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
*Dark clouds form around him*  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
*His mind is telling him to kill everyone*

Nicholas: *Appears beofre Aszuka and thinks to him - "Aszuka, I'm going to save you." *

Aszuka: *Looks at Nicholas with murder in his eyes and his mind him that Nicholas is his enemy*  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
*Goes after Nicholas with murderous bl**dlust and his mind tells him to kill all that stand in his way*

Nicholas: "I need him to get out of here. Hey, if you want to kill me, then you have to catch me."

Aszuka: *Grabs Nicholas' neck*

Nicholas:  
*Shadow cloned and warped himself into a deserted area*

Aszuka: *His mind tells him to kill, kill all who stand in his way*  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nicholas: "Come at me!"

Aszuka: *Comes at Nicholas full f***e*  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nicholas: *Activates his full power*

Aszuka: *Goes for Nicholas' neck and tries to rip his throat out*

Nicholas: *Kicks him away*

Aszuka: *Gets up from the kick in a full rage*  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nicholas: *Takes his fighting stance*

Aszuka: *Claws at Nicholas at full f***e*

Nicholas: *Dodges it*

Aszuka: "RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nicholas:  
*Kicks him into space*

Aszuka: *Takes the hit*

Nicholas: *Appears above Aszuka as he is sent soaring toward Space and punchs him down to the ground*

Aszuka: *Slams to the ground and looks at Nicholas with pure bl**dlust*

Nicholas: *Changes into a Blue Devil Form*

Aszuka:  
"Bbbbboooollllllddddddddd!"

Nicholas: *Puts Aszuka into ice*

Aszuka: *Breaks out* "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sif: *Appears at the deserted place*  
"This is not good! Without Ecstasy he will continue this rampage."

Aszuka:  
*Smiles* "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Nicholas:  
*Devil Claws appear*

{For the music theme of this scene, please refer to this site:  
/sLs27iXEdqY Let's Listen: Breath Of Fire III - Donden (Extended)}

Nicholas: "Aszuka, I wish I knew a way to get you back."

Sif: "There is a way."

Nicholas: "How?"

Sif: "You have to pull out his heart."

Aszuka: *Destroying everything in sight*  
"Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Nicholas: "Ok."  
*Goes after Aszuka and kicks him all the way into Space, then warps there*

Aszuka: "KILLL!"

Nicholas: "You want to kill something! Then come at me!"  
*He is ready to fight*

Aszuka: *Comes at Nicholas with bl**dlust*

Nicholas: *Goes at him too* "Aszuka!"

Aszuka: *Claws come at Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Claws Aszukas arms off*

Sif: "You have to take his heart out, Nicholas!"

Nicholas: "AAaaa!"  
*Stabs Aszuka in his heart and rips it out*

Aszuka: *Goes u*********s*

Nicholas: *Grabs Aszuka before he can fall from Space* "Aszuka."

Aszuka: "...I'm...Sorry."  
*Passes out completely*

Nicholas: "It's ok, dude."  
*Warps everyone back to the hotel*

Sif: "He is still in critical condition."

Nicholas: "Ecstasy, we need you."

Sif: "I'm sorry, Nicholas, that you had to see Aszuka like this."

Nicholas: "No. It's ok, besides he would have done the same thing for me if I was out of control."

Sif: "Yes, he would, but you took him on at his strongest."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I did."

Sif: "Garr could not have taken him on like that."

Nicholas: "Um...Now, what do we with his heart?"

Yang: *Sees the heart and faints u "Aaaaaaa."

Yin: "Oh, my."

Sif: "Save it for Ecstasy. She'll need it."

Nicholas:  
*Sets it aside for Ecstasy and goes to clean up his hands*

{For second music scene, please refer to this site:  
/HbmJosFyG6k Final Fantasy VIII - The Legendary b**st [HQ]}

Sif: *Sees Aszuka launch himself off the bed*  
"Shit!"

Aszuka: *Attacks Nicholas and laughs maniacally*

Sif: *Goes and kicks Aszuka off Nicholas*

Nicholas: "Ok, that's my first time seeing that."

Aszuka: *Goes crazy*

Nicholas: *Head butts Azuka hard*

Aszuka:  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaahhhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!"  
*Head butts Nicholas back*

Nicholas: *Knocks Aszuka down and is holding him* "Sif, what's going on?"

Sif: "He's going crazy with bl**dlust."

Nicholas: "I see. We'll be back then."  
*Warps them both away from Earth and goes to Mars*

Aszuka: *Laughs like a crazy man*  
"Amatersu, I will kill you."

Nicholas: "I'm going to have to knock him out before something more crazy happens."

Aszuka: "Yes, I will find you and kill you."

Nicholas: "Hey! Crazy, Aszuka! If you want her, then you got to get through me!"

Aszuka: "Yes, I will find and kill her. I must."

Nicholas: "Amatersu Is My Prey! If you want her you have to get her through me!"

Aszuka: "I must kill Amatersu."

Nicholas: *Wacks Aszuka on the head* "Hey, Crazy! Listen to me!"

Aszuka: *Grabs Nicholas' head and smashes it with his own head*

Nicholas: "Ok, then. Lets Play, Crazy!"  
*Kicks him into a rock*

{For another song, please refer to this site:  
/MsrengWxaM8 gets up Jenova Absolute - Final Fantasy VII Music Extended}

Aszuka: "Yes, destroy everyone. I must."  
*Summons a huge Meteor towards Earth*  
"Hahahahahahaahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!"

Nicholas: "No!"  
*Goes after the Meteor and stops it* "Aszuka! Wake Up!"

Aszuka: *Puts more power in to the Meteor attack*  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Nicholas: *Using his power to keep it away from Earth*

Sif:  
*Appears and attacks Aszuka*

Nicholas: *Pushs the Meteor far away*

Sif: *Slams his knee into Aszuka's face*

Aszuka: *Looks at Sif after taking the blow*  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Nicholas: *Destroys the Meteor*

Sif: "Good."

Nicholas: *Goes to help out Sif*

Aszuka: "Haha...haahaahahahaha...hahahahahahahahahahahhaaha..." *Tries to summon a Super Nova*

Nichola: "OH, NO!"

Sif: "Oh, shit!"

Aszuka: "Hahahaahhahaha...hahahahahahahaaha...hahahahahahaha!"

Nicholas: *Goes to stop it with an Element Shield*

Sif: "You have to...Kill him."

Nicholas: "He already lost his heart. How do I kill an undead person?"

Sif: "He is not undead. You have to take his head off."

Nicholas: "That sounds like a hard thing to do, but if that's the case."  
*Goes over to Aszuka and turns into his Demon bl**d form with his red sword in hand*

Aszuka: "...ahahahahaahahahahahahahaahah...hahahahaahahahahahahaahahah...ahahahaahahahahaahahahaahaha!"

Nicholas: *Comes at Aszuka with full f***e*  
"Forgive me, Aszuka."

Aszuka: *Smacks Nicholas away like he is nothing*

Nicholas: *Phases through Aszukas slap like a ghost, solidifies behind Aszuka, and prepares cut his head off*

Aszuka: "...Please...help...me."

Nicholas: "I will, Aszuka. I'm not giving up on you. We need, Ecstasy."

Oceania: *Comes out of nowhere and puts Aszuka in a headlock*

Ecstasy:  
*Appears with a vial with black liquid in it, f***es it down Aszuka's throat, and kisses him to make him swollow*

Nicholas: "Ecstasy, Oceania, thank the gods you're here!"

Aszuka: *Passes out*

Nicholas: *Passes out too*

Ecstasy: *Yelling at Aszukas u*********s body* "Do you know how hold it is to get a babysitter last minute idiot!?" *Takes him home*

Aszuka: *Still full of injuries*

Kirani:  
*Calmly appears and takes Nicholas home too*

~ Part 17 ~ [The Surface World]  
[5:30 p.m.]  
[Hollywood]

Nicholas: *Wakes up and jumps*  
"ASZUKA!"  
*Looks around* "Oh, I'm back in the hotel."  
*Sore* "Ow!"

Yang: "You need to rest up right now. You took a lot of damage."

Kirani: "Lay down, my king. You need rest." *Gently pushs him back down and kisses him*

Nicholas: "Ok, thanks."

Dren: "Thank the gods you're ok."

Rala: "Indeed."

Yin: "You're a tough dude going against a crazy man like that. I give my respect to you."

Nicholas: "Yeah...Ow! It hurts to talk. Ow!"

Dren: "Rest up, b*****r."

Nicholas: "How is Rory and Harmony?"

Kirani: "They're fine." *Stroking his hair*

Nicholas: "That's good. There's a lot of things I need to do after I get healed up."  
*Looks at his mark*  
"Well, I guess I need to sl**p." *Goes back to sl**p* Zzzzzzzzz

Yin: "Wow. Fast sl**per."

Yang: "Indeed."

Rala: "Yep. Well, we must go now. We'll see you both later, and Kirani, you and Nicholas here have a lot of homework to do after your adventure, so I'll send them to your home back in Japan. Bye bye."

*All three of them disappear*

Kirani:  
*Sighs and stares down at Nicholas* "You're going to hate me soon." *Kisses him and leaves the room*

[In Aszuka and Ecstasy's room]

Sif: "Ecstasy, how bad is Aszuka?"

Ecstasy: "He'll be fine. I gave him my queen mother's bl**d. He'll heal quickly and won't lose control like that again." *Sighs*

Sif: "I think Garr put that in him."  
*Goes to Matsuni across the hall in their room* "Are you ok, hun?"

Matsuni: "I'm fine." *Surrounded by c***dren* "I'm the last minute babysitter. Thanks for asking."

Sif: *Gives Matsuni a big hug*

Matsuni: *Huffs*

[Back in Aszuka and Ecstasy's room]

Aszuka: "Ecstasy...I'm...Sorry."

Ecstasy: "You better be."

Sif: *Walks back in*  
"Ecstasy, did know Aszuka was walking into a trap at the castle?"

Ecstasy: "Well, then you owe my mother a debt, big boy, and I'm to insure Aszuka repays it."

Aszuka: "I will...In full."

[In the Realm of Dreams]

Nicholas: *Enters his dreams into a field of roses*

Hypnos & Chialman: *Laying in the roses smooching*

Nicholas: "Wa? Where am I?"

Hypnos & Chialman: *Jump apart*

Hypnos:  
"Oh, hey."

Chialman:  
"Hello."

Nicholas: "Chialman, Hypnos? Where am I?"

Hypnos: "Romance, Love, Peace, call it what you will, but this is my real domain - Yang."

Nicholas: *Gets up from lying in the rose field and looks around*

Hypnos: *Helps Chialman to her feet and embraces her, while she looks sadly at Nicholas* "So, how are you?"

Nicholas: "I'm good right now. Just sore from a fight with Crazy Aszuka."

Hypnos: *Shakes his head* "Well, he's calm now, right?"

Nicholas: "Yeah." *His mark is still showing*

Hypnos: *Looks down at Chialman* "Speak up, my love."

Chialman: "Um...I'm so terribly sorry for what I did to Harmony."

Nicholas: "That's ok, besides, right now my hatred is at Amatersu."

Hypnos:  
*Chuckles*  
"How fast can you heal my friend?"

Chialman: "No. Don't interfer, Slumber."

Hypnos:  
*Sighs* "Very well." *Kisses the top of her head*

Nicholas: "Right Now. There's a lot of things I learned and I need to activate my Light ,Darkness,Dragon powers and to unlock a dragon named Kaiser."

Hypnos: "Yin and I told you...You need our bl**d and Amatersu's...without Amatersu's there's no way."

Chialman: "You'll have her bl**d, Slumber."

Hypnos: 0 . 0 "I will?"

Chialman: "Yes."

Hypnos: "How?"

Chialman: "You'll see."

Nicholas: "I also saw my mark grow on my arm when I got mad."

Hypnos: "The Mark is a living thing it feels what you feel your anger must have set off the need to protect."

Nicholas: "I see. I also learned another thing. Mina is my great Aunty. She's the s****r of my great grandfather Ryuga."

Hypnos: "Yes. I mentioned her pets before. They took his place in her heart, but I guess they weren't enough."

Nicholas: "She said she needs my body to bring him back."

Hypnos: "You resemble him, so you are the closest thing to his original body, so it could resurrect him."

Nicholas: "I see. If Only I can ask him to help me on how to stop her?"

Ryuga: *Appears out of thin air*  
"You need to be her new outlet."

Nicholas: "What?"  
*Looks behind him*

Ryuga: "Hey, k**do. Hello, Chialman, Hypnos."

Hypnos: "Hello, nephew."

Chialman: *Nods her head respectfully*

Nicholas: "Great Grandfather? Wait...Her new outlet?"

Ryuga: "Yes." *Walks over to Nicholas*  
"Man, you are the spitting image of me. You need to become her outlet to make her see her crimes. Inside I understand her feelings a lot better."  
*Shows Nicholas that he has Drens Mark too*

Nicholas: "I have to become her new outlet?"

Ryuga: "Yes, besides, you became Kirani's new outlet when she was suffering for her lost love."

Nicholas: "True, but-"

Ryuga: "Listen. I understand your faithful. You have something more special than you think, k**. You have a great ability, k**. Remember this. You are a special Nephilim. Amatersu fears that one day she will be stopped. Now, remember to stay calm and cool. You'll find the path to victory and a path of Peace. I need to go back to sl**p now."  
*Walks past Nicholas*

Ryuga: "Chialman, Hypnos, tell this message to Amatersu. Tell her don't ever fuck with us Martinez and I hope you're ready to have your ass handed to you."

Nicholas: "Ryuga. What was Mina like before she became evil?"

Ryuga: "She was the sweetest girl I ever knew. I regret not doing anything to stop Amatersu, but I know that you live and your going to finish the job I should have done. Good luck my grandson." *Disappears in a flurry of black and white rose petals*

Nicholas: *Two petals fall down into the palm of his hand* "Ryuga...I will..."  
*Grips his hand into a fist* "...I'll stop Mina and once that's done. Amatersu Is Next! I'll take her down and make her pay for the murder of all my b*****r and s****r Nephilim! I swear to my great grandfather Ryuga..." *Holds his arm up to the sky* "I'll save the world and become a hero of justice!" *The two petals become two new weapons. A Holy Gun and a Demonic Spear*  
"A gun and spear? What are these?"

Ryuga: *His voice speaks into Nicholas' mind - "These are my personal weapons. Take care of them.", then his voice disappears*

Nicholas: "Hypnos, Chialman."

Hypnos: "Yes."

Chialman:  
*Smiles*

Nicholas: "Go tell Amatersu my grandpas message and mine. She Better Be Ready To Pay For Her Crimes!"

Hypnos: "All right."

Chialman: *Still smiling*

[Back at the hotel]

Aszuka: "Ecstasy... Please, forgive me."

Ecstasy: "Later. Right now, I have another place to be. Please, be good in the meantime." *Kisses him and leaves the room*  
"...Ok, Kirani. Lets bounce."

Kirani: "All right."

*They vanish together*

Oceania: *Goes into the room and stares at Aszuka* "You focus on healing, son."

Aszuka: "...Mom...I can't go on."

Oceania: "Stop being dramatic, boy. The Queen's bl**d is powerful stuff. You're not going anywhere."

Aszuka:  
"...I can...KILLLLLLLLLLLL!"  
*Tries to get up*

Oceania: *Smacks his forehead and sends him back down* "Rest, son." *Kisses his cheek* "Mommy's here."

Aszuka: *Whispers - "...Stop me, please." *

Oceania: *Palms his face and puts him out cold*

Sif: "Oceania, please tell me Aszuka is ok."

Oceania: "He's fine. I'm his damn mother for gods sake. Give me a break, fool! Go help your wife watch those c***dren!"

Sif: "I'm sorry, Oceania. I'm worried about him too. He is my younger b*****r, I just want to know if he will live." *Goes into tears*  
"I'm sorry."

Oceania: "It's fine. Just give me space, please." *A tear rolls down her cheek*

Sif: "Yes, I will." *Gives Oceania a loving hug*

Oceania:  
*Gasps and gently pushes him toward the door* "Please?" *More tears*

Sif: *Leaves the room*

Aszuka: *Wakes up*  
"Mom, what's going on?"

Oceania: *Braces her hand on his chest and growls*

Aszuka: "Still weak. Ecstasy? What's happened?"

Oceania: "Sorry, son. It's just you and me."

Thanatos:  
*Appears* "Hello, son." *Reachs into his chest and pulls out his soul, then hands it to Oceania*

Oceania: *Holds it tenderly, then blows on it and it turns from black to gold* "Here you go, son."

Thanatos:  
*Thrusts the gold soul inside of Aszuka* "You realise this nullifies his demon powers and makes him divine, right?"

Oceania: "Yes." *Strokes Aszukas face*

Aszuka: "Mom, don't go."  
*Puts his hand out weakly to try and stop her*

Oceania: "You take care of that baby grandgirl for me, son." *Takes Thanatos' hand and they vanish*

Aszuka: *He is in tears* "No, please don't go."  
*Heals completely* "Mom, I love you."  
*Goes to find Ecstasy and Majesty, so he can give them a hug and kiss*

[Heaven - A undefined location]

Amatersu: *She's sitting on a golden throne and looking really pissed*

*Glowing red eyes appear before her*  
"You know. You're going about this all the wrong way."

Amatersu: *Glares into the shadows*  
"What!? Who are you!?"

[Back at the hotel]

Nicholas: *Wakes up and goes to find his k**s*

Dren: *Follows him*

Aszuka: *Walks into Matsuni and Sif's room*  
"Matsuni, have you seen Ecstasy?"  
*Picks up and is holding Majesty*

Matsuni: *Watching Rory and her pups horse around, while Majesty laughes* "Yeah...She's not here."

Harmony:  
*Squeals when she sees her daddy walk into the room*

Nicholas: "Hey, Harmony, Rory."

Harmony:  
*Waving her arms*

Rory: "She wants you to pick her up, poppa, because mommas not here."

Nicholas: *Picks her up* "Hello, sweety. Having fun with your cousins?"

Harmony:  
*Giggles*

Nicholas: "Where did mommy go?"

Aszuka: *Holds Majesty close* "I'm sorry I was not there for you as much as I should be."

Majesty: "It's ok, daddy."

Red:  
*Passed out in the corner after hours of k** play*

[Meanwhile in Heaven]

Ecstasy: *Steps out where Amatersu can see her in her leathers*

Amatersu: "Aszuka's wife?"

Kirani:  
*Appears right behind Ecstasy in a ceremonial aztec apparel that would make men fall to their knees in ecstasy*

Amatersu: "The Dragon's woman?"

Ecstasy:  
*Smiles* "Yes."

Amatersu:  
*Suspicious* "What do you want?"

Kirani: "To help you."

Amatersu: "Help me...Why?"

Ecstasy: "Well, as the mother of gods we the grandc***dren should offer aid when your in need."

Amatersu: "Why should I trust you?"

Kirani: "You give us a test and, if we pass, you let us aid you in your plans, grandmother."

Amatersu: "Very well...Bring me Yin's head."

Ecstasy & Kirani: *Look at each other*

Ecstasy:  
"Is that all?"

Kirani:  
"As you wish."

*They both vanish and return with Yin in chains*

Ecstasy & Kirani: *Throw Yin at Amatersu's feet*

Ecstasy:  
"There."

Kirani:  
"Anything else?"

Amatersu: *Stands up* "You realise you are betraying your men and they will want your bl**d for it, don't you?"

Ecstasy & Kirani: "Yes."

Yin:  
*Glares at them and growls through her gag*

Amatersu: "I'm convinced...You may aid me."

Ecstasy & Kirani: *Bow*

Ecstasy:  
"Thank you."

Kirani:  
"It's our pleasure to serve you."

[At the hotel]

Nicholas: *Playing with his little girl*

Harmony:  
*Making happy baby noises*

Nicholas: "I wonder where your mommy went to."  
*Getting a super bad feeling in his heart*

Dren: "You're having a bad feeling too?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, but this one is a confused bad feeling."

Rory:  
*Rolling around, while Luna pretends to nib at him*

Nicholas: "Well, it's good to see Rory playing with he precious someone."

Matsuni:  
*Sitting in a chair and stroking Solar's fur*

Nicholas: *Thinking - "Kirani, where are you?" * *Makes an iceball with a flame inside of it*

Harmony:  
*Squeals and reachs for it*

Rory: "Woo. Cool."

Nicholas: *Gives the ball to see*

Harmony:  
*Holds it a few seconds and it turns to gold - giggles*

Rory: 0 . 0

Aszuka: "Hey, Nicholas, have you seen Ecstasy?"

Nicholas: "Oh. No. Kirani's not here either. I got a mega bad feeling."

Matsuni:  
*Still stroking Solar's fur and humming*

Sif: "Hi, baby."

Matsuni: "Hi." *Goes back to humming*

Nicholas: *Makes more iceballs with different colored flames*

Sif: "Baby, I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've been doing what I can to support our f****y."

Harmony: *Playing with her gold ball*

Nicholas: *Closes his eyes and seeking Kirani and Ecstasy and sees them with Amatersu and a chained up Yin*

Kirani: *Blocks Nicholas' sight*

Nicholas: "Kirani?"  
*Thinks to her - "Kirani, what's going on?" *

Matsuni: "Whatever." *Kisses Solar and sets him on the floor* "Go play with Rory and sissy, sugar." *Goes over to the corner and kicks Red awake*

Red: "Ow! Wha!?"

Matsuni: "I need a potty break. Watch the babies."

Red: *Rubbing the spot she kicked*  
"Ok."

Matsuni: *Leaves the room*

Sif: "Matsuni, are you mad at me?"

Matsuni: "Nope." *Goes into the bathroom and closes the door*

Sif: *Walks off feeling bad*

Dren: *Playing with Rory and Luna*

Nicholas: *Holds an iceball with a red flame*

[In Heaven]

Ecstasy: *Ungages Yin*

Yin: "Fight me fair! You sorry excuse for a god!"

Kirani:  
*Chuckles* "Wow."

Amatersu: "Why should I? You are obviously a weaker god than even me if these two barely gods can take you down."

Matsuni: *Appears behind Amatersu*

Yin: "That's, because...I let them." *The chains fall away and the bl**dy scythe appears*

Ecstasy:  
*Flaming black and white whips appear*

Kirani: *A three pronged javelin appears*

Matsuni:  
*Her white lightning bands around Amatersu, yanks her back screaming in outrage, and pins her to her throne*

Yin: *Cuts Amatersu across the arm with the scythe and the Goddess almost breaks lose as she roars* "Kirani, would you, please?"

Kirani:  
*Thrusts the javelin through Amatersu's gut and through the back of throne to keep her in place* "Thanks for making this for me, Yin."

Yin: "Of course...Ecstasy?"

Ecstasy: *Uses the whips to secure Amatersu's flailing legs, then pulls out a vial and collects the bl**d oozing from the Goddess' arm* "Thanks so much for your cooperation."

Amatersu: "NO!" *Still struggling*

Yin: "Now...You die."

Amatersu: "No... I don't." *Blasts all the women off of her and rips their weapons off of her* "Is that all you wanted? My bl**d?"

*All the women lay s**ttered about clutching various injuries sustained from being flung against golden walls*

Amatersu: "Well, now that you have it. Lets see if you can keep it." *Attacks*

*All the women lurch to their feet, retrieving their weapons as they go, and defend themselves*

[Back at the hotel]

Nicholas: *His mark is acting up*  
"I sense something. It's Matsuni, Ecstasy, and Kirani."

Rory:  
*Growls* "Poppa?"

Aszuka: "Majesty, do you feel mommy. Is she fighting?"

Nicholas: "I sense them."

Majesty: "Mommy will be fine, daddy."

Red:  
*Smiles*

Nicholas: "Kirani?"  
*His mark starts glowing*

Dren:  
*His eyes start to glow too*

Nicholas & Dren: "Yin, Kirani, Ecstasy, and Matsuni are fighting Amatersu."

[Heaven]

Ecstasy:  
*Snaps her whips and catchs Amatersu's arms*

Amatersu: *Growls, grabs the whips, and flings Ecstasy over her shoulder to slam hard into the throne*

Ecstasy:  
*Screams and collapses in a heap* "Oh, gods, my back!"

Matsuni:  
*Blurs circles around Amatersu to distract her*

Kirani: *Attacks and tries to stab the already wounded Goddess in the back*

Amatersu: *Whips around with a hiss, grabs the staff of the javelin, and snaps it in half, then backhands Matsuni as she tries to whip lightning at her*

Matsuni:  
*Sails through the air and smacks into a pillar, then slams into the floor with a choked cry*

Kirani:  
*Bites Amatersu's wounded arm and injects poison into it*

Amatersu:  
*Roars and punchs Kirani flat to the floor and u*********s*

Yin: *Takes advantage of all these distractions and slices Amatersu's head clean off* "Good night, mother."

Amatersu: 0 . 0 *Her head tumbles off, hits the floor, and rolls, then her body collapses into a heap beside the out cold Kirani and slowly covers her in bl**d*

Nicholas & Dren: *Disappear from the hotel and reappear with the girls*

Ecstasy: *Groaning in agony*

Kirani:  
*She is covered in bl**d with a gash on her forehead*

Matsuni:  
*She's whimpering and clutching her broken leg*

Nicholas: *Looks around* "Where are we and..." *Stares in astonishment* "What the!? Is That Amatersu's headless body!? Wow! That mission is done!"

Dren: "She's dead now."

Nicholas: "Finally, all of our Nephilim b*****rs and s****rs have been avenge."

Dren: "Indeed, but that also means our curse is not going to be lifted."

Nicholas: "Not exactly, b*****r."

Dren: "Wha?"

Nicholas: "I'll explain later. Right now, I'd like some answers, but first lets get the girls all healed up."  
*Cleans up Kirani by taking the bl**d and turning it into a ball*

Kirani:  
*Moaning in her u*********sness*

Nicholas: *Picks her up* "Kirani, what happened?"

Kirani:  
*Mumbles - "Kicked that...Bitch's...Ass." *

Nicholas: "Dragonic Heal." *Waves his hand over her and heals her with white light*

Kirani:  
*Gasps and holds a hand to her healed forehead* "Gods it felt like my head was on fire! Thank you."

Nicholas: "You're welcome and you got alot of explaining to do?"

Kirani: "No. I don't."

Nicholas: *Sighs* "Fine."  
*Picks her up and carris Kirani like a princess*  
"Lets get you back home."

Aszuka:  
*Appears and sees Ecstasy*

Ecstasy:  
*Weeping in agony from her shattered back*

Aszuka: "Hang on, babe."  
*Uses his new divine powers to restore Ecstasy's back*

Ecstasy:  
*Sucks in a relieved breath and whimpers* "Thank you, baby."

Aszuka: *Picks Ecstasy up* "Come on. We are going home."

Matsuni: *Curled in a ball and clutching her broken leg* "Fucking bitch! Damn it to hell! Gods this hurts!"

Sif: "Are you ok?"

Matsuni:  
*Growls* "Do I look ok!?" *Shows him the bone sticking out of her skin*

Sif: "Oh, hang on."  
*Picks her up*  
Lets get you home."

*Everyone returns to the hotel*

Nicholas: *Places Kirani down on the bed*

Dren: *Goes to check on the k**s*

Nicholas: "Thank the gods you're ok. You had me extremely worried."

Kirani: *Sighs*

Rory: *Runs in the room*  
"Momma!" *Throws himself over Kirani* "So, did you get the bad lady?"

Kirani: "Sure did, baby. Were you good?"

Rory: "Yes."

Dren: *He has Harmony on his back*

Nicholas: *Picks up Harmony*  
"Harmony, say welcome back to mommy."

Harmony:  
*Squeals and reachs for Kirani*

Kirani:  
*Tears up and takes her* "Hey, baby." *Cuddles her close*

Nicholas: "Harmony, would you like to show mommy your gold ball?"  
*Holding Amatersu's bl**d in ball form*

Harmony: *Giggles*

Kirani: "Gold ball?"

Nicholas: "I made an ice ball with a flame inside and Harmony wanted to look at it. Then suddenly it turned into a gold ball."

Harmony:  
*Reaching for Nicholas*

Nicholas: *Takes her back*

Rory:  
"Gives her the gold ball*

Nicholas: "Thank you, Rory."

Rory:  
*Smiles*

Nicholas: "See, Kirani?"

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Wow."

Nicholas: *His mark starts hurting him*  
"Ow."

Kirani: "You ok, my king?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. Seems like my mark feels that Amatersu is dead now. I think the death of her is going to cause this mark of mine to feel all the pain I can possibly have now."

Sif: *Pulls back his skin* "Take some of my bl**d, Matsuni."

Matsuni:  
*Gapes* "What The Fuck! Put your skin back on!"

Sif: "Take my bl**d and put it on your wound."

Matsuni: *Grossed out* "NO!"

Sif: *While Matsuni is distracted he pushes the bone back into place*

Matsuni:  
*Screams in shock and pain* "Bastard!"

Sif: *Puts his bl**d on her wound and it heals it*

Matsuni:  
*Whimpers* "Jerk..."  
*Starts weeping, while smiling in relief* "...Thank you."

Sif: *Holds Matsuni* "Don't you ever do that again, please."

Matsuni:  
*Hugs him back hard* "Ok."

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, why did you go without me?"

Ecstasy: "Because your mom..."  
*Tears up*  
"...I'm sorry."

Aszuka: "It's fine, but now Garr will pay with his life. I can now use my mom's magic form."

Ecstasy: "Yeah. She told me she'd leave that for you."

Aszuka: *Heals Ecstasy fully*  
"So, this is my power unlocked?"

Yin:  
*Appears* "Thanks for the aid back there, ladies."

Kirani, Ecstasy, & Matsuni: "No problem."

Aszuka: "Yin, where is Garr?"

Yin: "Up your cranky ass, old boy. You just hold on a moment."

Nicholas: *His mark is extremely painful now*  
"Argh!"

Yin:  
*Goes to Nicholas and dumps two vials of bl**d on his Drens Mark, then takes the third of Amatersu's bl**d from Kirani and pours that on too* "There. Now, that'll about do it." *Stands back* "This is about to get messy."

Nicholas:  
*He's on his knees in pain*  
"How...So?"

Yin: *Her bl**dy scythe appears* "Hope you can endure." *Cuts off the Drens Mark*

Nicholas: "Argh!"

Dren: *The Mark on his back disappears*

Nicholas: "Ok. That hurt more than the shooting pains."

Yin: "Sorry about that."

Nicholas: "It's ok."

Dren: "So, I'm no longer cursed?"

Yin: "Yep. You can transform to your real dragon form now."

Nicholas: "Cool. I'll do that later. Once the pain's gone. Now I can unlock the legendary dragon Kaiser."

Yin: "You and Dren."

Dren: "Me too? Cool."

Aszuka:  
"Ok, Majesty, say hello to mommy."

Ecstasy:  
*Takes Majesty from Aszuka* "Hey, sweety."

Majesty: "Hello, mommy."

Solar: *Crawls into Matsuni's lap*  
"Mamma."

Matsuni: 0 . 0 *Tears up* "He spoke!" *Snatchs him up and hugs him* "Hey, baby."

Nicholas: "That's his first word?"

Solar:  
"Mamma."

Matsuni: "Yes!" *Thrilled*

Kirani: "That's I felt when Rory spoke the first time."

Sif: "His only human word."

Nicholas: *He quickly heals up*

Sif: "And it seems that Luna can speak in full sentences."

Luna: "I talk like, daddy." *Hugs Sif's leg*

Sif:  
*Picks Luna up*

Dren: "That's great."

Nicholas: "Now, grandmother, Yin. Can I ask you something? Why was Kirani, Ecstasy, and Matsuni fighting Amatersu?"

Yin: "What? You thought you were the only one who wanted vengeance?" *Laughs* "No. They came to me and insisted on it and I agreed...Besides, women are sneakier when it comes to revenge."

Aszuka: "Hahahahahaha."

Nicholas: "I see. Ok."  
*Sits next to Kirani*

Aszuka: "Ecstasy, I do need to go after Garr."

Ecstasy: "I just got back from fighting and you want to run off on me?"

Nicholas: "Aszuka, it's best to relax right now. Everyone has been through a lot today, besides our wifes need us today."

Kirani:  
*Kisses his neck and whispers in his ear* "I love you very dearly, my king."

Nicholas: "I love very dearly too, my queen."

Aszuka: "No. His time will come. I'll stay with you until I'm ready to go after him."

Ecstasy: "Fine! You know what!? Go now! I don't want you here!" *Gets up with Majesty and grandmas it out of the room*

Nicholas: 0.0 "Oh, no."

Aszuka: *Grabs Ecstasy* "I'm not going for him now."

Kirani:  
*Sighs, cups Nicholas' face, and pulls him to her* "Focus on me, love." *Kisses him* "They'll work it out."

Nicholas: *Makes little fire people and they start dancing about*  
"Ok, my sweet queen of snakes."

Kirani:  
*Smiles*

Dren: *Asl**p and dreaming of his true form*

Aszuka: "I can't let him get to you. He is hunting me and he may come after you and Majesty."

Ecstasy: "Red, take Majesty, please."

Red: "Yes, ma'am." 0 . 0 *Takes her*

Majesty:  
*Sighs*

Ecstasy:  
*Whips around and decks Aszuka in the mouth*

Aszuka: "So fiery."

Ecstasy: "You are not fighting another battle on your own...We've always battled together!" *Slaps him, then digs her nails into his face as she pulls him to her to ravish his mouth*

Red: *Walks away with Majesty and blushing*

Aszuka: "Why you stay with me, I'll never know."

Ecstasy: "Because you're the only one who makes me burn, baby." *Licks the bl**dy scratchs on his face* "Take me to bed...Now."

Aszuka: *Picks her up and takes her to their room*

Nicholas: *Lays Kirani's head on his lap like a pillow*

Kirani:  
*Strokes his hair* "Mine."

Nicholas: "Yes, I'm yours. Kirani, I met my great grandfather Ryuga."

Kirani: 0. 0 "You did?"

Nicholas: "Yes. I met him in Hypnos' Realm of Dreams in his reall domain. He tolded me how to stop Mina. Another thing, Mina is my great Aunty and she's the s****r of my great grandfather Ryuga."

Kirani: "Wow." *Strokes his ear* "You're just full of news."

Nicholas:  
"Yeah. I know, my queen, and you might not like the way I have to beat Mina."

Sif: "Matsuni, I'm gonig with Aszuka to find Garr."

Matsuni: "Fine with me." *Still thrilled with her son and raining kisses on the pups head* "My smart boy."

Sif: "Nicholas, how are you feeling?"

Nicholas: "I feel great and different sense the curse came off me.

Sif: "We must tread carefully with Garr. He hunts us like game."

Nicholas: "Understood."

Sif: "The first one to almost kill off all of Aszukas kind and that's not an easy task."

Nicholas: "I see. I don't expect it to be easy."

Sif: "Aszuka of all people asked for help."

Nicholas: "I see." *Rubs Kirani's head*

Sif: "Aszuka never asks for help except from Ecstasy."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Matsuni: "Darling, I'm prey and I know how to handle predators who want to eat me." *Grins at Sif, while cuddling Solar*

Nicholas: "Hmm?"

Kirani: "How must we take out Mina?" *Kisses the corner of his eye*

Nicholas: "Um...He said that I need to be her new outlet. She has been suffering for a long time. Her heart has been hurt and she still holds an outlet for Ryuga."

Kirani:  
*Swollows the sudden burst of jealous outrage and sighs* "Do what you have to, my love."

Nicholas: "Well, I don't. I'll think of another way."

Kirani:  
*Secretly thrilled, but only runs her hands over him* "Ok."

Nicholas: "Besides my grandfather knows there might be another way and I slso obtained something from him."

Kirani: "What?"

Nicholas:.  
*In his right hand there appears the Holy Gun and the Demonic Spear appears in his left* "My grandfather gave me his personal weapons."

Kirani: 0 . 0 "Wow."

Nicholas: "Now, I know I'll be ready, but first...Dren?"

Dren: *Opens up his mouth wide, Nicholas puts the weapons inside him, and he swollows them*

[In Aszuka and Ecstasy's room]

Aszuka: *Holds Ecstasy by his side*

Ecstasy:  
"Mmm...Thank you, baby."

Aszuka: "I'm not leaving you."

Ecstasy: "You'd better not." *Licks a line up his pecs as she moves up from his waist and kisses him* "No more leaving me behind either."

Aszuka: "I won't."

Ecstasy: "Good." *Nibbles on his ear* "I can't stand being without you, doll."

Aszuka: "Same here." *Kisses her back*

Ecstasy: *Hugs him tight* "I love you."

Aszuka: "I love you too. I'm a bit stale."

Ecstasy: "And hot as hell." *Rocks her hips against him* "Take me again, old faithful."

Aszuka: *Takes her*

[In Matsuni and Sif's room]

Solar: *Stands up and does tai-chi like his mom, then picks up speed*

Sif: "He's a focus fighter."

Matsuni:  
*Claps* "That's my boy."

Solar: *Flames erupt around him*

Matsuni: "You're going to be like your daddy, huh, and just knock those girls out...Soo cute." *Proud momma*

Solar: *Stops and takes a deep breath*

Sif: "How about Luna.'

{For the emtion of the moment, please refer to this site:  
/2XPC1CRRirA Gothic Storm - We Meet In Dreams}

Matsuni: 0 . 0 *Looks at Luna and sees her dancing* "Oooh, that's soo beautiful, honey."

Luna: *Grins*

Sif: *Smiles*

Harmony:  
*Suddenly missiles her gold ball at Solars head and laughs when it nails him*

Solar: *Gets up after impact and playfully pretends to spare with Harmony with glee*

Harmony: *Laughs*

Solar: *Starts to dance like Luna*

Luna:  
*Turns circles around him like a ballerina*

Solar: *Copies Lunas every move*

Matsuni: "Our c***dren are so great, Sif."

Sif: "They copy each other like a mirrors. Amazing."

Matsuni: "They are twins, darling." *Enthralled by her babies*

*The two cubs are both doing wushu together*

{For the song they are dancing to, please refer to this site:  
/1EHIyotnLjU Immediate Music - Purple Heart}

[Two hours later]

Aszuka: *Gets up*

Ecstasy:  
*Passed out from all the love making*

Aszuka: *In tears he lets loose all of his power as memories of his f****y flood in his mind and is full of hatered, lose, and no remorse for the enemies, then goes into moms fighting stance and starts breathing heavy, while still in tears* "Still I failed you, mom, but I will not fail my f****y." *His tears turn black with his power* "I will not fail again."  
*Lays back down with Ecstasy and holds her*

[In Nicholas and Kirani's room]

Nicholas: *Pets his love, while she's sl**ping on his lap*  
"Tomorrow you relax and I'll tend to your needs."

Dren: *Still dreaming of his real dragon form*

Nicholas: *Makes a little moving ice dragon*  
"I wonder where Aszuka Mom is?"

Aszuka: *Hears him as he's walking by*  
"She passed away."

Nicholas: O_o "What!?"

Aszuka: "To heal me and unlock my powers. She surrounded her own powers to me and surrendered her corporeal form to Death."

Nicholas: "Oh. Aszuka, I'm sorry to here that."

Aszuka: "It's fine."

Nicholas: "Ok. I'm guessing she's finally with your dad."

Aszuka: "Yeah."

Nicholas: "Well, she's able to come to the living world as she wants I'm sure."

Aszuka: "Maybe."

Nicholas: "Yeah. All of us are finally unlocked. Me, You, and Dren."

Aszuka: "Yeah. This could mean I may change."

Nicholas: "How so?"

Aszuka: "I'm not myself in magic form."

Nicholas: "I see."

Dren: *Rolling around on the floor*

Nicholas: "I wonder if that's going to be the same with me, if I change into my true form."

Aszuka:  
"Maybe not."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dren: *Now he's crawling like a worm*

Nicholas: "Hmm?" *Looks at Dren*  
"I'm guessing Dren's having a good dream."

Aszuka: "Must be."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Dren: "Waca, waca, waca, waca..."

Nicholas: "Is he dreaming he's Pac-Man?"

Dren: *He crawls all around the room*

Nicholas: "Aszuka, Sif told me about a legendary dragon. I forgot the name, but I wonder what does he or she look like?"

Aszuka: "Kaiser?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, so what does Kaiser look like?"

Aszuka: "I've never seen one."

Nicholas: "One? There more of it?"

Dren: *Crawling on the ceiling, falls, and hits his head* "Ow!"

Nicholas: "I hope to one day I meet a Kaiser dragon."

Aszuka:  
"You will."

Nicholas: *Smiles*

\- Smile it makes the world worth while. 


End file.
